El Conocimiento de la Pasión
by Lessa Dragonlady
Summary: 1996,El Torneo de los Tres Magos arranca.El ganador obtiene la emancipación legal.Harry decide participar.Así es como conoce a Hermione Maxime, la bruja que cambió su vida. Harry poderoso,Hermione adoptada,un Torneo de lo más oscuro,amor adolescente HHR!
1. Inicio

**Notas:**

**Por favor lean esto antes de comenzar con el fic:**

Lo siento mucho, sé que debería estar actualizando "Tiempos de Guerra" pero la inspiración me golpeó con este proyecto y simplemente no me pude negar. Es un fic absolutamente distinto al otro, no tienen nada en común, es más ligero, más adolescente y más romántico. Existe la guerra pero no en una situación fatalista.

Es un universo alternativo donde Hermione quedó huérfana y fue adoptada por Olympe Maxime. Harry vivió solo sus primeros cinco años de Hogwarts, donde sin el apoyo de Hermione perdió muchas cosas y personas. Los caracteres son los mismos pero adaptados a su nuevo estilo de vida.

Se reencuentran en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que es realizado en 1996, cuando Harry y Hermione tienen 16 y 17 años respectivamente. Cada uno por su propia razón decide concursar y harán todo para ganar. Por supuesto, en el proceso se enamorarán porque esto es un HHr, sin dudas. Cambié muchas cosas acerca del torneo, así que no esperen leer un copy&paste del cuarto libro en versión para mayores, esto es original, habrá más pruebas, más peligros y más crudeza.

También hago el aviso de que este Harry es ligeramente diferente al de JKR, lo he hecho _más_ poderoso e incontenible de lo normal. Al principio lo verán un poco amargado pero compréndanlo: sin Hermione durante los primeros cinco años de Hogwarts no le ha ido muy bien.

Como si fuera poco hay una paradoja temporal en la que ambos están mezclados y es con lo que comienza el fic.

He tomado personajes que hace unos cuantos años dejamos de explotar en el fanfiction como es Cho Chang pero los haré lo más fieles posibles, no exageraré nada y tampoco habrá buenos y malos al cien por ciento.

Creo que es todo por el momento, si están interesados en seguir leyendo de una vez les digo: muchas gracias.

Y para aquellos que esperan un nuevo capítulo de Tiempos de Guerra, por favor no desesperen ni se mortifiquen, no he abandonado el fic.

Harry Potter No es mío.

* * *

**El conocimiento de la pasión.**

**Prefacio.**

El chalet era muy hermoso, más de lo que nunca imaginó. El color de los tapices, el olor a madera, y la dulce risa de aquella mujer castaña traían a su cuerpo sensaciones nostálgicas.

Ella cargaba a una pequeña niña de rizos esponjados cafés. La niña, por supuesto, era ella misma. Y por ende la mujer debía ser su madre.

Sintió lágrimas hirvientes rodar sin cesar por sus mejillas, tuvo que contener un sollozo para que no supieran que estaban aquí. Observó famélica la interacción entre madre e hija, la forma en que ambas conversaban y jugaban alegremente, compartiendo gestos únicos que solo pueden ser transmitidos genéticamente. Por un instante deseó que nada de lo predestinado ocurriera, que simplemente las cosas continuaran así de felices, pero el sentimiento de traición y vergüenza llenó su corazón, arrepintiéndose al santiamén por ese infantil deseo. La imagen de mamá Maxime sonriéndole fue suficiente para que aceptara sin reproches lo que le deparaba a esa niña de cabello alborotado.

De pronto, un hombre alto entró descuidadamente, revisando la correspondencia que acababa de recoger. Mientras caminaba hacia la madre y la hija iba comentando que se había topado con un hombre vestido de manera estrafalaria (incluso para Paris) afuera del chalet.

Su voz masculina y áspera hizo temblar todo su cuerpo. Él era papá.

Mientras podía limitarse en mis sentimientos por su madre biológica, el asunto de papá era muy distinto. Él ha sido y siempre será irremplazable.

Mamá sonrió bromeándole, quitándole importancia al comentario sobre el tipo de vestimentas extrañas. Le pidió a papá que abriera una botella de vino para que estuviera lista para la cena.

Cuando papá se giró hacia la cocineta, las hermosas ventanas del chalet explotaron. Una lluvia de cristales cayó sobre ellos. Observó a mamá proteger a la pequeña niña, a ella misma, con amor y miedo.

Había comenzado.

Sintió la mano, siempre cálida, tomar la suya firmemente, en una muestra universal de apoyo. Quiso darle las gracias pero no encontró voz en su garganta. Simplemente apretó la mano conteniendo su histeria.

Frente a ella, el suceso que siempre había querido ver, se desarrollaba a una velocidad abrumadora.

Seis mortífagos acorralaron a sus padres contra la pared. Cuando papá intentó defender a su familia, un mortífago lo torturó con un crucio. Luego otro, y otro, y otro.

Mamá chillaba aterrada, inconsciente de qué le hacían a su marido pero desesperada de ver su dolor. Al parecer hartó lo suficiente a los mortífagos porque procedieron a torturarla también.

-Esto no está bien- Escuchó decir en un susurro a Harry –No detecto ningún otro mago cerca. Tú no pareces capaz de defenderte de ninguna manera. Tus papás ya no pueden protegerte. Las cosas están mal.

-No te preocupes. Algo pasará sino no estaría aquí.

Él asintió pero Hermione supo que no estaba convencido. Con forme los minutos pasaban ella tampoco se sentía tan segura.

Gimió horrorizada cuando un hechizo amputó la pierna de papá. Harry la abrazó de inmediato.

-No debí traerte. No fue buena idea- Masculló intentando girarla para que no viera la escena –Se acabó. Nos largamos de aquí ya.

-No- Sollozó temblorosa –Por favor. Solo quiero saber por qué sobreviví.

Harry soltó un suspiro desesperado pero respetó su decisión. Observaron apretados en la esquina, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, la masacre inhumana a la que sometieron al matrimonio Granger. Cuando al fin murieron, los mortífagos se giraron hacia la nena de dos años que lloraba sin control, sentada en medio de la sangre de sus padres.

-¿Cómo la matamos? ¿Rápido?- Preguntó uno de ellos en un claro acento inglés.

-¡No! Hay que jugar con ella.

-Lo mejor será terminar con el encargo. Es de máxima prioridad aniquilarla.

-El señor Tenebroso dijo que nos aseguráramos de que muriera, pero no nos prohibió un poco de diversión a su costa.

-No lo sé…

-¡Crucio!

El chillido de la niña fue secundado por las risas de los mortífagos. Uno de ellos golpeó al que lanzó la maldición –Estúpido, a penas estábamos decidiendo qué hacer.

-Me aburren. ¡Crucio!

Hermione se sintió mareada de solo observarse siendo torturada, seguía esperando que algún milagro ocurriera para que la pesadilla acabara, para que saliera viva.

Entonces una onda de magia muy poderosa y conocida la atravesó. Se volteó para ver a un energúmeno Harry temblando, con los ojos verdes brillantes –No lo permitiré- Lo escuchó decir.

-No te involucres. Cambiarás la historia- Bramó intentando contenerlo pero fue muy tarde.

Harry la apuntó con su varita y pronto se quedó congelada. La había petrificado.

Observó aterrada cómo salía de la capa de invisibilidad, dejándola escondida, para dirigirse en dos pasos hacia los mortífagos y lanzar un hechizo que no tenía idea de cuál era pero estaba segura que era de magia negra.

Harry estaba descontrolado, sus encantamientos eran letales pero su varita no soportaba toda la magia que estaba volatilizando, así fue cómo una ola de poder blanco estalló desde él, destrozando los cuerpos de los mortífagos, desapareciéndolos.

Hermione comprendió entonces la paradoja. Estaba segura de que esos momentos el Ministerio Francés estaba registrando un perfecto 374 en escala de Merlín.

Cuando la hermosa luz blanca desapareció, Harry se giró angustiado buscando a la Hermione bebé de ese año. Se acuclilló frente a ella, observándola con una adoración que la Hermione de 18 años casi se desmaya de la emoción.

-Hola- Escuchó decir a Harry. La bebé había dejado de llorar, probablemente demasiado impactada por la explosión de luz. Miró directo a los ojos de Harry.

La Hermione mayor supo que su yo niña acababa de quedar hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes. Era imposible no hacerlo.

-Todo va a estar bien- Siguió diciendo Harry, extendiendo una mano para acariciar los cabellos llenos de sangre –Te prometo que siempre te cuidaré, y para empezar: no dejaré que recuerdes nada de esto ¿bien?- La apuntó con su varita y un destello plateado salió.

La niña cayó dormida. Harry la levantó, besó su frente y la recostó en un sillón cercano.

Hermione se enteró de que tenía una deuda de vida con Harry, pero comprendió que estaba absolutamente enamorada de él.

* * *

**Inicio. Capítulo 1.**

Ha sido descrito innumerables veces como el palacio más hermoso sobre la Tierra. Sus paredes de marfil brillan en el día, reflejan la magia de la Luna por las noches. Sus ventanales decorados magníficamente enmarcados en platino permiten que los pasillos de pisos de caoba y candelabros de diamante se mantengan naturalmente iluminados. Los techos de tejas de oro blanco mantienen un encantamiento para enfriar la arquitectura que se sitúa en Cannes y llega a soportar hasta 40°C. Tiene capacidad para alojar 5,000 personas, con una habitación para cada una, actualmente solo alberga a 1,452.

Posee 34 salones de té, 21 salones de duelo, 15 gimnasios especializados en artes atléticas, 13 bibliotecas, 9 salones de música, 8 comedores, 1 sótano adecuado para la creación de pociones, y un sinnúmero de salones de clases.

El frente del palacio da a los jardines más exuberantes de Francia. La flora es exótica y tropical, creando laberintos multicolores que se extienden hasta la blanca playa, donde el mar zafiro choca con las enormes rocas picadas.

El jardín trasero se abre hacia una bellísima colección de estatuas de sirenas, hadas, ninfas y diosas. Después un enorme zoológico goza de las mejores instalaciones justo a la falda de la selva tropical.

Ese es el palacio de Beauxbatons.

La noche excesivamente cálida provocaba que los alumnos mantuvieran sus ventanas abiertas y las cobijas de seda arrejuntadas en los pies de la cama. Ninguna vela estaba prendida.

A lo lejos, bajo la plateada luz de la Luna, una sombra caminaba cruzando las rocas salpicadas de sal y agua, llenándose los pies descalzos de arena húmeda.

El viento arrastraba las olas con furia pero eso no detuvo a la joven mujer que entró valerosa entre la espuma. Siguió su paso hasta dejar de sentir el suelo y comenzó a nadar. La corriente la jalaba en todas direcciones, revolviendo sin cesar sus largos rizos castaños.

Salió a la superficie desesperada por una bocanada de aire, ya había pasado las peores olas, ahora el mar abierto estaba tranquilo. Se giró para observar con amor el palacio que había fungido como hogar y escuela durante toda su vida. El techo plateado dándole un toque mágico a toda la construcción.

-Yo te representaré…- Susurró tercamente. Saboreó la sal entre sus labios –Ganaré.

-Señorita Maxime, debe volver al palacio.

Giró sus ojos dorados hacia la pequeña hada que volaba afanosamente arriba de ella, como un colibrí iluminado de verde. Era una de las tantas criaturas que servían como protección y vigilancia de la academia.

-Solo estaba dándome un chapuzón.

El hada sonrió alegremente –Está celebrando su participación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Aún no sé si será mi nombre el que salga del cáliz.

La risilla del ser mágico la llenó de energía –Todos sabemos que nos representará. Usted es la mejor, señorita Maxime.

Ella intentó no sonreír, no quería ser arrogante pero debía aceptar que ser declarada por el Estado Mágico de Francia como la mejor bruja de Beauxbatons de todos los tiempos la llenaba de un orgullo insuperable.

Mamá le entregó su diploma junto con la invitación al Torneo de los Tres Magos que se celebraría ese año en Hogwarts. No tuvo ni que decírselo, todos en el palacio confiaban en ella para representarlos y ganar la copa.

-Probablemente participará Harry Potter.

La bruja asintió pensativa. Por supuesto que participaría Harry Potter pero no se dejaría amedrentar. Había escuchado relatos increíbles sobre su capacidad mágica, sin mencionar que llevaba sobreviviendo a Voldemort desde que tenía un año de edad. Pobre chico, seguro no podía tener una vida normal.

Aun así ella competiría con todo su corazón, se lo debía a mamá Maxime.

* * *

-No estoy muy segura de esto, Albus.

-Minie explícame tus inseguridades.

La directora se sentó aún más derecha si era posible y habló claramente –El chico no necesita _más_ presión. Acaba de enfrentarse a quien-tú-sabes, ver cómo revivió y mató a la dulce Parvati Patil. Lo mantuve bajo observación durante todo el verano, aguantando la injusticia y maltrato al que lo someten esos desalmados muggles, no fue difícil darme cuenta que Harry no está bien. Con el paso de los años lo he visto convertirse en un joven sin esperanzas, sin ganas de vivir, con todo lo que le ha pasado…- Respiró profundo intentando olvidar todos los eventos ocurridos en Hogwarts en los últimos cinco años. Cuando se sintió segura de no soltar una impertinencia siguió hablando –El Torneo de los Tres Magos no debe llevarse a cabo.

-No temas. Simplemente Harry no debe echar su nombre al cáliz, de esa manera no tendrá que competir.

-¿Por qué estás reabriendo el torneo, Albus?

El viejo mago se levantó de su trono dorado. Caminó lentamente por la oficina hasta acariciar distraídamente a su amado fénix. Sus ojos azules se mantuvieron perdidos –Precisamente lo estoy haciendo por Harry. Quiero verlo feliz antes de que…- Cerró sus labios secos. Inconscientemente miró hacia su mano negra.

-¿Cómo puede esto hacerlo feliz?

-He estado investigando… ¿recuerdas a Trelawney?- Albus soltó un suspiro –La pobre mujer fue hallada en un hospital muggle para personas con discapacidades mentales.

McGonagall se llevó una mano al pecho –Pobre Sybill. ¿Cuántos años llevaba ahí recluida?

-Trece.

-¡Por Merlín! Debe haber perdido la cabeza.

-Afortunadamente no, querida directora- Caminó hasta volverse a sentar, aprovechó para tomar un dulce de limón –Tiene algunos episodios donde no presenta mucha claridad pero la mayoría del tiempo se mantiene lúcida. Tuvo una fuerte razón para conservarse cuerda durante todos estos años- Minerva lo miró expectante. Dumbledore no la hizo esperar más –Una visión.

-¿Qué tan importante es esta visión?

-No tienes idea, Minie.

La profesora sintió su corazón galopar aterrado. El gesto de preocupación que presentaba Albus jamás lo había visto. Preocupación y_ pérdida_.

-Explícate.

-En 1980 Sybill tuvo una larga visión, tan llena de detalles que es imposible dudar de su veracidad. Lamentablemente llegó a oídos equivocados. Alguien cambió el curso de la historia.

-¿El curso de la historia?, Albus sé más claro, me tienes en ascuas.

-La visión recorre la vida de un Harry Potter que logra proteger la Piedra Filosofal, ganarle al profesor Quirenius Quirrell, salvar a la señorita Weasley, rescatar a Sirius, a Buckbeak, participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ver morir a Cedric Diggory, sobrevivir el ataque de mortífagos en el Ministerio, buscar los Horcrux, derrotar a Voldemort.

Minerva se mantuvo callada unos momentos -¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? El chico ha pasado por muchas cosas pero no ha logrado hacer la mitad de lo que dices, ¿Cómo cambió tanto el curso de la historia?

-Al principio creí que se debía a que el Harry de la visión mantenía una amistad muy fuerte con el joven Ronald Weasley, algo que no existe en esta vida. Sin embargo…- Sonrió suavemente –Me sentí un idiota por no haberlo notado desde la primera vez. En la visión siempre estuvo presente una niña, una bruja muy inteligente. Ella le ayudó a cruzar las pruebas de la Piedra Filosofal, le dio la pista exacta para llegar a tiempo por la señorita Weasley en la Cámara de Slytherin, regresar en el tiempo y liberar a Sirius y Buckbeak, superar las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos, sobrevivir en el Ministerio, encontrar los Horcrux… le dio la magia para derrotar a Voldemort.

-Por Morgana y Merlín- McGonagall nunca había tenido la boca tan abierta -¿Una _niña_ hizo todo eso por Harry en la visión? ¿Una niña hizo tanta diferencia? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Qué magia le dio para derrotar a Voldemort?

Dumbledore apoyó su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron reflexivos –El Harry de la visión aprendió lo que era la verdadera amistad a través de Ronald Weasley, y probablemente lo que era el amor a través de esta niña. Es lo que se me ocurre.

Minerva se acomodó mejor en la silla. Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle –Si un mortífago supo de esta visión a tiempo… ¿Qué le hicieron a esa niña?

-Al parecer ella era aún un bebé cuando estaba en Francia de vacaciones con sus padres. Alguien los asesinó, fue un hecho muy sobresaliente en los periódicos franceses de ese año, nadie se explicaba cómo fue que la pequeña bruja sobrevivió.

-Creo recordar la nota. Fue la explosión en el chalet de París que rentaban dos _sanadores _muggles muy importantes, cerca de los Campos Elíseos ¿cierto?

Asintió –La niña fue dada en adopción en 1987.

La bruja se sentó hasta la orilla de la silla, expectante posó sus manos en la mesa de caoba -¿Quién la adoptó?

Albus soltó un largo suspiro –Su madre es un poco sobre protectora. Como nunca pudo tener a sus propios hijos, al adoptar a esta niña simplemente la llenó de todo lo que tenía. Fortuna, educación de primer nivel, amor. Es su más grande orgullo. Jamás dejaría que su hija se acercara a Harry. Sabe muy bien el peligro que significa ser él. Si le llegara a explicar sobre la visión…

-No entiendo por qué se negaría.

-La visión tiene momentos muy inquietantes. Hay uno especialmente descorazonador donde torturan a la niña sin parar durante horas. Ninguna madre permitiría que su hija se acerque a un futuro así.

-Pero… ¡podría ser aún no muy tarde! Si Harry la conoce quizá sienta por ella lo que debió sentir en un principio, puede que el destino lo una de nuevo, ¡Albus debemos presentarlos! Así Harry quizá sonreiría, quizá encontraría un poco de felicidad.

-Querida Minie, te has perdido en la conversación- Sonrió suavemente –Anunciaré el Torneo mañana mismo en la cena de inicio de curso. Dumstrang y Beauxbatons llegarán al día siguiente.

-Tienes razón, me he perdido en la conversación. Y si te conozco bien empezarás a darme pistas hasta que adivine yo misma de qué va todo esto- Gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sabes quiénes son los favoritos de los colegios para representarlos?

-Tuve el "placer" de hablar con Igor. Está bastante confiado en que Viktor Krum será el ganador del Torneo mismo- Soltó un bufido –Como si ese chico se comparara a Harry- Se mordió los labios –Sé que digo que Harry no debe participar pero si lo hiciera estoy segura de que ganaría- Replicó orgullosa, pensando en su chico Gryffindor.

-No lo dudo, Minie. ¿Qué hay de la otra academia?

-Es bastante obvio. Olympe no tardó ni un día en mandarme a mí y al resto de Europa una copia del periódico donde condecoraban a su hija como la mejor bruja de Beauxbatons de todos los tiempos. Si es así entonces el Cáliz la elegirá a ella- Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros –Podrá ser muy buena pero tampoco tanto, Olympe siempre presume demasiado de ella, es su orgullo…- Frunció las cejas lentamente –Ahora que lo pienso, en la fotografía la jovencita no se parecía en nada a Olympe…

-¿Ah no?

Minerva alzó la mirada sagaz –Hermione Jane Maxime es la niña de la visión. Por eso reabriste el Torneo, para traerla a Hogwarts sin que Olympe sospeche nada. Planeaste todo esto por Harry- Sonrió dulcemente –Oh Albus, a veces eres un buen hombre.

El mago soltó una carcajada -¿A veces?

-Por supuesto, solo cuando no estás soltando acertijos en vez de hablar claramente- Chistó levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A organizar la bienvenida para las academias visitantes. Este debe ser el Torneo más maravilloso en la historia de Hogwarts- Explicó sin parar su camino hacia la puerta –Quizá pueda crear dormitorios extras en la torre de Gryffindor, quizá a la señorita Maxime le gustaría estar cerca de su verdadero amor, ¡oh! Quizá también pueda…

-¿Minie?

La profesora se giró justo antes de salir de la oficina.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que la señorita Maxime se enamorará de Harry?, en la visión ambos pasaron años formando su amistad, confianza y cariño. Ahora solo cuentan con un ciclo escolar para que suceda.

Minerva lo miró como si la hubiera ofendido –Si es una genio como tanto presume su madre, entonces la señorita Maxime sabrá qué maravilloso chico es Harry y se enamorará de él.

-Solo ten en cuenta que esto puede salir completamente distinto a tus deseos, querida directora.

-Me encargaré de que suceda. Harry merece ser feliz, si hay una oportunidad, por muy pequeña que sea, de que la señorita Maxime signifique eso para él, entonces trabajaré con cuerpo y alma para ayudarlo.

-Buenas noches, directora.

-Buenas noches, director.

* * *

Harry abrazó su almohada con fuerza. Estaba recogido en medio del colchón viejo, justo en la curva olorosa provocada por el cuerpo pesado y gordo de su primo. Le llegaba el olor a comida rancia embarrada en las orillas pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera, intentando evadir su entorno. Sin darse cuenta se mecía lentamente, en busca de confort.

Mañana regresaría a Hogwarts. Saldría de su maldita prisión para ir a otra mucho peor.

Los maltratos y ofensas de los Dursley no se comparaban mínimamente con el peligro aterrador de la magia negra y Voldemort.

¿Cómo era que el lugar más seguro del mundo fuera donde él siempre acababa a punto de morir? ¿O donde provocaba la muerte de los demás?

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando los gritos de su tío comenzaron a colmar la casa. De nuevo estaba peleando con su tía.

Sabiendo que sería inútil seguir intentando dormir, se levantó y tomó su libro de pociones avanzadas.

La soledad lo llevaba acompañando desde siempre, creyó por algún tiempo que en Hogwarts sería distinto pero al final terminó siendo igual. Nadie se le quería acercar. Nadie quería hablar con el chico de magia poderosa, que habla con las serpientes, que grita en las noches debido a pesadillas, que atrae a la propia muerte y a Voldemort.

Harry tenía que ahogarse en la lectura para pasar el tiempo. Ya no se conformaba con sus libros escolares, siempre iba bajo su capa de invisibilidad hasta la sección prohibida por lecturas más interesantes. Se sentía bastante orgulloso de sus conocimientos, le habían salvado la vida ya varias veces.

-_¡Por tu culpa Duddley está así! ¡Por tu maldita culpa Petunia! ¡Tú lo sobreconsentiste! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!_

El sollozo de su tía retumbó en el corazón de Harry.

Odiaba admitir que no podía tener una indiferencia total hacia aquella mujer que le ha hecho la vida un infierno durante años. Pero es que la tristeza absoluta que había en sus ojos cada vez que pensaba en su hijo provocaba que Harry la viera más como una "mamá" en vez de una mujer sin escrúpulos.

Vernon está equivocado. Ambos tienen la culpa de que Duddley sea un drogadicto. Nunca le impusieron límites, nunca lo educaron.

No le gustaba que solo ofendiera a su tía como si él fuera perfecto.

-_¡No, Vernón, no lo hagas!_

_-¡Cállate, estúpida!_

Algo se rompió. Algo de cristal. Si Harry no estaba equivocado debió ser el florero favorito de su tía.

_-¡Basta!_

_-¡Que te calles!_

La cama empezó a vibrar. Tuvo que respirar tres veces para relajarse lo suficiente y no hacer volar su cuarto. Aún seguía teniendo episodios de magia descontrolada pero eran menos frecuentes.

Cerró el libro con fuerza. Hedwing en su jaula se agitó.

-¿Quieres volar, cierto preciosa?- Dijo Harry con la voz rasposa por la falta de uso. Se levantó hasta abrirle la jaula y cargar a su ave en el brazo –Yo también.

De pronto escuchó a alguien subir corriendo las escaleras, dando trompicones.

_-¡Vuelve aquí, Petunia! ¡Vuelve!_

Antes de que Harry reaccionara su tía entró a su cuarto y cerró con fuerza, apoyándose en la puerta mientras lloraba sin control.

Hedwing aleteó furiosa, atrayendo la atención de la mujer.

Petunia tenía la boca llena de sangre.

-Te pegó- Susurró Harry impresionado. Jamás creyó que su tío haría algo así.

Un estruendo hizo brincar a ambos. Vernon golpeaba la puerta con furia.

-¿Ahora te escondes en el cuarto de ese engendro de la naturaleza?- Gritó pateando la madera.

Petunia sollozó más fuerte –Por favor, solo deja de gritar, por favor.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta, Petunia!

Harry cruzó la habitación de dos zancadas, tomó a su tía y la alejó de la puerta justo cuando Vernon la tiró de las bisagras.

-¡Estúpido mocoso!- Gruñó alzando la mano para golpearlo como siempre. Pero Harry no estaba de humor. No después de haber enfrentado a Voldemort y ver morir a una compañera. Si había sobrevivido a eso entonces su tío debería ser fácil.

Esquivó el enorme puño, sin pensarlo lo pateó en la rodilla, tirándolo.

Petunia gritó, Harry no estuvo seguro si de miedo o sorpresa pero no se detuvo a meditarlo.

Lo más rápido que pudo abrió la ventana, dejó a Hedwing salir, tomó a su tía del brazo, agarró su baúl y salió corriendo hacia la salida de la casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Gimió temblorosa Petunia.

Harry frunció el ceño –Yo me iré a King Cross, pasaré lo que queda de la noche ahí. Tú… deberías buscar ayuda.

Su tía negó desesperada –No te vayas, no…- Lo tomó de la camisa vieja y cuatro tallas más grande –No me dejes aquí.

-Aquí es tu hogar.

-También el tuyo.

-No. Yo no tengo hogar- Se zafó de un manotazo. Escuchó los gritos de su tío maldecir sin control, miró una última vez a su tía y salió a la noche.

Mientras recorría el tramo desde Little Whinging hasta King Cross en el autobús noctámbulo, Harry analizaba su patética existencia. Sabía que era un mago poderoso, en la escuela siempre era el primero en dominar cualquier hechizo, poción y transfiguración, además usaba su tiempo libre para practicar maldiciones en la cámara de Slytherin, tranquilo de solo él podía ingresar al húmedo lugar. Si ignoraba el enorme cadáver del basilisco era fácil concentrarse con el eterno silencio que existía ahí. Al principio no había querido regresar a ese lugar de muerte pero los alumnos de Hogwarts lo hacían sentir tan indeseado y apestado que pronto lo formó como su escape personal. Con los años las maldiciones que se había atrevido a conjurar eran cada vez más potentes y peligrosas. Había leído que muchas de ellas eran imposibles de dominar pero para él resultaban sencillas después de practicar lo suficiente.

También había dominado cierto grupo de encantamientos médicos, entre ellos estaba el medidor del núcleo mágico que poseía cualquier mago o bruja y que los diferenciaba de los muggles. Harry había probado el encantamiento sobre Draco Malfoy, tomándolo como perfecta referencia de antigua familia mágica, el resultado había sido un brillante 73. Después había probado el encantamiento en él mismo, el resultado había sido abrumador. Lo repitió seis veces para estar seguro de que no era ningún error, al final aceptó la realidad.

Supuso que los profesores sabían cómo medir la capacidad mágica de cada alumno pero no hacían pública la información para que no se sintieran mal muchos de ellos. Harry deseaba que fuera al contrario, algunos como Malfoy aprenderían a cerrar su estúpida boca. Otros como Luna, su compañera de clases y casi amiga, serían más respetados.

Así que bien, él era poderoso… muy, muy poderoso, también inteligente, algo perspicaz (o quizá solo desconfiado en general) y tremendamente observador. Ser solitario lo acomodaba siempre en medio de todos los grandes conflictos escolares y nadie lo notaba. A veces sentía que su capa de invisibilidad se mantenía siempre sobre él.

No tenía familia. Sus padres habían muerto al protegerlo del bastardo de Voldemort. Sus tíos eran más una parodia que un lazo sanguíneo. Sus abuelos habían muerto mucho antes de él nacer. Incluso en Gringotts lo conocían como el próximo Lord Potter-Black, último heredero de las antiquísimas casas mágicas. Su padrino le había dejado todo lo que tenía antes de recibir injustamente el beso del dementor. Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué clase de hombre fue pero le tenía una gran estima. El profesor Lupin tenía demasiadas cosas encima para hacerse cargo de él, solo le escribía cartas de vez en cuando.

Amigos… ninguno. Alguna vez pensó que podía serlo con Ron Weasley pero después de casi haber provocado la muerte de su hermana…

Le parecía muy injusto, Ron no debería odiarlo, Ginny vive tranquila y feliz. Muchos chicos de Hogwarts pueden declarar qué tan feliz. Incluso ella le coqueteaba constantemente a escondidas de su hermano.

No se sentía especialmente atractivo, a excepción de sus ojos pero muchas chicas le habían confirmado lo contrario. Desde que cumplió quince años se involucró física y secretamente con algunas jovencitas. Una de sus regulares acompañantes era Cho Chang quien parecía vivir en el eterno drama de amar a su novio Cedric pero desearlo a él. Un dilema que le beneficiaba bastante.

A veces le parecía injusto por Cedric (el chico era honesto y amable) pero había decidido no darle vueltas al asunto, después de todo también era uno de los que lo consideraban un mago oscuro.

Su reputación no estaba muy errada. Con el conocimiento que poseía en artes negras no podía ser llamado un mago blanco. Sin embargo, opinaba que cualquier mago blanco poderoso por excelencia sabía mucho sobre el otro lado de la magia, sino no podría combatirla.

El objetivo de su vida era derrotar a Voldemort. No lo haría por la comunidad mágica ni por la paz mundial, al diablo con eso. Lo haría por venganza en nombre de sus padres y su padrino. Se los debía.

Harry pisó King Cross cuando el alba despuntaba, se repitió que solo faltaban dos años más de tortura y entonces sería libre.

* * *

-Muy encantada de conocerla, señorita Maxime- Sonrió la profesora con una mirada fascinada que logró intimidar bastante a Hermione.

-El gusto es mío, profesora- Compartió el gesto estrechando suavemente la mano vieja –Debo admitir que pese a mi enorme amor a Beauxbatons, el castillo Hogwarts me ha robado el aliento. La arquitectura clásica de la época medieval mágica en la que los fundadores lo construyeron es magnífica. Pero no se comparan con los hechizos de protección e invisibilidad que abundan en cada ladrillo. Además del bellísimo lago negro. Pese al frío todo el resto del castillo tiene un toque cálido que no tiene nada que ver con el clima.

-Muy elocuente, señorita. Efectivamente el castillo es majestuoso- Minerva se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su falda. Acababa de comprobar que Hermione hablaba mucho y de manera correctamente amable. No pudo evitar intentar devolver el gesto –Aunque si hablamos de palacios sé que su casa no tiene igual.

Hermione sonrió alegre. Minerva notó que los labios rosas se torcían de la misma agraciada manera que lo hacían los de Olympe; podría no ser su hija sanguínea pero no cabía duda que había adoptado muchas maneras de la directora. La menuda castaña parecía a primera vista aristócrata, afortunadamente la sencillez que había en sus ojos mieles era auténtica. Eso no lo pudo haber copiado de la vanidosa Olympe, eso era parte de ella misma.

Se felicitó a sí misma por haber tenido la idea de invitar a la señorita Maxime antes de que llegara su escuela y Dumstrang. El pretexto de introducirla como se debe ante el castillo y sus habitantes había sido una tontería pero Olympe no había perdido oportunidad para señalar que era el trato mínimo que esperaba hacia su princesa.

-¿Podría preguntarle algo, profesora?

-Por supuesto.

Estaban en el ala oeste, a la mitad del recorrido del tercer piso del castillo. Hermione había mantenido la preciosa capa de terciopelo turquesa aferrada a su cuerpo, claramente incómoda en un clima tan frío.

-¿Por qué me invitó primero que nadie al castillo? Por favor no me malinterprete. Me siento muy halagada… pero es… curioso.

Minerva sonrió. "No subestimar a la niña Maxime" fue anotado inmediatamente a su lista mental de prioridades –Tengo una pequeña rivalidad profesional con Olympe. Solo quería aligerar los ánimos ya que tendremos que convivir un año entero en el mismo lugar, y no hay nada que haga sentir mejor a tu madre que se te trate bien, querida.

Hermione asintió divertida –Mamá siempre me ha contado acerca de su "pequeña" rivalidad- Confesó –Le revelo que nunca ha superado que le haya ganado en el Campeonato de Brujas Independientes Pro-Hechizos de Resistencia, en 1964.

-Oh claro, aquel campeonato…

La profesora contuvo una carcajada. Tenía muy presente aquel campeonato, fue la última vez que estuvo compitiendo directamente contra Olympe. Jamás olvidaría la furia en los ojos oscuros de su enemiga.

-Me recuerda a mi madre, profesora.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Ambas son muy buenas para esconder su rivalidad, y ambas son poderosas, inteligentes…

Minerva sonrió –Gracias, querida.

-También se parecen en pensar que me creeré todo lo que digan- Se detuvo justo a la mitad de las escaleras giratorias. La profesora la miró sorprendida –Le pido por favor me informe por qué me ha invitado antes que nadie al castillo. Incluso sus alumnos a penas llegarán en unas horas. No tiene sentido.

-Debo empezar a aceptar que es demasiado inteligente para su bien- Suspiró –Quería conocerla personalmente antes de que el Torneo diera inicio. Lamentablemente no puedo explicarle el por qué. Quizá algún día.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, mirándola fijamente durante varios minutos. La escalera decidió volver a moverse hacia el ala este. De un agraciado brinco llegó al pasillo –También se parece a mi madre en no decir mentiras, y le agradezco infinitamente por eso. ¿Podríamos visitar los invernaderos? En Beauxbatons no podemos cultivar plantas de climas fríos y secos como aquí. Estoy muy interesada en observarlos.

-Claro que sí.

* * *

A pesar del hambre que sentía se brincaría la cena. Debía de regresar los libros que se había llevado para el verano a la sección prohibida. No había mejor momento que cuando todos estaban inmersos en el banquete de inicio y la bienvenida a nuevos estudiantes.

Harry entró sigiloso, escaneando las mesas vacías, cruzó por el siempre deshabitado y oscuro pasillo sobre estudios muggles y giró hacia pociones avanzadas… topándose con alguien.

Era pequeña, probablemente menuda debajo de aquella elegante capa azul, sus manos delgadas estaban enguantadas en piel blanca de dragón, sostenían un libro enorme de pociones. Una cascada de rizos chocolates caía en la gorra de la capa. Usaba zapatillas blancas brillantes, como de hada.

Contuvo la respiración. Ella no era una alumna. ¿Podría ser una nueva maestra? Si lo descubría con esos libros…

Ella se giró levemente, la esquina de sus ojos apuntando directo hacia él. Las órbitas mieles brillando como de gato en la oscuridad. Pestañas gruesas, ensortijadas. Mejillas bronceadas. Nariz roja. Labios gruesos rosas.

Era muy bonita. Muy joven. No maestra.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó con un acento extraño. No era ni inglés ni francés. Sonaba lindo.

-Buenas… noches- Concedió escuchándose ronco como siempre.

Ella pareció sorprenderse. Se recogió la manga azul para revisar su reloj de pulso. Harry contuvo una exclamación al ver el reloj hecho de diamantes pequeños. Ostentoso pero no exagerado.

-Pero qué distraída, he perdido toda la tarde aquí- Murmuró atropelladamente. Miró el libro en su mano, luego al resto de la biblioteca mordiéndose los labios. Harry se encontró muy concentrado en los dientes blancos presionando el labio rosa -¿Sabes si tengo que firmar algo para poder sacar estos libros?

Harry asintió una vez.

-¿Me podrías decir en dónde firmo?

-Madame Pince.

Ella asintió lentamente –Eres de pocas palabras- Confirmó claramente incómoda.

Harry no se pudo resistir, la curiosidad como siempre lo impulsó -¿Quién eres?

-Oh, qué mal educada- Se le acercó rápidamente, extendiendo la mano –Hermione Maxime.

Miró la mano. Intentó tomarla pero se arrepintió. Hermione pareció tomarlo como una ofensa. Harry se apresuró a tomarla firmemente.

-Mucho gusto.

Olía a alguna fruta tropical. De cerca notó que era de pómulos alzados, con un tenue bronceado que combinaba increíblemente con los ojos mieles. Llevaba un vestido blanco que parecía sacado de una película medieval. Además de ser claramente millonaria (debido al reloj) y tener un nombre completamente singular era obvio que debía ser una bruja sangre pura.

-Ese libro parece interesante- Señaló curiosa –No lo había visto jamás…- Harry dio un paso atrás, nervioso, reparó en que no había soltado su mano y casi la avienta lejos de él. Ella simplemente no se dio cuenta, seguía mirando el libro prohibido –Aunque hay tantos libros en Hogwarts que nunca había visto. Es maravillosa esta biblioteca. Mucho más pequeña que las de Beauxbatons pero más consistente.

-¿Beauxbatons?

-Es mi escuela, y mi hogar también- Explicó reacomodando su capa, mostrando el bello escudo de las varitas entrecruzadas y las tres estrellas doradas.

-¿Qué haces en Hogwarts?

-Eso lo sabrás en el banquete.

-El banquete comenzó hace media hora.

-¡Merlín!- Chilló devolviendo los libros a su lugar, lo miró desesperada -¿Podrías llevarme al Gran Comedor urgentemente? Si no estoy ahí cuando mamá llegue simplemente me matará.

Harry tragó grueso. Aún tenía que devolver los libros pero ella se veía tan… solicitada. Y con esos lindos ojos mieles pidiéndoselo así…

-Espera un minuto y te llevaré- Dijo rápidamente, pasándola de largo. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la sección prohibida cuando se regresó corriendo –No me sigas- Ordenó.

Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida –No pensaba hacerlo. Me dijiste que esperara.

-Claro… yo… bien- Se giró de nuevo corriendo hacia la sección.

Mientras recolocaba los libros a velocidad supersónica, Harry se preguntaba sin parar por qué estaba tan nervioso. No era posible que se sintiera así, con Cho nunca le había pasado, y ella era espectacularmente hermosa. Hermione era solo muy bonita. Probablemente era la adrenalina de casi haber sido descubierto.

Debía regresar y actuar normal. La chica solo quería llegar al Gran Comedor, después lo ignoraría por completo.

-Así que… ¿de qué casa eres?- Escuchó su melodioso acento. La miró por el rabillo del ojo. Seguramente estaba bromeándolo, ¿Cómo no podía saber que era un Gryffindor?... Entonces se dio cuenta. Ella era lo suficientemente pequeña para mirarlo entre sus pestañas, directo a los ojos, tendría que inclinar más la cabeza si quería notar su cicatriz. Oh. Ella no sabía quién era él.

-Gryffindor.

-¡Los valientes!- Exclamó emocionada –No sé qué casa me gusta más. Ravenclaw debe estar llena de retos intelectuales en cada comida, en cada anochecer. Hafflepuff es bellísima, trabajadora, amable, todos deberíamos ser así. Gryffindor llena de valentía y arrojo. Slytherin con su fama de astucia.

-Probablemente quedarías en Slytherin- Soltó a bocajarro, reprochándose de inmediato. Nunca decía lo que pensaba. Nunca.

Ella pareció pensarlo –Quizá, pero estaría muy tentada por Ravenclaw también. Además Slytherin solo acepta a castas mágicas puras ¿cierto?

-¿Tú no eres…?

-No.- Dijo seriamente.

"Tema indeseable" pensó Harry, especialista en reconocer esa clase de temas, siendo su vida en general catalogada así –Ya casi llegamos al Gran Comedor.

-Gracias por traerme, habría tardado mucho en recordar por dónde era- Sonrió alegre –Aún no llegan mamá y las demás.

Harry se detuvo -¿Las esperarás aquí?

-Sí. Gracias de nuevo.

-Adiós.

Se giró decidido hacia el comedor, estaba casi cruzándolo cuando la escuchó gritar -¡Espera!

-¿Si?- Masculló incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a estar mucho tiempo con una persona.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Frunció el ceño. No quería decírselo, provocaría que esos ojos mieles lo vieran con asco. Miró hacia el comedor, comenzaba a atraer la atención de varios alumnos. La profesora McGonagall sonreía directo hacia él.

-Harry Potter- Susurró.

Ella pareció sorprenderse, luego levantó el delicado mentón lo suficiente para que su línea de visión entrara hacia su frente.

Ahí estaba, Hermione Maxime sabía ahora quién era él.

-Oh…- Replicó.

"Suficiente" Se revolvió el cabello intentando tapar de nuevo la cicatriz y quiso entrar al comedor pero de nuevo lo detuvo "¿Ahora qué?"

-Ahora entiendo por qué no quisiste saludarme decentemente, y te viste tan reticente a ayudarme a llegar al Gran Comedor.

-¿Eh?

-El gran Harry Potter no pierde su tiempo con la gente- Chistó ella con las mejillas, al fin, arreboladas.

-No…

-Claro. En fin. Gracias, Potter.

Harry abrió la boca varias veces. No entendía para nada a esa mujer.

-Señor Potter, tome asiento por favor- Dijo la profesora McGonagall detrás de él –Tengo que introducir a nuestros invitados. Pero me da mucho gusto que ya haya conocido a la señorita Maxime.

-Todo un placer- Masculló ella.

Harry se giró lentamente, pensando que aunque dominara las artes oscuras, nunca entendería a las mujeres.

Se sentó al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. _Su lugar especial_, el que todos se encargaban de dejarle siempre bien alejado del resto. Se sirvió un pedazo de pastel de calabaza y notó un nuevo integrante en la mesa de profesores. Como siempre el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estrenaba rostro, y Harry sabía muy bien quién era él: Remus Lupin. A su lado, Snape, estaba inclinado obviamente en sentido contrario, alejándose lo posible con él.

Le dio curiosidad saber cómo Dumbledore había conseguido regresar a Remus al profesorado en contra del consejo escolar, los padres de familia y el Ministerio. Como fuera, Harry estaba feliz.

Remus le cachó la mirada y brindó hacia él con su copa de vino blanco.

Entonces Dumbledore se puso de pie y anunció a las señoritas de Beauxbatons visitantes por ese ciclo escolar en Hogwarts.

Por el pasillo central entró una enorme mujer, de rasgos delicados, ojos oscuros, rizos negros recogidos en un moño azul cielo. Vestida elegantemente, destilaba distinción a cada paso. Justo en sus talones dos filas de señoritas hermosas, uniformadas en faldas azules que bailaban graciosamente, zapatillas altas delicadas, sombreros inclinados, chaquetas de alta costura, danzaban soltando mariposas en cada suspiro. Al final de la comitiva, Hermione entró majestuosamente, ondeando su capa azul con maestría. La sonrisa en sus labios la dedicó a todo el alumnado y al final al director de Hogwarts, a quien le regaló una preciosa concha marina cerrada.

-Muchas gracias- Aceptó Dumbledore abriendo el regalo. En su interior una perla blanca brillante –Ah… una de las perlas de la sirena de Beauxbatons, un formidable y halagador presente. Gracias, señorita Maxime. Gracias, Olympe.

Los directores se abrazaron con estima. Hermione se colocó junto al resto de las alumnas. Harry la notó reír ligeramente con dos chicas rubias que la abrazaron y besaron alegres.

Dumbledore proclamó ahora a Dumstrang.

Por las puertas dobles entraron grandes muchachos, fuertes y guapos. Vestidos con su uniforme rojo, echando fuegos pirotécnicos abrieron camino para su director y para el famoso Viktor Krum.

Harry lo reconocía por las revistas de Quidditch que se daba el placer de leer de vez en cuando. Ese sujeto era un genio del deporte.

Se colocaron del lado contrario de Beauxbatons, esperando que los directores terminaran de saludarse.

Entonces Dumbledore anunció el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

* * *

**Notas2:**

Muy bien, creo que es todo, muchísimas gracias por leer este aburrido comienzo, por favor denle una oportunidad y lean el siguiente capítulo cuando actualice, que será muy pronto.

¿Qué les ha parecido la situación de Harry? ¿Cómo se sienten con esta Hermione de nuevo apellido? ¿Tienen curiosidad por saber cómo será el torneo?

Espero sus reviews ansiosa! Solo click abajo y me harán muy feliz :D


	2. Oportunidad

Harry Potter no es mío.

* * *

**El conocimiento de la pasión.**

**Capítulo 2 – Oportunidad.**

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

-Te estaba esperando.

Remus sonrió asintiendo. Observó gustoso lo alto que se había puesto Harry, deseó que tuviera algo más de peso pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Sus ojos verdes brillaban bajo la luz de las estrellas. Internamente agradeció que el inicio de curso fuera justo en Luna nueva, quería tener todas sus fuerzas para dedicarle a Harry el tiempo que le debía desde hacía tres años.

-No te martirices- Chistó Harry encogiéndose de hombros –Entiendo que has estado ocupado.

-Ah, alguien ha estado madurando y… ampliando su vocabulario- Burló acercándose hasta él. Lo abrazó afectuosamente.

Estaban en la torre de Astronomía, justo desde donde se veían los jardines de Hogwarts, ahora ocupados por un gigantesco carruaje turquesa; y el lago negro, sacando a flote el navío de Dumstrang.

-He tenido mucho tiempo, leer amplia el vocabulario.

-Estoy orgulloso de saber que eres un asiduo lector, Harry. Pero preferiría que me dijeras que tienes muchos amigos y eres feliz.

-Sabes que es imposible. Desde que Sirius… no está, las cosas han ido a peor.

-No puedes perder las esperanzas.

Harry bufó –Cada nuevo ciclo escolar mi vida se ve envuelta en una nueva aventura terrorífica, donde casi muero sin parar. El año pasado…- Pareció temblar. Remus no supo si de coraje o miedo –Vi a Voldemort. Él ha regresado. Asesinó a Parvati. No pude detenerlo.

-No debes culparte. Estabas en desigualdad de condiciones.

-Si la Orden no hubiera llegado, él me habría asesinado. Todo se hubiera ido al traste. Tengo que vivir, lo tengo que matar. Se lo debo a papá y mamá, a Sirius, incluso a Parvati.

-No digas tonterías. El peso de asesinarlo no está sobre tus hombros. La única razón por la que debes querer seguir viviendo es para _vivir_. Eres muy joven Harry, te queda tanto por descubrir.

Quedaron en silencio indefinidamente.

Remus sintió su pecho quebrarse. Odiaba ver al hijo de Lily y James en ese estado de furia vengativa que no le permitía tener una vida normal. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Seguramente Sirius sí sabría; quizá lo zapearía y le gritaría que dejara de decir idioteces; quizá lo emborracharía y haría que se enrollara con alguna chica; quizá encontraría el chiste perfecto para sacarle una sonrisa verdadera. Sirius era el padrino, el asignado para hacer que Harry tuviera una vida mejor.

El licántropo se sintió inútil y perdido. Inevitablemente la imagen de una bella joven de ojos negros llegó a su mente. Ella lo hacía feliz.

-¿Quién es?

-No puedo creer que estés usando Legirimancia en mí- Gruñó Remus cruzándose de brazos, alzando su escudo mental rápidamente –Aunque eres muy bueno, no te sentí vagar en mis pensamientos.

-He estado practicando- Presumió con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre.

-Se llama Tonks.

Harry lo miró escéptico -¿En serio?

Remus soltó una risilla –Nymphadora Tonks. Pero si quieres vivir, dile Tonks.

-Apuntado- Asintió suavemente, la sonrisa sin desaparecer de sus labios -¿Y ella es tu… novia?

-No. Por supuesto que no- Chistó sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. Pero qué intimidado se sentía hablando ese tema con Harry. Qué tontería.

-¿Por qué no? Es linda… y la amas- Su timbre de voz le indicó que estaba muy consciente de que no solo había leído sus pensamientos, sino también su corazón. Solo algunos magos especializados en Legilimancia lograban eso. Debía admitir que estaba impresionado.

-Es… complicado.

-¿Es la edad, cierto?

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio?

Harry soltó una carcajada. Remus se sintió bien de haberlo hecho reír, aun que fuera para burlarse de él.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te ves tan bien. Parece que has sonreído más los últimos años que cuando te conocí.

-Ella tiene un gran sentido del humor. Hace reír con facilidad.

El joven asintió solemne –Por cierto… el simple hecho de que estés aquí me hace sentir mejor, Remus. No eres Sirius, lo sé, pero eres algo así como mi amigo ¿no?

El castaño sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas –Harry, soy tu familia. No estás solo.

Harry pareció descomponerse. Sus manos temblaron.

-No desconfíes de mí.

-Ah, no puedo creer que estés usando tus instintos licántropos en mí- Replicó astuto.

-Huelo tu desconfianza.

-Lo siento. Es difícil.

-Tenemos tiempo.

-¿Lo tenemos?- Susurró taciturno. Su mirada vagó por el cielo oscuro -¿Voldemort nos dejará vivir lo suficiente?

-No empieces con eso. He dicho que tenemos tiempo, y lo tenemos. Nunca te mentiría.

-Tampoco deberías hacer declaraciones difíciles de comprobar- Masculló soltando un bostezo.

-El tiempo es relativo. Además estaré aquí todo el ciclo escolar.

-Es cierto. ¿Cómo logró Dumbledore que reingresaras al profesorado?

Remus señaló hacia la carroza turquesa y el barco en el lago –Cada escuela debe de tener un mentor que apoye a su representante. Todos saben lo que significa y no hubo muchas aplicaciones por el puesto este año- Sonrió divertido –No tuvieron opción que contratar al temerario licántropo. Y si muero entrenando al elegido de Hogwarts entonces no será una gran pérdida. Todos ganan.

-¿Por qué te has apuntado si sabes que es peligroso? Leí el documental sobre todos los Torneos que se han celebrado y el índice de muerte es muy elevado tanto para los mentores como para los participantes.

-Ah porque según entendí en tu última carta, quieres entrenar.

Harry frunció el ceño -¿Y?

-Apúntate Harry. Sé que el cáliz de elegirá.

-¿Bromeas? Esperaba que por una vez todo el colegio estuviera concentrado en alguien más que en mí. Si lo hago además solo pensarán que sigo buscando llamar la atención, y eso es justo lo único que no quiero.

-Ah, eres muy ingenuo- Remus palmeó alegre la espalda del joven -¿En ese increíble documental que leíste no venía nada acerca de la Ley 8135 del Código de Eventos Deportivos y Competencias Mágicas?- Harry alzó una ceja –Es una ley que no se ha hecho efectiva desde hace un par de cientos de años pero que sé que te interesará. Habla acerca de todos los beneficios que obtienen los participantes del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¿Hay beneficios?

-¿Qué opinas sobre acceso ilimitado a todo conocimiento mágico?... ¿y que el ganador es emancipado automáticamente?

Remus aguzó su mirada todo lo que pudo, que siendo un licántropo no era poca cosa. Apreció gustoso el rostro del chico transformarse en un gesto de sorpresa y… esperanza. Luego cambió a desconfianza y precaución.

-¿Dumbledore sabe de esto?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Aún así negó firmemente. Harry pareció relajarse.

-No quiero que se entere. No hasta que el cáliz me haya elegido.

-Si es importante para ti… lo prometo.

Harry respiró hondamente, probablemente sin notar la enorme sonrisa que tomó posesión de su boca. Lo miró desesperado, intentando comunicarle algo.

-Remus yo… no sé qué decirte… yo…

-Solo promete que cuando esté viejo y no pueda sostener la copa con la poción mata lobos, tú me la darás cada mes. ¿Es un trato justo no?- Bromeó tranquilo.

Entonces Harry rió de nuevo. Remus sintió su pecho volver a romperse pero por otra razón.

El joven Potter lloraba de felicidad.

* * *

Hermione volvió a reír sin control. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos, procurando seguir pareciendo una dama y no una tonta infantil pero Georgette remató con un nuevo comentario mordaz y la carcajada escapó inevitable.

Tiffany se abanicó dramáticamente –Eso fue muy sucio, hasta para ti Georgette- Acusó sonriendo ladinamente.

-Ah chicas, deténganse- Pidió Hermione desentonando en el glamuroso francés con el que hablaban sus mejores amigas. Secretamente odiaba no poder tener un acento normal, sonaba tan extraña –Harán que llore de la risa.

-Tyff tiene la culpa, ella comenzó con el asunto de los chicos de Dumstrang nadando en el lago con esos bañadores tan apretaditos.

-Cállate Gette, solo mencioné que era increíble que se metieran a ese lago congelado así como así. Si yo ni siquiera aguanto el frío dentro del castillo y con mi mejor abrigo puesto.

-Vienen de Bulgaria- Obvió Hermione girando los ojos –Este clima es caluroso para ellos.

Gette lanzó su larga y brillante trenza rubia hacia su espalda. Sus ojos pardos parpadearon coquetos entre sus grandes pestañas y las pecas mieles –Solo digo que se veían guapísimos. Nuestros chicos franceses son tan… afeminados. En cambio ellos son tan ¡varoniles!.

Tyff soltó un bufido -¿Qué tienes en contra de los chicos afeminados?

-Espero que nada- Chistó un guapo y delicado muchacho de grandes ojos grises y rizos mieles.

Hermione le sonrió cariñosa –Oh Chris, buenos días- Lo abrazó besando su mejilla.

-Hola querida hermanita- Sonrió de vuelta, besando el aire junto a la mejilla femenina.

Gette se cruzó de brazos –En serio, no tengo nada en contra de los chicos afeminados, solo que prefiero a los verdaderos hombres- Soltó furiosa saliendo directo hacia el comedor.

Tiffany soltó un suspiro. Hermione le acarició la larga melena negra brillante y apreció sus lindos ojos azules.

-No hagas ese gesto, Tyff. Te saldrán arrugas- Chilló Chris negando exageradamente con el índice derecho –Y no te conviene echar a perder esos bellos zafiros que tienes por ojos, amiga.

Tiffany sonrió. Hermione aprovechó para pescarlos de los brazos y jalarlos hacia el Gran Comedor –Cambiando de tema, adivinen a quién conocí ayer.

Chris giró el rostro tan rápido que Hermione juró escuchar su cuello tronar –Dime por favor que fue a Harry-Guapísimo-Potter.

-Ah, Chris, siempre arruinas el suspenso.

Tiffany abrió sus ojos al máximo -¿Cómo es él?

-Un patán, prepotente, engreído… pero sí, es tan guapo como en las fotos del periódico. Y qué ojos tiene…- Soltó un suspiro. Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada suspicaz –No comiencen con ese tema. Aún no supero a Dimitri… ni creo hacerlo pronto. Solo estatifiqué un hecho: Harry Potter está guapísimo.

-Buenos días.

La voz ronca la dejó congelada. Hermione suplicó que él no tuviera idea del francés. Se giró poniendo su mejor cara de póker, siendo lo más política que pudo devolvió el saludo –Buenos días.

Sintió a Chris tensionarse de su lado derecho y a Tyff temblar del izquierdo. Ella misma tuvo que morderse los labios.

Harry Potter le estaba sonriendo tímidamente, un sonrojo sobrenatural le cubría el rostro.

Oh vaya, sabía francés.

-Quería pedirte una disculpa. Ayer estaba muy apurado pero no quise ser grosero… en realidad no tengo mucha habilidad para eh… socializar- Carraspeó desviando la mirada. Estaba obviamente incómodo.

Hermione decidió ser más cortés, después de todo él había venido a disculparse –No te preocupes. Creo que también exageré un poco.

Él asintió mirando a Tyff y Chris intermitentemente, luego se reacomodó el cabello mejor, tapando su cicatriz.

Les dio un suave codazo a sus amigos.

-Te presento a Christian Sébastien y a Tiffany Luc.

Su amiga sonrió de inmediato, destilando esa dulzura tan característica suya. Chris sonrió obviamente emocionado, agitando la mano alegremente.

Harry asintió levemente.

Quedaron en silencio hasta que Hermione recordó que tenía demasiada hambre -¿Crees que podamos comer contigo en Gryffindor? Aún no decidimos que mesa tomar.

Harry alzó sus cejas. Pareció más incómodo y nervioso que nunca.

-Cla…claro…

Hermione sonrió comenzando a dirigirse de nuevo hacia el Gran Comedor.

-¡Pero!

La voz rota de Harry se escuchó más clara. Seguía siendo varonil pero ahora más suave, atrayente. Hermione se preguntó por qué parecía tan falta de uso; mordiéndose el labio se giró -¿Pasa algo?

-También venía a decirte que introduciré mi nombre al cáliz- De pronto ya no se veía nervioso, su mirada y su lenguaje corporal se transformaron en una seguridad y autoridad abrumadora –Sé que eres la favorita de Beauxbatons y me pareció justo avisarte que ganaré el torneo. No existe otra alternativa.

Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse, sus mejillas hervir y su orgullo crujir. Sus amigos la soltaron, temerosos de su reacción.

-Escúchame Potter- Siseó contenida –Esa la victoria será _mía_. No me interesa que seas el salvador del mundo o el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, que de hecho, no lo eres. Competiré y representaré a mi hogar con todo mi corazón, y ni tú ni nadie me detendrán de obtener la copa y dársela a mi madre.

El gesto serio de Harry se derrumbó pero su mirada no varió –Lamento mucho esto.

-No, no lo lamentas pero te juro que lo harás- Chistó girándose furiosa.

Entró al comedor y observó las cuatro mesas. Gryffindor, Hafflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Se decidió por la más alejada de Gryffindor ante la mirada horrorizada de la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

_**Harr**_

La pluma de Harry se quebró a la mitad, una enorme mancha de tinta ensució el pergamino.

-Rayos- Gruñó.

-Toma la mía.

Miró la pluma de halcón frente a él, levantó más la mirada y se encontró con un amistoso Viktor Krum.

-¿Gracias?- Susurró recibiendo la pluma.

Viktor asintió -¿Puedo sentarme?- Su acento era sinceramente pésimo, contrario a sus intenciones. Harry no pudo rehusarse –Escuché que le declaraste la guerra a la favorita de Beauxbatons: la señorita Maxime.

Pensó que "declarar la guerra" era muy exagerado pero no pudo ni abrir la boca. Krum siguió hablando –No es un movimiento muy inteligente. Ella es muy poderosa… y linda.

La respiración de Harry se detuvo. Claro que ella era linda, era _muy _linda. Incluso enojada. El búlgaro sonrió estúpidamente luego pareció recuperarse de su lapsus.

-Como sea- Continuó –Vine a seguir el ejemplo. Sé que eres el favorito de Hogwarts, así que diré: ¡Dumstrang ganará!

Después de semejante grito, todos los presentes en la biblioteca voltearon a verlos. A Harry no se le escapó que su colegio parecía querer matarlo con los ojos.

-Buena suerte- Se limitó a decir.

-Igualmente- Respondió alegre –Ahora iré a declararle la guerra a la señorita Maxime.

Con esa sonrisa nada parecería sincero pero Harry lo dejó ser y se despidió de él.

Mientras sacaba un nuevo trozo de pergamino intentó evadir la molestia que le produjo saber que Krum se sentía atraído por Maxime. Era una tontería, en lo que menos debería de pensar era en asuntos sobre romances adolescentes. Pero no pudo evitar seguir recordando los lindos ojos mieles brillando de indignación y reto.

Hermione Maxime lo tenía muy confundido. Ayer había sido una dama perfecta. Luego le había reclamado prejuiciosamente. Hoy en la mañana, justo antes de poder hablar con ella para arreglar los malentendidos (ni siquiera quería pensar por qué quería arreglarlos en primer lugar) y serle sincero sobre su necesidad de ganar el torneo, la atrapó diciendo que él era _guapísimo_.

Harry sonrió estúpidamente. Al recordar ese mismo gesto en Krum borró todo rastro de sus labios.

Se sentía muy halagado, no creyó que nunca nadie lo consideraría guapo… menos guapísimo. No dominaba el francés pero estaba muy seguro de haberle entendido. Además la sonrisa divertida de sus amigos la habían delatado.

Y luego esa explosión de pasión y furia.

Ella hubiera sido una buena Gryffindor.

_**Harry Potter.**_

Listo, nombre apuntado. Tenía que ir a dejarlo al cáliz que le daría la llave de su libertad. Pero antes…

Entró a la sección de Historia, y luego a la subsección de Edificios Mágicos, y…

_Beauxbatons, el Palacio más Hermoso del Planeta, su Historia._ Última edición.

* * *

Entró a Gryffindor silenciosamente, procuró ir con la vista en el suelo para no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibido como siempre hasta su habitación. Pero esa noche no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Potter- Ron Weasley se le puso enfrente, escupiendo su nombre como si fuera un insulto.

-Weasley- Replicó conteniendo un suspiro cansado. No quería problemas.

-Seamus me dijo que te atreviste a echar tu nombre al cáliz.

El silencio en la sala común no era normal. Harry sintió la mirada de todos sobre él, se mantuvo concentrado en el pelirrojo.

-Así es.

Las orejas del larguirucho se pintaron de rojo -¡¿Cómo te atreves?

-Creí que era decisión de cada quien…

-¡Después de que mataste a Parvati te atreves a representarnos!- Gritó. El sollozo al fondo de la sala probablemente era de Lavander.

-Yo no maté a nadie- Dijo lentamente, apretando los puños e intentando relajarse –Fue Vold…

-¡No digas su nombre!- Suplicó Neville interponiéndose –Basta de esto. Si Harry quiso poner su nombre en el cáliz…

-Calla Nev- Chistó Ron cruzándose de brazos -¿No ves la mentira en este canalla? Potter mató a Parvati, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no ha vuelto. Mi padre me lo habría dicho.

Varios estudiantes asintieron en apoyo.

Harry cerró los ojos. _La imagen de otro par color rojo, una sonrisa reptil._

-No la maté- Susurró tristemente.

-Ella murió por acercarse a ti. Estás maldito. Ella murió _por tu culpa_.

_Parvati sonrojándose al verlo pasar. Parvati sonriéndole cada mañana. Parvati entregándole cartas llenas de poesías cursis e infantiles. Parvati suspirando por él. _

_El cuerpo de Parvati frío en el cementerio._

Las ventanas explotaron.

Ron lo empujó -¡Basta maldito mortífago! ¡No te queremos aquí! ¡El sombrero se equivocó! ¡Eres una serpiente!

Su mochila llena de libros cayó pesadamente. Harry sacó su varita. Todos retrocedieron excepto Ron.

-¿Me vas a matar enfrente de todos? ¡Bien! Así todos sabrán la clase de rastrera serpiente que eres.

Agitó su varita, una ráfaga amarilla salió. Ron se aventó al suelo, blanco y temblando. Todas las ventanas volvieron a la normalidad.

-Buenas noches- Murmuró recogiendo su mochila y saliendo hacia las habitaciones. Escuchó a sus espaldas los murmullos de todos y el grito de Ron.

-¡El cáliz nunca elegirá a un bastardo como tú! ¡Nunca elegirá a un asesino!

* * *

Hermione se acomodó entre los pesados cobertores. No estaba acostumbrada a dormir bajo tanto peso pero el frío era insoportable.

Al parecer Hogwarts tenía una estúpida norma de respetar el clima natural. Ningún hechizo de calefacción funcionaba.

Tomó el frasco con la llama eterna encerrada y lo metió junto a ella. Era la primera vez que usaba uno de sus encantamientos especializados para su confort.

-Herm… ¿estás despierta?

-¿Qué pasa Tyff?

Escuchó el crujir de la seda, luego unos ojos azules se centraron ella, expectantes -¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno… es que Potter te alteró mucho, y después ese chico… Malfoy.

Hermione contuvo un gruñido –Estoy bien.

-Mañana comenzaremos las clases, debemos decidir con qué casa queremos tomarlas. Supongo que no quieres ni Gryffindor ni Slytherin.

-Ravenclaw será- Declaró. Tyff asintió –No es necesario que te quedes conmigo, tú también puedes elegir.

-Somos mejores amigas- Dijo simplemente.

-No me excluyan- Reclamó de pronto la voz de Georgette –Y mañana que vea a ese idiota de Malfoy le romperé la cara de una cachetada.

Hermione sonrió –Calma Gette, solo es un patético hijito de papá.

-Igual se lo merece.

Hermione no pudo decir nada en contra. Recordó con resentimiento cómo Draco Malfoy se había burlado de ella, ridiculizándola por "intentar ser una sangre pura cuando en realidad solo era una escoria sucia y sin alma". Tenía que aceptar que le había dolido lo que dijo. Ser adoptada por Olympe Maxime, volviéndola automática heredera de una casta pura mágica, poderosa y millonaria era un estigma que la perseguía siempre. Había tenido que pasar cada día demostrando que ella merecía el honor que su madre le obsequió, que era digna de continuar con el apellido, y que era una excelente bruja más allá de cualquier relación que la familia Maxime podría ayudarle.

Pero sobre todo… dolía saber que sus padres estaban muertos.

Amaba tórridamente a mamá Maxime pero…

-Hermione- Susurró Gette en un tono suave que solo usaba cuando era sinceramente seria –Eres increíble. Te amamos por quién eres, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Viniendo de Georgette, Hermione sollozó emocionada. Hace casi siete años cuando se habían conocido Gette había sido la primera en señalar el favoritismo que Beauxbatons tenía por ella y le había hecho la vida miserable hasta que Tyff intercedió, después de una gran pelea las tres terminaron siendo las mejores amigas.

-Gracias chicas.

Tyff sonrió incómoda -¿Qué hay de Potter?

-¿Ese qué?- Gruñeron Hermione y Gette a la vez. Tyff soltó una carcajada.

-Podrán odiarlo todo lo que quieran pero deben aceptar que es un caballero. Fue a pedir disculpas y luego anunció su candidatura para la victoria del torneo.

-Querrás decir que fue a estrellarnos su ego- Masculló Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Además…- Continuó Tyff ignorándola –Es un caballero _guapísimo_- Burló logrando hacer sonrojar a la castaña.

Gette soltó una carcajada -¡Cómo me perdí de eso!

-Cállense- Chistó escondiéndose bajo su enorme almohada de plumas de cisne.

-Harry y Hermione… tomados de la mano…- Canturreó Gette. Tyff rápidamente se unió al coro –Be, ese, ah, ene, de, oh, ese, ehhh… ¡BESÁNDOSE!

Hermione agitó su varita, las cortinas de su cama se corrieron, evadiéndola del resto de la majestuosa habitación pero no de las risillas de sus amigas.

-Por lo menos es más guapo que Dimitri.

-¡Mil veces más guapo!

La castaña sonrió tristemente. La sonrisa con el tierno hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda llegó a su mente. La colonia elegante. El cuello grueso. Los cabellos cobrizos.

-_Dimitri… te extraño tanto_- Pensó antes de caer dormida.

* * *

Cruzó el pasillo rápidamente, con pasos seguros. Al doblar en la esquina sacó su varita y atrapó a la persona que le venía siguiendo. Lo azotó contra la pared y encajó su varita en el cuello… delicado.

-¡Cho!

-¡Harry!

Se separó de ella avergonzado –Lo siento. Creí que me estaban siguiendo y…

-¿No te parece que estás un poco paranoico?

Harry entrecerró los ojos. ¿En serio le acababa de preguntar eso? ¿Qué no había escuchado que Voldemort regresó y asesinó a Parvati Patil?

Ella se echó a sus brazos –Escuché que quieres competir en el torneo, ¿estás seguro de esto?

Él asintió. Estaba acostumbrado a que Cho lo tratara con ese tinte de hermana mayor, era normal considerando que de hecho ella era mayor que él. No le molestaba, muchas veces había sido un buen consuelo para los peores días en Hogwarts. Esas lindas manos blancas lo acariciaban con una ternura y cariño que casi sentía como afecto. Por supuesto, no se engañaba, ella amaba a Cedirc, él solo era su válvula de escape.

Hace unos meses ese pensamiento le habría provocado tristeza, decepción… pero ahora sabía lo que ocurría si alguna chica llegaba a interesarse en él. Por nada del mundo deseaba que la historia de Parvati se repitiera.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Le ronroneó juguetona.

-Sabes la respuesta.

Ella sonrió feliz. Claramente no sabía la respuesta. Harry no le había dedicado un solo pensamiento a la oriental en todo el verano, y tampoco en los tres días que llevaba en Hogwarts. De hecho había pensado más en…

-…Maxime, y entonces yo le contesté que…

-¿Qué?- Interrumpió sintiéndose perdido en el parloteo de Cho -¿Dijiste Maxime?

-¿No me has escuchado? Ella y su grupito decidieron quedarse en Ravenclaw. Todo iba bien hasta que se quiso hacer la lista. Va en mi año, así que la tengo que soportar pero es inaguantable. Cada clase responde sin parar, quedando como una sabidilla horripilante.

-Imaginé que sería inteligente…- Murmuró.

Cho soltó un bufido –No sabe ni la mitad de las cosas que tú sabes, cariño. No debes temerle, estoy segura que perderá. Es totalmente insufrible. De no ser por Marietta simplemente no le dirigiría la palabra.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Marietta?- Inquirió curioso. No se imaginaba a la mejor amiga de Cho queriendo hacer amistad con una "sabidilla".

-Está enamorada de Christian Sébastien. Un amigo de la insufrible.

Harry hizo memoria. Luego sonrió divertido -¿Marietta quiere algo con Sébastien?

-¿Sí, qué tiene de malo?

Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario obvio pero decidió dejar las cosas así. Sería más divertido.

-Bueno, ya no quiero hablar de ella. Mejor dime cuándo podemos vernos en el salón de hechizos de siempre- Sonrió sugestiva.

-Ah, Cedric se graduó el año pasado ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero aún así quiero seguir teniendo las cosas contigo en un bajo perfil… no te importa ¿verdad?

-Por mí bien- Se encogió de hombros –Te veré ahí el viernes por la noche. A la misma hora de siempre.

-No faltaré.

Asintió y la besó en la frente. A pesar de la edad él era mucho más alto que ella –Adiós.

La observó alejarse tranquilamente, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Harry regresó al baño clausurado de niñas. Habló en pársel y entró a su guarida.

-Hey huesos- Saludó al cadáver del basilisco distraídamente yendo directo a su escritorio.

Había adecuado una zona de la cámara para que fuera una especie de estudio. Tenía el mapa de los merodeadores colgado y expandido en la pared, no confiando en dejarlo en su baúl en la habitación llena de alumnos resentidos. Una enorme colección de libros de magia negra. Tres candiles con llamas eternas que le había costado bastante trabajo conjurar. Una silla giratoria. Y un plato de galletas siempre frescas, obsequio de Dobby.

Se repetía a sí mismo que Salazar estaría alegre de que alguien usara su cámara. Aunque no mucho si ese alguien fue quien mató a su preciosa mascota. Pero siendo sinceros, el poderoso mago debía ceder el lugar, era mejor a que se olvidara para siempre.

Cogió una galleta y se sentó para leer cómodamente. Era la primera vez que se disponía a usar un libro que no fuera de magia oscura en su guarida. Lo abrió donde su separador indicó y continuó con la lectura.

…_nadie comprende cómo fue que la niña bruja sobrevivió. Se ha revisado el caso innumerables veces, intentando encontrar una falla en medio de la masacre de la que fueron víctimas el par de dentistas muggles, pero el trabajo fue hecho por profesionales. No hubo ningún rastro mágico que indicara quiénes fueron los atacantes ni el motivo. _

_Sin embargo los lectores registraron un 374 en escala de Merlín, atrayendo la atención de todo el continente. Lamentablemente ni esto salvó a la niña de ser mandada a un orfanato en el sur de Francia, convirtiéndose en una leyenda urbana._

_Fue en 1987 cuando madame Olympe Maxime la adoptó, otorgándole todos sus bienes y su apellido, convirtiéndola en Lady Hermione Jane Maxime, heredera de una de las familias más viejas y prestigiosas de Europa. _

Harry hojeó el resto del libro sin mucho interés, solo era una colección de logros maravillosos que Hermione Maxime obtenía año tras año. Un prodigio de la magia.

Recordó las palabras de Cho "_No sabe ni la mitad de las cosas que tú sabes, cariño. No debes temerle, estoy segura que perderá."_, frunció el ceño. No estaba tan seguro de eso.

-Trescientos setenta y cuatro en escala de Merlín…- Cerró el libro con fuerza –Tengo que ganar- Se dijo suavemente, escuchando el eco en toda la cámara.

* * *

Hermione apretó firmemente la mano de Gette y la mano de Chris.

-Ouch, hermanita- Susurró el chico. Tyff le dio un codazo.

Gette miró nerviosa a su mejor amiga –Todos sabemos que serás tú, no sé qué nos pasa.

La castaña asintió –Cierto- Dijo no muy segura.

-¡Viktor Krum!

Los aplausos retumbaron el gran comedor. Dumstrang sobre todo parecía querer tirar las paredes a puro grito.

-Ese será fácil, hermanita- Dijo Chris –Está que muere por ti.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente, recordando las últimas cuatro semanas donde había tenido que estar escondiéndose del búlgaro y sus aficionadas. Lo observó caminar hasta su director, quien lo abrazó orgulloso.

Atrapó la mirada de su madre, ambas se sonrieron. Notó que ella no parecía nerviosa, tenía absoluta confianza en ella. De ser posible eso solo la alteró más.

El cáliz chisporroteó y un abanico de pergamino salió despedido.

Sintió sus manos ser trituradas por sus amigos. Toda su perturbación desapareció. Sabía que el cáliz sacaba en orden de poder, de menor a mayor, el nombre de los seleccionados. Eso quería decir que Hogwarts tenía al participante más poderoso.

-De la escuela de Beauxbatons…- Dijo Dumbledore agitando el pequeño abanico, apagando la flama azul. Sus ojos parecieron alegrarse al leer el nombre -¡Hermione Jane Maxime!

Un nuevo estallido de aplausos resonó en el comedor. Se levantó sonriendo completamente feliz. Intercambió una rápida mirada con sus compañeros de Beauxbatons, caminando hacia su madre.

Olympe la abrazó suavemente, susurrándole al oído –Eres la mejor, princesa- Se separaron y Hermione hizo una reverencia para los alumnos. Rápidamente siento a su lado a Viktor, quien la felicitó muy cariñosamente con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

El cáliz chisporroteó de nuevo. Las llamas azules se agitaron con una fuerza y poder que no había mostrado antes. Un pergamino salió despedido como un cometa a las manos enguantadas de Dumbledore.

Hermione observó atentamente a todos los alumnos con túnica negra. Entre ellos estaba su mayor rival, su némesis. Podría ser un escurridizo Slytherin, un bonachón Hafflepuff, un genio Ravenclaw, o un temerario Gryffindor. No estaba segura de cuál prefería pero sí sabía a quién _no _quería.

Posó sus ojos en el final de la mesa de Gryffindor. Ignorado como siempre estaba el apestado Harry Potter, concentrado, como si su vida dependiera, en el cáliz. No había tocado su cena, el plato se mantenía limpio y vacío.

Ella había notado durante las últimas semanas como todo lo que pensó en un principio sobre Potter era muy distinto. Si bien era poderoso como creía, no era admirado, respetado ni querido. La gente lo trataba mal, lo criticaban a sus espaldas, le hacían la vida miserable. Pero Potter no se quejaba, solo bajaba la mirada y seguía derecho.

No entendía cómo podía soportar todo ese abuso. Ella se volvería loca si su propia escuela la detestara tanto. De hecho, hubo una época en la que fue así, casi no podía levantarse por las mañanas debido a la depresión. Sin embargo él se veía muy tranquilo, parecía gustarle la soledad. También ahora entendía por qué su voz siempre era ronca y gruesa: él nunca hablaba. Había escuchado que ni siquiera participaba en clase.

Se sentía mal por él. Nadie debería de vivir algo así. Todos tienen derecho a amigos y gente que se preocupe por ti. Ya estaba acostumbrada a encontrarse deseando que él no compitiera en el torneo para que ella pudiera intentar ser su amiga.

Los rumores se dirigían a que él era un mago oscuro, un asesino, un próximo mortífago o incluso el próximo Voldemort.

"Voldemort" es una palabra francesa, significa volar de la muerte. Hermione había sido instruida para no temerle al nombre sino al hombre, aceptaba todo el desprecio que sentía hacia el mago tenebroso que prácticamente inició un genocidio. Lo consideraba el Hitler mágico, y con eso declaraba bastante.

Le costaba mucho trabajo imaginar a Potter como un ser oscuro. No había nada en esos ojos verdes brillantes que fuera maligno, solo una enorme tristeza, soledad, desdicha… desesperación. Era un muchacho desafortunado con mucha magia. Ojala la vida le sonriera más.

Ojala se hubieran conocido bajo otras circunstancias pero la vida no es justa, mientras Dumstrang y Beauxbatons aplaudían, Hogwarts se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral lleno de traición. Harry recorrió firmemente el pasillo entre las cuatro mesas, directo hacia Remus Lupin, el fabuloso maestro de DCAO, se abrazaron y las llamas del cáliz murieron.

Dumbledore no se veía nada alegre, mantenía sus ojos azules fijos en el profesor Lupin y Potter pero no hizo nada más.

-Será difícil pero ganarás, princesa- Le dijo su madre también observando al joven Potter.

-Lo haré- Prometió la castaña desviando la mirada justo cuando los ojos verdes se posaron en ella.

* * *

A Hermione le pareció un gesto muy amable que la torre de Ravenclaw haya preparado esa pequeña fiesta para felicitarla por su selección en el torneo. Prefirió evitar pensar que Hogwarts celebraba más a sus rivales que a su propio representante.

Bebía la exquisita cerveza de mantequilla, clásica del Reino Unido, decidiendo comprar unas cajas para llevárselas a Francia junto con la copa cuando regresara a casa. A su lado Tyff platicaba alegremente con Terry Boot, un atractivo chico que claramente estaba enamorándose de ella, pero Tyff ni siquiera lo notaba.

Se encogió de hombros y los dejó solos, quizá así Boot decidiera declarársele. "Tiffany y Terry" no sonaba nada mal.

De pronto sintió a alguien jalarla, terminando escondida detrás de una larga y pesada cortina azul.

A Hermione le encantaba la sala común de Ravenclaw porque estaba llena de libreros, mesas para estudiar, comodísimos sillones, grandes chimeneas, cuervos esculpidos en plata, y… grandes cortinas que caían por todos lados.

Se giró molesta, encontrando los ojos grises de Chris –Por Merlín, ¿Por qué nos has metido aquí?

-Debes ayudarme- Soltó en un gritito agudo –Es Marietta, no deja de seguirme, ¡casi intentó besarme!

Hermione ahogó una risa -¿En serio? ¿La chica es ciega o qué?

Chris se abanicó dramáticamente –Lo sé. Quiero decir, sé que soy tremendamente atractivo pero… tengo otros gustos.

-Pues díselo.

-No, no- Se veía muy consternado. Se asomó ligeramente por la cortina –Si ellos descubren que el último heredero de los Sébastien es… gay, me lincharán. Aquí tienen tantas ideas retrogradas y prejuiciosas que es imposible no temer una reacción así. Quizá los Ravenclaw no son tan extremistas como los Slytherin, pero sí les gustan las reglas y lo normal. Yo no soy normal a sus ojos, y esparcirán el rumor. Pronto tendré a ese Malfoy queriendo matarme por eliminar una casta mágica tan pura como la suya del mundo. O me marginarán, ya lo has visto, el pobre Potter es heredero de dos familias poderosísimas pero lo tratan como escoria. O la señorita Lovegood…

-Luna- Susurró Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Durante los últimos días había estado en guerra con Cho Chang y su bolita de descerebrados amigos que creían que era divertido amargarle la existencia a la soñadora rubia. Poco a poco había entablado algo de comunicación con Luna, no se le podía llamar una amistad, era muy pronto, pero creía que de verdad podrían llegar a serlo.

Aceptaba que a veces quería ahorcarla. Detestaba sus criaturas inexistentes que monopolizaban sus conversaciones. Ellas eran muy distintas pero no por eso la maltrataría. Se repetía que debía ser tolerante.

-Oh hermanita ¿Qué haré?- Chilló Chris con lágrimas escurriéndole sin control por el rostro delicado.

Hermione se aterró. Odiaba ver a uno de sus amigos llorar, era lo peor. Lo tomó de las manos y lo agitó levemente –No te dejes vencer, solo sigue ignorando a Marietta.

-No puedo, me violará si me distraigo- Gimió trágicamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- La voz de Gette los hizo brincar. Su pecoso rostro estaba asomado entre las cortinas -¿Qué tienes Chris?

-Marietta- Dijo por toda explicación. Georgette soltó un bufido.

-Esa tipa es insoportable. Hace un momento vi que casi te besó- La rubia se metió junto a ellos, acabando con el espacio vital -¿Qué es lo que haremos?

-No se me ocurre nada- Dijo el chico abatido –Tendré que salir con ella para seguir aparentando que no soy gay.

-¡No saldrás con esa guarra!- Exclamó cruzándose de brazos. Hermione la miró preocupada, no le gustaba los celos que siempre sentía Gette con cualquier persona que quisiera algo con Chris, sin importar si eran hombres o mujeres. A veces creía que estaba enamorada de él, pero era ilógico… era imposible –Quiero decir…- Continuó la rubia sonrojándose –Solo harás que su ego se haga más grande, y su grupito ya es de por si insufrible.

-¿Entonces qué hago? Necesito una pantalla- Concluyó Chris pensativo –Alguien que no le moleste quién soy, que quiera ayudar y sea de confianza. Obviamente mujer.

Los ojos de Georgette brillaron esperanzados. Hermione supo que era momento de intervenir.

-¡Luna Lovegood!- Gritó asustándolos. Recibió sus miradas de sorpresa y se apresuró a explicar –Es perfecto, ella te apoyará para aparentar ser tu novia, y automáticamente gana la protección de nosotros. Cho y Marietta ya no se meterán con ella porque sería como meterse con nosotros, y ya no podrán alegar que "no es de nuestra incumbencia".

Chris sonrió -¿Crees que quiera hacer eso por mí?

-Estoy segura- Asintió tomando el brazo de Gette –Iremos a buscarla, tú mantente aquí ¿bien?

-Gracias chicas, son las mejores- Dijo regalándoles un rápido abrazo –Por eso somos el cuarteto más sexy de Beauxbatons. ¡Mejores amigas para siempre!- Rió alegre –Obviamente contando a Tyff aunque esté embebida con ese chico Boot desde hace horas. Claro que no la culpo, está guapísimo.

Georgette gruñó y salió del escondite con Hermione en sus talones.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Masculló la castaña mientras buscaban a la rubia.

-Nada.

Hermione se detuvo, abrazándola y susurrándole –Lo siento mucho. Sé que te dolió que sugiriera a Luna pero Gette ¿no lo escuchaste? Siempre seremos mejores AMIGAS. Chris más gay no puede ser, él jamás se interesará en ti, debes entenderlo ya antes de que te haga más daño. Por favor.

Georgette tembló en sus brazos, asintió y se separó –Estaré en el carruaje.

-En cuanto arregle lo de Luna y Chris iré contigo.

-No te preocupes. Esta es tu fiesta, diviértete.

-Somos mejores amigas- Finalizó Hermione. Gette sonrió tristemente, saliendo de la torre.

Con un suspiro continuó en la búsqueda, topándose lamentablemente con Cho y Marietta.

-¿Has visto a Chris?- Preguntó anhelante Marietta. Cho le lanzó una miradita cortante.

-No. ¿Ustedes han visto a Luna?

Cho rió -¿Lunática? ¿Para qué la buscas?

-Es personal- Respondió cortante, intentó alejarse pero Cho se le interpuso -¿Te puedo ayudar, Chang?

-Quería decirte que yo sí apoyo a Harry- Susurró tan bajo que casi no la escucha –No tuve nada que ver en esta fiesta, por mí espero que mueras en la primera prueba. El único que se merece ganar es Harry.

Hermione alzó una ceja. No entendía por qué Cho le decía eso de manera tan discreta. Era obvio que no quería que sus compañeros supieran sus verdaderas lealtades.

-Chang si de verdad apoyaras a Potter no me lo dirías a susurros, lo gritarías a toda tu sala común y a Hogwarts. Cuando hagas eso, te creeré- Replicó pasándola de largo.

Pasó por una cortina azul y escuchó la vocecilla soñadora –Ella no puede gritarlo porque entonces su novio se daría cuenta que siempre lo ha engañado.

Se frenó en seco. Miró hacia la cortina y la abrió de un manotazo. En el suelo, sentada con un libro en el regazo estaba Luna bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla. La miró con sus enormes ojos cristalinos.

-Felicidades por participar, Hermione. Sé que debes estar muy feliz.

Asintió distraídamente, sentándose junto a ella -¿Quieres decir que Chang y Potter…?

-Sí, desde hace año y medio.

-¿Pero Chang tiene novio?

-Sí, desde hace tres años.

-Pero entonces…- Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron indignados -¡Pero qué desfachatez!

Luna pareció pensarlo un buen momento, luego asintió –Sí. Pero no prejuzgues de nuevo a Harry, él es bueno ¿sabes?

-Nunca lo he prejuzgado- Chistó ofendida. Luna la miró largamente –Bueno… un poco sí. ¡Ah! No quiero hablar de Potter, quiero hablar de Chris y tú.

-¿Y yo?

-Sí. Necesito que seas la novia de Chris.

-Pero él es gay.

-¡Exacto!

Luna sonrió -¡Esto será divertido!

* * *

Harry venía caminando de vuelta del lago. Había decidido dar un paseo para evitar estar en la sala común lo más posible. Quizá debería comenzar a pensar en poner una cama en su guarida, así se ahorraría estos asuntos.

La Luna menguante brillaba en el cielo. Se sintió muy apoyado al ver a Remus entre los profesores esa noche, creyó que iba a tener que esperar a que se recuperara de la Luna llena de hace unos días pero él no falló. Lo felicitó y le regaló un abrazo débil, tembloroso pero lleno de cariño.

Comenzaba a pensar que las cosas saldrían bien. Probablemente tenía que ver con que Remus se la había pasado todos los días animándolo y conversando con él, contagiándole su felicidad de idiota enamorado.

Harry había intentado hacerle ver que ignorar a la chica Tonks era un desperdicio pero el licántropo no daba marcha atrás.

Escuchó un sollozo y se detuvo. Por un momento creyó que era Luna, debido al largo cabello rubio pero entonces la reconoció: Georgette Lisandru. Una de las mejores amigas de Maxime.

Había estado intentando ignorar cualquier cosa que se relacionara con Hermione Maxime pero había sido imposible. Todos hablaban de ella.

Si no eran chicos que señalaban su encanto y dinero, eran chicas que la criticaban por su inteligencia y dinero. Especialmente Cho se había vuelto una de sus principales críticas, pasar tiempo con ella era escucharla hablar de Maxime sin parar.

También los maestros la traían como una favorita. Su intelecto y excelentes trabajos escolares los traía fascinados. La profesora McGonagall se encargaba de recordarles que no podían permitir que una extranjera dejara en ridículo a Hogwarts. Harry pensaba que seguramente tenía que ver con su fuerte rivalidad con Olympe.

Lo peor fue hace una semana cuando atrapó sin querer un pensamiento muy fuerte en la mente de Viktor. No había estado usando Legilimancia en él, de hecho siempre evitaba hacerlo, le parecía un abuso de confianza, pero el búlgaro había puesto tanta intensidad en su pensamiento que lo leyó sin problema: estaba enamorándose de Hermione.

¿Cómo rayos pasaba eso? ¡A penas convivían! Ella se la pasaba ignorándolo, escapando de él. Un día especialmente divertido la había descubierto detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, escondiéndose del búlgaro. Afortunadamente no lo vio, así que no pasó a mayores, pero fue muy gracioso verla agazapada entre su larga túnica azul y las diez bufandas que usaba diario.

No podía negarlo, la había estado observando cuidadosamente. Le atraía por alguna razón. Diariamente encontraba algo nuevo sobre ella que lo hacía sonreír.

Sabía que era muy friolenta, más que sus amigas, siempre llevaba guantes de dragón bien puestos, muchas bufandas de colores, pero no usaba gorros, los detestaba. Tenía la más grande colección de zapatos blancos que había visto en su vida, y calzaba de un número pequeño porque siempre parecía una niña. Tenía una fijación con los dragones, de hecho tenía un collar de plata con un pequeño dragón colgado. El reloj de diamantes era su única pertenencia de gran valor, y solo lo usaba porque su mamá se lo regaló cuando la adoptó. Se había formado una enemistad natural con Draco Malfoy, discutían varias veces en los pasillos. Era pésima volando, odiaba las alturas. Era especialmente buena en transfiguración, conjuros y pociones. Reía todo el tiempo, inmersa en las bromas de sus amigos. Tenía tres pequeñísimos lunares mieles en la muñeca izquierda, como estrellas perdidas en el firmamento. Tenía la dentadura más perfecta del mundo.

Muy bien, hasta él aceptaba que comenzaba a ser enferma su obsesión.

Lentamente se acercó a Georgette -¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella dio un brinquito. Lo miró largamente antes de estallar en lágrimas -¡Odio el amor!

¡Pff! Asunto de chicas. Nunca debió acercarse. Peligro.

-Ojala pudiera odiar a Chris pero no puedo- Sollozó sin control. Harry la miró sorprendido, según él Sébastien era gay –Y ahora va a estar todo tiempo con su nueva novia Lovegood- Chilló.

-¿Luna Lovegood?- Gruñó suavemente. Ella pareció notar su molestia, se secó las lágrimas y lo miró nerviosa.

-Hablé de más. Lo siento, Potter. Buenas noches.

Ella se alejó rápidamente.

* * *

Harry había estado esperando ese momento toda la mañana. No había logrado atraparlos al mismo tiempo pero ahora todo se había acomodado perfecto.

Bajo un viejo árbol, en una manta que los protegía del césped lleno de hojas naranjas clásicas de otoño, Sébastien y Luna reían conversando, tomados de la mano. Junto a ellos otra feliz parejita, Luc y Boot.

Bien, no dejaría así las cosas.

Cruzó el amplio jardín hasta ellos. Luna y Tiffany lo miraron expectantes. Boot con tirria. Chris con sorpresa.

-Hola Potter- Saludó el francés.

Harry no le dio tiempo de decir algo más. Lo tomó del cuello de la elegante camisa con bordes plateados y lo azotó contra el árbol. Los gritos de las chicas no lo detuvieron.

-No juegues con Luna- Siseó furioso –No tienes ningún derecho de pretender estar enamorado de ella para luego romperle el corazón. Ella es una persona maravillosa y no dejaré que la lastimes.

-¿De qué hablas, Potter?- Protestó Terry intentando separarlos. Chris tenía lágrimas en los ojos –Chris está saliendo con Luna, se gustan. Déjalos en paz, loco.

Luna intentó meterse pero Harry la colocó detrás de él con un suave pero efectivo movimiento de su brazo.

-¿Es que todo el mundo está ciego? ¡Sébastien es gay!

El silencio después de su declaración fue rotunda, hasta que un grito embravecido y un hechizo naranja casi le da Harry que alcanzó a desviarlo por poco. Se giró conjurando un escudo que rebotó el siguiente ataque. Se sorprendió de sentir su escudo vibrar, luego sonrió: era Hermione Maxime. Por supuesto que ella lograría hacer temblar su escudo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mis amigos, Potter!- Agitó la varita y un nuevo hechizo salió disparado. Harry lo reconoció a pesar de haber sido invocado no-verbal. Contraatacó sin esfuerzo.

Hermione conjuró un escudo a tiempo. Junto a ella Georgette sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo explosivo. Harry no esperaba eso, concentrado en Maxime, pero un escudo azul lo logró proteger.

-¡Luna por qué lo hiciste!- Gritó Terry asombrado.

-¡Basta!- Chilló Chris temblando. Fue hacia Harry y le tomó la mano –Lo siento. No debí hacerlo, perdón. Luna sabe la verdad, pero aún así fue injusto para ella.

-¿Luna sabe la verdad?- Inquirió sorprendido Harry.

-¿Quieres decir que eres gay?- Dijo sin voz Terry –Pero… eres el último Sébastien… tú… ¡oh!- Miró incómodo a todos hasta que vio a Tyff -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Tiffany se encogió de hombros, sus lindos ojos azules brillando de tristeza –Es un secreto de mi amigo. No me correspondía.

Terry asintió lentamente –Luego hablamos de esto ¿bien?- Le sonrió dulcemente.

Harry juró que esos dos ya se amaban. Fue el tiempo suficiente para que Hermione se plantara frente a él y comenzara a gritarle sin parar.

-¡No tienes derecho alguno de agredir a mis amigos! ¡Nunca vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a Chris o te juro que te dejaré sin dientes! ¡Eres un prejuicioso, desconfiado, agresivo, creído, abusador…!

-¿Cómo iba a saber que Luna estaba consciente de ser la novia de un chico gay?- Gruñó Harry ofendido. Se giró hacia Chris –Lo siento, creí en serio que estabas jugando con ella.

El francés sonrió tímidamente –Esta bien, no lo sabías. Pero eso dolió- Bromeó tallándose el cuello.

Hermione comenzó a gritar de nuevo, aún más furiosa por el dolor en su amigo.

-Tienes que aceptar que no tiene lógica- Replicó Harry alzando las manos en son de paz -¿Por qué Chris le pediría a Luna que fuera su novia?

Gette bufó –Porque así convino. Chris necesitaba a una chica que funcionara como pantalla, para que nadie se enterara de que era gay- Harry le dedicó una mirada curiosa. Gette se sonrojó –Y Luna necesitaba que alguien pudiera defenderla de los abusos con los que vive diario.

-¿Abusos?- Harry miró hacia Luna.

-¿Qué no sabías que tu amante oriental se la pasa haciéndole la vida imposible a Luna? ¿Por qué no vas y la azotas a ella contra un árbol?- Farfulló Hermione sin control.

Harry asintió lentamente –Lamento el malentendido. Sébastien no diré nada acerca de tu preferencia sexual. Con permiso.

Y salió directo al castillo escuchando a sus espaldas el comentario de Luna –Te dije que era un buen chico- Y el bufido de Hermione.

* * *

La estaba siguiendo de nuevo. Después de la pelea que habían tenido tres días antes, se sentía aún más atraído por ella. La manera en cómo lo había confrontado lo dejó extrañamente alegre. Además descubrió que tenía buenos amigos y los defendía con su vida.

Se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber mal juzgado a Sébastien pero Luna ya le había asegurado que no había ningún resentimiento.

Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó su dulce y singular acento -Hola, disculpa ¿podrías decirme cómo llegar a las escaleras para subir hacia la torre de astronomía?

El pelirrojo pecoso se puso pálido, luego rojo, luego tartamudeó sin control.

Harry frunció el ceño, colocándose lentamente detrás de una estatua.

Hermione sonrió incómoda -¿Estás bien?

-Eres Hermione Maxime.

-Sí. Mucho gusto- Le extendió una mano. El pelirrojo la tomó lentamente.

-¡Yo te quería decir algo!- El rojo en sus mejillas comenzaba a mezclarse con el de su cabello.

-¿Si?

-¡Tú me… ¡Me! ¡Me!...

-Lo siento… me estás lastimando la mano- Se quejó soltándose de él -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ron.

-¡Hermione!- El grito de Tiffany atrajo toda la atención de Hermione.

Harry observó pasar a toda velocidad a las mejores amigas de Hermione. Hizo memoria pero estaba seguro de que ellas jamás corrían, siempre parecían tener el tiempo perfecto para llegar a cualquier lugar. Se las veía agitadas, con el cabello alborotado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Ambas la sostuvieron de cada brazo, intercambiaron una angustiosa mirada antes de asentir.

-Es Dimitri- Dijo Gette con la trenza rubia casi deshecha –Está en Hogwarts.

-¡¿Qué?- Las rodillas de Hermione parecieron fallar. Inmediatamente sus amigas la sostuvieron firmemente -¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

-Chris se quedó con él para entretenerlo mientras te encontrábamos- Explicó Tiffany atropelladamente –Dice que viene a apoyarte en el torneo. Pidió permiso especial de tu mamá.

-Merlín- Susurró la castaña con los ojos vidriosos.

-Nos esconderemos en Ravenclaw hasta saber qué hacer, ¿bien?- Gette no esperó respuesta, jaló a sus amigas hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Ahí olvidado quedó Ron Weasley, con las orejas aún rojas y una expresión estúpida en su cara.

Harry decidió salir, lentamente pasó junto al pelirrojo hasta que sintió que lo detuvo del brazo -¿Acaso no lo sabes?- Se acercó lo suficiente hasta susurrarle –Es la heredera de los Maxime, eso la hace muy especial. Una chica especial solo puede estar con alguien que valga la pena, como yo.

Se zafó del agarre y volteó a verlo seriamente -¿Por qué te interesa explicarme eso?

-No me creas estúpido. Sé que la sigues. Te has vuelto su sombra- Hizo un gesto burlón –La princesita Maxime le robó el corazón al mortífago, ¿Quién lo diría?, como sea, espero que te haya quedado claro, ella merece algo mejor que tú.

-¿Y tú eres mejor?- Harry intentó no sonar molesto, pero estaba furioso. Las palabras de Ron siempre le parecían infantiles, celosas. Procuraba no darle importancia, siempre evitando cualquier problema pero no sentía mucho autocontrol ahora que hablaba de Hermione.

-Mil veces.

Asintió –Entonces no tendrás problemas en declarártele.

Harry se alejó sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Era obvio que Ron Weasley no significaba nada para Maxime, precisamente se acababa de enterar del verdadero peligro: Dimitri.

Tal vez debería conversar con Remus, los sentimientos que estaba teniendo por la castaña eran simplemente… inesperados. ¿Cómo podría estarse enamorando de alguien en solo un mes? ¿Cómo podría saber si es cariño de verdad cuando él nunca ha sentido eso? ¿Cómo funcionaría ese nuevo sentimiento cuando toda la situación, el torneo, el regreso de Voldemort estaban en medio? Además… ¿Cómo saber si ella se interesaría en él?

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Qué tal mis queridos lectores! ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Muchas gracias por el recibimiento del fic! Espero siga siendo de su agrado. En lo personal siento que este es un capítulo un poco largo, un poco vacuo pero _necesario_. No ha ocurrido nada del torneo, no desesperen que en cuanto inicie formalmente habrá _mucho_ de eso.

Por ahora hemos conocido un poco mejor a nuestros personajes, sabemos que Harry es más listo, poderoso, amargado y de pocas palabras que el de JKR, pero ya había hecho la advertencia, también sabemos que comienza a tener una ligera obsesión con Hermione Maxime.

Mientras, ella es una adolescente bastante normal, un poco consentida pero muy feliz, tiene a Olympe que la ama por encima de todo, y a sus mejores amigos: Gette la rubia un poco agresiva pero fiel, Tyff la dulce y comprensiva, y Chris el gay alegre y observador. A la amistad se une Luna que ahora es la novia de Chris. Tengo que hacer una aclaración aquí: no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, los respeto enteramente, pero en la comunidad mágica y descendiendo de una familia mágica muy antigua eso no es nada bueno. Espero les gusten los personajes originales, tendrán sus tramas pero serán muy suaves, el fic seguirá girando HHr por completo.

También estamos a punto de conocer a Dimitri Dupont, el exnovio de Hermione, ¿Qué sucederá? Además hasta ahora Harry y Hermione no llevan una muy buena relación, pero eso cambiará pronto, las cosas entre ellos se desarrollarán lentamente pero de manera segura.

Espero actualizar pronto, mientras tanto me encantaría saber sus comentarios, ¡muchas gracias!

**¡Review!**


	3. Sonrisa

Harry Potter no es mío. Cualquier referencia a la saga de los Jinetes de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es solo un homenaje.

* * *

**El conocimiento de la pasión.**

**Capítulo 3 – Sonrisa.**

Hermione no dejaba de cepillar su cabello compulsivamente. Desde que mamá Maxime la había adoptado una de las primeras reglas de sociedad que le instruyó para ser toda una dama era el siempre lucir correcta. La ropa limpia, sin arrugas. La combinación perfecta de joyería (aun que Hermione solo usaba un par de diamantes pequeños en cada oreja, y el reloj de diamantes). La crema humectante para los labios, siendo tan joven no debería usar maquillaje, y ella estaba de acuerdo. Pero sobre todo… el cabello brillante, sedoso y estilizado.

Las lecciones de piano, las clases de idiomas, las prácticas de tenis no eran nada a comparación de la desesperante tarea que tenía que hacer una vez en la mañana y otra en la noche: cepillar cien veces su cabello con el cepillo de plata mágico.

Detestaba la hora perdida que le tenía que dedicar a su cabello. Ella sabía que era esponjado, café, sin chiste, disparatado. Pero mamá Maxime insistía que no había nada que no pudiera arreglar el bello cepillo de plata que había pasado de generación en generación, a cada nueva damita Maxime.

Hermione nunca se podría quejar de no fue querida, ni educada. Al contrario, le debía su mundo entero a su madre.

Como sea, Olympe había tenido razón, con el paso de los años el cepillo mágico había arreglado hasta el último de los rizos canelas. Ahora tenían destellos dorados, se acomodaban fabulosamente, estaban hidratados y sobre todo controlados.

Pero la costumbre perduró. Cada día Hermione se levantaba una hora antes, se sentaba en su tocador, se deshacía la trenza y comenzaba a cepillar contando afanosamente hasta cien. Se había convertido en un ejercicio que le quitaba todo el estrés de encima, y si ahora necesitaba calmarse era buen momento para usar el hermoso cepillo de plata.

Mientras estaba llegando peligrosamente cerca de la cepillada número trescientos, Hermione recordaba con dolor cuando Dimitri Dupont la había abrazado y besado dulcemente y le había prometido amarla eternamente. Luego el recuerdo de sus increíbles ojos verdes, oscurecidos por la traición, escondiéndole que se marcharía a Londres para siempre.

La había dejado con el corazón roto.

-Hermione te arrancarás la cabellera si sigues así- Mascullo Gette lanzándole una almohada. Luna acostada en su cama sonrió suavemente.

-Creo que serías una muy linda calva, Hermione- Opinó bajo la mirada horrorizada de Tiffany.

-¿Cómo se atreve a venir a "apoyarme"?- Siseó azotando el cepillo en el tocador –Él se fue, me dejó. Rompió todas sus promesas- Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. Tyff le pasó un pañuelo inmediatamente –No lo quiero aquí.

-Dile a tu mamá- Dijo Georgette seriamente –Sé que la directora Maxime comprenderá si le explicas la situación.

-Claro- Ironizó Hermione –Le contaré que viví un noviazgo secreto con un chico mayor que yo, le mentí durante tres años, y haré especial énfasis a cuando le dije que me iba a celebrar mi cumpleaños con ustedes en realidad me fui a Italia con Dimitri y perdí mi virginidad con él justo antes de que me abandonara. Es perfecto.

Luna se enderezó -¿Cómo fue?

-¿Qué me abandonara o que perdiera mi virginidad con él?- Chistó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡El sexo!- Gritó alegre. Tiffany se cubrió el rostro completamente rojo.

-Fue…- Hermione cerró los ojos. La memoria de aquella noche la envolvió deliciosamente –Dulce. Dimitri siempre fue dulce. Y yo lo amaba tanto. Fue perfecto.

Gette soltó un bufido –Creo que te equivocas amiga. No lo amabas. Lo amas. Presente. Y ahora está aquí para intentar recuperarte, qué mejor momento que cuando estas metida en un torneo mortífero- Negó sin cesar, apretando la almohada gris con odio –No permitiré que te vuelva a dañar. Él no te merece, ¿cierto, Tyff?

-Cierto- Asintió la morena –Prometimos siempre cuidarnos, y siempre lo haremos.

-Si Chris estuviera aquí- Continuó Georgette –Se uniría inmediatamente. Él menos que nadie te quiere mal, eres su "hermanita".

Luna se levantó hasta quedar en medio de las tres -¿Puedo ser su amiga también?

Hermione le sonrió sinceramente –Lun tú ya eres nuestra amiga.

* * *

Harry se detuvo a tres metros de Hermione, observando paciente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, esperando el momento perfecto para introducirse.

Dimitri Dupont era alto, de cabello cobrizo, rasgos aristócratas, ojos verdes claros. Vestía una túnica marfil que lo hacía ver muy pálido. Le recordó vagamente a Draco Malfoy, por sus maneras elegantes de expresarse y su porte derecho pero difería mucho en la calidez de sus gestos y su mirada llena de adoración hacia Hermione. Era claro que él aún tenía sentimientos por ella. Fuese cual fuese su historia: aún no había terminado.

O eso parecía hasta que Hermione encontraba oportunidad para responder en medio del discurso ridículo y lleno de disculpas. Su voz era firme, resentida, sus ojos repletos de desafío. A su lado Sébastien, Luc, Lisandru y, sorpresivamente, Luna conservaban una postura defensiva, como si en cualquier momento Hermione no pudiera hacer algo por ella misma y ellos tuvieran que rescatarla.

Pero Dupont seguía disculpándose incesantemente, mirando evaluativo a los amigos de la que fue, según Harry, quizá su novia.

-Me gustaría tener esta conversación contigo en privado- Repitió lentamente Dupont, dándole ocasión a Harry para entender lo que dijo, ya que claramente estaban conversando en un fluido francés.

-Y yo ya te dije que no tengo nada que conversar contigo, Dupont.

Excelente, ella lo detestaba, ni siquiera le hablaba por su nombre. Dimitri negó una vez más e intentó tomar su mano, de inmediato los amigos de Hermione dieron un paso al frente, amenazantes.

-Mione…- Susurró tristemente.

Harry observó descorazonado como toda la estabilidad y fuerza de Hermione desaparecían en segundos después de haber escuchado aquel diminutivo lleno de un obvio y desesperante amor. Los ojos mieles se abrieron sorprendidos, como cuando recibes una noticia atronadora.

-Dimitri- Respondió ella, con la voz temblorosa.

Harry decidió que era momento de intervenir –Maxime- Llamó acercándose velozmente. El pequeño grupo lo miró sorprendido, no habiéndolo notado antes –Me ha mandando el director Dumbledore, necesita que todos los participantes del torneo nos reunamos para una inspección de las varitas. Es imperioso que vengas conmigo _ya_.

La tomó delicadamente del codo, ella estaba lo suficientemente confundida entre Dimitri y las noticias sobre algo del torneo que tanto le importaba que dejó que la agarrara sin problemas.

Llevaban tres pasos caminados cuando Dupont se les cruzó firmemente. Harry sintió una estúpida nota de gusto al apreciar que superaba ligeramente en estatura al francés. Aprovechó para usar Legilimancia. La mente de Dimitri estaba plagada de imágenes interminables de Hermione sonriendo.

-Te dije que vine a apoyarte- Comenzó Dimitri en un extraño pero entendible ingles. Harry supuso que estaba intentando ser educado, como las normas de sociedad mágica obligaba a las grandes castas comportarse. De hecho Dimitri incluso hizo un tenue saludo con la cabeza hacia él. Harry no se molestó en contestarlo –Pero es mentira.

-No me sorprende que me sigas mintiendo Dimitri.

Harry tembló, nunca había escuchado al hermoso y extraño acento de Hermione tan cerca de él.

-Escúchame por favor. No puedes competir en el torneo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es demasiado peligroso. No lo permitiré.

Harry sonrió. No había nada mejor que poner a prueba a Hermione con respecto al torneo, él lo había vivido.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Insolente! ¡No eres nadie para imponerte en mi vida!- Ella estaba temblando, aún la tenía agarrada del brazo así que sentía cada vibración de furia -¡Competiré y ganaré!

Dimitri hizo un movimiento tan rápido que Harry casi no lo vio, sostuvo el otro brazo de Hermione e intentó jalarla hacia él mientras comenzaba a decir algo sobre el peligro del torneo, pero Harry no permitió que hiciera nada más.

Extendió su brazo en un seco y efectivo empujón hacia Dimitri. Usó el otro para colocar a Hermione detrás de él y encaró al enfurecido hombre.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- Siseó sintiendo las olas de magia salir de él. Su varita vibrando ansiosa en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Dimitri pareció sorprendido, luego aguzó la mirada peligrosamente. El hombre enamorado acababa de transformarse en uno oscuro. Harry reconoció una crudeza extrema en esos ojos verdes que hacían de espejo a los suyos. Las imágenes mentales de Hermione sonriendo fueron rápidamente bloqueadas. Dimitri acababa de usar Oclumancia contra él.

-Harry Potter- Dijo como si fuese una declaración de guerra.

Sintió a Hermione moverse hacia enfrente, alterada por el intercambio inesperado. Los observó sorprendida por unos segundos y luego jaló suavemente a Harry de la mano.

Ah, qué increíble manera de deshacer cualquier sentimiento negativo.

-No tengo nada más que hablar contigo Dupont. Con permiso.

Harry se dejó llevar por la castaña, un par de corredores después sintió la delicada mano enguantada escapársele. La miró curioso.

-Viniste a ayudarme- Susurró molesta –Me confundes, Potter. A veces eres un caballero de brillante armadura, y otras un patán que ataca a mis amigos.

-Ya me disculpé con Sébastien por eso, fue un malentendido.

Ella se encogió de hombros –Comúnmente no tengo ningún problema para decir "gracias", pero contigo…- Negó suavemente.

-No me des las gracias, por favor- Ella le dirigió una mirada cuidadosa. Harry le sonrió torcidamente, como muchas veces había visto hacerlo a Remus –Fue un placer.

Hermione sonrió y giró la mirada -¿No te cayó bien mi exnovio?

-En lo más mínimo.

-Eres uno de un millón. ¿Sabías que Dimitri es heredero de tres familias mágicas de Francia e Italia? No hay hombre más poderoso o adinerado que él en Europa. Es… perfecto.

-Si fuera tan perfecto no lo habrías dejado.

Ella se detuvo, lo miró expectante –Él fue el que me dejó a mí. ¿Qué te hizo pensar lo contrario?

Harry permaneció en silencio, continuó caminado pero ella insistió en que respondiera. La miró directo a los ojos mieles, pensó en usar Legilimancia, ¿Qué secretos escondería la mente prodigio de la bruja frente a él? pero no podría. Sería violar su intimidad, la respetaba mucho para hacer eso.

-No comprendo cómo alguien te dejaría por voluntad propia.

Siguió caminando, no quería enfrentar su rostro ni una respuesta a la declaración que acababa de hacer. Llegó al salón de hechizos donde los esperaban y entró firmemente.

-¡Al fin!- Gritó una rubia de caireles rígidos y anteojos llenos de joyería falsa. Brillando en su dentadura tres dientes de oro, parecía más un hombre disfrazado de bruja.

Harry contuvo un gruñido. Odiaba a esa mujer. Era Rita Skeeter, periodista sensacionalista del diario El Profeta, una bazofia disfrazada de la única verdad en Londres. Había tenido ya cinco encuentros con ella:

El primero fue cuando entró al Caldero Chorreante a lado de Hagrid a sus once años de edad y se enteró de la magia. Rita había saltado sobre él como una desquiciada, haciendo preguntas a una velocidad imposible de seguir, menos de responder. A los tres días, un reportaje lleno de mentiras sobre él y su vida se publicó y llegó a las manos de cada mago y bruja del Londres.

El segundo fue cuando abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Rita se encargó de hacerlo quedar como un pequeño mago tenebroso en entrenamiento que iba a terminar encerrando a todo el alumnado dentro del castillo para luego prenderle fuego. A partir de entonces muchos lo empezaron a llamar mortífago.

El tercero fue en la ejecución de su padrino, Sirius Black. Harry no tuvo valor de ver cuando el pavoroso hoyo negro que hacía de boca del dementor se colocaba sobre los labios de su padrino. Giró la mirada y observó destrozado la sonrisa brillante de Rita inmersa en el espectáculo.

El cuarto fue cuando le hizo una entrevista interminable a Parvati Patil, y publicó un amor adolescente, desenfrenado e irresponsable entre ella y Harry. Parecía increíble la cantidad de datos íntimos falsos que existía en ese artículo, pero la comunidad mágica lo creyó todo. Asimismo lo creyó Voldemort.

El último fue en el funeral de Parvati que se festejó en Hogwarts. Nadie sabía que él había acudido, se había escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Lloró en silencio cerca del féretro, junto a Padma y a la madre de la difunta. Al final del evento hechizó a Rita cuando la escuchó burlarse de la ropa de la señora Patil. Le había fracturado tres costillas. Lamentablemente parecía recuperada.

Debía reconocer que la bruja tenía perseverancia.

-¡Ah! ¡Harry! ¡Pero qué atractivo te has puesto!- Exclamó amigablemente.

Hermione se colocó justo al lado de él, observó sorprendida a la reportera -¿Se conocen?- Curioseó.

Rita aplaudió feliz de verla -¡Oh, la exquisita Hermione Jane Maxime! Querida déjame presentarme, soy Rita Skeeter, fabulosa y principal reportera de Londres para el diario El Profeta. Soy tu fan.

-¿Mi fan?- Hermione la observó precavida -¿Skeeter? ¿No fue usted la que escribió un artículo sobre mí y mi antigua familia muggle? Creo que me llamó… _sangre sucia_ oportunista.

Harry sonrió –Ese es el encanto Skeeter. La conocen hasta en Francia.

Rita soltó un bufido –Ah querida, eso fue hace mucho tiempo- Quitó importancia tomándola de la mano –Creo que ahora seremos muy buenas amigas.

Hermione hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa. Harry sabía que era la mueca que siempre ponía cuando tenía que ser educadamente política. Se sentía feliz de que con él nunca lo usaba, comúnmente prefería mirarlo con desafío.

-Creo que ya tengo suficientes amigas, señora Skeeter, pero me halaga su proposición- Se zafó elegantemente -¿A qué debemos el honor de su presencia?

Rita la miró con desdén –Vengo a entrevistar a los concursantes del torneo, por supuesto.

-Creí que se trataba de una revisión de las varitas- Dijo Harry colocándose en medio de ambas.

-Y así es, señor Potter- La anciana voz del señor Ollivander atrajo su atención.

El creador de varitas se acercó apresurado, molesto con Rita –Ésta mujer se ha invitado sola.

Minerva decidió ese momento para entrar al salón. Observó gustosa a Harry, colocándole una mano en el hombro –Ah Harry, he tenido muchísimo trabajo, lamento no haberte podido felicitar directamente por tu participación en el torneo. Sé que llevarás a Gryffindor… quiero decir, a Hogwarts a una honorable victoria.

Harry sonrió a su profesora. No era secreto que siempre lo había preferido por encima del resto de su casa. Al principio creyó que solo se debía a la fama que le daba a Gryffindor que el-niño-que-vivió estuviera ahí, pero con el tiempo comprobó que el corazón de la maestra era sincero. Ella sabía quién era él, y silenciosamente lo apoyaba.

El gesto de orgullo en Minerva se evaporó en cuanto vio a Skeeter -¿Qué hace usted en mi colegio?

-¿Su colegio?- Rita bufó –Tengo permiso de mi querido amigo, el Ministro Cornelius Fudge- Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione -¿Ves, querida? Somos mujeres importantes en la sociedad mágica. Debemos estar codo a codo.

-No me explico cómo codearme con alguien con la que no estoy en la misma posición- Replicó orgullosa pasándola de largo, dejando a Rita sin entender el verdadero significado de lo que dijo. Harry fue tras ella de inmediato.

En una mesa redonda de madera brillante, Viktor Krum los esperaba con una sonrisa, a su lado Igor Karkarov tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa impacientemente. Después Remus estaba bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente. Por último, Olympe se mantenía leyendo documentos administrativos de su colegio.

-Bienvenidos, Potter… Hermione- Saludó Viktor alegre.

Igor aplaudió irónico –Hasta que se dignan en aparecer. ¿Qué los entretuvo tanto tiempo?

Olympe giró sus oscuros ojos hacia su hija –Princesa toma asiento, no demoremos más al estimado señor Ollivander.

-Por supuesto mamá- Sonrió la castaña sentándose junto a ella.

Harry se sentó junto a Remus -¿Chocolate caliente?- El licántropo sonrió torcidamente.

-Mi favorito.

-Comencemos por favor- Pidió Garrik extendiendo su mano hacia Viktor –Dame tu varita, la examinaré. Ah… ajá… sí, sí, un trabajo decente de Gregorovitch, nada espectacular por supuesto.

Viktor alzó las cejas, obviamente ofendido. Hermione colocó una mano en su brazo bajo la mirada aprensiva de Harry –No te preocupes Viktor- Dijo con su encantador acento –El señor Ollivander es famoso por su gran… autoestima en su trabajo. Es reconocido como el mejor hacedor de varitas del Reino Unido- Se acercó lo suficiente para poder susurrarle en secreto –Estoy segura que tu varita es perfecta.

Viktor sonrió como el estúpido que era. Su taza de té explotó.

-¡Oh!- Hermione sacó un pañuelo, limpiándose el té salpicado en su túnica. Viktor no dejaba de pedir disculpas.

Remus codeó suavemente a Harry -¿Te podrías controlar?- Masculló solo para él.

-Muy bien, la varita está aprobada para el torneo- Asintió Ollivander devolviéndole la varita al búlgaro. Se giró hacia Hermione –Pero qué mal educado, debí comenzar por usted.

-Obviamente- Chistó Olympe –Mi princesa tiene prioridad ante estos dos… muchachitos.

-¡Prioridad!- Rió Igor –Es claro que el más importante aquí es Viktor.

-No, no, es Harry- Se inmiscuyó divertidísimo Remus –Él es el niño que vivió- Les susurró como si fuera un secreto. Hermione pareció captar la broma porque soltó una risilla que se cortó bajo la mirada de Olympe. Harry se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

-Me refería- Continuó Ollivander –A que es una dama. Las damas van primero. Como decía, señorita Maxime, deme su varita.

Hermione sacó su varita con gusto, inmediatamente el rostro de Ollivander se iluminó.

-¡Ah! Una de las famosas varitas de Chrystelle Breizhlander- Alzó sus cejas sugestivamente –Esa bruja es toda una belleza. Ah y qué mente, qué intelecto. Puedo aceptar que es una… buena creadora de varitas. Sí, sí- Agitó la varita sacando chispas doradas –Oh, ya veo. Eres especial, señorita Maxime. Es madera de roble, extraño pero poderoso, posee una sabiduría antigua. Y… ah, ajá, núcleo de cabello platino de sirena, y no cualquiera, la sirena de Beauxbatons. Nada mal. Veintisiete centímetros. Veamos cuál es el hechizo que más utiliza- La agitó una vez más, una pequeña llama azul salió de la punta –Vaya, vaya, tenemos una experta en fuegos móviles presente. Ajá. Excelente, muy aprobada para el torneo.

Hermione recibió su varita con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Harry observó esa sonrisa durante segundos interminables, sintiendo su estómago girar. Un nuevo codazo de Remus le atrajo la atención, le señaló hacia Olympe que lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

-Señor Potter- La risilla en el tono de voz de Ollivander era obvia –Ah sé qué varita es la suya. La mejor de todas aquí- Recibió una mirada general de enojo –Démela. Ajá… fénix, ¿puede haber algo mejor que eso?

Un pequeño carraspeo interrumpió el momento, Rita sonrió entusiasta –Ya que el señor Ollivander conoce _tan _bien la varita de Harry, es momento de continuar con las entrevistas. El joven Krum me hizo favor de darme una extensa opinión sobre el torneo y sobre la señorita Maxime- Guiñó un ojo picaronamente. Hermione se sonrojó –Así que es turno de ella. Vamos acompáñame querida.

Olympe detuvo a su hija antes de que terminara de levantarse –De una vez le aviso, señora Skeeter, que no permitiré que falseé más información sobre mi princesa. Estoy al tanto del infame artículo que escribió sobre ella hace algunos años y no pienso soportar nada más.

-Por el contrario, mi estimada Olympe…

-Directora Maxime- Corrigió agria.

Rita hizo un mohín incómodo –Mi estimada directora Maxime…, le haré justicia a la fama de su hija.

Harry la miró alejarse para ir con esa maldita bruja, pronto escuchó la voz de Olympe implacable sobre la mesa.

-Es obvio que tengo que aclarar ciertas cosas con ustedes, jóvenes.

Viktor y Harry compartieron una mirada, Olympe continuó –Mi hija los vencerá humillantemente en el torneo, ganará la copa y regresará como la princesa victoriosa que es. Está muy interesada en esto, es un reto para ella, así que no permitiré que tenga… distracciones.

Igor bufó -¿Qué quieres decir exactamente, Olympe?

-Que tú y tú- Miró a Remus –¡Tengan a sus muchachos controlados! Mi Hermione es una damisela, no la pueden cortejar. Viktor es muy mayor, y tú Potter eres… eres… una bomba de peligro andante.

-¿Mayor? Solo le llevo un año y medio- Se excusó Viktor.

-Mi chico no se involucrará con el enemigo, Maxime- Gruñó Igor.

Harry miró a Remus por auxilio, el castaño asintió –Le aseguro, directora Maxime que Harry es un completo caballero, si quisiera cortejar a la señorita Maxime le pediría permiso primero, ¿cierto, Harry?

Él lo miró incómodo –Cierto.

No se dijo nada más pero fue claro que Olympe no quedó ni de lejos satisfecha con las respuestas que obtuvo.

Hermione regresó muy pronto de la entrevista, por el ceño fruncido parecía ser que no fue nada agradable.

-Es turno de Harry- Sonrió maliciosa la rubia.

Harry se negó –No me pienso dejar entrevistar por usted.

-Pero es parte del torneo- Gruñó Rita.

-No lo es. No me puede obligar. Lo único que obtendrá de mí será: sin comentarios.

Minerva se acercó alegre –Entonces la reunión se da por terminada pero antes…- Su gesto se endureció más si era posible –La primera prueba del torneo se celebrará el 1° de Noviembre. Estén preparados.

_Una semana más. _Pensó Harry.

* * *

-Mamá ¿puedo pasar?

Olympe se giró elegantemente sobre su silla –Por supuesto, princesa- Sonrió afable, extendiéndole una mano para que se acercara.

Hermione se sentó en la silla siguiente y besó el dorso de la mano de su madre –Quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿Estás inquieta por el torneo?

Ella negó. Se sentía muy capaz de no solo salir viva sino además ganar la copa. Sus preocupaciones tenían otras direcciones.

-Es sobre Dupont.

-Ah sí- Olympe cerró el librillo que estaba leyendo. La observó detenidamente –El joven Dupont vino a mí hace tres días pidiéndome tu mano en matrimonio.

Hermione miró horrorizada a su madre -¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-Que a mí me encantaría que te casaras con él. Es guapo, educado, inteligente, millonario, no es menos de lo que te mereces princesa. Pero…- Tomó su mano suavemente –Que aunque tenía mi bendición, la última palabra era la tuya.

-Oh mamá- Sollozó abrazándola -¡Gracias!

-Me dijo que entonces quería pasar algún tiempo a tu lado, cortejándote, por eso le di permiso de apoyarte en el torneo.

-Él quiere que me salga del torneo, mamá, dice que es peligroso.

Olympe asintió –Eso es normal. Así son los hombres, se creen inmunes y que todas las mujeres somos unas inútiles pero en realidad es al revés. Sin nuestra astucia, intelecto e instinto este mundo estaría muy lejos de lo que es hoy, sin embargo, parte de nuestra estrategia es el arte de parecer vulnerables, necesitadas, darles el crédito que muchas veces no se merecen, de esa manera los mantenemos cerca, dispuestos cuando los requerimos. Mi querida Hermione, eres bella, brillante, poderosa y de buena familia, tienes todas las herramientas que una mujer necesita para tener éxito en tu vida. Ahora solo te falta seleccionar al hombre que querrás a tu lado para disfrutar de tus triunfos. Elige bien, confío en tu criterio.

Hermione asintió sólidamente. Amaba a su madre.

* * *

_Nadie sabe quién ganará: ¿Será el búlgaro súper estrella de Quidditch? ¿La bruja prodigio de Francia? ¿O el niño-que-vivió?. Los tres tienen sus virtudes y defectos, eso todos lo saben, sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía es que viven un triángulo amoroso sin precedentes. Aquí, en primera plana, su reportera favorita Rita Skeeter les cuenta la verdad._

_Viktor Krum enamorado de Hermione Maxime quien ama fervientemente a Harry Potter…_

Cuando Hermione entró al Gran Comedor por la mañana, esperaba burlas y señalamientos. Acababa de leer El Profeta en el carruaje de Beauxbatons y estaba consciente del ridículo que tenía que soportar por culpa de esa maldita reportera.

Pero no fue así. Hogwarts la recibió con una mirada de pésame.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia Ravenclaw, escoltada por sus amigos, tomaron asiento junto a Luna. No había acabado de servirse café (en Francia se prefería el café por encima del té, por supuesto) cuando el chico pelirrojo y extraño del otro día le pidió hablar con ella. Se veía muy serio así que decidió aceptar.

-¿Eres Ron, verdad?

Él se sonrojó un poco y asintió –Ron Weasley.

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Es sobre Potter- Su gesto amigable desapareció. Hermione lo incitó a continuar –Creo que te ha estado mintiendo, manipulando para hacerte enamorarte de él. Puede que incluso te haya dado alguna poción amorosa.

-¿Disculpa?- Se sintió ofendida. No soportaba que la consideraran tan inútil para no saber detectar una estúpida poción amorosa. Tampoco soportaba que le inventaran romances y luego, _además_, se los reprocharan.

-Potter es malvado. Malvado como lo puede ser cualquier mortífago pero peor. Debió haber sido un Slytherin pero él me confesó que le pidió al sombrero que lo colocara en Gryffindor, es un tramposo desde siempre. Y ahora te ha atrapado. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado.

-Sé cuidarme sola.

Ron soltó un suspiro –Imaginé que estarías cegada por la poción, por eso te traje esto- Le dio un par de periódicos viejos –Lamento ser yo quien te abra los ojos, pero me lo agradecerás.

Hermione respiró hondamente –¿Algo más?

-Solo léelos.

Se fue rápidamente. Miró los periódicos pensando si realmente leerlos o solo botarlos por ahí, pero su curiosidad siempre era mayor.

Salió a los terrenos naranjas del otoño, ajustándose aún más sus bufandas. Tomó asiento bajo un árbol y revisó la hora, tenía cuarenta minutos para su siguiente clase, tiempo perfecto.

El primer reportaje era una entrevista exhaustiva a Parvati Patil, alumna de Gryffindor de la generación de Harry. No recordaba haberla visto. Claramente la chica estaba enamorada del héroe caído, lo idealizaba a niveles inimaginables, adorándolo sin sentido. Puede que Hermione no conociera a Harry Potter, pero podía detectar fácilmente que nada de ahí tenía sentido.

Harry no era "un muchacho relajado que escucha música todo el tiempo" o tampoco "se la pasaba holgazaneando sin necesidad de estudiar porque era un genio". Muchas veces lo encontraba en la biblioteca, inmerso en volúmenes enormes de pociones, hechizos y trasfiguraciones. Había dedicado parte de su tiempo a analizarlo, siendo su oponente en el torneo era lo mínimo que debía hacer. La tarea no resultó tan desagradable, él era tranquilo, inteligente, misterioso, callado, ignorado por el mundo. Desaparecía cerca de los baños del tercer piso durante horas, y luego reaparecía con el dobladillo del pantalón y los zapatos mojados.

Él la intrigaba. El comentario que le había hecho "No comprendo cómo alguien te dejaría por voluntad propia" le había descolocado. Su corazón se había detenido por instantes antes de lanzarse a un galope incontrolado. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Había coqueteado con ella de una forma abrumadoramente encantadora e indirecta? Un misterio.

Terminó de leer la entrevista sintiéndose aburrida y fastidiada. No sabía quién era esa chica Parvati pero qué ingenua e ilusa. No le caía bien.

Abrió el siguiente periódico y su gesto tedioso cambió a uno sombrío.

Solo era cuestión de sumar dos más dos. Habían asesinado a Patil por su relación con Harry. La pobre chica había firmado su sentencia de muerte cuando dio esa entrevista. Sin embargo El Profeta lo exponía de una manera atroz, donde el único responsable parecía ser Harry.

Qué mentira. ¿Cómo la gente podía tragarse algo así? Ella ni siquiera vivía en Inglaterra y sabía la obvia verdad.

-Me debes odiar ahora.

Hermione dio un brinco. Miró asombrada frente a ella a Potter con un gesto deprimido, el cabello más revuelto que nunca, la bufanda a penas colgada de un extremo. Parecía abatido.

-No te escuché- Respondió observando todas las hojas crujientes de alrededor ¿Cómo había llegado tan cerca de ella sin pisarlas? -¿No tienes frío?

Él le dio una sonrisa rota –A penas es otoño. No soportarás el frío en invierno.

Ella asintió derrotada –Lo sé. Comenzaré a traer un frasco con una llama eterna guardado en mi túnica. Quizá me caliente.

-Me cuesta mucho trabajo invocar llamas eternas, tú eres una experta en eso ¿no?

-Así es- Dijo sin vanidad. Harry asintió desviándole la mirada, incómodo -¿Por qué crees que ahora te odio?

-Debes de haberte dado cuenta de que lo que hizo Rita acaba de poner tu vida en un serio peligro. Te han relacionado conmigo, no tardarán mucho en comenzar los atentados.

-No le temo a la muerte. Simplemente estoy en un torneo donde mi vida peligra en extremo.

-No sabes lo que dices. Esto no es un torneo, es la vida real. Aquí no habrá reglas, ni entrenamientos previos, ni fechas de combate. Aquí puramente la muerte llega en cualquier momento. Los mortífagos son letales, y ahora que Voldemort volvió…- Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Hermione tembló recordando otros ojos verdes igual de sombríos –No pude defender a Parvati. Intenté frenar la maldición, detener el tiempo, desaparecerla, atravesarme para recibir yo el Aveda pero… Voldemort es muy poderoso. Jugó conmigo como si fuera un bebé. Y ahora tú estás en la mira… lo siento.

-Yo…

-¡Pero no dejaré que pase lo mismo!- Interrumpió casi gritando. Su voz grave rompiéndose para dejar pasar su verdadero timbre, aquel suave y varonil que a Hermione le gustaba más –Parvati era… era alguien que no merecía morir. Me da vergüenza admitirlo pero no era importante para mí. Su muerte fue en vano. Pero tú… no dejaré que te pase nada. Lo prometo.

-¡Hey, calma!- Hermione se levantó sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo. Se paró de puntitas y tomó la bufanda de Gryffindor, arreglándola con perfección atómica alrededor del cuello masculino –Así está mejor.

Lo miró extender una mano hacia su rostro. Pensó que la acariciaría pero al final se arrepintió y escondió ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-Potter no tienes por qué sentirte responsable de mi seguridad. Skeeter es la única culpable, me encargaré de ella después. Pero créeme que sé defenderme. No me trates como si fuera una inútil porque te llevarás una sorpresa.

-No creo que seas una inútil. Sé qué tan poderosa y hábil eres- Bajó el rostro sonrojado, susurrando tan débil que Hermione casi no escuchó –Eres perfecta.

Sintió su rostro enrojecer ridículamente. Carraspeó suavemente -¿Entonces?

-Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en circunstancias distintas. Con el torneo y ahora la amenaza mortífaga encima nunca vas a querer que nos conozcamos.

-Yo había pensando lo mismo- Sinceró sonriéndole –Eres mi rival en el torneo, nada va a cambiar eso. Te ganaré.

Él negó –Yo tengo que ganar.

-Como sea- Continuó divertida –En el torneo seguirás siendo Potter y yo seguiré siendo Maxime. Pero… fuera de él, si tú quieres, podemos ser Harry y Hermione.

-Harry y Hermione- Repitió con una sonrisa dulce. La castaña quedó prendada del gesto. Nunca lo había visto sonreír –Suena bien.

-Sí, combinan bien- Aceptó acomodándose la túnica azul, abrigándose más –Así que Harry… iré a mi clase, más vale que tú también te apures.

-Hermione- Ella giró, sintiendo sus piernas temblar de solo escucharlo pronunciar su nombre –La promesa que te hice fue en serio. No dejaré que nada te pase.

Ella asintió suavemente –Te creo.

Harry la miró sorprendido -¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Gracias- Y sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una linda hilera de dientes blancos.

Hermione se fue rápidamente, ocultando otro nuevo sonrojo.

* * *

Había pasado tres días donde cada tarde entrenaba sin cesar con Remus. Utilizaban un salón de duelos que habían tenido que reconstruir varias veces ya.

Harry era más poderoso que su mentor, sin dudas, pero la experiencia en combate y técnica de Remus le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. Iban muy parejos y diariamente Harry aprendía nuevas estrategias de lucha.

Lo divertido era distraer al otro lo suficiente para poder ingresar a su mente, y molestarlo. Imágenes de Tonks y Hermione en bikinis rosas volaban entre ellos.

Con amplias sonrisas decidieron hacer una pausa para beber un poco de agua. Se sentaron en las gradas observando la serie de destrucciones que ya habían provocado.

-Entonces ya son amigos.

-Me dijo que fuera del torneo podíamos ser Harry y Hermione.

-Qué conmovedor- Dijo socarrón. Harry lo empujó divertido –Entonces ahora necesitas un buen pretexto para estar con ella a solas.

Eso desanimó a Harry –Imposible. Cuando nos cruzamos en los pasillos siempre va con sus amigos. Me sonríe pero no más. Y en las tardes ambos entrenamos para el torneo.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte en eso.

-¿Cómo?

-Alguien debería avisar a esa pobre chica de qué se trata la primera prueba. Hoy a media noche alcanza a Hagrid en su cabaña, ve oculto y síguelo. Lleva a Maxime contigo.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-Confía en mí.

* * *

-Muy bien aquí estoy, justo en punto y él no llega- Gruñó Hermione revisando su preciado reloj.

-Aquí estoy.

Hermione brincó del susto. Miró indecisa a todos lados -¿Harry?

-Aquí- Se bajó la capa de invisibilidad a los hombros, pareciendo una cabeza flotante. Hermione lo miró curiosa luego sonrió.

-Capa de invisibilidad. La mejor que he "visto" hasta ahora. Ni siquiera se ve tu contorno, es fabulosa- Dijo acercando su mano hasta él. Harry la tomó, envolviéndola en su mano y la capa. Ella se sonrojó -¿Siempre tienes las manos calientes?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cada vez que me has tocado, tus manos están cálidas- Lo jaló suavemente, llevando su mano hasta su mejilla. Cerró los ojos gustosa –Como una taza de café caliente.

Harry sonrió acercándose más a ella –Lo que pasa es que tú siempre tienes frío.

-Tienes razón- Aceptó abriendo los ojos. El gesto de tranquilidad desapareciendo –Luna me entregó tu nota, decía que era urgente reunirnos aquí. Espero que sea algo bueno porque una dama no está tan tarde con un chico a escondidas.

-No sé si será bueno, pero será muy importante. Ven, tienes que esconderte conmigo- Abrió la capa –Rápido o no alcanzaremos a Hagrid.

Hermione pareció dudar solo un segundo, luego se echó la capa encima, pegándose a él. Harry pensó que era muy Gryffindor, disfrutó de su esencia a frutas tropicales. Colocó una mano en la cintura para dirigirla rápidamente entre los pasillos. Pronto estuvieron en los terrenos, de camino a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Harry?- Susurró temblorosa a su lado. Él asintió -¿Puedo… meter mis manos a tu túnica?- Él se detuvo, congelado –Hace frío. Y… y salí tan pronto que olvidé mis guantes. No me malinterpretes… eh… yo…- Se sonrojó violentamente.

Harry la miró por encima de su nariz, disfrutando de su atropellamiento. La abrazó delicadamente, permitiendo que ella introdujera sus manos a su túnica cuando prefiriera. Continuó caminando e intentó no gritar de júbilo al sentir sus delgados brazos rodearle por debajo de la túnica, siendo su delgada camisa blanca lo único que lo separaba de ella.

Llegaron a la cabaña. Hagrid se pasaba las manos llenas de algo pegajoso por la melena enredada, tarareando una canción.

-Hagrid ya estoy aquí- Dijo Harry en voz clara. El semigigante volteó a todos lados –Bajo la capa.

-Ah, muy bien, muy bien- Asintió satisfecho –Sígueme muchacho.

Tras el enorme cuerpo de Hagrid, Hermione le susurró bajito a Harry -¿Él no sabe que estoy aquí, verdad?- Harry asintió -¿Por qué?

-Ya lo verás.

Entraron al Bosque Prohibido. Harry sacó su varita, observando desconfiado a sus alrededores, inconscientemente atrajo más a Hermione contra él. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro. La miró confundido.

-Eres muy cálido- Explicó con las mejillas rosas. Harry le sonrió.

De pronto un aterrador rugido los paralizó. Miraron hacia Hagrid que seguía caminando valientemente. Una explosión de luz amarilla les llegó: fuego.

-Olympe- Dijo emocionado Hagrid. Ahí estaba la directora de Beauxbatons, sonriéndole cándida al guarda bosques.

-Mamá- Chilló bajito Hermione, pegándose más si era posible a Harry –Si ella sabe que estoy aquí, a esta hora… contigo, me matará.

-Tranquila, estás bajo la capa. No nos descubrirá.

-Hagrid, mon cher- Olympe se veía grande incluso junto a Hagrid, pero femenina y… coqueta.

-Oh mon diu- Hermione abrió los ojos impactada –Está flirteando con Hagrid.

-Espero que te caiga bien para padrastro- Bromeó Harry en un destello poco común de humor. Hermione le gruñó.

-Más vale que Hagrid no le rompa el corazón a mamá Maxime- Amenazó pero Harry no pudo responder debido a un nuevo rugido atronador.

Olympe se acercó temerosa a Hagrid -¿Qué fue eso?

-Calma, calma. Ven conmigo, te interesará esto por tu hija.

Eso fue suficiente para que cualquier temor se disipara de Olympe.

Hermione sonrió enternecida por el gran amor que le tenía su madre. Los siguieron en silencio. Harry no tenía ningún problema en pisar con cuidado para evitar cualquier sonido, pero le indicaba constantemente a Hermione que tuviera cuidado para no revelar su presencia.

-¿Cómo eres tan silencioso?- Susurró sorprendida.

-Aprendes a serlo cuando te quieren matar todo el tiempo- Respondió tranquilamente. La sintió apretarlo suavemente, en un mudo abrazo de apoyo que le supo a Harry a gloria.

-Pas du tout!- Exclamó Olympe llevándose las manos a la boca.

Harry y Hermione contuvieron una exclamación igual.

Frente a ellos, en una titánica jaula mágica, un magnífico dragón dorado escupía fuego sobre las dos docenas de huevos multicolores que había en la arena a su alrededor. Rugía alegre a una madura mujer que la acariciaba sin temor, sentada en su lomo.

Hagrid habló –Ésta es la primera prueba del torneo.

Olympe sonrió orgullosa –Nada mejor para mi princesa. Ella es especialista en dragones.

Harry miró a Hermione, encontrándola absorta y maravillada por la criatura dorada. Sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado. Ella asintió, soltándose de él, queriendo acercarse más pero Harry la abrazó firmemente desde atrás.

-Nos descubrirán. Es momento de irnos- Harry la jaló rehaciendo el camino de regreso.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Hermione parecía seguir en shock así que Harry los introdujo para que se calmara antes de llevarla al carruaje.

-Imponente ¿no?- Tanteó mirándola con cuidado.

Hermione lo miró extraviada, luego sonrió ampliamente -¡Oh, Harry! ¡Ha sido lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida! ¿La viste? ¿La viste? ¡Es una hembra dorada! ¡La más especial de todas!

-Creí que tendrías miedo.

-Claro que lo tengo. Conozco qué tanto una hembra dorada puede llegar a estar irritable mientras cuida a su huevada. Son difíciles, mortales, pero hermosas.

-Tu madre dijo que eres especialista en dragones.

-Mamá Maxime siempre exagera conmigo- Aceptó sentándose junto a él –Sé mucho sobre ellos pero no soy ni de lejos especialista. Es necesario que te cuente todo Harry, para que llegues preparado a la prueba.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Claro que sí. Tú compartiste esto conmigo, quiero recompensártelo.

-Te lo habría dicho tu madre de cualquier manera.

-No lo entiendes. Hiciste algo por mí, por favor- Pidió haciendo un pequeño puchero. Harry pensó que no existía nada más irresistible en el universo.

-Bien.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a explicar todo lo que sabía.

Al parecer los dragones se clasificaban por colores, siendo las hembras doradas las más letales de todos. Ellas solo se apareaban una vez al año con el dragón bronce más fuerte y saludable de la manada. Entonces ponía una serie de huevos que, cuando iba bien, oscilaban entre la media y una docena. En el caso de Ramoth, nombre de la dragón dorada que acababan de conocer, había puesto dos docenas siendo la hembra reina más vigorosa y especial en muchas generaciones. Parecía ser que en esta huevada, entre todos los huevos multicolores por fin había puesto el huevo dorado: la heredera al trono dragonil.

Esto quería decir que la vida de Ramoth estaba llegando a su límite, probablemente viviría otros diez años más antes de que su hija tomara el control de la manada, y entonces Ramoth se dejaría morir satisfecha con su jinete.

Las reinas doradas, así como los dragones bronces seleccionaban a sus jinetes a primera vista cuando nacen. A partir de entonces se crea un vínculo mágico irrompible entre ambos.

Lessa era el nombre de la mujer que habían visto montada en Ramoth. Era muy conocida por ser el jinete de la reina de la manada dragonil del Reino Unido. Se dice que solo mujeres únicas, fuertes, justas y líderes podían llegar a ser las eternas acompañantes de las dragones doradas, por ello eran respetadas y amadas. También se dedicaban a velar por la seguridad y proliferación de los dragones.

Hermione no sabía exactamente cómo iba a funcionar la primera prueba del torneo pero tenía el ligero temor de que tendría algo que ver con el huevo dorado.

-No existe prueba más difícil en el mundo que robarle su huevo heredero a una dragón dorada. Es un hecho constatado que aquellos que lo han intentado mueren calcinados, tragados, aplastados por el dragón o asesinados por el jinete.

Harry asintió –Es una dura prueba.

-Si esta es solo _la primera _prueba… no me quiero imaginar las siguientes.

-¿Te ha dado miedo?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada orgullosa –Por supuesto que no. ¡Ganaré Potter!

-Ya lo veremos Maxime- Respondió alentado por su osadía. Ella pronto le regaló una sonrisa.

-Gracias por compartir esto conmigo, Harry.

-Gracias a ti por darme toda tu información de primera mano.

-Que gane el mejor.

-Así será.

Hermione frunció el ceño levemente –Debemos avisarle a Viktor, no es justa la ventaja que le llevamos.

-No será necesario. Igor estaba presente también esta noche.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

-Cerca de la jaula, casi enfrente de nosotros. Traía un hechizo de camuflaje bastante malo.

-No lo vi.

-Te lo aseguro. En estos momentos Krum debe estar pensando cómo salir airoso de un dragón.

* * *

Harry bajó a su húmeda guarida. Saludó al esqueleto del basilisco y tomó asiento en su silla.

Frente a él había dieciocho libros enromes sobre dragones. Y tres libros sobre la familia Dupont.

Por supuesto no había dejado pasar más tiempo sin investigar al famoso heredero más poderoso de Europa. Tenía ahora una muy buena idea en general sobre él y su familia. No le gustaban los resultados.

Los Burnello, familia italiana ascendiente por parte del tío abuelo de Dimitri Dupont, eran conocidos como famosos gánsteres mágicos. Implacables, poderosos, corruptos. Su involucración en eventos políticos de Italia era monstruosa, por supuesto, siempre terminando las cosas a su favor.

Los Zéphyr, familia francesa ascendiente por parte del primo loco de Dimitri Dupont, eran la familia de asesinos que contrataba el gobierno para hacer los trabajos sucios. Ligados a la magia negra como si no corriera por sus venas la más mínima chipa de bondad. Especialistas en crear pociones mortíferas que no dejaban rastro en el cuerpo humano.

Por último los Dupont. Eternos políticos de sonrisa congelada. Durante el curso de la historia se han apoyado en los Zéphyr y los Burnello para continuar en el poder, haciendo de mandatarios justos cuando en realidad mantienen al pueblo encerrado en la mafia absoluta.

Ulysee Dupont es el actual Ministro de Magia de Francia pero cayó en coma hace tres años. Nadie lo ha relevado del poder, siendo su despacho el que ha mantenido la administración desde entonces, esperando por su despertar o por el otorgamiento del puesto al heredero Dimitri Dupont, primer descendiente que recibe el honor y posición sociopolítica de las tres familias más poderosas de Francia e Italia. Con solo veinte años, ya posee la carrera de Ciencias Políticas en la mejor universidad mágica de Francia, se le esperaba en el Ministerio para Septiembre de 1996 pero salió de viaje el mismo mes hacia Londres, donde estudia ahora su maestría.

Harry lo encontraba sospechosamente cerca del regreso de Voldemort.

No solo eso, Harry se sometió a leer un par de revistas sensacionalistas francesas donde hablaban acerca de un posible romance entre Hermione y Dupont.

Tenían mucha fama al ser herederos tan importantes, figuras públicas a tan cortas edades. Que se hicieran novios solo lograba un halo de excitación en las masas que siempre buscan un buen chisme. Sin embargo Olympe Maxime se encargaba de mantener la imagen de Hermione limpia y virgen, sin peros que valgan. Aún así, ni la propia Olympe pudo detener una fotografía muggle, un poco borrosa, que fue tomada en la salida de un hotel en Italia donde una joven muy parecida a Hermione y un hombre muy parecido a Dupont se están besando apasionadamente.

La foto, al ser muggle, nunca pudo comprobarse verdadera pero dejó huella en la gente que esperaba un desliz de la recatada y mojigata heredera Maxime.

Harry se mantuvo observando la fotografía durante horas, imaginando la escena en vivo: el calor de Italia, los coches pasando lentamente por las calles empedradas, el olor a pan y vino; Hermione besándose febrilmente con su amante casi cuatro años mayor que ella, a punto de entrar al hotel para una nueva tarde llena de libertinaje. Dupont acariciando aquella estrecha cintura, deleitándose de saberse dueño de ella.

La cámara tembló, desmoronando algunas rocas del techo y agitando los charcos verdes.

Harry tuvo que lanzar varios hechizos muy poderosos contra el basilisco para tranquilizarse. Deseó que reviviera para que se enzarzaran en una lucha encarnizada. Así desquitaría su furia.

Interminables horas después, Harry se halló más frío y analítico. Hermione era una joven ingenua a pesar de su precoz inteligencia. Seguramente había caído fascinada por la imagen de príncipe perfecto que tenía Dupont. Afortunadamente él la había dejado, cometiendo un error por el que ella no quería disculparlo.

Tenía que tomar las cosas como eran. Él tampoco era virgen. Él ya conocía el calor de una mujer en la cama. No podía reprochar ni juzgar nada a Hermione. De hecho, ahora la deseaba más si era posible.

El objetivo era mantenerla lejos de Dupont, quien Harry estaba seguro, se había convertido en un mortífago. Lo haría porque ella merecía más.

Revisó su reloj: 8:45AM del 1° de Noviembre de 1996. La prueba comenzaría en quince minutos, tenía que salir de ahí.

Efectivamente pasó toda la noche sin dormir, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan despierto.

* * *

**NOTAS: **Okeeey, antes de que comiencen a pensar "Hermione no se debió acostar con Dimitri" o "Ella debió llegar virgen al matrimonio" o "Hermione no es de las que se escapan a un hotel con su novio" quiero por favooor que recuerden lo que es ser adolescente, y amar en plena adolescencia. Ella dará su punto de vista, más profundo, de lo que ocurrió aquel día con Dimitri, hasta ahora solo se queda como un comentario y Harry tiene la duda debido a la fotografía. No la juzguen ni me juzguen, yo creo ciegamente que una mujer enamorada puede entregarse de muchas maneras, siendo la física una de las menores. Las cosas no resultaron bien para Dimitri y Hermione pero... ¡para eso esta Harry!, él mismo ya ha dado su opinión: no la puede juzgar, él también ya sabe lo que es el sexo, y prefirió tomarlo como algo más de la chica de la que se esta enamorando (no sin antes desquitarse con el pobre esqueleto joo).

Bueno, terminado ese punto ahora quiero ir al siguiente, el torneo: las pruebas no serán las mismas!, he decidido respetar el tema de los dragones para la primera, porque me encantan, pero tampoco será desarrollada igual que la de JKR, además incluiré muchas más pruebas, y he de advertir que poco a poco se harán más oscuras y peligrosas. Ante todo recuerden que este fic es super adolescente, Hermione y sus amigos pintan muy bien ese lado del fic, y con los capítulos se incluirán personajes como Ginny y el resto de los Gryffindor que harán el ambiente más festivo, sin embargo el torneo desembocará el enfrentamiento contra Voldemort, así que no esperen que sea tierno.

Otro punto a tratar aquí es Ron: el chico sigue siendo el mismo, no lo he cambiado, o por lo menos he intentado respetar su personaje. Deben tener en cuenta que se la ha pasado sin un mejor amigo, obviamente Dean y Seamus siguen siendo uña y mugre, y Neville nunca ha hecho mucho click con Ron, así que se la ha pasado entre solo, malhumorado, y acomplejado por sus hermanos como siempre. Además le tiene mucho rencor a Harry, lo culpa por la casi-muerte de Ginny, así que todo eso afecta a su relación con él. No lo dejaré fuera del fic, pero se necesita algo muy grande para juntarlo de nuevo con Harry, será también divertido.

Por último, no sé cada cuándo actualizaré, tenía planeado hacerlo 1 vez a la semana, pero puede ser que me deje unos días más o menos, lamento mucho aquellos que solo son lectores y no pueden ponerme en sus alertas, pero quiero asegurarles que será rutinariamente. Muchas gracias a aquellos anónimos. Muchas, muchas gracias.

También a todos los registrados que me han puesto como favorita, fic, autora y alerta, ¡gracias!, espero que el fic siga gustando y espero sus reviews ansiosamente.

Quejas, sugerencias o comentarios solo den click en el botón de abajo, ;) hasta pronto!

Less.

**¡REVIEWS!**

**V**


	4. 1ra Prueba: Dragones

Harry Potter no es mío. Cualquier referencia a la saga de los Jinetes de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es solo un homenaje.

* * *

**El conocimiento de la pasión.**

**Capítulo 4 – 1° Prueba: Dragones.**

Por primera vez, Hermione no sabía cuántas cepilladas llevaba. Su mano subía y bajaba sin parar por todos sus rizos, peinándolos con gracia.

También por primera vez, desafiaría a la muerte.

Estaba convencida de que superaría la prueba victoriosamente. Había estado entrenando con su madre durante horas sin parar, cubriendo cualquier debilidad. Era hora de demostrar quién era ella.

Escuchó que alguien tocó su puerta. Le pareció extraño, le había pedido a sus amigos que la esperaran fuera del carruaje.

Revisó la hora, aún tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar a la arena que habían preparado para la prueba. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose cuando encontró a Cho Chang frente a ella.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Buscó su varita y se maldijo por dejarla sobre su tocador. Convendría de ser más cuidadosa, un poco de la paranoia de Harry debería pegársele.

-Quiero desearte suerte- Afirmó tristemente –Y quiero hablar contigo sobre Harry.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Me dejó hace unas semanas. Al parecer se enteró de la burla a la que sometíamos a tu amiga Luna. No le pareció agradable y me botó- Sonrió amargamente. Hermione se sorprendió, no creyó que Harry hiciera eso, aunque en realidad tampoco le había dedicado tiempo a esos pensamientos. La última semana había olvidado que Harry era amante de Chang, simplemente lo veía como "Harry." Pero ahora sentía un indescriptible gusto al saber que ya no estaban juntos –Al principio creí que no me afectaría, podría estar sin Harry sin problemas, después de todo yo amaba a Cedric.

Hermione se abstuvo de decir que cuando amas de verdad a alguien no lo engañas pero la asiática continuó su discurso.

-Sin embargo… no fue así- Sus lindos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Me di cuenta que me había enamorado de verdad de Harry. Cedric ya no significaba nada para mí. Fue devastador. Para colmo tenía que soportar a Marietta gimotear todo el maldito tiempo por Chris y Lovegood, diciendo que era injusto que la loca se quedara con él- Se encogió de hombros. Hermione la miró duramente –No podía escuchar sus tonterías. También me di cuenta de la clase de persona que yo era y me dio mucha tristeza. Le pediré una disculpa a Lovegood después.

-Muy bien- Alcanzó a decir antes de que Cho siguiera hablando sin parar.

-Quiero decirte que amo a Harry y no lo pienso dejar escapar. Me convertiré en la mujer que él quiere para que me ame también. Seré buena, justa, amable… menos yo. No permitiré que me lo robes, es mío.

-¿Robártelo?

-Ya escuchaste Maxime. Te deseo sincera suerte en el torneo, que gane el mejor y todo eso. Pero en cuanto a Harry solo habrá una ganadora y seré _yo_.

Hermione asintió lentamente –De acuerdo.

La miró alejarse pensando que estaba completamente loca. ¿Por qué vendría a amenazarle con eso? Harry y ella a penas comenzaban a ser amigos, era ilógica cualquier otra etiqueta.

-¿Hermanita estás bien?- Chris entró a la habitación de un portazo –Vi a esa zorra asiática salir de aquí, ¿todo bien?

-Claro, solo vino a felicitarme de verdad.

-Oh mon diu!- Gimió aterrado -¡No te has puesto el bellísimo uniforme, hermanita! Rápido, te ayudaré, sácate ese pijama horroroso de lana.

-Hace frío, ¿Con qué rayos quieres que duerma? ¿Con un camisón sexy de seda?

-Hermanita, yo también tengo frío pero no dejo que algo así- Señaló el pijama de borreguitos saltando –Entre a mi clóset. Ahora muévete. Vite, vite.

-Je viens!- Respondió apurándose, bajándose los pantalones.

-Oh sainte diu!- Chilló señalando los calcetines gruesos tejidos -¿Qué es ESO?

-¿Calcetines?

-¡Pff! Cuando terminemos de celebrar tu victoria, vendré directo a tu recámara a incendiar tu clóset. No se diga más.

Hermione sonrió divertida –Y aún no has visto mi corpiño de lana tejida extra suave.

-Ridicule!

* * *

Harry sonrió extasiado al verla entrar a la carpa donde los participantes del torneo debían esperar a ser convocados.

Hermione traía una pequeña chamarra de cuero azul cielo, con líneas plateadas a los costados de los brazos. Pantalones entallados de malla azul, con unas botas a las rodillas, sorpresivamente muy femeninas, para escalar. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta.

Nunca la había visto con el cuello despejado, sin bufandas ni rizos tersos escondiéndolo. Se le hizo agua a la boca al notar la piel bronceada firme, la quijada suave, las orejas pequeñas dulces.

Venía hablando con Olympe que la abrazó vigorosamente, dándole oportunidad de ver bordado en la espalda de la chamarra el escudo de Beauxbatons coronado por las letras brillantes que leían: Princesse Hermione Maxime.

Harry se miró a sí mismo. Traía el mismo uniforme que ella pero en versión masculina y de colores negro y dorado, representando a Hogwarts, en su espalda decía: Champion Harry Potter.

Por último, Viktor vestía de rojo y negro, con la insignia de Dumstrang a su espalda y la leyenda: Powerful Viktor Krum.

Dumbledore apareció en la tienda, sonriendo afablemente a los presentes –Por favor, acérquense. Gracias, gracias.

Harry se acomodó a propósito junto a Hermione, se sonrieron y él le señaló el cuello –No bufandas, ¿frío?- Le murmuró. Ella asintió desesperada. Sintió la mano helada y pequeña tomar la suya grande y cálida. La apretó dócilmente.

-Sé que superarás la prueba con éxito- Le dijo lentamente –No quiero que pienses que te subestimo porque no es así. Solo quiero que te cuides, ¿bien, Hermione?

-Tú también, Harry.

Él asintió –Daré lo mejor de mí, Maxime.

-No esperaba menos, Potter- Sonrió.

-Buen día a todos- Dijo Albus dando un aplauso –En unos momentos daremos comienzo a la primera prueba del torneo, la cual hemos llamado: El huevo más valioso- Harry tragó inquietado: al final todo se reducía al huevo de oro de Ramoth, la dragón más letal del Reino Unido –Como jueces estarán: Olympe Maxime, Igor Karkarov, Cornelius Fudge, Ludo Bagman, y Albus Dumbledore, es decir yo- Sonrió divertido. Harry no encontró el chiste –Les explicaré las reglas:

"Cuando suene el cañón los participantes, que a partir de hoy llamaremos Campeones, saldrán al mismo tiempo de la tienda con dirección a la arena de combate. Ahí les esperará Lessa Ruatha, jinete de la reina Ramoth. Deberán pasarla junto con todos sus guardaespaldas. Si lo logran enfrentarán la ira de Ramoth que estará protegiendo a su nidada, entonces deberán seleccionar un huevo y lanzar el hechizo para marcarlo. Después deberán tocar, a mano limpia, el huevo dorado.

"La puntuación se basará en su demostración de duelos, de habilidades mágicas, de velocidad y de astucia. Asimismo incrementará o disminuirá dependiendo de qué color de huevo hayan logrado marcar, de la siguiente manera:

"Verde: Menos siete puntos. Azul: Menos cinco puntos. Café: Menos dos puntos. Cobre: Más cinco puntos. Bronce: Más siete puntos.

"Quedan terminantemente prohibidas las maldiciones imperdonables. Aquel que las use no solo será expulsado del torneo sino también de su colegio.

"Por último: si llegan a romper, fracturar, estrellar, destruir, evaporar, desaparecer, explotar o lastimar en algún grado a cualquier huevo quedarán expulsados del torneo, de su colegio y rendirán una pena delincuente ante la Sociedad Dragonil del Reino Unido, el Ministerio de Magia y la Sociedad Protectora de Criaturas Mágicas.

"Es todo, así que ¡mucha suerte!

Harry respiró profundamente. Miró junto a él a Remus y compartió una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo lograrás.

-Tengo que lograrlo- Le respondió sinceramente.

Escuchó a Olympe desearle suerte a su hija. Tuvo que soltar la fría mano para dejarla abrazar a su madre.

Harry compartió también un rápido pero significativo abrazo con Remus.

Pronto los tres campeones quedaron solos y en silencio en la tienda. Fuera se escuchaban los gritos, aplausos y tamboreos de excitación del público.

-Conozco a Lessa Rautha- Soltó Viktor sudando frío –Es una de las mejores duelistas del mundo. Un enorme reto.

Harry asintió suavemente. Hermione parecía perdida en repetir sin cesar todos los hechizos que sabía de memoria.

El cañón fue disparado, haciendo temblar la débil tienda y los corazones de los campeones.

Sin pensarlo los tres apretaron su varita y salieron corriendo hacia la arena.

El Sol le dio de frente a Harry pero no lo cegó lo suficiente para evitar que admirara la arena de combate.

Ovalada, enorme, rodeada por el público, se dividía en dos zonas. La primera rocosa, filosa, llena de pequeños cráteres dónde esconderse. En la punta de la roca más alta, una mujer de largos cabellos blancos amarrados en una trenza, los observaba dignamente.

La segunda sección era una zona de pura arena, que si Harry bien había estudiado sobre dragonología, debía de tener una temperatura de casi 70°C para mantener tibios a los huevos que se amparaban concentrados al final de la zona, separados entre ellos por unos dos metros, máximo. Había muchos de colores verdes, azules y cafés, unos pocos cobres y solo dos bronces. Sobre ellos, agazapada y somnolienta estaba Ramoth, imponente y brillante bajo el Sol. Su cola rodeaba la nidada con cariño, entre sus patas delanteras el huevo dorado se mantenía resguardado.

Harry decidió no perder más tiempo. Lanzó un hechizo ligero pero de ataque hacia Lessa. De inmediato un escudo gris se materializó, luego sintió un golpe en el estómago. Más rápido de lo que creyó posible se encontró luchando contra tres hombres, probablemente jinetes de dragones por las ropas que llevaban puestas, agresivos que no dejarían que tocara a su líder.

Escuchó a Hermione y Krum comenzar a pelear contra otros jinetes más pero no podía darse el lujo de voltear a ver cómo les estaba yendo, debía concentrarse al máximo en sus enemigos.

No usaban magia corriente. Afortunadamente Harry estaba preparado para eso, había investigado que los jinetes de dragones obtenían magia primitiva de sus monturas, que los hacía más instintivos y belicosos.

Resolvió que no podía usar hechizos básicos contra ellos, sería un insulto. Tampoco usaría magia negra, la guardaría para algún caso extremo durante el torneo. Así que comenzó a usar hechicería de alto nivel.

Las ondas blancas de poder puro salieron despedidas de él. Con un latigazo de su varita mandó a volar a uno de sus contrincantes. Rápidamente se escudó rebotando una maldición rompe huesos. Se tiró a la izquierda, rodó, se levantó corriendo y disparó un cañonazo de electricidad.

Los gritos de euforia de los espectadores lo ensordecían. Dudaba que lo estuvieran apoyando, si bien probablemente apoyaban a los jinetes. Sin embargo la sensación de estar en medio de tanta gente excitada lo aceleraba gratamente.

Escuchó el gemido de sorpresa de Hermione, luego un flashazo de luz carmín.

No debía voltear. Confiaba en ella.

Siguió adelante.

Cuando derrotó al tercer sujeto intentó localizar a Lessa pero había desaparecido. Con cuidado se aventuró entre las rocas más altas, casi escalando para alcanzar la arena infernal. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió una descarga de dolor en la espalda.

Casi cayó pero se sostuvo con una mano. Giró el rostro hasta encontrar a su enemigo. Era Lessa con una brillante varita que parecía tener espinas, como el tallo de una rosa. Ella sacudió la varita, a punto de tirarle el golpe de gracia pero se giró sorprendida para crear un escudo.

Hermione acababa de atacarla.

Bien, era su oportunidad. Siguió escalando hasta la cima. Encantó sus botas para resistir el calor de las arenas y dio un paso adentro.

Una explosión lo cegó. Casi escupiendo sangre Harry miró frente a él a Lessa.

Frunció el ceño, miró hacia abajo. Hermione seguía peleando con Lessa, y aún más abajo Krum se enfrentaba con otra Lessa.

-Brujería de duplicación- Gimió adolorido, sentía su costado arder terriblemente.

-Harry Potter, el campeón de Hogwarts- Escuchó su femenina pero imponente voz –Pelea o ríndete. ¡Reducto!

Harry giró sobre la arena hirviendo. Casi gritó del dolor pero se contuvo. Rápidamente hechizó toda su ropa para soportar las arenas. Lamentablemente perdió segundos preciosos, Lessa le mandó una nueva maldición. Invocó un escudo que lo salvó de perder la pierna izquierda, sin embargo quedó deshabilitada, como si hubiera muerto esa extremidad.

Cayó de rodillas. La miró apuntarle a la frente y supo que era momento de usar la astucia.

Apuntó hacia la nidada y mandó a volar algunos huevos. Fue la magia suficiente para alejarlos de Ramoth pero no para lastimarlos.

Funcionó.

Lessa miró horrorizada a los preciados huevos de su dragón caer en la arena, sin saber si estaban bien o mal.

Harry lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, logrando tirarla a las arenas. Se levantó trabajosamente, ya no podía correr, necesitaba moverse rápido.

Convocó su escoba, la saeta de fuego que le regaló McGonagall el año antepasado. Gryffindor lo no había aceptado en el equipo de Quidditch pero siempre se daba un rato para volar libremente. Y tenía que aceptar que era jodidamente bueno en eso.

Mientras escuchaba el viento ser cortado por el mango de su escoba, vio a Viktor Krum llegar a las arenas con sus botas transfiguradas en un material no flamable. Le sorprendió que se haya podido deshacer de su Lessa de manera tan rápida. El búlgaro corría directo hacia la nidada.

Ramoth comenzaba a despertar, Harry no supo si por el estrés que sufría su jinete y que ella también podía sentir, o porque mandó a volar sus huevos.

Como fuera no podía permitir que Krum le llevara la delantera. Hechizó una duna que pronto se alzó como una garra gigante y envolvió al campeón de Dumstrang, apagando sus gritos de dolor por las quemaduras.

Entonces Lessa, la de Krum, apareció por la orilla rocosa, venía sangrando de la nariz sin parar. Apuntó con su varita a la garra de arena y la convirtió en fuego puro.

Al parecer Krum había tenido segundos suficientes para encerrarse en una burbuja de agua, sino probablemente habría muerto incinerado.

La saeta al fin llegó. Harry se subió y estaba a punto de dar una patada al suelo cuando un rayo azul lo tiró de boca.

Con la sangre metálica entre sus dientes observó divertido a Hermione llegar corriendo, agitada, sucia y con la malla azul de la pierna izquierda rota, dejando ver un corte profundo. Por supuesto, ella lo había atacado. Tuvo que reconocerle que no había sido nada letal, pero si muy doloroso.

Tristemente su Lessa se había recuperado del hechizo aturdidor, ahora estaba muy molesta y comenzó a lanzarle maldiciones sin parar.

Con la esperanza de que algún día se comprará otra, Harry movilizó su escoba para que recibiera todas las maldiciones. Por el lateral de su visión notó a Hermione lanzando un hechizo marcador a uno de los dos huevos bronces. Se acababa de poner a la delantera.

Sin pensarlo lanzó una maldición-implosión directo al estómago de su Lessa. El grito femenino fue secundado por el rugido energúmeno del dragón dorado. Inmediatamente la Lessa de Krum desapareció, dejando solo una Lessa, mortalmente herida, frente a Harry.

Debió haberlo sospechado, la suya era la verdadera, las otras dos copias necesitaban de ella para existir. También debió saber que en cuanto la jinete cayera derrotada, su dragón se saldría de control.

Miró hacia Ramoth, quien enloquecida abrió las alas con una fuerza descomunal, golpeando a Hermione que estaba muy cerca, mandándola a estrellar contra una de las paredes del estadio.

Los gritos de excitación habían cambiado. El público comenzaba a reconocer la verdadera magnitud de los acontecimientos. Miedo y sorpresa llenaban los podios.

Harry observó el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione resbalar inconsciente. Por suerte su rostro no quedó en contacto con las arenas o estaría sufriendo de quemaduras muy peligrosas.

Krum pareció estallar en cólera. Su rostro humeante le daba un aspecto aterrador. Sus ojos febriles pasaban de Hermione hacia Ramoth. Lanzó un hechizo explosivo directo a la nidada.

Harry sintió su corazón en la garganta. Si ese rayo naranja azotaba su objetivo, por lo menos seis crías se perderían. Sin pensarlo convocó un escudo prohibido, magia negra volatilizando desde la punta de su varita hasta los huevos.

Fue suficiente para protegerlos, un escudo normal no habría soportado esa explosión.

Harry notó el silencio en los espectadores, todos habían reconocido el aura negra en su protección. El rugido de Ramoth los devolvió a la realidad. Una cascada de fuego se le vino encima. Convocó una burbuja de diamante frío irrompible a su alrededor, el único material que soportaba una llamarada de una reina dorada. Observó entre las brillantes llamas a Krum correr hacia la nidada, si marcaba un bronce bien podría dar por perdida esa prueba.

Pero Ramoth no lo permitió. Con un sublime y poderoso movimiento de su cola golpeó a Krum.

En pleno vuelo el búlgaro mandó una nueva tanda de maldiciones hacia los huevos.

-¡Es un estúpido!- Gritó Harry furioso pero sin poder hacer nada aún bajo la llamarada.

Un nuevo escudo se interpuso. Usando su cuerpo como mediador de magia, Hermione recibió, cubriéndose con los brazos el rostro, todas las maldiciones.

La nube de arena se alzó estorbosa. Al fin Ramoth dejó de escupir fuego para revisar si sus huevos seguían bien. Harry no perdió tiempo, usando como bastón lo que quedaba de su desfigurada escoba, se acercó hasta la nidada.

Krum comenzó un duelo contra Ramoth, lanzando hechizos aturdidores que hacían estornudar a la reina. Harry solventó la acción y se unió. Pronto la reina apenas tenía tiempo para respirar, menos para sacar una nueva llamarada.

El nubarrón de arena se disipó, Hermione parecía bien pero exhausta. Harry sabía que había ocupado gran parte de su magia en esa maniobra arriesgada pero útil. Ella no soportaría más. Lo malo es que no necesitaba soportar más. El huevo dorado estaba a unos metros de ella, despejado, y solo necesitaría tocarlo para ganar.

No la dejaría. Al parecer tampoco Krum.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos magos olvidaron a Ramoth y se echaron a correr hacia el huevo dorado, disparando trabas suaves pero efectivas contra Hermione. Ninguno quería matarla, cosa que en su estado con cualquier cosa podría ser posible. Pero no renunciarían de la victoria.

Harry entonces recordó que no había marcado ningún huevo. Buscó anhelante algún bronce a la vista. Ninguno. Bien, debía conformarse, un brillante cobre estaba muy cerca de él, mandó el hechizo de marcar, pintando una colorida X en todo el cascarón.

El trío estaba a punto de llegar cuando dos garras y un hocico lleno de mortíferos colmillos cayó frente a ellos. Todos alzaron sus varitas y sacaron el primer hechizo que se les ocurrió, sabiendo que si permitían que escupiera fuego morirían sin retardo.

Los rayos multicolores dieron contra un colmillo que salió volando. Ramoth gimió enfurruñada, alzándose para ver dónde había caído el colmillo. Harry agradeció a todos los dioses por la vanidad de los dragones.

Centímetros de separación a el huevo dorado, Harry hechizó a Krum, casi noqueándolo. Le metió el pie a Hermione, tirándola.

Tocó el huevo de oro sintiendo un calor mágico en los dedos.

Hermione se levantó furiosa, tocándolo después.

Por último Viktor lo hizo.

El cañonazo dio por terminada la prueba.

El bramido de aplausos hizo temblar el estadio.

Miró junto a él a una casi inconsciente Hermione con la frente perlada de sudor, el cuerpo lleno de arena cubriéndole la piel, dejando solo sus lindos ojos mieles a la vista. Decidió que estaba hermosa.

Hermosamente enfurecida.

Un enorme dragón bronce llegó volando, cubriendo amorosamente a su pareja dorada, lamiendo su hocico ensangrentado, calmándola. Ambos padres entonces se dedicaron a recolectar a sus huevos, haciéndose un ovillo sobre ellos, observando con adoración el huevo dorado.

Un hombre grande, bronceado corrió descalzo atravesando las arenas hirvientes hasta llegar a Lessa. Una serie de sanadores mágicos iba tras de él.

-Es el Caudillo dragonil del Reino Unido- Dijo temblorosa Hermione –Esposo de Lessa. Jinete del dragón bronce que acaba de llegar.

-Espero que Lessa esté bien- Sinceró Harry preocupado. De la nada sintió un fuerte abrazo, la estruendosa y poco común carcajada de Remus envolviéndolo.

-¡Lo lograste! ¡Eres el mejor!

Sonrió satisfecho, devolviendo el abrazo –Por un momento creí que no lo haría.

-Pamplinas- Restó importancia.

Olympe e Igor llegaron también. La enorme mujer casi cargó a su hija, angustiada por su bienestar. En cambio el búlgaro no parecía nada alegre, solo apretó condescendiente el hombro de Krum.

-Atención, tenemos la puntuación- Dijo la voz amplificada de Dumbledore –Para Viktor Krum tenemos un 3, un 4, un 5, otro 3 y un 9. Dando un total de 24 puntos. Las calificaciones menores se deben a que atentó contra la nidada dos ocasiones y no logró marcar ningún huevo.

"Para Hermione Maxime tenemos un 10, un 9, otro 9, otro 9 y un 7. Dando un total de 44 puntos. Las calificaciones se deben a su excepcional demostración del escudo mágico humano que logró para proteger a la nidada, a que marcó un huevo de bronce y a su buen duelo contra Lessa Rautha.

"Por último tenemos a Harry Potter quien obtuvo un 10, otro 10, otro 10, otro 10 y un ¿4?- Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada ácida a Karkarov –Dando un total de 44 puntos,- Harry escuchó impresionado a Hogwarts aplaudir fervientemente -Poniéndose en empate con la señorita Maxime. Las calificaciones se deben a su increíble duelo contra Lessa Rautha, el asombroso escudo de alta hechicería que logró, y haber marcado un huevo de cobre. ¡Felicidades! La primera prueba del torneo ha llegado a su final.

Los aplausos y gritos de júbilo aún llenaban cada rincón del estadio.

Remus apuró a Harry hacia la tienda de sanadores para que lo revisaran. Madame Pomfrey le dedicó una mirada divertida –Bien hecho Potter. Un acto espectacular, has puesto al colegio de tu parte.

-Me sorprende, madame- Confesó –Ocupé magia negra ahí afuera. Creí que me odiarían más.

-Oh, hubieras visto el gesto descorazonado de Ramoth cuando creyó que sus huevos iban a ser dañados. La ayudaste, eso es lo que contó. Ahora recuéstate que tengo que revisarte.

Obedeció justo cuando Hermione ingresó en los brazos de su madre. Olympe la colocó en la camilla continua a él –Madame Pomfrey le suplico revise primero a mi hija.

Harry asintió –Sería lo mejor.

La enfermera asintió presionada –Bien, bien. Veamos…

Mientras Pomfrey curaba a Hermione, Olympe e Igor comenzaban a discutir del otro lado de la tienda, y en la tercera camilla Viktor era atendido por otra sanadora.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se mantuvieron en los mieles de Hermione. Notaba la furia de haber perdido contra él, a pesar de que las calificaciones los haya dejado empatados era obvio que solo fue porque Karkarov odiaba a Harry. A ella no le gustaban los segundos lugares, menos cuando ansiaba tanto una copa.

Harry comenzó a preocuparse, pensando que tal vez la había ofendido a tal grado de que ya nunca quisiera hablarle o saber de él. Su corazón le dolía solo imaginarlo.

De pronto ella hizo su mueca política y amable -¿Estás bien, Harry?

Pudo respirar de nuevo, por lo menos le hablaba. Asintió suavemente -¿Estás bien, Hermione?

-Me duele la pierna… y el orgullo.

Harry sonrió, estiró una mano hacia ella que pronto recibió con un apretón –Eres la bruja más extraordinaria que existe en el universo.

-Si estás intentando hacerme sentir mejor… lo estás logrando.

Una risilla escapó de él –Estoy seguro que en la siguiente prueba le patearás el trasero a ese payaso Potter.

-Eso júralo- Sonrió sinceramente, aliviando cualquier malestar en Harry.

* * *

Hermione tuvo una pequeña fiesta privada en su alcoba esa noche. Sus amigos llevaron cerveza de mantequilla, pastel de chocolate, frituras, dulces, y muchas bromas.

Repetían incesantemente la prueba, exagerando momentos y criticando a Harry y Viktor con humor. La hacían parecer una diosa guerrera invencible, recalcando que Harry solo había quedado empatado con ella por pura suerte.

Estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo para animarla, felicitarla y agregarle unos kilos demás.

Pero Hermione no estaba completamente feliz, se preguntaba si había alguien a lado de Harry, celebrándolo por su fabulosa participación en el torneo. Odiaba admitirlo pero se lo merecía completamente.

Lo recordaba con su uniforme negro y dorado, no podía evitar suspirar. Era muy guapo. Se sentía preocupada por aquella sensación de mariposas en el estómago cuando estaba con él. Todo había empezado cuando él permitió que lo abrazara bajo la capa de invisibilidad; actualmente se arrepentía de eso, nunca debió cruzar la línea. Ahora cada que cerraba los ojos lo imaginaba abrazándola, arrebatándole el maldito frío y regalándole su calidez.

Eran las 4:00AM cuando Hermione se deslizó fuera de su cama. Tembló al sentir el frío de la madrugada pero se armó de valor, se colocó uno de sus mejores abrigos y salió hacia el castillo.

Sabía que era una tontería pero quería intentarlo. Llegó al tercer piso, cerca del baño fuera de servicio donde Harry siempre desaparecía. Estuvo ahí parada durante veinte minutos, sintiéndose una idiota, estaba a punto de largarse cuando vio sorprendida la figura oscura de Harry salir entre las maderas cruzadas de la puerta del baño en reparación.

Se vieron de frente, pasmados.

-¿Hermione?

Ella asintió. Tenía otra vez esas ridículas mariposas en el estómago, y ahora una sensación de sed desesperante la acompañó.

-¿Eso es pastel de chocolate?- Señaló curioso Ella volvió a asentir. Harry se revolvió el cabello, avergonzado –No lo tomes a mal pero… eh… ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿A mí?

-Sí. Toma, es para ti. Felicidades por pasar la prueba- Le entregó el platito con la rebanada sobreviviente de pastel. Harry la miró silencioso –Es de uno de los mejores reposteros de Francia, mi favorito. Tiene cuatro chocolates, es crocante, no suave como casi todos los pasteles. Ah, y una delgada capa de néctar de fresa. No sé si te guste…

-Se ve delicioso. Gracias- Su voz de nuevo estaba en ese timbre ronco, de desuso. Hermione se acercó más a él, queriendo sentir un poco de calor pero se detuvo al escucharlo –Es el segundo pastel que me regalan en mi vida.

-¿Cómo?

-Hagrid me regaló uno cuando cumplí once años. Y ahora tú éste- Olió la rebanada como si no creyera que estuviera entre sus manos –Muchas gracias.

Hermione se sorprendió de escuchar una gratitud tan poderosa solo por una rebanada de pastel.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- Preguntó mirándola divertido.

-Sé que desapareces cerca del baño fuera de servicio pero no creí que desaparecías _dentro_.

Él asintió –Es mi escondite secreto… o no tan secreto, ¿me has estado siguiendo?

-Solo te observaba. Eres mi rival, necesito conocerte.

-Por supuesto, yo también te he estado observando. Que seas mi rival es un buen pretexto.

Ambos se sonrojaron en cuanto terminó de decir eso. Hermione lo miró confundida, a veces Harry parecía el chico más tímido y callado del mundo, de pronto se convertía en ese coqueto seguro de sí mismo. No sabía cuál le gustaba más.

-¿Quieres comer el pastel conmigo?- Preguntó esperanzado.

Ella miró hacia la ventana más cercana, probablemente eran las cinco de la mañana pero no tendrían clases ese día, así que podía darse el lujo de perderse con él un rato.

-¿Me mostrarías tu escondite secreto?

Harry lo pensó unos segundos –No es muy apto para… personas como tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Brincó ofendida. Harry sonrió nervioso.

-Para una dama.

Ella alzó una ceja –Hoy estuve a punto de morir, enfrenté a una dragón reina _y_ te rompí la boca.

Harry rió –Ese empujón en mi saeta fue muy doloroso- Le extendió la mano -¿Prometes no contarle a nadie?

-Lo prometo- Sus dedos se enredaron en los de él. El calor se transmitió inmediatamente, Hermione se acercó aún más, pegando su pecho en todo el brazo masculino. Lo sintió temblar pero no puso atención, estaba intoxicada por el delicioso aroma que despedía –Alguien tomó una buena ducha.

-Ya lo creo- Asintió conduciéndola hacia el baño –Tú también, tu cabello sigue húmedo.

-Tarda horas en secarse. En Francia era más sencillo con el calor- Bufó.

Se agacharon para entrar entre las tablas. Hermione alzó su largo abrigo para que no se ensuciara con los charcos de agua. Harry le llevó hasta los lavabos y susurró unas palabras.

-Hablas pársel- Le dijo mirándolo asombrada –Ya había leído eso de ti, pero escucharte es muy distinto. Ha sonado… poderoso.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Cuando las escaleras ocultas estuvieron despejadas jaló a Hermione hacia el subterráneo.

Entre escombros de lo que parecía las secuelas de una batalla, entraron a una cámara enorme, húmeda, decorada con serpientes esculpidas, pilares larguísimos y una gigantesca estatua de Salazar Slytherin frente a la cual estaba el esqueleto de lo que fue un basilisco.

Hermione se soltó de Harry, casi corriendo hacia los huesos, observándolos con fascinación –Entonces era verdad, Slytherin dejó a su basilisco aquí. Tú lo derrotaste- Lo miró sonriente –Tienes síndrome del héroe ¿cierto?

-Lucho contra él a diario- Bromeó tomando asiento en su "oficina". Dejó el pastel en el escritorio y trasfiguró dos plumas en un par de tenedores.

La castaña llegó hasta él sin dejar de mirar cada espacio del lugar, cuando encontró su pequeña biblioteca prohibida sus ojos brillaron ansiosos –Apuesto que esos libros no se hallan en cualquier lugar…- Le dirigió una mirada divertida –Harry es fabuloso. Tu propio escondite en la escuela, llena de las cosas que tú quieras… ¿esas son galletas?

-Adelante- Le pasó el plato que recibió gustosa.

-Quisiera tener algo así en casa. Es difícil tener privacidad cuando tu mamá es la soberana del palacio- Gruñó dándole un mordisco a la galleta. Seguía leyendo los títulos de los libros repartidos –En Beauxbatons la educación básica dura 9 años. Yo estoy en mi octavo año, después del torneo solo cursaré el último, la gran graduación. Me inscribiré en la escuela de leyes, ¿aburrido, cierto? Pero necesito estudiar y prepararme lo mejor posible para poder ingresar al Ministerio y comenzar a hacer un cambio. Es toda una mafia ahí adentro, necesitan que alguien les dé un buen ejemplo y ese pienso ser yo. Afortunadamente llamarme Maxime acelera muchos trámites, si mamá no me hubiera adoptado sería Hermione Jane Granger, la huérfana de muggles que no tendría ni voz ni voto. Creo que las cosas pasan por algo, le sacaré un buen provecho a mi apellido nuevo, así mamá estará orgullosa de mí, no se arrepentirá de haberme adoptado.

-Jamás se arrepentiría- Interrumpió Harry.

Hermione sonrió avergonzada –Me he soltado a hablar sin parar. Lo siento.

Él negó –Así eres perfecta. Me gusta mucho que platiques conmigo, no te detengas por favor.

-¿Te confieso algo? A veces imagino que puedo regresar en el tiempo, que voy directo al 6 de Julio de 1981, al chalet de los Campos Elíseos donde mataron a mis padres biológicos. Imagino que descubro cómo fue que sobreviví a la masacre. Imagino que logro llegar un poco antes para observarlos felices, jugando conmigo. Reconocer sus rostros, hallarme en sus facciones. Sé, por supuesto, que no podría cambiar el curso de la historia. He estudiado mucho acerca de paradojas y universos alternativos como para arriesgarme así, pero quisiera… saber.

Harry la miró profundamente –Sería una experiencia traumática ¿no lo crees?

-No. Sé que me haría bien. Necesito información veraz y completa para poderla archivar y guardar. Al no saber qué pasó ese día en Paris, no puedo archivar el asunto, lo mantengo latente en mi mente, molestándome- Se encogió de hombros –Quizá no es tan buena idea- Bajó la mirada y sonrió divertida -¿Te ha gustado el pastel?

Harry enrojeció al darse cuenta que había estado comiéndose la rebanada sin parar mientras la escuchaba, dejando solo un pequeño trozo –Estaba exquisito, toma el último- Lo picó con el tenedor y lo extendió hasta los labios femeninos.

Hermione atrapó el bocado, sofocando una risilla –Amo este pastel.

-Definitivamente se acaba de convertir en mi pastel favorito.

-¿En serio? Te dije que era repostería fina.

-No lo dudo pero no es por el sabor que se ha vuelto mi favorito. Es por el recuerdo. Tenerte aquí, confiándome cosas tan tuyas, me hace sentir satisfecho… a gusto… tranquilo- Inclinó el rostro, pensativo –Es nuevo y extraño, es grato.

-Harry a eso se le llama estar feliz- Observó con el corazón apretado. Él pareció sorprenderse.

-Entonces tú me haces feliz, Hermione.

Sin poderse contener se levantó y lo abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en el fuerte pecho del mago. Lo sintió abrazarla con cuidado, como si no quisiera romperla, oler sus cabellos rizados, exhalar un suspiro.

¿Qué significaba eso?

De pronto un silbido sacudió la cámara. Se separó de él, nerviosa, buscando la fuente del sonido hasta encontrar un chivatoscopio girando velozmente, oculto entre los libreros.

-¿Por qué está sonando? ¿Hay peligro aquí abajo?- Le preguntó sin soltarlo completamente.

Harry negó –Debe ser alguien que está cerca de la entrada a la cámara. Ha estado activándose los últimos días, pero cada vez que salgo no encuentro a nadie.

-Eres un paranoico ¿lo sabes?- Burló mirándolo a los ojos, levantando al máximo su mentón -¿Quién tiene un chivatoscopio _escondido_?

-¿Cómo pasé de ser héroe a paranoico?

-Todo héroe es paranoico- Recalcó jovial.

El silbido se detuvo, devolviendo el silencio en la cámara. Hermione revisó su reloj –Ya son las siete de la mañana.

-No he dormido nada- Gimió Harry tallándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas –Supongo que tú tampoco. Vamos, te llevaré al carruaje para que descanses.

-No es necesario.

-El chivatoscopio sonó por algo. Además te lo mereces después de haberme regalado una rebanada de pastel.

-Tienes razón en eso- Se recolocó el abrigo -¿Cómo es que aquí siento menos frío que en el resto del castillo?

-Logré burlar el encantamiento anticlimático pero solo aquí.

-Ah! Je m'ennuie de la France. Je m'ennuie du temps chaud.

-¿Sabías que tienes el acento más hermoso del mundo?- Le dijo mientras colocaba un brazo en sus hombros, dirigiéndola hacia las escaleras.

Hermione negó soltando una carcajada –Esa es la peor mentira que has dicho, Potter.

Harry se encogió de hombros –Como digas.

Salieron a los jardines llenos del rocío de la madrugada. Todo estaba en un silencio acogedor, los alumnos de los tres colegios dormían profundamente.

La luz blanquecina y la neblina le daban un toque aún más mágico al panorama. A lo lejos, el lago negro brillaba como un espejo de plata.

-Es hermoso Hogwarts- Suspiró la castaña encogiéndose en sí misma para agarrar calor. Harry se sacó la bufanda escarlata y dorada y la colocó en el cuello femenino.

-Incluso te ves bien de Gryffindor- Declaró pasándole un rizo detrás de la oreja –Estoy seguro que habrías estado en mi casa si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-Quizá si mis padres no hubieran sido asesinados habría terminado regresando a Londres, comprado una varita en Ollivander y asistiendo a Hogwarts, a tu lado. Habríamos vivido aventuras sin iguales, nos habríamos hecho mejores amigos. Harry y Hermione de Gryffindor, los mejores.

-No sería el favorito de McGonagall, obviamente tú lo serías. Ganarías la mayoría de los puntos y todos te pedirían ayuda con las tareas. Te la vivirías en la biblioteca. Me habrías apoyado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos…

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no mejor tú me hubieras apoyado a mí? Obviamente el cáliz me elegiría.

-No contra mí.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- Chistó indignada.

-Porque mi deseo de ganar es mayor que el tuyo.

-No puedes saber eso.

-Sí, lo sé.

Hermione se detuvo. El pasto a su alrededor se agitaba con las ventiscas matutinas. Algunos pajarillos comenzaban a trinar alegres. Miró los ojos de Harry: brillaban con una intensidad absorbente, como si guardaran todos los secretos y la magia del mundo.

-Me gustan mucho tus ojos.

Ah, el Harry tímido apareció junto con un sonrojo gracioso en todo su rostro –Tus ojos también me gustan- Confesó atarantado –Son como gotas de miel.

Hermione giró la mirada, cohibida. Continuó caminando hasta que recordó algo –Cho fue a verme antes de la prueba- Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido –Me deseó buena suerte y me dijo que ustedes dos habían terminado.

-Así es.

-¿La dejaste porque molestaba a Luna?

-Entre otras cosas.

-¿Puedo saber por qué más?

Harry pensó unos segundos –Pues… lo principal fue que me di cuenta que ya no me gustaba. Desde el verano pasado dejé de pensar en ella, pasó el encanto. Pero el detonante fue saber que molestaba a Luna, que por cierto, ahora es muy amiga tuya ¿verdad?

Hermione sonrió –Lun está loca, y lo digo con cariño. Siempre nos hace reír, nos alienta a mejorar, es muy inteligente. Incluso Chris ha dicho que si no fuera gay seguramente se enamoraría de ella.

-¿Cómo tomó eso Lisandru?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella está enamorada de Sébastien.

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida -¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Fue muy obvio cuando la encontré llorando fuera del castillo. Fue un día antes de que amenacé sin razón a Sébastien.

-Oh, ya veo- Soltó un suspiro triste –No está bien. Georgette realmente lo quiere. Es una locura, ella sabe muy bien qué gustos tiene Chris, y aún así se permitió enamorarse de él. Sé que a veces eso no se puede controlar pero… cuando las posibilidades son inexistentes, algo en ti debería racionar que es inútil continuar con ese sentimiento.

-Lisandru es linda. Encontrará a alguien que la quiera de verdad.

Hermione lo miró circunspecta -¿Te gusta Gette?

-¿Quién?

-Georgette, así le decimos de cariño. Responde.

Harry rió suavemente –No me gusta.

Ella asintió –Bien. ¿Sabes, Harry? Contigo es muy sencillo conversar. Eso me gusta.

-A mí también.

-¿Sabes también qué me gusta?- Recibió una mirada curiosa –Cuando tu voz ya no está ronca. Así puedo escuchar tu verdadera voz. Si cierro los ojos puedo imaginarme los tuyos verdes cuando la escucho.

-¿Cambio de voz?

-Sí, es como cuando alguien despierta después de una larga noche de sueño profundo, tiene que hablar un par de veces para quitarse la ronquera. Así te pasa.

Llegaron al carruaje. Hermione subió uno de los enormes escalones que llevaban a la entrada. Se giró riendo –Por primera vez eres más bajito que yo.

Harry se cruzó de brazos –Disfrútalo pero sabes la verdad.

Soltó un bufido y le revolvió el oscuro cabello. La cicatriz en forma de rayo quedó a la vista. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad para observarla de tan cerca y tan directamente: era delgada, ligeramente rojiza, con la perfecta figura de un relámpago.

-Me une a él- Confesó incómodo, meneando su cabello para que ocultara de nuevo la cicatriz –Estoy maldito.

-Oh Harry- Acunó su rostro entre sus manos, sorprendida al sentir una ligera barba rasposa en las mejillas –No estás maldito. Eres un héroe.

-No es cierto.

-Sí, lo eres- Reafirmó acercándolo para abrazarlo –Una cicatriz no significa nada, todo lo que vales está en tus ojos y ya te dije que me gustan mucho.

-¿Entonces yo te gusto mucho?

Hermione soltó una risilla -¿Quieres ver mi cicatriz?

-¿Tienes cicatrices?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas como si fuera increíble?

-No sé. Eres perfecta, no deberías tener cicatrices.

-_Nadie _es perfecto- Se agachó recogiéndose el abrigo y los pantalones de lana. En su rodilla derecha tenía una marca ovalada más clara que el resto de su piel bronceada –Cuando tenía doce años caí arrastrando mi rodilla contra el suelo. Estaba jugando tenis.

-Incluso tu cicatriz es bonita.

-¡Harry!- Chistó avergonzada, dejando caer la ropa de nuevo sobre ella. Los ojos verdes tuvieron que despegarse de sus piernas.

Se miraron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutándose. Cuando un inesperado rayo de Sol pegó en el rostro de Hermione, se despidieron para ir a dormir.

-Te veré en el almuerzo.

-Ahí estaré.

* * *

**NOTAS:** Hola, hola!, ¿Cómo están todos? Ah de verdad mil gracias por todos sus reviews, fue un poco estresante no saber qué fic actualizar primero, pero creo que ECP se lo merecía primero ¿no? Jooo, bueno hablemos del capítulo: Harry y Hermione ya se están acercando más!, coquetear no le hace daño a nadie, y ellos lo están haciendo muy bien. Pero principalmente el capítulo se centró en la primera prueba del torneo que, ESPERO, no haya sido ni de cerca parecida a la de JKR. Sé que utilicé el accio para la saeta de Harry, pero es un detalle pequeño, como ven los tres campeones están muy decididos a ganar, sin importar nada. Hasta ahora Harry y Hermione van empatados, y Viktor lleva un ligero retraso debido a sus ataques al nido. No es mi intención dejar a ese personaje sin trabajar, Viktor como campeón es igual de importante que Harry y Hermione así que tendrá poco a poco mayor peso en la historia. Luego han compartido un rico pastel y Hermione ha confesado querer viajar en el tiempo… ¿les suena? Jaja, pues nada más, siento que el capítulo tiene mucha acción y algo de romance, espero que les haya gustado mucho.

Encontrar una manera de Agradecer todos los reviews que me dejan es muy difícil, pero creo que la mejor es seguir escribiendo para que esto tenga un final, así que me seguirán viendo regularmente actualizando.

Quiero aclarar también que yo no publico en ningún otro foro o página web. es la única donde estoy registrada y actualizo. Por favor, si alguien ve mis fics colgados en otra web, avísenme. Gracias!

Por último: el siguiente capítulo es una explosión de hormonas adolescentes!, habrá mucha emoción joven y enamoramientos. También música y besos. Un pequeño "descanso" en medio del torneo donde los tres colegios se juntarán para celebrar un poco.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y de nuevo: gracias por leer!

**REVIEWS**

**V**


	5. Fiesta

Harry Potter no es mío. Cualquier referencia a la saga de los Jinetes de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es solo un homenaje.

* * *

**El conocimiento de la pasión.**

**Capítulo 5 – Fiesta.**

-Hola guapo.

Harry dio un pequeño brinco del susto. Jamás se dejaba sorprender pero cuando estaba en el Gran Comedor nunca ponía atención a la gente de su alrededor, simplemente lo ignoraban completamente. Además había estado ensimismado observando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde una muy desvelada castaña reía débilmente los chistes de Lisandru y Luc.

Miró curioso y precavido a la pelirroja que había roto las normas sociales de Gryffindor y le sonreía coquetamente.

-¿Hola?- Respondió batiendo su almuerzo. Ella se sentó a su lado, agitando sus pestañas rojas.

-Fue una increíble demostración la que diste. Incluso mi hermano dice que ningún hombre que proteja así una nidada de dragón puede ser malo- Se encogió de hombros –Pasó mucho tiempo con Charlie este verano, le tomó cariño a los dragones.

Harry asintió lentamente -¿Te ha dado permiso de hablarme ahora en público?

-Ron no me prohíbe nada, no tiene autoridad sobre mí.

-Es tu hermano mayor.

-Qué importa- Chistó frunciendo el ceño, pareció darse cuenta de su agresividad por que volvió a sonreír ampliamente –Estaba pensando en organizar una fiesta para que Gryffindor te celebre, ¿sería genial no?

Se encogió de hombros.

Ginny no pareció desanimarse –Sé que piensas que soy una chiquilla tonta, que la pasa bien con cualquier chico pero… no es así. Soy lista, Harry, también soy divertida, bonita, simpática. Si no estuviera en el equipo de Gryffindor entonces sería su animadora. Si quieres que te dejen de tratar como basura lo mejor será que cooperes conmigo.

-No necesito de ustedes.

-Claro que sí. Todos necesitamos de amigos, todos necesitamos de gente a nuestra alrededor que nos celebren o conforten. Quizá no podamos ser tus _mejores _amigos pero sí podemos ser tu apoyo durante este torneo. Si Gryffindor te suporta entonces todo Hogwarts lo hará, sin dudas.

-No necesito de ustedes- Repitió lentamente.

-Escúchame- Colocó una pálida mano sobre la suya. Harry la sintió tibia, extrañando automáticamente el frío de la delicada piel de Hermione –Sé que Gryffindor no te ha tratado bien, que la has pasado mal, solo, ignorado. Es normal que tengas un resentimiento pero no te servirá seguir así. Este año es decisivo Harry, puedes contar con la casa a la que perteneces justamente, puedes limpiar tu nombre, cambiar la perspectiva que tienen de ti. Puedes recibir la copa siendo aclamado por tu escuela. O puedes continuar como estás. Aún falta un año más, las cosas podrían ser distintas.

-¿Por qué me interesaría contar con su apoyo?

-Porque eres humano- Dijo sencillamente, la linda sonrisa torciéndose en un gesto sabiondo –Además… será más divertido que veas de primera mano sus caras cuando no tengan otra opción más que aceptar que quien-tú-sabes ha regresado.

-¿Tú me crees?- Se irguió sorprendido. Ginny asintió.

-Tú me salvaste.

-Casi no lo logro- Masculló recordando la desesperación que sintió al tener el cuerpo muerto de la niña pelirroja frente a él, a los pies de Tom Riddle.

Ella le dio un suave empujón –Harry tú me salvaste. Recuerdo cómo me reviviste.

-Fue un acto estúpido, ni siquiera sabía dar respiración de boca a boca.

-Me reviviste. Me devolviste el aliento. Hiciste mi corazón latir de nuevo.

Harry la observó curioso. Por supuesto las palabras de la pelirroja tenían un doble sentido.

-Como sea- Continuó ella incómoda bajo su mirada –Es mi manera de agradecértelo. La fiesta será hoy en la noche. Te espero en la sala común a las ocho de la noche.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Harry soltó una pregunta que incluso a él le sorprendió -¿Puedo llevar a alguien?

Ginny se giró incrédula -¿A alguien?... supongo que sí, es tu fiesta, lleva a quien quieras.

Él asintió mirándola alejarse hacia sus amigos. Volteó hacia Ravenclaw buscando a Hermione, fue fácil de localizar: lo estaba mirando como si quisiera matarlo.

Sonrió. La princesa era celosa.

Excelente.

* * *

Hermione despertó lentamente. Había tenido un delicioso y reparador sueño. Se giró en la cama en dirección a los susurros emocionados de sus amigas, incluyendo a Chris que traía una de sus famosas batas púrpuras.

Tiffany pintaba las uñas de Luna mientras Georgette era peinada expertamente por Chris, ella incluso traía su blusa plateada favorita…

-¿Vamos a una fiesta?- Preguntó somnolienta. Los cuatro voltearon a verla.

-¡Por fin despiertas!- Chilló Chris atrapando un rizo rubio con una pinza –Ve a bañarte, ya escogimos qué usarás.

-¿A dónde saldremos?- Dijo pateando el enredo de cobijas. Estaba emocionada, siempre se divertía mucho cuando iban a alguna fiesta.

Pese a que Beauxbatons era una escuela privada, varias veces al año se organizaban fiestas en los mejores clubs nocturnos de Paris con otras escuelas de magia menos importantes. Siempre había un chaperón, es decir, el director de alguna escuela (afortunadamente Olympe nunca se había prestado para la tarea, para salud mental de Hermione), así que no eran muy descontroladas, pero había música, cientos de chicos alegres y… alcohol.

No era extraño en Francia que los jóvenes bebieran, después de todo el vino de mesa era una rutina diaria. Así que los bares y clubs vendían buenas cantidades de vinos rosas y… Kirsch.

Hermione y sus amigos eran especialmente fanáticos del Kirsch, siempre conseguían comprar una botella para disfrutar.

Chris decía que beber alcohol no era malo, siempre y cuando se hiciera con moderación, estilo y clase, cosas en las que él era un experto. Durante las fiestas se la pasaba cuidando de ellas para que no cometieran ninguna tontería y la pasaran todos bien. Era natural que se volviera el alma de la fiesta.

Casi entrando al baño alcanzó a escuchar a Tyff gritar -¡Gryffindor! Le han hecho una fiesta a Harry, él mismo vino a invitarnos, así que apúrate.

Hermione se detuvo. Volteó a mirarla suspicaz -¿Dijiste Harry? ¿Harry Potter?

-Ah vamos, no te pongas así- Dijo Gette alisando su blusa plateada –Sabemos que son rivales en el torneo pero nos dijiste que él te ayudó a saber sobre Ramoth, pensamos que quizá ya eran amigos.

-Sí, además- Continuó Tyff comenzando con la segunda capa de barniz en Luna –Hoy despertaste con una sospechosa bufanda de Gryffindor puesta, ¿no tienes algo que contarnos?

Hermione sintió sus mejillas encenderse, dirigió su mirada a su cama donde enredada con las cobijas había una larga bufanda dorada y escarlata –Yo… fui a regalarle la rebanada de pastel que sobró a Harry porque creí que nadie lo festejaría… claramente estaba equivocada.

-¡Mi rebanada!- Chilló Georgette, rápidamente recibió una palmada de Chris.

-Te dije que dejaras de comer tanto chocolate, Gette, necesitas mantener la figura- Regañó.

-¿Estás molesta?- Inquirió Tiffany siempre al tanto –No vamos si no quieres.

Hermione observó la cara de decepción de todos, incluida Luna. Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros -¿Habrá Kirsch?

-Ah oui, ma fille!- Gritó Chris con su voz más aguda. Hermione asintió.

-Entonces habrá fiesta esta noche- Y entró al baño.

En cuanto le dio vuelta al seguro pensó en una ducha muy caliente. De inmediato la enorme bañera comenzó a llenarse con vaporosa agua y jabones tropicales.

Mientras se sumergía disfrutando del calor, Hermione solo podía pensar en Harry, los ojos de Harry, la sonrisa de Harry, el olor de Harry, la voz de Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry.

No podía permitirse seguir así. Era ridículo. A penas lo conocía.

Además aún estaba Dimitri.

Le había llegado una carta donde le daba una explicación larguísima y muy convincente sobre por qué tuvo que irse tan inesperadamente de Francia. Le pedía perdón, una segunda oportunidad. Le afirmaba que la seguía amando aún más que antes. Pero Hermione no olvidaba la horrible noche cuando se dio cuenta que él se había ido sin despedirse, abandonándola con una sortija en la mano.

En su cumpleaños número 16 Dimitri la sorprendió con una aventura. Se escaparon juntos a Italia por un día completo. Había sido fascinante. Hermione nunca había estado tan lejos de su madre, menos a escondidas, así que la experiencia estaba plagada de adrenalina y amor.

Dimitri la llevó a pasear por Roma, conociendo el Coliseo, la cúpula de la basílica de San Pedro en el Vaticano. Comieron en el mejor restaurant de pastas y pizzas. Al terminar el día la llevó a bailar tango, presentándola en el salón-bar como la futura señora Dupont.

Ahí, a la mitad de las pequeñas e íntimas mesas negras del salón, frente a toda esa gente desconocida, al son del mejor tango romántico que ha escuchado en su vida, Dimitri le propuso matrimonio.

La cajita de terciopelo azul guardaba una sortija de oro con un gran diamante cortado en forma rosa coronándolo.

Hermione aceptó.

Esa noche en el hotel consumieron su compromiso. Se entregó por primera (y última) vez al hombre que amaba con locura.

A pesar de todo no se arrepentía. Dimitri había logrado de su primera vez una experiencia mágica y dulce. Una memoria grata. Tampoco se arrepentía de pensar que pudo haber sido su esposa, ya que en ese momento le pareció lo más ideal, estaba segura de que si él nunca se hubiera marchado probablemente estaría a punto de casarse, con Chris organizando toda la boda de manera perfecta.

Le pareció curioso que después de un año le pidiera su mano a mamá Maxime, quizá fue su manera de hacerle saber que el compromiso seguía en pie.

Pero no era así. Ella había guardado la sortija en su caja, y la caja en el fondo de su baúl. Había sido muy difícil, había llorado toda la tarde, había comido dos litros de helado de chocolate. Había decidido olvidarlo, razonando contra sus sentimientos que ninguna persona que amaba a otra la abandonaba bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ahora todo era distinto, un año después las cosas tenían otro color. Se sentía confundida por los nuevos sentimientos que sentía por Harry, eran como una burla a su "inolvidable, único y eterno" amor por Dimitri. Se preguntó si era debido a su juventud la razón por la que podía volverse a interesar en alguien tan rápido después de una ruptura tan fuerte.

Sabía que no era rápido, era un año después, pero aquella noche en el hotel había estado tan segura de que nada cambiaría lo que sentía…

Salió dando una bocanada de aire. El agua le escurrió por el rostro y el cabello, como intentando llevarse sus confusiones muy lejos.

Tenía muy claro que jamás iba a regresar con Dimitri, pero en cuanto a Harry…

-¡Hermanita apúrate!- Gritó Chris del otro lado de la puerta -¡Te dejé tu ropa puesta en el biombo!

Giró la mirada hacia el elegante biombo de oro, reconociendo el vestido negro de inmediato. Era strapless, pegado de la cintura y con una linda falda volada hasta las rodillas. Su favorito.

Al salir lista del baño rápidamente tomó asiento frente a Chris, quien ya traía puesto uno de sus mejores trajes de diseñador, haciéndolo ver extremadamente guapo.

-Te recogeré el cabello en un hermoso arreglo, lo decoraré con éstos- Le enseñó cuatro pequeñas flores de cristales brillantes. Hermione asintió.

Tyff se terminaba de maquillar unas sombras marrones que iban increíbles a juego con su vestido dorado. Platicaba sin cesar sobre su última cita con Terry. A su lado Georgette se echaba perfume, girando los ojos desesperada cada que Tyff hacía un comentario especialmente cursi.

De pronto entró intempestivamente Luna con un vestido azul cielo que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos, lleno de lazos blancos. Su cabello estaba divinamente cepillado y alaciado. No traía ni gota de maquillaje pero no era necesario. Parecía una ninfa.

-Oh mon diu- Susurró Hermione sin aliento –Luna te ves primorosa.

-Eso nunca me lo habían dicho- Respondió objetiva, sentándose con un gesto aburrido junto a ella –Tú también te ves muy bien Hermione. Harry se quedará sin nada inteligente que decir cuando te vea, así que si suelta algún comentario estúpido recuerda que en realidad intentó hacer un halago.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Harry?- Inquirió la castaña alzando una ceja. Sus amigos la miraron incrédulos -¿Qué?

-Toma- Dijo Chris pasándole unos tacones rojos.

-Pero solo los uso cuando…

-Cuando tienes una cita- Dijeron a la vez Tyff y Gette.

Chris la tomó de la mano, en un gesto inquietantemente maternal –Hermanita, compraste estos tacones cuando cumpliste quince años, desde entonces solo los usas en tus citas.

-Con Jean-Paul- Interrumpió Georgette sonriendo.

-Y Elliot- Siguió Tiffany.

-Y Louis.

-Y Médéric.

-Ya entendí- Chistó Hermione riendo al recordar todas sus malas citas.

-Pero…- Continuó Chris –Hace un año que no los usas. Ya es tiempo.

-Pero no tengo ninguna cita.

-Estabas dormida- Dijo Tyff –Así que Harry no te quiso despertar. Nos invitó a todos a la fiesta pero aclaró que quería que tú fueras su acompañante.

Sintió su corazón detenerse -¿Yo? ¿Y ustedes aceptaron por mí?

-¡Que te pongas los tacones!- Terminó el castaño harto.

Hermione tomó el par de zapatos rojos. Eran hermosos, también sus favoritos. Miró a sus amigos, enternecida –No estoy deprimida por Dimitri, en serio no me tienen que organizar ninguna cita.

Gette bufó -¿Qué tiene que ver Dupont? Solo creemos que Harry y tú tienen _algo_.

-¿Desde cuándo le hablan por su nombre?- Sonrió colocándose los zapatos.

-Hoy en la tarde. Fue muy amable- Explicó Tiffany tomando su cartera –Ahora él también nos llama por nuestro nombre.

-Creo que está intentando quedar bien con la familia- Dijo divertido Chris –Harry Potter temeroso de un grupito de franceses. Eso no se ve todos los días.

-Tampoco que yo esté primorosa- Terminó Luna jugando distraídamente con sus listones

* * *

Harry se miró una última vez al espejo soltando un suspiro desesperado. Remus lo miró desafiante a su lado.

Le había pedido a Remus que lo ayudara a conseguir ropa decente para la fiesta, soltando casualmente el nombre de Hermione en la conversación. Tardó nada en recibir un paquete con una camisa negra, jeans azules y un par de tenis negros. No estaba muy convencido pero tampoco tenía otra opción.

Remus no solo había solucionado su dilema con la ropa, también había hecho equipo con Ginny para hacer la fiesta aún más grande. Los alumnos mayores de Hogwarts, Dumstrang y Beauxbatons estaban invitados a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde habría música, cervezas de mantequilla y frituras. Además gozarían del permiso de McGonagall y Dumbledore para festejar hasta las 2 de la mañana. Por supuesto, bajo la supervisión del licántropo.

-¿Cómo fue que la profesora McGonagall prestó su sala común para esto?- Preguntó Harry pasando un cepillo por su cabello.

-Solo le mencioné que le pediste a Hermione que fuera tu cita.

-¿Por qué eso le importaría?

-Seguramente porque está a favor de que las escuelas convivan. Como sea, olvídate del cabello, nunca lograrás peinarlo. Lávate los dientes. Échate desodorante. Limpia tus lentes. Muy bien, es momento de los consejos. Probablemente tu papá te diría que recuerdes halagarla en cuanto la veas. Aprendió esa lección de manera muy práctica con Lily. Sirius te diría qué clóset de escobas es ideal para que termines ahí con ella PERO no pienso darte esa información. Mi consejo: no bebas demasiado, mantente concentrado en lo que dice, las mujeres aman hablar sin parar y esperan una respuesta acertada; trata de mantenerla entretenida, si se aburre cualquier chico podría venir y acapararla; si desea bailar… por muy mediocre que seas en eso o te de vergüenza _hazlo_, será peor si te niegas, solo lograrás hacerla irse con otra persona; cuando ella deseé irse respeta su decisión y escóltala hasta su carruaje; por último: un beso Harry, no más. Es la primera cita, no la querrás asustar, un pequeño beso en los labios para despedirte de ella, será suficiente para que quede pensando en ti toda la semana.

Harry asintió presuroso, intentando procesar toda la información -¿Estás seguro que con un simple beso será suficiente?

Remus torció una sonrisa que en sus buenos tiempos seguramente provocaba desmayos. Harry no dudó más.

Salieron de la habitación justo cuando el estruendoso éxito de las Brujas de McBeth resonó en toda la sala común.

-Me adelantaré para ayudarles con los detalles. Ve por Hermione.

-Sí… ¡Remus!- El licántropo se giró expectante –Me siento muy estúpido por usar tenis con camisa pero… gracias por lo que estás haciendo. Gracias por… estar aquí en mi primera cita- Susurró sintiendo toda su hombría desaparecer.

Remus asintió solemne –James estaría orgulloso de ti. Yo lo estoy.

Harry respiró profundamente, se volteó para ir hacia las escaleras que daban al retrato, encontrándose de frente con Lavander.

Dio un paso atrás inconscientemente. Desde principio del curso había evitado de cualquier manera atravesársele pero ya era tarde. La joven traía puesto un vestido lila, alegre, sus mejillas rosas le daban un aspecto dulce, parecía más feliz de lo que hacía mucho la veía.

-Oh… hola- Saludó ella incómoda. Harry asintió a modo de saludo. Ambos permanecieron congelados ahí. De pronto Lavender levantó los ojos brillantes en lágrimas –Perdón.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Yo escuchaba a Pa… a Parvati…- Su voz se quebró -…hablar de ti continuamente. Siempre soñaba con ser tu novia y algún día Parvati Potter, decía que rimaba- Se limpió una lágrima, corriendo el maquillaje perfecto –Yo la alentaba, le decía que si se lo proponía lograría ganar tu corazón. Toda la situación se salió de control… nunca pensé que quién-tú-sabes haría algo tan cruel.

Harry negó suavemente –Es mi culpa Lavender, ella murió por mi culpa.

-Te equivocas. Ella tenía derecho a tener un amor adolescente. Tú tenías derecho a no corresponder sus sentimientos. Yo tenía derecho a apoyar a mi amiga. El único culpable es _él_- Miró a Harry directo a los ojos –Perdón por haberte tratado tan mal durante tantos años Harry. No te lo merecías. Dejé que muchos rumores estúpidos decidieran por mí, te juzgué mal. Sé que no eres malo… solo extraño y poderoso. Te he visto hacer cosas que yo jamás soñaría en lograr. Además siempre vistes con tan poco estilo…- Sonrió girando la mirada –Parvati me habría matado si te hubiera dicho eso frente a ella.

-Estoy seguro de que muy dentro de ella sabría que es verdad.

Ella rió, el sonrojo de sus mejillas viéndose alegre de nuevo –A lo que me refiero es que tú y yo somos muy distintos. No creo que seamos amigos nunca pero quiero que sepas que sé que eres bueno, y que no te culpo por la muerte de Parvati. Tampoco Padma ni su madre.

-Gracias, de verdad- Dijo muy sinceramente Harry, sintiendo un peso abandonarle.

-Pero… ¿podría pedirte un favor?- Lo miró anhelante, él asintió –Sé que buscas vengarte por tus padres, y eres muy poderoso... si algún día te enfrentas a _él_… ¿podrías lanzarle una muy buena maldición por mí? Me arrebató a mi mejor amiga, nunca lo perdonaré. Por favor.

-Haré más que eso. Lo destruiré en nombre de mi familia y de Parvati. Lo juro.

Lavender asintió firmemente –Gracias Harry- Apretó su brazo afablemente –Ahora… es tiempo de una gran fiesta ¿no? Felicidades por quedar en el torneo, sé que ganarás. Hablaré con todos los chicos para que te apoyen, ya lo verás. Por ahora ya me voy, tengo una cita- Sonrió soñadora –Dean me espera. ¿Tú tienes una cita?- Harry asintió –Eso explica por qué por fin te vestiste como un adolescente normal. No te preocupes, te ves muy bien.

Si lo decía ella, le creía. Se despidieron con un gesto y al fin él se fue por su cita.

Harry iba caminando hacia el enorme carruaje azul, pensando que jamás creyó que iba a pedirle una cita a alguien. Curiosamente terminó pidiéndosela a los mejores amigos de la chica en cuestión que además estaba profundamente dormida.

Había ido con intención de decirles a todos que acudieran a la fiesta, un simple aviso, nada formal. Pero cuando lo habían dejado pasar hasta la impresionante habitación de Hermione, y la había visto acurrucada bajo una docena de cobijas, no se pudo contener.

Lo que menos quería era ponerla en peligro. Estar cerca de él era sinónimo de eso pero… ¿Se valía ser egoísta una vez? Solo una fiesta, un par de horas donde pudiera decir que Hermione Maxime fue de él, fue su cita, su acompañante. Podría ocupar ese recuerdo para su siguiente patronus. Además si lo mataban por lo menos podría presumir que tuvo una cita normal en su vida.

Llegó a su destino, subió los enormes escalones y entró por el pasillo platino hasta la habitación más importante. Tocó un par de veces, esperando ansioso.

-¡TERRY!- Sintió a Tiffany colgársele del cuello, diciendo cosas ridículas sin parar.

Lo más caballerosamente que pudo la separó con firmeza de él –Hola Tiffany.

-Ah, Harry- Respondió decepcionada. Se giró -¡Hermione tu cita llegó antes que Terry! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¡Al fin Terry cometió un error!- Chistó Gette desde adentro del cuarto. Escuchó deseoso la risa de Hermione.

-Los veo en Gryffindor, chicos. ¡No olvides el Kirsch, Chris!

Así salió de la recámara, ataviada en un espectacular vestido negro que dejaba ver sus preciosos hombros pequeños, las pecas en el inicio de sus pechos, sus perfectas pantorrillas y sus delicados pies en esos sensuales tacones rojos.

Harry sabía la definición de _fetiche_ pero hasta ahora comprendía lo que significaba completamente. Quería ver por el resto de su vida a Hermione usando tacones rojos solo para él.

Recordó entonces que tenía que hacer un halago pero nada era lo suficientemente bueno. Ella parecía estar esperando paciente a que su cerebro reaccionara.

-Me siento un imbécil por usar tenis. No merezco estar parado junto a ti… creí que eras perfecta pero… pero… tú… hoy… no tienes comparación, eres la más hermosa.

Hermione sonrió suavemente, devolviéndole el aliento a Harry.

-Te ves muy bien, no tienes por qué sentir que no mereces estar junto a mí- Una risilla se le escapó, enganchó su brazo en el suyo, acercándose con una mirada coqueta que desarmó a Harry.

-Hermione en serio eres lo más hermoso que he visto.

Ella se sonrojó peligrosamente. Su sonrisa aumentó –Ya no me siento tan pequeña junto a ti.

-Me encantaría verte con tacones rojos toda la vida- Confesó comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Para eso tendrías que estar citándome toda la vida. Solo uso tacones rojos en esos casos.

-Entonces serás mi cita eterna.

-¿Es mi imaginación o estás especialmente astuto con tus respuestas?

-Solo digo lo que pienso- Respondió sinceramente –Por cierto, gracias por aceptar ser mi cita, lamento haberte invitado mientras dormías.

-Fue un placer.

Salieron a los jardines. Harry observó la piel del cuello femenino enchinarse del frío -¿No has traído un suéter?

-El vestido tiene un hechizo de calentamiento. Solo mi cuello sufre.

-Pero si es tu cuello el que siempre intentas cubrir más que nada. Debí traer mi bufanda.

-Arruinaría el vestido- Señaló frunciendo el ceño -¿No te ha gustado mi vestido?

-Me gustas tú, solo quiero que estés cómoda- Sonrió mirando un nuevo sonrojo. Pasó un brazo encima de los pequeños hombros, apretándola suavemente -¿Mejor?

-Mucho. No tenía idea de que fueras tan… ¿romántico?- Harry se encogió de hombros –Bueno, me gusta eso.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta.

Entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor donde una pequeña multitud de alumnos ya se encontraban bailando, conversando y riendo. Las luces eran tenues y en cada esquina había bocinas mágicas sonando sin parar. Todos vestían túnicas coloridas, vestidos brillantes que se agitaban al son de la música. Arriba, en la intersección de las dos escaleras, Remus estaba apoyado observando diligente a cada alumno. Harry buscó a alguien cerca de él, pero su sorpresa aún no había llegado.

-Es muy bonita, más acogedora que Ravenclaw- Exclamó Hermione por encima de la música. Harry asintió, le señaló una larga mesa llena de cervezas de mantequilla y un enorme tazón de ponche burbujeante color carmín. Se acercaron esquivando gente.

-¿Quieres cerveza de manteca o ponche?

-¡Cerveza! Es lo más delicioso que he probado de aquí- Sonrió recibiendo la botella ámbar. De pronto un rostro amigable se le acercó misterioso. Era Dean Thomas con Lavender colgada de su brazo.

-Si quieren algo fuerte prueben el ponche- Les dijo enseñando su vaso –Unos tipos de Dumstrang consiguieron meter alcohol real de contrabando, han mezclado todo con el ponche. Está que arde- Lavender soltó una carcajada. Harry la observó divertido -…como ya pueden ver. Por cierto… eh… Harry, felicidades. Es tu fiesta ¿no?

-Eso creo.

Dean asintió –Ginny se encargó de decirnos a todos que dejáramos de ser unos pesados contigo. Mira, la verdad es que me caes bien, solo que me da un poco de miedo cuando gritas en las noches y eso.

Hermione alzó una ceja, extrañada. Harry le hizo un gesto a Dean para que cerrara la boca, por suerte el chico aún no había bebido el suficiente ponche para no entenderlo, asintiendo se dirigió ahora a la castaña.

-Hey Maxime, felicitaciones a ti también. Diste una buena pelea en la prueba, aún me sigo riendo cuando recuerdo cómo tiraste a Harry de la escoba.

Hermione soltó una carcajada liviana, su dulce voz resonando única y conocida para Harry –Gracias, por cierto, puedes llamarme Hermione.

-Genial, llámame Dean, y ella es mi cita, Lavender.

-¡Hey Heeeerrrmmm!- Saludó Brown con la lengua enrollada. Dean le quitó el vaso, Hermione le pasó la cerveza de mantequilla.

-Creo que debes olvidar el ponche, querida- Dijo sonriéndole sinceramente –Una dama debe mantener su imagen.

-Lo te-ten-tee ¡tendré! en cuenta.

Dean se encogió de hombros –Merece divertirse, ha estado un poco triste. Yo la cuidaré- Hizo un gesto galante y recibió un gran beso como premio.

Harry tomó otras dos botellas de cerveza y condujo a Hermione hacia una esquina donde habían amontonado los sillones. Tomaron asiento observando la fiesta en silencio. Había una buena mezcla de parejas de las tres escuelas. De pronto un ligero rayo bajaba desde la varita de Remus hacia alguna parejita especialmente cariñosa. Chispas rojas volaban por doquier. El éxito _Tú prendiste mi caldero pero no hiciste la poción indicada_ retumbaba el corazón de todos los presentes.

Miró hacia Hermione, parecía un poco aburrida, moviendo su pierna al ritmo de la canción. Entonces encontró su mirada y sonrió –Así que… al final te festejaron ¿no?

-Fue algo no planeado.

-Parece lo contrario.

-Remus ayudó.

-Oh.

Harry asintió incómodo. Había sido muy sencillo conversar con ella, pero siempre estaban solos, ahora en medio de tanta gente, la música y el ambiente de diversión no se sentía bien.

-Me encanta esa canción- Soltó ella casualmente. Harry entendió perfectamente la indirecta pero no quería bailar, a pesar de lo que le dijo Remus no estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo frente a los alumnos que lo habían humillado durante años.

-Tiene buen ritmo- Fue todo lo que dijo.

Para su desgracia Viktor Krum apareció cerca de ellos. Sonriente caminó hasta Hermione –Hola, luces preciosa ¿Quieres bailar?

Hermione sonrió condescendiente, señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza a Harry –Lo siento, Viktor, tengo acompañante.

-Ah, estoy seguro de que no le importará que bailes una o dos canciones conmigo. Pura diversión.

-No, gracias.

-Ve con él- Soltó Harry. No quería alejarla de él pero también sabía que estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo como cita y no quería arruinarle la noche.

Hermione no pareció tomarlo bien, lo miró molesta mientras se levantaba –Vamos Viktor.

El búlgaro sonrió tomándola de la cintura. Harry observó con odio aquella mano apretarla suavemente. Ambos se perdieron en la improvisada pista de baile.

Estuvo ahí sentado durante un poco más de una hora. Comenzaba a pensar que era momento de largarse cuando escuchó a Ginny -Hola Harry- Saludó espectacular en su vestido verde botella, entallado hasta las rodillas, con un escote clásico -¿Cómo la estás pasando?

-Bien.

La pelirroja rió –Eso apesta. Vamos, bailemos, así te divertirás de verdad.

-No me gusta bailar.

-No te pregunté- Lo tomó de la mano y jaló hacia la pista.

Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas volverse invisible, si necesitaba un accidente mágico era en ese momento. Intentó frenar a la pelirroja pero parecía tener una fuerza descomunal para su pequeña figura. Acabó justo en medio de un montón de adolescentes con vasos de ponche en las manos, bailando a su alrededor.

Ginny sonrió comenzando a moverse al ritmo, lo jaloneaba intentando que hiciera algo –Solo déjate llevar, es fácil. Un paso a la izquierda, uno a la derecha, afloja los brazos, una vuelta y ¡listo!

Harry negó –No lo haré.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- Se giró sorprendido, Gette estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados –Vi a _tu cita _con ¡Krum!, ¿Por qué estás con esta chica?

Detrás de ella Tiffany y Terry lo miraban curiosos. Harry se encogió de hombros –Krum la invitó a bailar.

-¿Y tú lo permitiste? ¿Para eso querías que te dejáramos salir con ella?

Ginny enfrentó valiente a Gette, teniendo que alzar la vista para encararla –Hey francesa, calma. Es la fiesta de Harry, puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Para tu información Harry ya tenía una cita.

Tiffany se adelantó un poco -¿Cómo es que Hermione te botó para bailar con Viktor?

-¿Hermione Maxime?- Inquirió la pelirroja sorprendida -¿Ella es tu cita?

Harry asintió, luego miró a Tyff –No me botó, yo le dije que bailara con él porque yo no quiero bailar.

Gette se puso más roja que el cabello de Ginny -¿Cómo invitas a una chica a una fiesta si no vas a querer bailar, so genio? ¿Y si es así por qué estas bailando con esta inglesita?

-No estoy bailando- Dijo seriamente.

-¿Y qué haces en la pista de baile entonces?

-Ella me obligó.

La rubia sonrió burlona a Ginny -¿No que era su fiesta y él podía hacer lo que quiera?

-Hola chicos- Saludó Luna con las mejillas encendidas -¿Han probado el ponche?

-¿Dónde está Chris?- Preguntó Harry.

-¿Quién es Chris?- Replicó Luna.

Gette soltó un bufido -¿Acaso todos olvidarán que tienen una cita?

Tyff le dedicó una mirada amenazante a Terry –No lo hagas.

-¿Se refieren a Sébastien?- Dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a una esquina de la sala común -¿No es ése que está besándose con… ¡Neville!

Todos voltearon de inmediato, justo al momento que Neville empujaba a Chris lejos de él y lo golpeaba en el rostro.

-Mon diu!- Chilló Gette corriendo hacia ellos.

-Ah, ése Chris- Dijo Luna asintiendo dispersamente –Se bebió casi la mitad del ponche. No dejaba de hablar de Neville y le dije "oye pues si tanto te gusta, ve y bésalo".

Ginny la miró nerviosa -¿Pero qué no era tu novio?

-Si fuera mi novio no estaría besando a un chico ¿no crees?- Sonrió elocuente.

Harry decidió que era suficiente. Lentamente se mezcló entre la gente, perdiéndose de vista. Buscaba a Hermione, solo para revisar que estuviera bien.

La encontró riendo con Viktor y varios chicos más de Bulgaria. Tenía en su mano un vaso lleno de lo que parecía ser agua pero probablemente era la extraña bebida que le había encargado a Chris, algo como Kish, Karish, o Kirsh, Harry no recordaba bien el nombre.

-¡Harry!

Miró hacia la entrada de la sala común. Una mujer vestida con una enorme playera de las Brujas de McBeth, unos mallones, botas rojas y cabello rosa chillón se acercaba a él.

Sonrió saludándola –Tardaste mucho.

-Tuve una misión, a penas tuve tiempo de regresar a casa y cambiarme. Gracias por invitarme, y felicidades por concursar- Lo abrazó eufórica. Harry no se sintió incómodo pero si algo confundido por su exceso de vitalidad -¿Dónde está Remus?

-Arriba, cerciorándose de que no hagamos nada inapropiado.

Tonks rió estruendosamente –Es muy malo vigilando. El ponche está lleno de vodka. Las cervezas de mantequilla están adulteradas. Y en la entrada de la sala común me encontré a una parejita metiéndose mano sin reparos.

-Supongo que ésta será la última fiesta que nos dejarán hacer- Dijo esperanzado. Tonks chasqueó la lengua.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu cita? La famosísima Hermione Maxime, nada mal- Guiñó bromista.

-Con Viktor Krum- Masculló señalándolos. Tonks lo miró curiosa –No quería bailar. Krum la invitó. Yo le dije que fuera con él. Fin.

-Ah, Harry, eso fue una estupidez- Le dio un suave empujón –Hermione quería salir contigo, no con él, por algo es _tu _cita.

-Como sea, no pienso bailar.

-¿Qué tal una lenta? Solo tienes que abrazarla y mecerte un poco. Nada difícil. ¿La has abrazado antes?

-Sí…

-¿Te gusta abrazarla?

Harry sintió su estómago brincar solo de pensar en eso –Me encanta.

-Entonces será pan comido. Subiré con Remus y pondré una buena balada, será tu oportunidad.

-Espera…- La tomó del brazo –Remus no sabe que te invité. Es una sorpresa.

Tonks sonrió fascinada –Solo hay una cosa que amo más que las sorpresas: que _yo_ sea la sorpresa. Gracias Harry, te debo una.

-Solo te aviso que si se pone de terco como siempre, no te sientas mal.

-No te preocupes, es un lobo viejo, pero algún día tendrá que dejarse querer. Estate atento a la canción, ¡suerte!

Harry se mantuvo cerca de la pared, miraba intermitente a Hermione riendo y a Tonks colgándose de Remus, gritando lo feliz que estaba de verlo. Se preocupó de que Remus se fuera a enojar con él pero cuando volvió a ponerles atención ambos se estaban besando dulcemente.

Por lo menos alguien la pasaba bien…

-No te ves bien- Dijo Neville llegando junto a él.

-Tú tampoco.

-Me pasó algo muy extraño.

-Vi que Christian Sébastien te besó.

Neville asintió con un gesto de asco –No es feo, pero _no_ es mi tipo. Estaba muy borracho el pobre, creo que le afectó el ponche. Me sentí muy mal con Luna, ella era su novia. Pero sobre todo me puse muy nervioso con Georgette Lisandru. Estaba muy molesta porque golpeé a Sébastien.

-No lo dudo, son muy amigos.

-Fue solo una reacción, en serio no sé ni cómo mi puño terminó en su cara- Se encogió de hombros –Ahora he perdido cualquier oportunidad.

-¿De qué?

-De gustarle a Lisandru- Neville pareció iluminarse –Me gusta mucho ¿sabes? Pero… no sé, no creo que quiera salir conmigo, debe estar acostumbrada a hombres como Sébastien, millonarios, seguros de sí mismos, inteligentes…

-Homosexuales- Terminó Harry divertido. Neville lo miró confundido –Chris es gay, estaba saliendo con Luna para que nadie sospechara. Por eso te besó, le debes gustar.

-¡Merlín eso es peor!- Se secó el sudor de la frente –Debí pegarle más duro…

-Estoy seguro de que no hubiera intentado nada si no hubiera estado tan borracho.

-Como sea, no fue agradable- Pareció pensar un rato -¿No era Maxime tu cita?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

Neville asintió –Solo quiero saber si eres cercano a ellos… si me podrías presentar a Lisandru?

-Qué irónico- Sonrió Harry pensando que Georgette estaba enamorada de Christian y a él le gustaba Neville que le gustaba Georgette.

-¿Por qué irónico?

-No me hagas caso. Te la presentaré.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Ah… lamento no haberte podido defender mejor ese día con Ron, pero ya sabes cómo se pone.

-No te preocupes, tú siempre lo intentas.

-Aún así parece que las cosas están mejorando para ti ¿no? Gryffindor te organizó la fiesta, debes estar feliz.

-No mucho- Sinceró volviendo a mirar hacia Hermione quien ahora estaba acompañada de Gette y hablaban rápidamente en francés, probablemente comentando acerca del encontrón de Chris y Neville. Krum las veía casi mareado, sin entender nada.

De pronto Hermione volteó a verlo, quedaron perdidos en el otro y justo en ese momento una balada comenzó a sonar.

Era _No, no amortentia, ¡es amor real!_ el sencillo más ridículo que tenían las Brujas de McBeth.

La pista comenzó a vaciarse de amigos, dejando solo a parejitas enamoradas, abrazadas.

Harry sintió un empujón, supo que Neville lo estaba alentando a caminar. Decidió hacerle caso.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia Hermione, sin romper el contacto visual. Con forme se acercaba notó que estaba perlada de sudor, probablemente por los bailes anteriores, con las mejillas encendidas y el cabello un poco desacomodado, soltando algunos rizos traviesos. Le pareció aún más hermosa que cuando salió del cuarto.

Al mismo tiempo que llegó frente a ella, Krum se cruzó invitándola a bailar. Harry desistió, girándose para no interrumpir y quedó sorprendido al ver a Neville junto a él, invitando a Georgette a bailar.

La francesa lo miró enojada, seguramente recordando lo que le hizo a Christian, pero antes de poder replicar, Neville la tomó de las manos y la llevó a la pista.

Eso dejó pensando a Harry, fueron segundos donde analizó hasta dónde podría llegar su inseguridad, hasta dónde dejaría escapar la cita que tanto anheló, hasta dónde se permitiría alejar a Hermione de él.

-Hermione ¿me concedes esta pieza?- Dijo seriamente, colocándose en medio de ambos. La bruja sonrió asintiendo. El búlgaro lo miró fastidiado.

-Ya no es tu cita, hace horas que es mí cita.

-¿Disculpa?- Hermione lo miró ofendida. Harry sonrió, le encantaba el carácter apasionado e independiente que tenía la castaña –No soy tu cita, vine con Harry. Y aunque lo fuera tengo todo el derecho de aceptar bailar con quien yo quiera.

Extendió su pequeña mano y Harry la pescó antes de que otra cosa sucediera. Caminaron hacia la pista y se miraron a los ojos.

-Creí que no te gustaba bailar- Le dijo en un susurro.

-No me gusta. Fui un idiota al pedirte ser mi cita en la fiesta, simplemente no debí comprometerme en algo que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir. No me gustan las multitudes, ni el ruido, ni el alcohol, ni las fiestas- Confesó seriamente. Estaban parados, quietos, a la mitad de la pista, mirándose.

-¿Entonces por qué ahora quieres bailar conmigo?

-No quiero bailar, ya te dije que no me gusta pero… realmente _me encanta_ abrazarte- Dio un paso y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo la suave tela del vestido. Quedaron tan cerca que el cabello castaño le hacía ligeras cosquillas en la nariz –Perdón por arruinar tu noche- Sintió los brazos femeninos enredarse en su cuello, la respiración tranquila llenar su pecho.

-No fue lo que esperaba pero podrías compensarlo ¿sabes? Quizá encontremos algo que a ambos nos guste.

-¿Me estás insinuando que quieres tener _otra_ cita conmigo?- Preguntó impresionado. Escuchó su suave risa.

-Te estoy diciendo que _en serio_ me tienes que compensar esta noche. Me la pasé escuchando Quidditch todo el tiempo, eso es tortura para mí.

-Muy bien. Pensaré en algo.

-¿Sabes que ni siquiera nos estamos meciendo? Solo estamos abrazados y quietos en medio de la pista.

-Odio bailar. Mecerse es parecido a bailar.

Hermione soltó una carcajada –Ni de cerca- Apretó un poco más su abrazo y se deslizó suavemente a la derecha.

-Hermione por favor no lo hagas.

-Tómalo como un adelanto por dejarme en manos de Viktor y por haber permitido que esa pelirroja te arrastrara para bailar con ella.

Harry alzó las cejas, divertido, ni siquiera notó que dio otro paso a la izquierda -¿Me viste?

-Por supuesto. Estuviste ahí sentado casi una hora, observando a la nada con una cara de aburrido total. Esperaba que en cualquier momento te dieras cuenta que eras un tonto por dejarme ir y fueras a buscarme pero entonces _la _inglesita roja apareció.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Las parejas a su alrededor que contaban con alumnos de Hogwarts lo miraron asombrados, nunca habiendo escuchado su risa.

-Se llama Ginny Weasley.

Ella hizo un mohín –Si tanto te gusta debiste pedirle a ella que fuera tu cita, así yo no hubiera terminado con Viktor.

-Ginny no me gusta - Aclaró encantado por el despliegue de emociones de Hermione -¿Estás celosa de Gin?

-¿Celosa yo? Una Maxime nunca está celosa- Replicó sonando perfectamente como su madre. Harry apoyó su frente en la de ella, meciéndose rítmicamente.

-Quiero ser sincero. No puedo tener nada en serio contigo. Cada año Voldemort intenta matarme, también ya sabes lo que ocurrió con Parvati. Además está el torneo, somos rivales. No hay manera de que funcione nada.

-Pero qué vanidoso. ¿Quién dijo que yo quería algo serio contigo? Solo dije una cita más, en compensación de esta terrible noche, pero si eso te va a hacer sentir que estoy locamente enamorada de ti entonces prefiero nunca volver a salir contigo. Además qué te importaría, te la pasas rodeado de chicas, inglesas, asiáticas…

Harry soltó otra carcajada -¿También estás celosa de Cho? Eso terminó. En todo caso _yo_ debería ser el celoso aquí. Ese Dupont parecía muy insistente en que regresaras con él. También vi a Ron Weasley intentar coquetearte. Y cómo olvidar al roba-citas-Krum.

Hermione bufó –Dimitri y yo terminamos definitivamente. Ron Weasley nunca me ha coqueteado. Y Viktor no hubiera conseguido nada si tú no me hubieras echado a sus brazos. Mejor di la verdad Harry, todo esto fue un plan para conocerme, mis debilidades, mis flaquezas, y utilizarlas contra mí en el torneo.

-Ahora tú estás siendo paranoica- Dijo seriamente. Hermione no aguantó el gesto serio y rió divertida -¿Me estabas bromeando? Solo juegas conmigo- Gruñó ocultando su propia sonrisa.

-Oh Harry, en serio es muy divertido estar contigo. Me rio mucho.

-Te burlas de mí.

-También- Asintió volviendo a reír. Harry apreció la dentadura blanca rodeada por los labios gruesos brillantes –Ah amo ese coro _No, no, no, no, no es amorte-te-tentia no ¡no! Lo que siento por ti es mayor, es real, ¡es amor de verdad!, ni un imperius lograría separarme de tus labio-oh-oh-os, no, no, no, no, no es amooortentia-aaah!_

Sin pensarlo se inclinó y colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, acallando la canción y la risa. Ella pareció congelarse, luego le devolvió suavemente el beso. Su boca era tan delicada que pensó que estaba besando una rosa. El aliento cálido se mezclaba con el suyo creando un remolino delicioso. La apretó más contra él e introdujo lentamente su lengua, sintiendo la humedad palpitante, los dientes lisos, la lengua mojada. Jugó con ella con una pausada ferocidad, arrancándole un pequeño gemido.

Se sentía volar, mejor aún que cuando estaba en su saeta. El olor de Hermione parecía colarse por su boca, llenar cada vena y arteria hasta su corazón. La delicada nariz rozaba la suya en una danza íntima. Todo dejó de tener sentido al mismo tiempo que por fin lo tuvo.

La canción terminó. Algunos aplaudieron. Ellos se separaron.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- Le preguntó ella con los labios rojos y húmedos.

-A pesar de que tienes el acento más hermoso, cantas horrible.

-Oh, entonces solo fue para callarme- Arrugó el ceño, ofendida.

-No. También fue porque… me gustas mucho.

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo. Sus iris mieles temblaron pero antes de que pudiera decir nada una explosión sonó y una cascada de moco púrpura cayó sobre ella, cubriéndola por completo.

Harry se separó enojado. Miró alrededor encontrando muchos rostros curiosos, que lo miraban como si no lo conocieran, otros señalaban a Hermione sorprendidos. Algunas chicas comenzaban a reír sin control.

De pronto Gette, casi junto a ellos, se separó de Neville con el rostro enfurecido. Sacó su linda varita chispeante y apuntó hacia Ginny.

-¡Tú, inglesita roja! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Ginny alzó las manos –Yo no hice nada, francesita.

-¡¿Fuiste tú?- El grito rabioso de Tiffany sorprendió a todos. Ella siempre parecía dulce y tranquila pero ahora parecía preparada para matar. Sacó su varita y sin pensarlo hechizó a Ginny.

Ron brincó protegiendo a su hermana. Neville intentó frenar a Gette. Después todos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos contra todos.

Harry abrazó a Hermione y la sacó del fuego cruzado, la llevó hasta el retrato y salieron de la sala común.

-¡Qué asco!- Chistó ella agitando sus brazos, soltando moco por doquier.

-Tranquila, espera- Sacudió su varita y todo el moco despareció. Hermione respiró aliviada.

-Gracias. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿En serio la inglesita roja me atacó?

-No. Ella es experta en moco-murciélago, si lo hubiera hecho no te habría podido quitar la peste en días. Su nombre es Ginny- Agregó al final recolocando un rizo detrás de su oreja.

Hermione resopló –Eso me hace sentir mejor- Dijo sarcásticamente.

Guardaron silencio, permitiéndose escuchar la guerra campal que sacudía la sala de Gryffindor. La dama gorda del retrato se abanicaba dramáticamente mientras refunfuñaba sobre los adolescentes.

-Creo que no ha sido de mis mejores noches- Suspiró ella comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dormir.

-Te acompañaré hasta el carruaje.

-NO es necesario.

-Eres mi cita, tengo que hacerlo, es lo debido.

Hermione respiró profundamente, se plantó frente a él y comenzó a gritarle -¡No te entiendo! ¡A veces eres dulce y tímido, otras eres coqueto y seguro! ¡Me invitas a ser tu cita y luego me avientas a otro sujeto! ¡Me dices que no quieres nada serio conmigo y luego me besas!¿Qué quieres de mí, Harry?

El moreno permaneció callado unos minutos, confundido. Ella tenía razón, no estaba siendo coherente con sus acciones y sus palabras. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para defenderse cuando sintió un calambre agudo en su mano derecha.

Hermione se quejó al mismo tiempo y miró a su propia mano.

-¿Qué es esto?

Harry miró curioso como una pequeña escama color bronce apareció en medio de su palma derecha. La tocó suavemente, sintiendo la dureza y perfección del material.

-Es una escama de dragón- Dijo Hermione enseñándole su mano izquierda. Ella tenía una escama dorada.

-¿Qué significa?

-No lo sé. Debe ser algo relacionado con el torneo. Yo toqué el huevo dorado con mi mano izquierda, quizá por eso me salió la escama.

Harry asintió -¿Crees que Krum también tenga una?

-Supongo.

De pronto el dolor volvió a aparecer. Sus dedos se crisparon como si hubieran recibido un choque eléctrico. Esta vez observó atentamente como su piel se reventaba para dejar salir la filosa escama nueva, junto a la otra.

-¿Seguirán saliendo?

-Eso parece- Respondió un poco mareado -¿Te sientes mal?

-Un poco. Duele mucho cuando sale una nueva escama.

El retrato se abrió y Viktor Krum salió pálido –Qué bueno que no se fueron. ¿Saben qué significa esto?

Extendió su palma. Había tres escamas cobres.

-Tenemos que ir con Remus, él sabrá qué hacer- Opinó Harry pero recibió dos miradas desconfiadas. Sonrió divertido, se acababa de terminar el "tiempo muerto", ya no era una noche para festejar ni tener una cita, ahora eran rivales de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, Krum, Potter- Se despidió Hermione con sus mejores modales y aires de suficiencia. Se giró haciendo volar graciosamente su vestido y se alejó.

-Va directo con su madre- Dijo Krum mirándola estúpidamente. Al perderla de vista se giró hacia Harry –Buena suerte, Potter.

-Igualmente.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo. Una nueva escama acababa de brotar. Disimularon su dolor y se separaron.

* * *

**NOTAS: **Hola todo mundo! Qué bonita semana no? Jaja la verdad no, me está yendo un poco pesado en la chamba y eso, PERO sigo aquí actualizando y por supuesto escribiendo los siguientes capítulos de mis fics. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Son lo máximo, sus reviews son mi completa inspiración, millones de gracias a todos!, a ver a ver, veamos poco a poco el capítulo.

Es muy relajado, lleno de hormonas adolescentes y solo se trata del desarrollo en la relación de Harry y Hermione. Decidí dedicarle un capítulo entero a esto porque después las cosas se ponen muy fuertes por el torneo, poco tiempo les va a quedar para bailar o darse besos, aunque obviamente el romance no desaparecerá!, así que Hermione por fin relata qué pasó con Dimitri en su cumpleaños anterior, efectivamente se acostó con él y además se comprometió!, pero él la dejó, y ella no está dispuesta a perdonarlo, además de que está intentando reconocer los nuevos sentimientos que tiene por Harry. Él en cambio está batallando con que sí quiere algo con ella pero no _puede_ por el asuntito de Voldemort, que por cierto, anda muy calladito, pero todo tiene una explicación!, así que mientras Harry lidia con tener que bailar por primera vez en su vida y que la casa de Gryffindor parece querer apoyarlo esta vez, gracias a Ginny. Vuelvo a lo mismo, Ron no es malo, no es un villano ni nada, en futuros capítulos lo introduciré a la trama, porque realmente creo que es un buen chico, solo muy envidioso e inmaduro. ¿Qué les parecieron mis canciones? Me reí mucho con _Tu prendiste mi caldero pero no hiciste la poción indicada_¸ y más cuando Hermione cantó _No amortentia_, por supuesto no existen tales canciones, pero fue divertido. Ah y comienza un pequeño triángulo amoroso entre Gette, Neville y Chris, aunque no es un triángulo muy común.

El siguiente capítulo será más centrado nuevamente en el torneo, el trío de campeones enfrentará una prueba que los hará temblar y compadecer a su rival.

Respecto a sus comentarios del capítulo anterior: Lessa es la protagonista del mejor relato de Anne McCaffrey, no puedo evitar siempre incluir algo sobre esta fabulosa autora y sus novelas. Asimismo Ramoth es el nombre de la reina dragón de Pern, montura de Lessa. Nuevamente les recomiendo la lectura del Vuelo del Dragón ;)

Y bueno, estaba intentando elegir a alguien de los que me dejó review para dedicarle este capítulo en agradecimiento, pero todos son tan increíbles y sinceros que no puedo escoger!, se los dedico a todos, a cada uno que se toma el tiempo para escribirme su opinión, sus ideas, sus halagos y sus deseos, de verdad_**gracias**_**, **ustedes me motivan**, **_**GRACIAS**_**.**

Así que hablando de reviews, ¿ya vieron el nuevo botón azul hermoso y llamativo de aquí abajo? ¡úsenlo! Solo mírenlo, es irresistible… jaja

Saludos,

Less.

**REVIEWS**

**V**


	6. 2da Prueba: Mantícora

Harry Potter no es mío. Cualquier referencia a la saga de los Jinetes de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es solo un homenaje.

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene referencias de abuso sexual, abuso a menores, y violencia gráfica. Queda bajo el juicio de cada quién continuar leyendo.**

* * *

**El conocimiento de la pasión.**

**Capítulo 6 – 2° Prueba: Mantícora.**

A la mañana siguiente Harry observaba divertido el rostro pálido, asqueado, cansado y enfermo de casi todos los alumnos mayores. El Gran Comedor estaba sirviendo un caldo espeso para desayunar, y café negro.

Se había citado a todo el alumnado justo a las siete de la mañana, con la advertencia de quien faltara recibiría un castigo aún peor.

La profesora McGonagall llevaba casi cuarenta minutos dando un discurso sobre buen comportamiento, expectativas, responsabilidades y dramáticos riesgos a la salud que provocaba el alcohol. Repetía que jamás iba a volver a permitir una fiesta y que en cuanto descubriera quién trajo el vodka sometería al responsable o responsables a un castigo ejemplar, sin importar de qué colegio fueron.

Los alumnos oían el alegato con gestos adoloridos. Harry supuso que tenían una cruda monumental.

Por último la profesora prohibió que se acercaran a la enfermería buscando pociones para quitar los malestares, era parte de las consecuencias por sus irresponsabilidades.

Harry contuvo un quejido. Se preguntó si él si podría acudir a la enfermería. Su brazo dolía horrores por la culpa de las escamas, pese a que Remus dijo que todo estaría bien realmente comenzaba a ser insoportable el dolor.

-Por Merlín que ya se calle- Siseó Ginny apoyando su rostro entre sus brazos.

-¿También bebiste mucho?

Ella asintió –Ese ponche fue mortal.

-Supongo que las cosas no salieron como querías.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Le regaló una sonrisa en su rostro gris –Fue la mejor fiesta en Hogwarts. Ni los gemelos hubieran podido lograr algo así. Se convertirá en leyenda.

Harry se encogió de hombros –Supongo.

-Ayer escapaste de la batalla. Me dejaste sola enfrentando a esa bola de franceses. Tú sabes que yo no ataqué a Maxime ¿verdad?

-Lo sé.

-¿Sabes quién fue?

Tomó un sorbo del amargo café. Omitió un gesto de asco y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Sus ojos verdes bailaron hacia Hermione que se tallaba suavemente su mano izquierda, no llevaba guantes. La entendía, él tampoco soportaba la quemazón alrededor de las brillantes escamas.

-Creo que fue Cho.

-¿Chang?- Chilló sorprendida la pelirroja -¿Por qué haría algo así?

Vaciló unos segundos. Se sentía cómodo con Ginny pero tampoco quería que su relación se volviera amistosa, no podía confiarle ciertos temas.

-¿Te gusta Maxime?

La miró incómodo. Ella asintió –Dejaré de hacerte ese tipo de preguntas.

-Gracias.

-Hey Harry- Dean señaló su taza -¿Te tomarás tu café?

-Adelante.

-Mi héroe- Farfulló bebiéndose el líquido negro rápidamente.

Neville soltó un enorme suspiro. Seamus comenzó a burlarse de él -¿Pensando en Sébastien?

-Cállate- Gruñó sonrojado –Estoy pensando en Gette.

-¿Así le dices de cariño a Sébastien?- Siguió Dean divertido.

-Déjenlo en paz- Dijo Harry suavemente. La verdad no quería meterse en sus estúpidas bromas, era una rutina de la mesa de Gryffindor, pero ahora que estaba rodeado de ellos se sentía abrumado por tantas voces y risas.

Había llegado como cualquier día directo a su lugar "especial", solo para darse cuenta que ya estaban ahí sus compañeros de curso. No hizo comentarios y decidió desayunar con ellos.

Dean alzó las manos pero la sonrisa burlona no decayó –Calma Harry. Solo estamos jugando.

Neville le mandó una mirada agradecida.

Lavender se inclinó lo suficiente para poder susurrarles a todos –Sé quién atacó a Maxime ayer en la noche: ¡Chang!. Hanna la vio y le contó a Susan que se lo dijo a Zacharias que le dijo a Padma que me dijo a mí.

Harry no se pudo contener, soltó una carcajada. Todos le miraron sorprendidos, provocando que cortara su risa antes de lo que hubiera querido, sintiendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Harry tienes una linda risa- Dijo Lavender.

Seamus soltó un chiflido –Cuidado Harry, Sébastien podría enamorarse solo de escucharte reír.

Todos rieron con esa ligereza que los caracterizaba muy bien. Harry solo sonrió.

Ginny chasqueó la lengua –Así que sí fue esa alzada. Pero ¿Por qué la atacó? No creo que se haya puesto celosa, ella sale con Diggory- Hizo un gesto soñador, Lavender la apoyó de inmediato.

-Quizá la odia porque Maxime ha estado superándola en todas las clases- Explicó Neville –La profesora Sprout me lo contó.

Harry se dio cuenta que era mucho más fácil enterarse de todo a través de sus compañeros de clase. Miró hacia Ravenclaw directo a Cho que platicaba inocentemente con Marietta.

-¿No estás molesto con ella?- Indagó Dean –Hermione fue tu cita.

-No creo que sea necesario molestarme. Los amigos de Hermione ya tomaron cartas en el asunto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo Ginny.

-Porque Cho tiene puesto un encantamiento encima- Señaló suavemente –No sé de qué tipo pero estoy seguro que será efectivo.

Todos miraron hacia Cho.

-No veo nada- Susurró Lavender -¿Necesitaré lentes?

-Creo que solo Harry lo ve- Respondió Neville.

Entonces el correo llegó, como siempre todas las lechuzas entraron volando, agitando sus alas para aterrizar sus paquetes. Pero esta vez no se separaron a lo largo del comedor, se dirigieron en línea recta hacia Cho y una a una fue cagándose en ella.

Los gritos de Cho fueron seguidos de las carcajadas de todos al verla correr intentando cubrirse la cara. Para cuando la última lechuza se cagó en ella, tenía toda la túnica y el cabello sucio.

Harry le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Hermione, ella sonreía suavemente, satisfecha.

-A eso le llamo venganza- Susurró Lavender excitada.

-Recuérdenme no meterme con Maxime- Masculló Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

Cho empezó a llorar estruendosamente. Marietta se levantó con una servilleta para ayudarla pero solo consiguió resbalarse con una de las porquerías del piso. Las risas volvieron a llenar el comedor.

Entonces Cho hizo algo que nadie, ni siquiera Harry, esperaba. Se giró directo hacia él, cruzando los pasillos de las mesas llenas de curiosos que no perdían detalle de sus acciones.

-Harry- Sollozó temblorosa -¡Harry Potter!- Gritó haciendo callar a todos los presentes -¡Te amo! Te apoyaré durante el torneo y dejaré a Cedric para estar solo contigo, como debió ser desde el principio. No tendremos que seguir aparentando- Sus ojos rasgados se centraron en Hermione que parecía no reaccionar de la sorpresa -¡Así que ya puedes decirle a la princesita que deje sus patéticos intentos por engatusarte porque eres mío! Solo está intentando encamarse contigo para ganar el torneo.

En segundos las exclamaciones de sorpresa y risa rodearon a Harry. Miró la reacción de sus compañeros de casa, donde los chicos hacían gestos de aprobación libidinosa y las chicas lo miraban como si fuera un mujeriego. Miró a Cho llena de suciedad, con los ojos sinceros después de su confesión. Por último miró a Hermione, parecía avergonzada, sonrojada recibiendo cuchicheos ofensivos que la hacían quedar como una mujer fatal.

Se levantó furioso, la mesa de Gryffindor tembló bajo su magia –Hermione Maxime no me ha seducido. Ella _sí_ es una dama. Tampoco necesita de tretas para ganar el torneo, es una excelente rival. Y no soy tuyo Cho, ya te lo había aclarado- Se acercó hasta casi tenerla rozándolo. Peligroso le siseó –Y si vuelves a meterte con Hermione… te juro que vas a suplicar que sus amigos sean los que te encuentren primero porque si lo hago yo…

Escuchó un crujido general. Desvió sus ojos hacia el comedor donde todos los platos de porcelana estaban quebrados o estrellados.

McGonagall llamó al orden y comenzó a dar otra reprimenda sobre el mal comportamiento que está teniendo todo el alumnado.

Harry notó a Hermione salir presurosa del comedor. De inmediato la siguió. Por reflejo cogió su mano, ambos se soltaron con un quejido de dolor –Lo siento.

Ella negó –No te preocupes. De pronto yo también olvido las escamas.

Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Hermione decidió hablar –Harry… ¿de verdad te gusto?

Él sintió su garganta secarse. Asintió firmemente.

-¿Te sigue gustando Cho?

-Por supuesto que no. Te expliqué que me dejó de interesar incluso antes de conocerte.

-¿Por qué te gustaba ella?

Se revolvió el cabello, arrepintiéndose al sentir su mano acalambrada por el dolor. De inmediato Hermione envolvió su mano sana en la suya afectada, dándole una caricia delicada.

Se miraron de nuevo, como compartiendo un secreto.

Harry se aclaró la voz –Me gustaba porque podía disponer de ella sin involucrarnos sentimentalmente.

Ella se sonrojó -¿Me acabas de aclarar que solo te acostabas con ella?

-Sí.

Hermione comenzó a reír nerviosamente. Harry rompió una sonrisa.

-Fue una estupidez- Dijo Harry alcanzando un rizo y enredándolo en sus dedos –Cho necesitaba algo de diversión, un _escape_. Me eligió porque nadie me hubiera creído si decía algo. Acepté porque… bueno, soy hombre- Sintió su rostro enrojecerse, reflejando el de Hermione –Nunca pensé que ella se enamoraría de mí. Lamento haberte arrastrado a todo el drama.

-No te preocupes, creo que me lo gané- Soltó un suspiro –Hace unos días le dije a Cho que si no confesaba en voz alta sus sentimientos por ti, no le creería. Supongo que tomó a pecho mi comentario. Además… me besaste enfrente de todos. Eso no ayudó.

-Nos besamos- Corrigió rápidamente.

-_Me _besaste- Replicó obstinada –También me aclaraste que no quieres nada conmigo.

-Dije que no puedo, no que no _quiero_.

-Oh, ¿ahora eso es una declaración amorosa en forma?

Harry soltó un bufido –Es complicado Hermione.

-Claro- La miró enfurecerse pero contenerse. No supo si agregar algo más complicaría peor el asunto así que se mantuvo callado -¿Remus ya te habló acerca del regalo del torneo?

El cambio abrupto de tema lo tomó desprevenido pero lo agradeció –Sí, al parecer Fudge en persona nos verá en la reunión de hoy para darnos la nueva.

-Tengo siete teorías acerca del regalo- Confesó satisfecha.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa –Parece que llevas la delantera Maxime.

-Acostúmbrate- Se giró digna –Te veré en la reunión.

* * *

**Flash.**

Harry parpadeó varias veces, intentando recuperarse del flash -¿Hola?

Fudge sonrió alegre quitándose de su lado. Harry lo miró desesperado, era increíble qué tan rápido se podía mover ese hombre con tal de sacarse una foto con él, no lo había sentido ni acercarse.

-Estimado joven Potter, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien- Cortó ácido pasándose de largo hasta ponerse junto a Remus.

Miró curioso a Krum, parecía enfermo de gripe, tenía los ojos vidriosos y la nariz roja, tosía levemente. Su brazo derecho estaba completamente cubierto de escamas cobres. A su lado Igor mantenía el ceño fruncido y una apariencia impaciente hasta que dijo -¿Ya me pueden explicar qué rayos está enfermando a mi campeón? Porque no noto a ninguno de los otros campeones enfermos.

Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Hermione solo parecía cansada, su brazo izquierdo dorado brillaba divinamente, combinando con sus ojos mieles y sus rizos castaños. Era como una diosa. Por otro lado, él mismo se sentía en perfectas condiciones, su brazo derecho relampagueaba el bronce de las escamas impenetrables, como una armadura a la medida.

Fudge asintió repetidamente –Por favor, campeones júntense ahí. Sí, sí, muy bien- Le hizo un gesto a Percy Weasley, Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, el pelirrojo empujó un carrito hasta en medio de todos y destapó el hermoso cáliz dorado. Al mismo tiempo Dumbledore entró al salón.

Harry no esperaba eso. Desde el comienzo del torneo el director había evadido confrontarlo. Remus le comentó que era porque no estaba muy contento con que haya decidido participar, probablemente estaba al tanto de la emancipación legal que obtenía el ganador. Así que su presencia debía significar algo muy importante.

-Señor Fudge- Saludó oscamente, parecía apurado –Comencemos ya, por favor.

-Director, no sabía que estaría presente- Respondió el Ministro contrariado.

-Espero- Interrumpió Igor –Que me digas qué tiene Viktor, Albus.

Dumbledore asintió mirando los brazos de los tres campeones –Tengo una teoría. La aparición de las escamas está provocando un desgaste mágico significativo. El señor Krum está excediendo su cuerpo para resistir el brote. Me imagino que el señor Potter tiene la magia suficiente para mantenerse entero. Mientras, la señorita Maxime es la única que tiene el brote en el brazo izquierdo, supongo que su conexión directa con el corazón y su núcleo mágico está permitiendo que soporte el desgaste más sencillamente.

Olympe soltó un bufido –Mi princesa es muy poderosa.

Hermione se sonrojó. Harry le regaló una sonrisa.

Fudge aplaudió enérgico –Ya quiero saber qué les regalará el cáliz. Cada torneo a los campeones se les obsequia algo sin igual, ha sido causa de algunas guerras y desmanes ya que los obsequios son envidiados por el mundo entero. Estoy seguro que el cáliz nos sorprenderá ahora que el torneo ha sido aplazado durante tanto tiempo.

Dumbledore carraspeó –Es por eso que estoy aquí. No quiero que haya problemas desde el inicio de todo esto. En cuanto el obsequio del cáliz aparezca, haré pública su existencia y velaré porque no haya ningún atentado contra o por ellos ¿bien?

-Gracias director- Dijo dulcemente Hermione.

Harry sonrió encantado, ere increíble cuán "dama" podía llegar a ser la castaña.

-Es momento- Fudge ya no parecía tan emocionado después de la advertencia de Dumbledore. Apuntó al cáliz y una llama plateada apareció escupiendo tres esferas de cristal que volaron directo a la mano de cada campeón.

La de Harry era color azul, la de Hermione era verde, y la de Viktor violeta. En cuanto sus manos rodearon las esferas una brillante luz salió despedida.

Harry cayó de rodillas, gritando mientras sentía su brazo ser arrancado de su hombro. Los nervios vibraban como si estuvieran siendo electrocutados. Pensó que no resistiría mucho más, apretó los dientes tanto que su quijada tronó. Fueron los segundos más horribles de su vida.

Entre la seminconsciencia escuchó un gorgoreo que le regresó toda la fuerza, toda la energía y vitalidad de golpe. Fue uno de los sonidos más maravillosos que había oído en su vida. Dentro de él supo que todo cambió.

* * *

Hermione respiró profundamente, intentando recuperarse de la mutilación que acababa de enfrentar. Tenía la cara húmeda, probablemente había llorado en medio de la tortura. Sintió una rasposa caricia, como de una lengua animal pequeñita. Se apoyó en sus codos al mismo tiempo que escucho los gemidos ahogados de impresión a su alrededor. Se obligó a despegar los ojos y dirigirlos hacia enfrente.

Mientras posaba la mirada en aquellos ojos verdes agua, un lazo inquebrantable lleno de calidez, amor, amistad, confianza y apoyo eterno se creaba en su corazón directo al pequeño ser dorado frente a ella. Supo que jamás estaría sola, que nunca sentiría abandono ni tristeza gracias a la adoración que ahora sentía y siempre sería recíproca.

Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban en sus mejillas. Hermione no podía creer que de verdad estaba sucediendo eso. Acababa de unirse mágicamente a un minúsculo dragón dorado.

_Orlith_. Supo que era su nombre. Apareció en su mente junto con una imagen alegre, un paraíso soleado; era la forma en la que Orlith le acababa de comunicar lo feliz que estaba de que ella fuera su dueña.

Era como una pequeña Ramoth, brillante y hermosa, pero sus ojos eran inocentes y su gorgoreo infantil, era una cría.

Extendió una mano hacia ella y la pequeña saltó a su brazo ahora sano y sin escamas, subiendo hasta sus hombros, como una pequeña bufanda, introdujo su hocico a los rizos castaños y soltó un suspiro vaporoso. Sus escamas eran tan delicadas que parecía un peluche de seda, y su cola se enredó grácilmente en el brazo izquierdo.

Hermione acarició extasiada el cuello delgado, escuchándolo ronronear. Una nueva imagen llegó a su mente, Orlith le dijo que la amaba.

-Yo también- Respondió en un susurro.

* * *

_Canth._ Viktor sintió su corazón encogerse, abrumado por los sentimientos tan poderosos, alegres, amorosos y amistosos que estaba experimentando. Frente a él un pequeñito dragón color cobre agitaba su cola expectante, sus brillantes ojos violetas relampagueaban en la luz, mirándolo fijamente con adoración absoluta.

Una imagen sobre una montaña nevada, hermosa, bajo un cielo azul topacio y el Sol cálido, llegó a su mente. Supo que Canth acababa de decirle lo satisfecho que estaba con que él fuera su dueño.

Se sentó en el suelo y abrió los brazos. Su dragón aleteó graciosamente hasta su cabeza y soltó un rugidito, mostrando todos sus pequeños y afilados colmillos, estirando la lengua rosa. Viktor tomó la cola entre sus dedos, enredándola.

Supo que amaba a Canth, por encima de todo.

* * *

Un puente brillante, irrompible y extraordinario se creó desde su corazón hasta el pequeño dragón bronce frente a él. Harry sonrió admirando los ojos azules, como un par de diamantes, transmitirle la historia que ahora compartirían juntos. Se acababa de convertir en el dueño de _Zafirth_ y por primera vez en su vida comprendió lo que era tener a alguien devoto, imperecedero a su lado.

La felicidad que sintió distó de cualquier otra anterior. Extendió la mano hacia el bronce Zafirth, colocándola en su temple, compartiendo una imagen de un hogar soleado, lleno de risas y olor a comida recién hecha. Zafirth lamió sus dedos y luego subió en círculos por su brazo hasta detenerse frente a sus ojos.

Harry pensó que haber entrado al torneo fue la decisión más sabia de su vida.

-¡Asombroso!- Gritó Fudge mirándolos con la boca abierta -¡Lagartos de fuego! Creí que se habían extinto hace siglos. Tenemos que sacar la noticia. Y lo mejor es que tenemos a una dorada y un bronce, eso quiere decir que tendremos huevadas, ¡tendremos lagartos de fuego para todos!

Se acercó rápidamente hacia Hermione y Orlith. La dorada soltó un bufido escondiéndose entre los rizos, y Hermione alzó su varita protectoramente.

Harry sintió el impulso de ayudarla. Desde que había imprimado a Zafirth era como si un código de información se hubiera grabado en su sistema. Los lagartos de fuego eran la prioridad. Miró a Krum tener la misma reacción.

-Alto ahí, señor Ministro- Apuró Dumbledore sentencioso –Nadie que no sea de absoluta confianza para el amo puede tocar un lagarto de fuego. Si se atreve probablemente termine con una buena maldición y una quemadura.

Fudge frunció el ceño pero retrocedió.

Albus continuó –Además tenemos que informar de esto antes que a nadie a Lessa de Ruatha y al resto de los jinetes dragoniles. Ellos sabrán cómo proceder para proteger a estas fabulosas criaturas y cuidarlas.

Viktor soltó una carcajada. Harry miró divertido al lagarto color cobre soplar ondas de vapor sobre la nariz del búlgaro. Al parecer Zafirth también miró curioso porque saltó de su hombro hacia ellos.

Hermione soltó un gritito cuando su dorada brincó también, y así los tres lagartos por fin se miraron a los ojos. Se rodearon veloces, agitando las colas y gorgoreando festivos, pronto comenzaron a jugar echándose pequeñas llamaradas de fuegos coloridos.

Zafirth le comunicó a Harry que sus nuevos amigos se llamaban Orlith y Canth, y que Orlith era especialmente hermosa. _Igual que su dueña_, pensó Harry.

-Este es el momento más maravilloso que de mi vida- Dijo Hermione dejándose abrazar por su orgullosa madre –Mira mamá, ella es Orlith, ¿no es primorosa?

-Claro que sí, princesa- Sonrió Olympe no pudiendo ocultar su asombro y felicidad.

Igor palmeó a Viktor –Es un buen color, los cobres son poderosos. Los más fuertes de todos los dragones.

Harry observó que era cierto. Mientras Orlith era femenina y veloz, Canth era grueso y fuerte. Su Zafirth estaba bien constituido, enérgico y ligeramente más grande que Canth.

Remus le sonrió –Te lo mereces, los bronces solo eligen a los magos más ecuánimes, de pensamiento frío pero temerario, y oponentes de cualquier tipo de injusticia. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias pero… no sé si yo sea todo eso.

De inmediato sintió la indignación de Zafirth. Tuvo que reír mientras le pedía una disculpa silenciosa. Observó a Hermione explicar a los adultos el nombre de cada cría y qué se sentía haber imprimado.

-Pues me encargaré de comunicárselo a Lessa de Ruatha- Siguió Fudge sin separar sus ambiciosos ojos de las criaturas –Estoy seguro que deseará que Orlith y Zafirth pongan huevos inmediatamente. La venta de cada cría sería el alce de nuestra economía ante el mundo.

Viktor soltó un bufido –No creo que así funcione.

Hermione lo apoyó inmediatamente –Cada cría selecciona a su dueño, no puede imponérselo solo porque hayan pagado por adelantado. Además no pueden obligar a mi Orlith a tener huevos así como así- Gruñó recogiendo a la dorada, abrazándola protectoramente –Es solo una cría.

Harry decidió intervenir –Lessa me pareció una mujer muy sabia. Ella tomará la decisión pertinente.

Fudge asintió lentamente –Por supuesto que sí… pero tendrá que ser autorizada por mí. Cuiden bien de esas crías, volveré pronto.

Dumbledore lo siguió veloz, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Canth sacó una llamarada, ofendido. Viktor acarició el cartílago de sus alas, calmándolo.

-¿Los podemos tener siempre con nosotros?- Preguntó esperanzada Hermione. Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Hablaré con McGonagall para que no tenga problema.

-Gracias.

Harry sintió a Zafirth trepar desde la costura de su túnica hasta su hombro, luego su cola se enredó suavemente en su cuello. Se giró para mirar los ojos azules y sonrió -¿Quieres volar?

Una imagen de un cielo lleno de nubes blancas esponjosas, invadió su mente.

* * *

-Oh vamos cosita linda, solo uno más…

Orlith incendió el listón rosado. Chris soltó un gritito agudo.

-Déjala en paz- Protestó Gette mirando horrorizada los tres moños rosas amarrados en la cola dorada de la pequeña dragón –Es obvio que ya no quiere usar otra de esas cosas tan feas. Controla tus impulsos gays.

-¿Ya para qué?- Bufó dramáticamente –Todos saben que soy gay, y que además muero por Longbottom.

Gette se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello. Tiffany soltó una carcajada.

Luna hizo un gesto pensativo –Pero Neville muere por Gette.

Chris frunció el ceño –Solo bailaron una vez, no quiere decir que _muera_ por ella.

-¿Y qué si sí?- Chistó la rubia cruzándose de brazos -¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita para que muera por mí?

-No quise decir eso. Obviamente eres hermosa, envidio tu cutis.

Tiffany rodó los ojos –Como sea Longabottom no es gay, te golpeó, y luego sacó a bailar a Gette.

-No me golpeó- Dijo seriamente con el ojo completamente morado –Solo… reaccionó enérgicamente a sus nuevos sentimientos.

-¿Cuáles nuevos sentimientos?- Inquirió sorprendida Luna -¿Aborrecimiento por ti?

-¡Tú dijiste "ve y bésalo"!- Gritó Chris señalador.

Luna se encogió de hombros –También te dije que dejaras de beber vodka. Creo que no seguiste el consejo adecuado.

Hermione soltó una carcajada –Honestamente chicos- Se zarandeó la toalla en el cabello, quitándose el exceso de agua. Orlith se agitó sacándose los moños y voló hasta ella –Solo me alejo para tomar un pequeño baño y ya están peleado de nuevo por Neville Longbottom.

-Es sexy- Replicó Chris.

-Dejen el tema por favor. Siempre dijimos que ningún hombre nos haría pelear, ¿de acuerdo?- Sonrió acostándose junto a ellos. Orlith se acurrucó sobre su estómago –Mejor cambiemos de tema… les quería dar las gracias. Lo que hicieron por mí hoy en la mañana fue fabuloso. Chang nunca se vio venir ésa.

Tiffany explotó en carcajadas -¡Se lo merecía! Pero eso no fue lo mejor. Fue cuando Harry la aplacó enfrente de todos- Hizo un gesto gallardo y la voz más ronca –"Hermione Maxime no me ha seducido. Ella _sí_ es una dama". Fabuloso.

Georgette asintió rápidamente –Ese chico sí muere por ti.

Hermione se encogió de hombros –Da igual, dijo que _quiere_ estar conmigo, pero no _puede_. Lo peor es que tiene el mejor pretexto que hasta ahora he escuchado: Voldemort.

-No sé si sea tan buen pretexto- Opinó Chris comenzando a limarse las uñas –Ese Voldemort no se ha aparecido desde el verano pasado. Quizá ya dejó atrás sus actos malévolos.

Luna se irguió sorprendida –Eso es una tontería. Voldemort debe estar planeando algo muy grande. Jamás se rendirá hasta que mate a Harry, lo ha dejado muy claro.

-¿Pero por qué?- Susurró Hermione –Sé que Harry es poderoso pero ¿Por qué es una prioridad matarlo? No tiene lógica. Parece como si no pudiera declarar una verdadera guerra sin antes deshacerse de él- Orlith giró sus ojos verdes hacia ella, se sintió tranquila después de eso –Quizá… haya algo más profundo de lo que no estamos enterados. Quizá Harry tenga algo que lo diferencia del resto.

Tyff cogió suavemente su mano -¿Qué harás? Sabemos que te gusta.

-No haré nada. Harry dejó muy claras las cosas.

-Pero él te gusta de verdad- Señaló Gette suavemente -¿Por qué no hablas con él?

Hermione sintió su estómago encogerse, recordó cómo se sintió cuando Dimitri la dejó: el abandono, el rechazo, la decepción, el dolor. No volvería a fijarse en un hombre que no estuviera dispuesto a estar con ella ante todo. No volvería a sufrir.

-No- Respondió secamente y aunque sus amigos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, nadie agregó nada más.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Olympe entró agitada -¡Princesa agarra tu uniforme!

* * *

Zafirth se metió entre las piernas de Harry, rugiendo a todos los expectantes Gryffindor.

-¡Es un lagarto de fuego!- Ron Weasley se acercó emocionado –Pero Charlie me dijo que se habían extinto hace mucho tiempo.

-Es el regalo del cáliz- Masculló Harry esperando que en cualquier momento su pequeño dragón calcinara la cara del pelirrojo –Krum y Hermione también tienen uno.

Ginny se colocó junto a su hermano –Hola cosita linda- Dijo mimada –Eres increíble.

Zafirth abrió sus alas, presumido. Harry sonrió, parecía que no importaba de qué tamaño, los dragones siempre eran vanidosos.

-¿Lo llevarás a la siguiente prueba del torneo? ¿Te ayudará a pasar hasta la mantícora?- Ron se llevó las manos a la boca en cuando dijo eso, sus orejas pintándose de rojo.

Harry apretó la quijada -¿De qué hablas?

-¡Harry!- Llamó Remus entrando apresurado -¡Ven conmigo, rápido!

Salieron de la sala común directo hacia la oficina del licántropo, Harry iba quejándose -¿Por qué rayos Weasley parece saber antes que yo algo del Torneo? ¿En serio voy a enfrentar una mantícora? ¿No se supone que son criaturas tremendamente peligrosas para traerlas a un colegio? ¡Comen humanos!

-La prueba se organizó hace unas horas. El Ministerio por fin pudo convencer a una mantícora de participar, no quieren hacerla esperar. Ron Weasley se enteró porque se encontró con su hermano Percy. Usarán el estadio de Qudditch para esta prueba. Ponte el uniforme pronto.

-¿En serio?- Harry miró nervioso el uniforme -¿Una mantícora? ¿Algún consejo?

-No dejes que te coma.

-¡Eso no es un consejo!

Remus negó triste –Lo siento. Es un ser inigualable, pero te puedo decir que debe existir una razón muy poderosa por la que decidió ayudar al Torneo de los Tres Magos. Es muy inteligente, intenta dialogar con ella.

-¿Debilidades?

-Una vez escuché que le temen a los Nundus.

-¡Por supuesto que le temen a los Nundus! ¡Todo el planeta le teme a los Nundus! Son los seres más peligrosos que existen.

-Bueno, es todo lo que sé.

-Fabuloso- Chistó sarcástico, colocándose la chaqueta de campeón. Zafirth gorgoreó preocupado.

-Pero… también sé que no será lo único que enfrentarás. Es de noche así que probablemente utilicen alguna criatura que se valga de las sombras para atacar. Mantente atento al suelo.

-Al suelo. Bien.

-¿Estás listo?

-No.

-Muy bien, vámonos, Dumbledore nos espera.

Bajaron hasta los jardines. Harry miró a lo lejos a Krum y Karkarov discutir mientras llegaban al estadio que ya estaba completamente iluminado, se escuchaba el rugir de los alumnos animados por la inesperada prueba. Entraron por el área de jugadores y llegaron hasta los cambiadores.

Hermione ya estaba ahí, de nuevo hermosa en su uniforme, esta vez llevaba el cabello trenzado. En cuanto lo miró sonrió, Orlith se mantenía en su hombro, bufando a Canth que intentaba hacerla jugar con él.

Zafirth le envió una imagen donde Orlith volaba libre bajo la luz del Sol. Harry sonrió divertido, al parecer su dragón estaba desarrollando un gusto muy fuerte por la dorada.

Dumbledore se levantó, haciéndolos callar –Bienvenidos, campeones. Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por esta apresurada prueba. Sé que no han tenido mucho tiempo para reponerse pero no podemos hacer esperar a nuestra invitada estrella. Oficialmente daremos comienzo a los objetivos que tiene el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Durante cada prueba superarán un reto no solo mágico y físico, también mental y sentimental. Hoy toca que demuestren por qué quieren ganar el torneo. Serán enviados a la arena sin varita…- Las protestas de los mentores no se hicieron esperar. Albus alzó una mano, deteniéndolos –Como decía, sin varita y con un arma blanca que deseen elegir. El primero en llegar a la mantícora obtendrá el puntaje más alto. El primero que acabe con ella ganará. Todo se vale, excepto el uso de imperdonables.

-¿Mantícora?- Chistó Olympe -¿En serio se han atrevido a traer a una mantícora?

Fudge decidió ese momento para entrar –Buenas noches, campeones. Espero que Albus ya les haya dicho las reglas, pero el consejo acaba de agregar una última norma: los lagartos de fuego no pueden ingresar a la prueba. Deben dejarlos al cuidado de alguien de confianza- La sonrisa en su rostro parecía indicar que quería ser él quien custodiara a los lagartos.

Los pequeños dragones bufaron enojados. Harry sintió la ira de Zafirth corriendo por su propia sangre.

Viktor se aclaró la garganta –Me parece bien. No quiero que nada le pase a Canth.

Hermione asintió –Es lo mejor. Lo siento Orlith- La acarició amorosamente antes de pasársela a su madre –Compórtate, se una dama.

Harry empujó suavemente a Zafirth para que se subiera al hombro de Remus –Confío en ti.

El licántropo se abochornó –Está en buenas manos.

Percy sacó un bolso de tela -Entreguen sus varitas por favor. En la siguiente habitación podrán elegir sus armas. Mucha suerte.

Los campeones se despidieron solemnes de sus mentores, dejaron las varitas en el costal y fueron directo por las armas.

Harry no tenía idea de qué elegir. Nunca había sido entrenado para hacer un buen uso de algún arma, y no pensó que fuera necesario en el torneo. Observaba las espadas, todas distintas, unas largas y delgadas, otras gruesas, unas más cortas de lo normal; los arcos brillantes, de materiales variados, con flechas multicolores; los cuchillos, dagas y machetes; los martillos y hachas. Había infinidad, ninguna parecía adecuada.

Miró a Hermione que daba vueltas por el lugar, nerviosa. Tampoco sabía cuál.

Pero Viktor caminó directo hacia un magual de mango de oro, con tres cadenas que caían libres hasta tres esferas de metal llenas de picos afilados. Con un movimiento poderoso alzó el arma y lo puso a girar, como un torbellino letal.

Rayos, un campeón ya llevaba delantera.

-Tienen tres minutos más- Anunció Percy.

Observando el grueso cuerpo de Krum, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que él no podría usar algo así, era necesaria mucha fuerza. Lo suyo era la agilidad. Tenía que encontrar un arma que fuera con él, y que además tuviera una ligera idea de cómo usar.

Escuchó un tintineo, se giró para ver a Hermione alzar una hermosa lanza plateada, parecida a un tridente, con pequeñas conchas marinas colgando de la cola. El filo de las tres hojas metálicas de la punta era mortífero. Medía una cabeza más que ella, parecía no pesar mucho porque fácilmente la manipuló para cortar el aire frente a ella y retraerla como un látigo.

Perfecto, ahora él iba a perder.

-Treinta segundos- Siguió Percy.

Nervioso se puso a coger cada arma que veía, pero nada le convencía. Hermione y Krum lo esperaban serios en la puerta, no presionándolo, aunque probablemente disfrutaban de su predicamento.

-Diez segundos.

Decidió por una espada, por lo menos sabría cómo usarla. Se dirigió hacia la zona llena de espadines, con las manos temblorosas tomó una no muy pesada.

-Cinco segundos.

Pero había sudado demasiado, el florete se le resbaló. Alterado tomó lo primero que vio.

Todas las armas desaparecieron, y Harry se quiso morir cuando vio un pequeño cuchillo militar en su mano. Krum soltó una risilla tras él.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando que el rugido de alumnos emocionados inundara la habitación. Caminó hasta los otros dos campeones y juntos entraron al campo.

Harry no jugaba Quidditch con los equipos de la escuela, pero constantemente volaba sólo por el estadio, así que tenía una mejor idea del campo que Hermione y Krum. Sin embargo, observó un escudo mágico rodear las gradas, el pasto cubierto por una capa negra, y del otro lado, sentada en un par de rocas, la mantícora sonriéndoles.

Era aterradora. Su cuerpo de león reflejaba la luz de la Luna, su cola de escorpión encorvada ansiosa, con el aguijón rojo brillante, sus alas de murciélago violetas estaba retraídas, y su rostro, de mujer hermosa, estaba deformado por la boca enorme donde tres hileras de colmillos se asomaban mortales.

-Merlín…- Susurró Hermione junto a él. Sabía que tenía miedo y quiso confortarla, pero no era momento, ya le había demostrado que era capaz de defenderse perfectamente, así que debía confiar en ella.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los tres avanzaron al mismo tiempo, pisando la sombra del piso.

Harry bajó la mirada al sentir algo pegajoso y espeso. La sombra estaba viva.

-¡Lethifold!- Gritó Krum brincando lejos de un manto negro que se alzó desde la sombra del suelo. Al mismo tiempo Harry sintió como algo lo rodeaba, aprisionándolo. Desesperado intentó recordar qué rayos eran los Lethifold mientras sacaba su cuchillo y cortaba el manto. En cuanto pudo respirar corrió directo hacia la mantícora, intentando ignorar las sombras moverse en todas direcciones, intentando atraparlo.

No pasó mucho para otra vez quedar encerrado en una bolsa negra que despidió un hedor a muerte y fue así como recordó qué era esa criatura. También se alimentaba de seres humanos, los atrapaba y digería lenta pero efectivamente.

Pretendió huir de nuevo con su cuchillo, pero cada vez que cortaba otra sombra aparecía y tapaba el hueco. El olor lo estaba mareando, no dejándolo pensar con claridad. Dumbledore había dicho que todo estaba permitido excepto imperdonables, pero sin varita solo podía realizar pocos hechizos.

_Harry Potter… hijo de Lily Evans y James Potter… _

La voz seductora y ronca se introdujo por sus oídos, enviándole un escalofrío.

…_El elegido… ¿Por qué compites en este torneo?..._

-¿Quién eres?- Gimió sin voz, con lágrimas en los ojos por la peste.

…_¿Por qué compites en este torneo?..._

-Emancipación- Alcanzó a decir antes de caer de rodillas, el manto lo envolvió más, asfixiándolo.

…_¿Por qué deseas la emancipación?..._

La imagen de sus tíos apareció en su mente.

…_¿Crees que mereces ganar más que los otros campeones?..._

Merecer. Eso nunca lo había pensando, solo se repetía constantemente que él era quien tenía mayores deseos de ganar, pero ¿lo merecía más?

…_Bienvenido al Torneo, Harry Potter, hijo de Lily Evans y James Potter, bienvenido a la pesadilla…_

* * *

_...¿Por qué compites en este torneo?..._

-¡Honor!- Gruñó Viktor cubriéndose la nariz con su antebrazo. Ya no podía seguir girando su arma, acababa de ser apresado por varios de esos terribles Lethifold. El olor a muerte lo asqueaba.

…_¿Por qué deseas honor?..._

La imagen de Musala, su nevado hogar, con todo el pueblo riendo de él apareció en su mente.

…_¿Crees que mereces ganar más que los otros campeones?..._

-¡Sí!- Gritó ronco.

…_Bienvenido al Torneo, Viktor Luboslav Krum, hijo de Sofía Borovets y Luboslav Krum, bienvenido a la pesadilla…_

_**/**Ya no había más oscuridad, todo cambió. El Sol brillante pegaba sobre las gruesas capas de nieve, iluminando pero no calentando el pueblo muggle pequeño y casi olvidado del pico más alto de toda Bulgaria, Musala. La situación alimenticia era terrible, como siempre, y en la plaza del centro se arrejuntaban las familias desesperadas por un trozo de pan y leche de cabra que ofrecían los vendedores ambulantes más valientes que cruzaban la península. _

_Viktor, con diez años de edad, era golpeado y empujado lejos del enorme cazo lleno de leche. A nadie le importaba si el niño bebía. Pero él no se rendía, no podía, su hambre y sed eran ya inhumanas._

_Cuando al fin llegó hasta el vendedor, alzó su manita con tres pepitas de oro, lo suficiente para la ración que necesitaba. El vendedor lo miró unos segundos antes de echarse a reír._

_Viktor ya estaba acostumbrado, él era el niño más feo de todos. Había crecido demasiado pese a su poca alimentación, así que era delgaducho y encorvado, como un anciano. Su cabello negro siempre caía sobre su cara, en un intento de esconder la larga ceja sobre sus ojos saltones, la nariz aguileña y los dientes amarillos. Esperó paciente a que el vendedor recuperara el aliento, aún con la mano extendida._

_-¿De quién eres hijo? ¿Un trol?_

_Viktor apretó los dientes –No- Masculló con odio._

_No le importaba que se metieran con él, pero cuando hablaban mal de sus padres era insoportable._

_Luboslav había muerto en una avalancha, intentando recuperar la cabra terca que se le había escapado. Viktor no lo recordaba, pero sabía que fue el hombre más justo, valiente y honorable del universo, eso siempre se lo decía su amorosa madre._

_Sofía, la belleza venida a menos del pueblo, se casó por amor, ya que su marido era muy feo, el más feo de todos, según dicen. Ahora era una pobre prostituta que se vendía a diario para poder mantener la choza y a su hijo. _

_El vendedor le dio la taza con leche tibia, arrebatándole las pepitas de oro con un manotazo agresivo._

_Viktor supo que no le iban a dar pan. Bebió ansioso el líquido blanco, revisando que no quedara ni una gota en el fondo, y devolvió la taza. Regresó cabizbajo a su hogar, deteniéndose curioso al toparse con otras huellas sobre la nieve, grandes y profundas._

_Alguien había ido a ver a su madre._

_Conteniendo un sollozo de coraje se sentó fuera de la choza, esperando paciente a que el maldito pueblerino terminara con su querida madre. Pasaron horas, el Sol casi desapareciendo, cuando al fin el tipo salió._

_La puerta rechinó y un sobre color negro resbaló hasta la nieve. Viktor lo cogió extrañado, nunca recibían correspondencia –Dum… Dums—traaang- Leyó dificultosamente, pero no tuvo tiempo para meditarlo, el tipo que acaba de salir lo miraba aterrado._

_-Eres su hijo- Susurró antes de que sus ojos oscuros brillaran de furia. Tomó de la chamarra al niño y lo agitó violentamente -¡Tú no me has visto aquí! ¿de acuerdo? Si dices algo te cortaré tu maldita lengua._

_Viktor no entendía nada pero asintió desesperado. Cayó contra el marco de la puerta y lo vio alejarse. Lentamente se levantó, aún con el sobre negro en la mano, y entró a su casa._

_-¿Mamá?- Llamó para hacerle saber que ya estaba ahí y no encontrarla en un estado humillante, pero corrió en cuando la escuchó sollozar. Entró al cuarto donde alguna vez su padre durmió, y ahora era un cuchitril con olor a sexo… y sangre._

_Nunca había olido así antes. Los ojos de Viktor se quedaron congelados sobre la delicada y rota figura de su madre en la cama, rodeada de sangre y el rostro lleno de marcas moradas._

_Sofía extendió su femenina y blanca mano hacia su hijo, intentando jalar las sabanas para cubrirse lo mejor que podía –Ven cariño… necesito decirte algo…_

_Viktor alcanzó su mano, atesorándola contra él. Tampoco nunca había estado tan fría. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladas. Sofía negó suavemente._

_-Shh… no llores hijo mío. Sé fuerte, es necesario que me pongas atención, lo que te voy a decir tiene que permanecer en ti eternamente, así que debes ponerme atención- Los ojos azules de Sofía temblaban por el dolor –Tu padre era un gran hombre, el mejor de todos, nunca perdió las buenas costumbres. Me enamoré de él por su gran honor, más allá del físico y el intelecto. Luboslav me amó muchísimo…- Su voz se rompió en un sollozo –Puedo morir feliz por eso, porque fui la mujer más amada del mundo. Y yo lo amé a él como a nadie, excepto a ti. Te miro y lo miro, sé que llegarás lejos porque eres su hijo, sangre de su sangre, y recuperarás el honor de la familia Krum. Perdóname por haber sido tan mala madre, por permitir que me vieras rebajarme de esta manera, por favor olvida esa imagen de mí, recuérdame como lo que alguna vez fui: la honorable y orgullosa esposa de Luboslav Krum, una mujer de bien. Esas son tus verdaderas raíces, agárrate de ellas y vuela. Sé que un día… un día mi querido hijo, regresarás a Musala con la frente en alto, lleno de honor, hablando fuerte y claro que eres hijo de tus padres, que eres Viktor Luboslav Krum, y todos agacharán la mirada ante ti, sabiendo que es verdad._

_Viktor asintió temblando, conteniéndose de llorar como se lo pidió su madre. Besó el dorso de la mano blanca –Lo prometo mamá… ¿mamá?... ¿mamá?... ¡mamá! ¡no! ¡no te mueras, no me dejes! ¡mamá! ¡mamá!**/**_

Viktor supo que el Lethifold ya no lo tenía aprisionado. También supo que había sido gracias a una explosión de magia que había liberado, en medio de su dolor.

Frente a él, a tres metros, la mantícora le sonreía burlona.

No se movió. No pudo. Su corazón se partía de dolor y abandono. Llevaba años sin recordar aquella terrible noche cuando perdió a su madre.

Entonces la mantícora habló, destilando aquella voz seductora que lo condujo a su más horrible memoria -_¿Mereces ganar más que los demás?_

* * *

_...¿Por qué compites en este torneo?..._

-Porque mamá Maxime sería muy feliz si gano. Quiero hacerla feliz siempre. Se lo debo- Gimió Hermione con la manga de su chamarra sobre la nariz, intentando que el hedor no la noqueara.

…_¿Por qué se lo debes?..._

La imagen de un hombre alto, gordo, que la miraba con odio y lujuria apareció en su mente.

…_¿Crees que mereces ganar más que los otros campeones?..._

-¿Merecer?... no lo sé- Respondió temerosa.

…_Bienvenida al Torneo, Hermione Jane Granger, hija de Cameron McCaffrey y Richard Granger, bienvenida a la pesadilla…_

_**/**La suave música del rey Elvis Presley salía de la vieja radio, opacando los lloriqueos de una niña encerrada con el Director en la oficina principal._

_Hermione y Susan Hewitt se abrazaban aterradas escondidas tras la maceta, esperando que la tortura terminara. ¿Qué tipo de tortura? Diario se preguntaba Hermione, pero no tenía idea, ella nunca había desobedecido o sacado una mala nota para enterarse._

_En cambio la pobre de Laureen Hale, la más linda de todas las del orfanato, visitaba sin excepción cada atardecer la oficina del Director. _

_-¿Crees que Laureen quiera cenar hoy?- Preguntó Susan un poco avergonzada de su egoísmo. Hermione negó triste -¿Crees que me quiera dar su comida?- Hermione asintió._

_-Lleva mucho tiempo allí adentro- Susurró la castaña asomándose un poco –No es justo, solo se equivocó en una multiplicación. _

_-Después de cenar me pondré a repasar las matemáticas- Concluyó Susan con un estremecimiento._

_Por fin la puerta se abrió. El Director empujó a la pequeña rubia fuera, cerrando de un portazo inmediatamente._

_Hermione corrió hacia Laureen y la levantó con cariño -¿Estás bien?_

_Como siempre Laureen no respondió, cada día se iba quedando sin más voz. Pero Hermione notó algo distinto, algo que ya no existía en sus ojos verdes antes brillantes, como si algo le hubiera sido arrebatado directo de su alma._

_Durante toda la noche la observó preocupada cómo temblaba y lloraba en silencio, abrazándose. Había algo muy mal ahí, y Hermione quería saber qué._

_Al día siguiente decidió que era muy injusto que la pobre Laureen siempre estuviera castigada, así que en un descuido del profesor, y ante la mirada aterrada de Laureen, intercambió sus libretas, quedándose con todos los problemas mal resueltos._

_La castigaron._

_Laureen por fin habló. Hermione esperaba agradecimiento o curiosidad, pero solo encontró dolor y tristeza –No debiste hacerlo. Te arrepentirás para siempre._

_Así llegó en punto para la detención, tocó tres veces la puerta del director y entró._

_-Señorita Granger… no esperaba verla por aquí- Había decepción, él quería a Laureen –Pero no está mal, supongo. Venga, siéntese en mis piernas- Dijo mientras prendía la radio y Elvis Presley volvía a sonar._

_Obedeció extrañada. Sintió sus bofos brazos rodearla y acariciarle lentamente las medias de las piernas –Sé que hiciste trampa- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida -¿Laureen te contó cómo la castigo? ¿Se te antojó?- Una sonrisa macabra se extendió por sus labios –Tan pequeña y tan puta._

_Sabía que esa era una muy mala palabra. También sabía que nunca debió intercambiar su libreta por la de Laureen. Ella tenía razón, se iba a arrepentir para siempre._

_El Director metió la mano bajo su falda, tocando su ropa interior. Acercó su boca y recorrió con la lengua su delgado cuello, mientras que con su mano libre la mecía sobre él, fregándola contra su entrepierna. La respiración acelerada y sucia de ese hombre la aterró y comenzó a llorar._

_-No llores, ni siquiera he comenzado._

_Era verdad. El Director dedicó un buen rato a acariciarla y besarla, obligándola a responderle. Jugaba con su calzón de algodón, haciéndolo a un lado para tocarla violentamente. No importaba cuánto llorara, cuánto quería que la tortura acabara, él no le hacía caso._

_Su falda, camisa y medias ya estaban en el piso. Parada frente al Director, solo en su ropa interior, pensó que nada podía ser peor, pero él la volvió a sorprender. Se bajó el pantalón y la obligó a acariciarlo, apretándolo, subiendo y bajando, escuchando sus gemidos roncos. La obligó a dejarlo acariciar su cuerpo, a dejarlo introducir un pulgar a su boca._

_Entonces un profesor entró, nervioso -¡Frederick! Rápido, vístela, hay una mujer aquí que está como loca preguntando por esa niña._

_El Director se detuvo, congelado. Gruñó furioso subiéndose el pantalón -¿No escuchaste, mocosa? Ponte la ropa, carajo- Miró al profesor -¿Estás seguro que pregunta por ésta? Es muy común, puede ser otra._

_-No, no. Dijo su nombre. Creo que la quiere adoptar._

_Hermione dejó de llorar cuando escuchó eso. No lo podía creer._

_-¿Estás seguro? Me estaba divirtiendo mucho, hasta pensé en cambiar a Laureen por esta niña._

_Hermione lo miró aterrorizada. No quería __**jamás**__ regresar a esa oficina._

_-Lo siento. Es ella._

_-¡Abran paso!- Una enormísima mujer entró dando zancadas tan grandes que llegó hasta la mitad de la oficina. Miró con lástima al Director, como si fuera muy poca cosa, y luego miró a Hermione, cambiando su severo rostro por uno lleno de emoción. Caminó hasta ella y tomó su muñeca, colocando un reloj de diamantes que pareció ajustarse mágicamente a ella –A partir de hoy serás mi hija, yo te protegeré hasta que seas una grandiosa mujer. Hermione Jane Maxime._

_Hermione miró una última vez los ojos llenos de odio y lujuria de su Director, y se juró siempre, siempre hacer feliz a la mujer que acababa de rescatarla del infierno.**/**_

Hermione respiró hondamente, después de la explosión mágica que hizo para liberarse del Lethifold, y comenzó a llorar descorazonadamente, enloquecida de la memoria que acababa de revivir.

Frente a ella, a tres metros, la mantícora le sonreía burlona.

No reaccionaba, sabía que tenía que levantarse y protegerse de ese ser, pero no reaccionaba. Estaba en shock. Creyó ilusamente que todo fue una pesadilla, que aquel terrible atardecer nunca había sucedido.

La mantícora habló sensualmente, deleitada con su terror -_¿Mereces ganar más que los demás?_

* * *

_**/**-Fue culpa del engendro. Dudley es completamente inocente._

_-Por supuesto Petunia- Respondió Vernon con total confianza –Mi hijo jamás haría algo así. Fue ese maldito mocoso._

_El pequeño Harry miró dolido a sus tíos –No ed vedad, fue Dudi, ¡fue Dudi!_

_-¡Cállate chiquillo malagradecido!- Gritó Vernon tirándolo de una bofetada. Tomó el cinturón que traía puesto –Me encargaré de que entienda. Petunia lleva a Dudley por un helado, regresa en una hora._

_-Sí cariño._

_Harry miró la sonrisa burlona de su primo antes de que se fuera. _

_Tal como prometió Vernon, se encargó de darle una lección a Harry. Lo golpeó lo suficiente para casi dejarlo noqueado mientras le repetía lo extraño e indeseado que era. Dejó huella sobre la delicada piel del niño. Por último lo encerró bajo las escaleras, y a través de la rendija, con los ojos inyectados de sangre le dijo:_

_-Tus padres eran unos malditos alcohólicos. Tu madre una zorra que hizo sufrir a tu tía toda su vida. Tu padre un ladrón. No cabe duda que eres su maldito vástago. Pero pagarás Potter, en esta casa aprenderás que no eres nadie. Agradece al enorme corazón de tu tía que te permita estar en mi casa, y así será hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y te pueda sacar de aquí a patadas. Pero para eso faltan muchos, muchos años. Ve acostumbrándote._

_Cerró la rendija y Harry lloró acurrucado en su rincón, entonces escuchó de nuevo el grito de su tío -¡Y no comerás en tres días, estúpido!**/**_

Harry abrió los ojos, furioso. La onda de magia que salió despedida de él hizo vibrar el estadio. Odiaba a sus tíos.

La mantícora, a tres metros frente a él, sonrió burlona.

-_¿Mereces ganar más que los demás?_

Tras sus palabras, un par de visiones se enterraron en su mente. Vio a un pequeño Viktor mendigar por leche, ser objeto de burla y desprecio, soportar la deshonra de su familia, ver morir a su madre, quedar huérfano y con un apellido que limpiar. Vio a una pequeña Hermione no comprender la perversión de su director, preocuparse por una niña rota, meterse en problemas a propósito para saciar su curiosidad y detener una injusticia, ser sometida a una violación, arrebatándole su inocencia, y luego jurar hacer feliz a su madre adoptiva.

Cayó de rodillas, superado por las emociones que no eran suyas y lo llenaron por completo. Apretó los puños, furioso por la injusta vida de Viktor y el abuso a Hermione, su Hermione.

Miró junto a él que ellos también estaban temblando, probablemente acababan de ver su propio recuerdo y el del otro. Viktor lo miró serio, sincero. Una nueva comprensión se había formado entre ellos, un respeto que alcanzó sus corazones.

Al mismo tiempo miraron ahora a Hermione. Ella no dejaba de llorar, parecía demasiado alterada por su recuerdo y el de los otros dos para calmarse.

-_Ahora que saben verdaderamente contra quién luchan, entenderán que al ganar le arrebatarán al otro algo muy valioso. Honor, Pago y Libertad. ¿Cuál es más importante? ¿Cuál es más intrascendente? ¿Cuál llegará a ser cumplida?-_ La mantícora agitó su cola -_¿Cuál sobrevivirá esta noche?- _Cientos de dardos salieron despedidos de su melena directo a ellos.

Vikor y Harry tomaron de los brazos a Hermione, alzándola y alejándose del tiroteo.

-No se calma. Está en shock- Dijo el búlgaro mirando preocupado a la joven.

Harry apretó los dientes –Ella creía que fue una pesadilla. Es normal que no se calme.

El piso negro comenzó a moverse, las sombras se alzaron a su alrededor. Harry agitó el brazo, lanzando una ráfaga de magia que deshizo a los Lethifold, estaba lo suficientemente enojado para seguir controlando su magia sin varita.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Detener a esa maldita cosa- Respondió lanzando otra ráfaga –Me quedaré a proteger a Hermione y cubrirte. Tú por lo menos sabes manejar tu arma. Mata a la mantícora.

Viktor lo miró dudoso. El concurso estaba sobre los tres, pero después de conocer el motivo por el que competían, se sentían más unidos. Por lo menos por esta ocasión se apoyarían.

-Cuídala bien- Dijo solemne girándose con su arma en la mano.

Harry se mantuvo al pendiente de los Lethifold y la mantícora, cubriendo a Viktor cuando era necesario. Se preguntó si todos los alumnos también habían visto sus pasados, pero los gritos de júbilo y aplausos le decían que no. Ahora le parecía una burla, una falta de respeto por sus compañeros del torneo.

Apretó a Hermione contra su pecho y besó su frente –Tranquila, aquí estoy, no dejaré que nada te pase. Aquí estoy.

Sus sollozos se iban calmando, sintió sus pequeñas manos aferrarse a él mientras hablaba entre hipidos y lágrimas –Harry… creí… creí que no sucedió de verdad… y tú… tú has sufrido tanto… también Viktor… soy una egoísta… ustedes merecen más… ganar-

Al mismo tiempo Viktor logró conectar un golpe letal en el rostro de la mantícora, pero salió volando tras un coletazo. Cayó de espaldas, sacando sangre de su boca y perdiendo el conocimiento. La mantícora se le acercó lentamente, con la saliva escurriéndole.

-Hermione… Hermione mírame- Urgió Harry tomándola de las mejillas –Debes calmarte, ya. Tengo que ayudar a Viktor, debes defenderte de los Lethifold ¿bien?

Ella sintió aún llorando. Harry miró una vez más hacia la mantícora –Escúchame, te juro que jamás, nunca, permitiré que algo te pase. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no sé por qué rayos ya te quiero tanto. Y créeme que odio que hayas tenido que vivir algo tan horrible, daría mi vida por cambiar eso, pero no puedo, solo me queda velar para jamás pases por algo así de nuevo. Y lo haré. Eternamente. Debes levantarte Hermione, eres fuerte, solo espérame unos minutos- Se inclinó y la besó fervientemente. De inmediato salió corriendo hacia la mantícora, de un brinco la montó y sacó su cuchillo, clavándolo en su nuca.

Harry supo que no había sido una buena idea. La cola de la mantícora se clavó en su espalda, como una venganza brutal. Gritó del dolor, sintiendo el veneno quemar a través de sus venas. La vista se le nubló.

-¡No!- Escuchó a Hermione gritar.

Cayó al suelo, comenzando a temblar por el envenenamiento, miró hacia Viktor, seguía desmayado. Miró hacia Hermione que cortaba los Lethifold con su lanza, pero eran tantos que empezaban a superarla.

Su vista fue bloqueada por los ojos rojos de la mantícora, sus fauces abiertas, con saliva tóxica resbalando. Lo iba a comer.

_No. No me puedo dejar vencer. Le dije que me esperara. Le dije a Hermione que solo esperara unos minutos. No le puedo fallar. Tengo que protegerla._

Apretó el cuchillo y con un movimiento fluido introdujo su brazo dentro del hocico de la mantícora, clavándolo en su tranquea. La mantícora rugió y cerró sus colmillos con fuerza, arrancándole el brazo.

Fue lo último que supo antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**NOTAS:** Hola a todos. Bueno, creo que el capítulo es el primer escalón de la larga escalera de oscuridad que en realidad será el torneo. ¿Aburridos del capítulo rosa anterior? Pues fue el último, a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán fuertes. Revisemos el capítulo: comienza con la cruda de todo el alumnado, la manifestación pública de Cho con sus sentimientos por Harry, la venganza de los amigos de Hermione, que de hecho me dio mucha risa, y luego un pequeño enfrentamiento entre Harry y Herm sobre su "situación sentimental" en la que en realidad no llegaron a nada. Luego por fin descubrimos qué son las escamas, ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡amo a los dragones!, ahora cada campeón tiene a su pequeño lagarto de fuego (idea nuevamente tomada de la saga de los dragoneros de Pern, de Anne McCaffrey) por ahora están muy bebés y no representan gran cosa pero durante el fic comenzarán a ganar importancia hasta volverse esenciales para el final.

Luego existe una pequeña conversación entre los amigos de Hermione, donde intercambian ideas sobre Harry y Voldemort, un punto a desarrollar en el futuro. Y de pronto, sin aviso ¡la segunda prueba del torneo! Como dijo Dumbledore, cada prueba tocará un tema distinto, ahora sabemos por qué está luchando cada campeón, creo que la GRAN sorpresa fue Viktor, quien hasta ahora había sido irrelevante, pero ya tuvo su primer momento protagónico y de aquí crecerá, explotaré el personaje todo lo que pueda, al contrario de JKR que lo dejó muy de lado. Su pasado es completamente inventado jaja, pero sirve para mis objetivos del fic, así que no esperen canon con él. Mientras, la sorpresa triste y desagradable fue Hermione: sí lo sé, fue MUY fuerte, MUY enfermo y sucio, pero también fue necesario para el fic. Lamento mucho si ofendí a alguien con ese fragmento de la historia, que quede claro que todo es totalmente ficticio y estoy completamente en contra de los abusos infantiles DE CUALQUIER TIPO.

Si alguien lo notó ahora es claro que los tres campeones son huérfanos y tienen más en común de lo que creen. Por último Harry ha comprendido a Viktor, lo tiene en una nueva estima, así como también ahora está decidido a no permitir que Hermione sufra de nuevo. Él no había pensado que alguien tan "perfecta" como era a sus ojos tuviera un pasado así, por lo que ahora dará todo de su parte para hacerla feliz. Un poquitín de romance al final de la prueba, Harry besa a Hermione frente al estadio repleto de gente (jaja recuerden que Olympe también anda por ahí…) y luego va a ayudar a su nuevo amigo Krum. El final es muy sangriento, la mantícora le arranca el brazo a Harry, ouch, ya veremos qué pasa con eso.

Pues es todo, quizá fue un poco largo pero creo que cubrí todo lo necesario para empezar oficialmente el drama, la acción y la oscuridad en El Conocimiento de la Pasión, sin olvidar que sigue siendo completamente romántico y adolescente.

¿Comentarios? :)

Saludos,

Less.

**REVIEWS**

**V**


	7. 3ra Prueba: Leviatán 1ra Parte

Harry Potter no es mío. Cualquier referencia a la saga de los Jinetes de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es solo un homenaje.

* * *

**El conocimiento de la pasión.**

**Capítulo 7 – 3° Prueba: Leviatán (1° Parte).**

_**Potter… Potter… escoria inmunda… ya no tienes ninguna protección de la sucia madre que te parió. He vuelto. Los días se te acaban. Soy el más poderoso… soy inmortal… soy superior… SOY LORD VOLDEMORT…**_

Dolor. Muchísimo dolor. Su cicatriz le estaba reventando la cabeza. No es el único dolor. Su brazo, ¿Qué pasa con su brazo? ¿Por qué duele tanto? Ese dolor no era común como el de la cicatriz, era nuevo y desesperante. Harry quería abrir los ojos para saber qué le estaba pasando, pero todo giraba a gran velocidad, sus párpados no respondían. Dolor.

Apretó los dientes, se recordó que tenía que forzarse a pensar en otra cosa, evadirse del dolor. Tenía una buena práctica en eso, no sería difícil, solo tenía que elegir un buen tema para distraerse. Hermione era un buen tema. Sus ojos mieles, su sonrisa dulce, su acento delicado. Ella era fabulosa, ¿Cómo es que se había sentido tan interesado en ella desde que la vio? ¿Eso era normal? Una vez Remus le dijo que su papá se enamoró profundamente de mamá a primera vista, tal vez sí era normal. Las cosas entre ellos parecían siempre escapar de lo que ambos pretendían, cuando se conocieron ella pensó que él era un ególatra vanidoso que no quiso tocarla en la biblioteca; luego tuvieron esa gran discusión cuando atacó sin razón a Chris; después comenzaron a llamarse por sus nombres, se sonrieron sinceramente; tuvieron esa cita extraña donde casi no estuvieron juntos y compartieron un beso maravilloso; pelearon de nuevo, Harry fue cuestionado sobre qué pretendía con ella, él no lo sabía.

Todo era culpa de Voldemort, siempre estaba presente. Era de sus primeros y últimos pensamientos cada día. Él le quitó a sus padres, a Sirius, había provocado que fuera encerrado con los Dursley. Él y su maldita ideología pura sangre. Años y años pasaban, Harry lo seguía escuchando en su mente, en sus sueños. Se preguntaba por qué si Voldemort ya había conseguido recuperar un cuerpo decente se tardaba en ir directo por él y matarlo. Solo le recordaba que faltaba poco para su final, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se aparecía en casa de los Dursley y volaba la casa? ¿Por qué no mandaba un elfo doméstico a envenenar su jugo de la mañana? ¿Por qué demonios seguía retrasando un enfrentamiento?

A Harry, llegando a ese punto, siempre le gustaba pensar que era porque Voldemort le tenía miedo. Había entrenado lo suficiente, y su control de magia negra era avasallante para darle una pelea decente, además tenía un núcleo mágico muy elevado. Quizá el mago oscuro seguía temeroso porque lo derrotó siendo un bebito. No era más que un maldito cobarde.

Pero ya se estaba hartando. Harry deseaba tener a Voldemort enfrente, luchar contra él, vengar a todos los que murieron bajo esa varita torcida, y después…

¿Después qué?

Hace unos meses habría respondido automáticamente: Nada. Morir en paz.

No le interesaba otra cosa que no fuera su venganza, para eso se había preparado desde que se enteró que ese ser seguía existiendo. Pero ahora todo parecía distinto.

Hermione.

El torneo. Emancipación.

Por primera vez tenía razones para querer vivir más allá de la venganza. Si derrotaba a Voldemort podría intentar estar con Hermione, dar todo de sí para que funcionaran las cosas y hacerla feliz. Imaginar despertar junto a ella cada día era demasiado tentador, demasiado poderoso, demasiado… todo. Y mientras, ganando el torneo ganaría la emancipación. Ni Dumbledore ni nadie podría detenerlo de mandar a la mierda a los Dursley, tomar el dinero de su bóveda y comprar un departamento en cualquier lugar. Quizá en Francia… en Cannes.

Remus. Él también le estaba dando nuevas ganas de vivir. Diariamente le insistía en que era joven y fuerte, que le esperaba un futuro brillante si estaba dispuesto a encararlo. Además sería interesante ver si por fin se decidía a caer con Tonks, que él también fuera feliz. Se lo merecía.

Vencer a Voldemort por esas razones le daba un sabor mejor al asesinato, una satisfacción diferente.

_-¿Harry? ¡Merlín, Harry, resiste por favor! _

_-Madam Maxime hágase a un lado._

_-¡Su brazo, su brazo madam Pomfrey!_

_-Merlín…_

Su brazo. Es cierto, el dolor continuaba a través de su brazo, rompiendo sus nervios. Harry hizo memoria… la segunda prueba del torneo… visiones ajenas de pasados terribles… una mantícora… ¡ah claro, la mantícora! Se comió su brazo.

Bueno, no era la mejor situación en la que había estado, pero tampoco era la _peor_. Algún día iba a pasar algo así, no podía seguir jugando al héroe sin perder algo. Las mantícoras tenían tres filas de colmillos, capaces de rebanar limpiamente cualquier hueso humano a gran velocidad; era su culpa por haber metido su brazo al hocico del monstruo. Ahora tendría que vivir así.

_-Sí hay otra alternativa. He escuchado de dragones reinas que deciden donar un poco de sí mismas para ayudar a magos con cualquier tipo de enfermedad o accidente._

_-¡Orlith!_

**No.** No Hermione no lo hagas, pensó Harry intentando revolverse, se dio cuenta que lo habían amarrado, quizá para que dejara de agitarse por el dolor. Quería gritarle a Hermione que no sacrificara ni un trocito de la hermosa Orlith solo por él y su estúpida temeridad.

_-¿Qué consecuencias puede traer esto?_

_-No lo sé. Pero le salvará la vida. La saliva de mantícora es altamente tóxica, no existe cura. El señor Krum también será atendido a través de Canth, pero es necesario que sea Orlith quién ayude al joven Potter, si no…_

_-¡Lo hará!_

**DOLOR.**

Harry nunca había experimentado tanto dolor, ni bajo crucios o el toque de Voldemort, nada era comparable a lo que sentía. Ya no existía su cuerpo, todo era puro y vicioso dolor. Fuego cruzándolo, incinerando el veneno de la mantícora. Fuego consumiendo sus arterias hasta volverlas cenizas.

-¡ALTO!- Era su voz, por fin había logrado gritar algo. Por favor que alguien le hiciera caso, por piedad -¡DETÉNGANLO!- La voz parecía perderse en el infinito. Estaba hundido, estaba volando, estaba enterrado, estaba cayendo. Nada tenía sentido. Concentrarse ya no era una opción, evadirse era solo un deseo inalcanzable. Cada parte de él, cada neurona se mantenía pendiente, viviendo el dolor que zumbaba como el aleteo de una mosca gigante, llena de peste y enfermedades.

_**¡ALTO!**_

Ese no había sido él. Fue Voldemort. Él también sufría con él, compartiendo cada instante eterno. No podía hacer que su cerebro procesara por qué Voldemort sentía lo mismo, simplemente todo estaba desconectado.

_-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que está saliendo de su cicatriz?_

_-No lo sé, madam Maxime… parece estar sacando maldad pura._

Maldad pura. Lo único que tenía esa definición era un objeto creado a través del asesinato, a través del alma fragmentada. Horcrux. Harry había leído todo sobre los Horcrux, sabía incluso cómo crearlos, pero por supuesto que jamás lo haría, se necesitaría ser muy maligno y muy temeroso de la muerte para eso…

Todo tomó sentido de forma tan avasallante que Harry por fin pudo concentrarse y evadir un poco el dolor. _Su_ cicatriz era un Horcrux de Voldemort, y sea lo que sea que Orlith había donado para ayudarlo a sobrevivir el veneno de la mantícora y su brazo perdido, estaba destruyéndolo y expulsándolo de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo jamás se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo no detectó la magia negra en él mismo?... ¿Era por eso que Voldemort no atentaba contra él?

_-Todo estará bien Harry._

Hermione le tomó su mano. El gesto de apoyo fue más allá de lo que ella hubiera creído jamás. Harry sintió que el fuego disminuía hasta solo ser un cálido soplido en todo su cuerpo, el dolor en la cicatriz ardió pero aceleró la expulsión del Horcrux. Ya no caía, ni se hundía, ni se ahogaba. Todo pulsaba al mismo ritmo que el corazón de la castaña. Él brincaba con cada latido, dejando un poco de dolor cada vez.

El Horcrux se estaba llevando un peso que nunca supo que tenía encima. Su mente se despejó, alegre de encontrarse por fin sola. Su núcleo mágico se recobró ansioso de que ya no existía nada que lo estuviera succionando. Era libre.

_-Todo estará bien._

Sí, ella tenía razón. Ahora todo estará bien.

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos, de inmediato escuchó un gorgoreo agonizante de tristeza, supo que era Zafirth. Sintió su lengua rasposa darle un beso en la mejilla y sonrió –Hola- Saludó ronco terminando de despertar.

Su pequeño dragón estaba sobre su pecho, mirándolo consternado pero aliviado. Harry se sorprendió de poder ver todo tan perfectamente. Motas de polvo, rastros de luz, el ligero viento que salía de los orificios nasales de Zafirth con cada respiro. Era como tener un microscopio en cada ojo.

Quiso acariciarlo pero algo lo detuvo. Miró a su izquierda, Hermione, más impresionante y hermosa que nunca bajo su nueva visión, dormía sentada en una silla de aspecto incómodo, tomando su mano firmemente. Siguió con la mirada el otro brazo de la joven que iba directo a la siguiente cama de la enfermería, donde Viktor también disfrutaba de la caricia de la castaña.

El búlgaro estaba despierto, su barba poblaba gran parte de su cara, pudo alcanzar a ver cada pestaña negra, contarlas si quería con extrema facilidad. Sus labios gruesos y secos le sonrieron amistosos –Ha estado aquí desde hace dos días. No nos ha soltado.

Harry sonrió –Ella solo está aquí por mí.

Viktor cubrió su boca para no despertar a Hermione con su carcajada –Claro que no. Está aquí por mí.

Canth brincó hasta Harry y gorgoreó feliz de que estuviera despierto. Entonces notó la ausencia de la dragón dorada. Viktor le hizo un gesto hacia la cama de enfrente –Orlith donó un poco de sí misma.

Harry alzó una ceja -¿Para qué? ¿Le pasó algo a Hermione?- La miró temeroso. Viktor negó.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Harry?- Su tono lento y precavido le dijo que algo estaba muy mal.

Se miró a su mismo de arriba a abajo, en el reconocimiento que siempre hacía cuando despertaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Dos pies. Dos piernas. Respiración controlada. Un brazo.

Un brazo.

Todo volvió a él como un golpe mortal. Perdió el brazo, Orlith donó algo para ayudarlo a sobrevivir, sin saber que también lo purgó del Horcrux.

Respirando aceleradamente alzó su codo derecho envuelto en vendas, brillaba tenuemente de dorado. Tragó pesado.

-Así que… gané la prueba.

Viktor soltó un bufido –Solo eso piensas. Sí ganaste, pero yo obtuve el puntaje más alto por llegar primero con la mantícora. Ahora vamos empatados Harry. Hermione ha quedado atrás por diez puntos.

-No debe estar feliz.

-Le preocupa muy poco el puntaje de esta vez. Ha estado volviéndose loca con ambos. Fui envenenado por saliva de la mantícora, como no existe cura me dieron por muerto, pero madame Pomfrey es un genio, usó sangre de Canth para crear una vacuna. Siguen monitoreándome para ver en qué momento caigo muerto.

-¿Sientes que caerás muerto?- Inquirió Harry lentamente, sintiéndose mal de solo pensar que ese gran campeón fuera a perecer tan joven.

-Para nada- Se encogió de hombros –La sangre de Canth está protegiéndome bien- Le sonrió a su dragón que volvió aleteando torpemente a su regazo –Mientras, tú estabas envenenado por el aguijón, la salviva, y con un brazo menos. Madame pudo sacar el veneno de tu sistema, pero le preocupó tu brazo, dijo que un campeón sin posibilidad de blandir la varita era un campeón muerto. Cuando mencionó que existían pocos casos donde lograban convencer a una dragón reina de donar un poco de sí para regenerar una extremidad perdida, la esperanza de Hermione fue tanta que Orlith se ofreció automáticamente.

Harry frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que tenía una verdadera conversación con Viktor, y ya no le parecía un idiota como antes, pero, pensando a su favor, tenía que reconocer que antes solo lo veía cuando estaba coqueteándole a Hermione, así que no valían. Ahora que lo escuchaba se estaba dando una idea de que el búlgaro era todo menos idiota. Miró preocupado hacia Orlith que dormía hecha ovillo en medio de la cama.

Zafirth ronroneó atrayendo su atención _Fue muy valiente, Orlith es la reina más hermosa y benévola, te salvó la vida y le estaré eternamente agradecido por eso._

-¿Zafirth?- Murmuró impresionado, escuchó la risilla de Viktor.

-Ah sí, nuestros pequeños dragones ya crecieron, dejaron de comunicarse a través de imágenes, ahora hablan en nuestras mentes. Es fabuloso.

-Sí lo es- Sonrió Harry deseando poder acariciarlo, pero Hermione no soltaba su única mano.

_Sé lo que quieres, no te preocupes._ Dijo Zafirth lamiendo su mejilla.

-Sea lo que sea que ocurra con tu brazo, espero que se recupere antes de la siguiente prueba.

-Yo también- Asintió Harry.

Orlith se removió, soltando un rugidito de dolor. De inmediato Hermione despertó sobresaltada.

-Ve con ella- Pidió Harry intentando zafarse.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida -¡Despertaste!- Sonrió emocionada pero un nuevo gruñido de Orlith la distrajo. Soltó la mano de ambos jóvenes y corrió hacia su dragón, cargándola con amor. Los ojos verdes de la dragón brillaron en lágrimas.

Harry sintió su corazón romperse al ver la cola dorada amputada hasta la mitad, envuelta en vendas sangrantes.

-No…- Miró a Hermione, devastado por haberle infringido dolor incluso de forma inconsciente.

-¡Madame!- Gritó la bruja cogiendo con cuidado la cola sangrante -¡Madame Pomfrey!

La enfermera entró corriendo, claramente despertando de una pequeña siesta –Calma, calma, te dije que iba a sangrar varias veces. Orlith necesita más magia.

Harry notó el cansancio extremo en el rostro de Hermione -¡Yo donaré toda la necesaria!- Exclamó desesperado –Por favor, lo haré.

Ella le sonrió –Gracias Harry.

-No me lo agradezcas- Replicó ácido –Es por mi culpa que Orlith…

-No digas tonterías. Ella lo hizo por mí y Zafirth. No quiero dramas ¿bien?

La enfermera asintió satisfecha –Una chispita del señor Potter y Orlith estará curada mañana por la mañana.

-Lo que sea necesario.

La donación fue rápida y eficaz, pero dejó algo débil a Harry. Rápidamente las escamas de Orlith volvieron a brillar saludables y su gorgoreo cambió a uno relajado. Hermione regresó a su asiento entre ellos, aún con ella en brazos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó triste mirando su muñón.

-No te preocupes por eso. Hasta ahora había corrido con suerte, algún día algo así me iba a pasar.

-Amén por esas palabras Potter- Sonrió la enfermera –No puedo volver a hacer crecer un brazo entero, pero veamos qué logra hacer un poco de la dorada Orlith. He escuchado que los resultados son generosos.

-No era necesario que le hicieran eso a Orlith- Murmuró impotente.

-Cállate Potter- Chistó Viktor –Nosotros sabemos la conexión que existe entre los dragones y nosotros, siempre nos vamos a ayudar. Siempre. Quizá algún día tú devuelvas el favor.

-Diariamente lo haré- Afirmó mirando profundamente a Hermione que se sonrojó. No quería apartar sus ojos de ella, todo estaba revolucionado.

Cada rizo tenía un distinto tono de castaño, miel, dorado. Sus cejas delgadas chocolates se trazaban perfectas en el inicio de su frente. Cada pestaña rizada era eterna. Sus ojos brillantes competían contra el Sol, y ganaban fácilmente. Su nariz respingada de piel suave. Sus labios rellenos, con suaves marcas que les daba una textura preciosa. Su cuello delgado. Sus hombros pequeños. Sus pechos firmes bajo la túnica hecha de cientos de hilos azules turquesas. Su cintura insinuante. La cadera perfecta. Las largas piernas.

Un toque repetitivo en la ventana logró atraer su atención. Orlith se levantó y gruñó peligrosa al águila blanca que traía una carta en la pata.

-Es de Dimitri- Dijo Hermione corriendo para dejarla pasar. El águila le dio la carta y fue rápidamente echada por una llamarada de Orlith.

Harry le sonrió a la dragón reina, en cuanto había escuchado que la misiva era del francés se sintió muy molesto. Observó a la castaña abrir el sobre lacrado y leer rápidamente, su gesto frunciéndose con forme avanzaba, luego soltó un bufido.

-No lo puedo creer- Masculló volviendo a sentarse entre ellos –Esto no está nada bien.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Viktor inclinándose para leer la carta.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

_Querida Mione: Me encuentro en Sussex hospedado en la mansión de los amables Avery. He conversado largamente con ellos acerca de ti y tu participación en el torneo. Supongo que no lo sabes pero muchas familias de castas puras apoyan a la formación de algunas pruebas del torneo ya que poseen información valiosa. Los Avery han decidido magnánimamente hacer una donación muy especial para la siguiente prueba. Sé que lograrás superarla, la pensamos para ti. Potter y Krum no tendrán ninguna oportunidad. A partir de ahora, ya que no logré convencerte de renunciar al torneo, me dedicaré a mantenerte lo más protegida posible. No te preocupes amor mío, cuando este curso pase y le entregues la copa a tu madre sé que estarás más tranquila para razonar y darnos una segunda oportunidad. Siempre tuyo, Dante Dimitri Donald Dupont._

-¿Dante Dimitri qué?- Burló Viktor pero su gesto se mantuvo serio.

-Es completamente injusto- Dijo Hermione apretando furiosa el sobre -¡No puede simplemente afectar el torneo de esta manera!- Los miró avergonzada –Les juro que no tengo nada que ver en esto…

-No tienes que aclararlo- Gruñó Harry –Es obvio que Dupont está intentando quedar bien contigo para que regreses con él.

-¿Es tu exnovio?- Viktor alzó las pobladas cejas hasta su cabello.

-Algo así…- Asintió ella –Le escribiré para hacerlo entrar en razón. No permitiré que compre el torneo, quiero que mi victoria sea veraz.

Madame Pomfrey aún no se había marchado así que aprovechó para comentar –No debería extrañarte, querida. Cada torneo ha sufrido de este tipo de trampas, complots y mucho más. Recuerdo el de 1864, el campeón de Dumstrang mantuvo en una poción amorosa a la directora de Hogwarts, así obtenía mayores puntajes y sabía de antemano las pruebas.

Harry prefirió no hacer ninguna observación sobre cómo podía recordar un torneo que sucedió más de cien años atrás, creía que la enfermera era vieja pero…

-Oh madame- Farfulló Hermione con su lindo acento arrastrado por la ofensa –No me importa si es muy normal que se haga trampa siempre en el torneo, no ganaré así.

-Es usted muy buena, madame Maxime, pero no olvide su meta, y cuánto desean los otros campeones también ganar.

Quedaron en silencio después de la declaración. Ahora los tres sabían muy bien la razón de cada uno para participar con todo su corazón en el torneo. Honor, Agradecimiento y Libertad.

Recordó que Hermione sollozó en la prueba que ella no merecía ganar porque Krum y él habían sufrido mucho más. Pero no era justo. El dolor de cada uno era igual de profundo y dañino, no existía manera de comparar y definir cuál era peor o menor.

Eso pensó hasta que volvió a posar sus ojos verdes sobre Hermione. Recordó su visión.

Las camas de la enfermería comenzaron a temblar. Los lagartos de fuego lo miraron precavidos.

_Relájate, no puedes cambiar lo que sucedió._ Le dijo Zafirth seriamente.

La enfermera lo miró sorprendida -Joven Potter, parece que su magia se encuentra muy bien, se ha recuperado pronto de la donación a Orlith. Me alegra que ya esté despierto, necesito que me responda varias preguntas y poder examinarlo adecuadamente. Para empezar, ¿sabe qué tenía en su cicatriz?

Sí. Pero no iba a responder ahí a la mitad de la enfermería. Fijó su vista en el techo –Le aseguro que me encuentro más que bien, madam, por favor no se preocupe.

Pomfrey soltó un bufido –_Claro _que me preocupo. Está en mi enfermería, es mí responsabilidad, pero parece que a nadie le importa, ni siquiera Albus quiso informarme qué…

-¿El profesor Dumbledore ya estuvo aquí?- Preguntó molesto. Luego miró toda la enfermería -¿Dónde está Remus?- Le parecía extraño que el licántropo no estuviera ahí con él.

-Con Dumbledore, intentando que le diga qué fue lo que te pasó cuando Orlith te hizo la donación- Respondió Hermione.

-¿Tú sabes qué sucedió?- Inquirió Viktor con los ojos entrecerrados. Era más una afirmación.

-Explique las cosas, señor Potter. Necesito saberlo todo para poder revisarlo adecuadamente- Insistió Pomfrey.

-No.- Dijo seriamente, intentando levantarse, de inmediato tuvo a Hermione y a Pomfrey de cada lado devolviéndolo a la cama –Tengo que ir a revisarme yo mismo. No la quiero involucrar en esto madame. Suéltenme.

-Harry no puedes irte así como así- Mascullaba Hermione empujándolo –Ella es una profesional, solo está preocupada por ti… ¡Yo también! Dinos qué fue eso por favor.

-No.- Chistó nuevamente dejando salir un poco de magia para alejarlas de él. Estaba a punto de brincar fuera de la cama cuando Hermione se le echó casi encima y sus ojos mieles quedaron a centímetros de él.

-¿Por qué no?- Demandó.

Era imposible no responderle _cualquier _cosa si lo miraba así -Porque es sobre Voldemort, y si se los digo entonces peligrarán como no tienen idea.

Su declaración congeló a la castaña, pudo ver también a la enfermera deshacer su mueca seria por una nerviosa.

-Madame…- Susurró Hermione sin voltearla a ver -¿Le podría pedir que nos conceda unos minutos a solas? Tenemos que hablar sobre algo del torneo.

La enfermera asintió mirándola curiosa –De acuerdo. Con permiso- Estaba a punto de salir cuando se volteó a mirar a Harry –Más le vale no escaparse de la enfermería _de nuevo_. Esta vez lo traeré de regreso jalándolo de la oreja señor Potter.

Harry asintió molesto, la enfermera se fue y Hermione conjuró varios hechizos para evitar ser escuchados o interrumpidos. Se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos y cuando Harry ya estaba dispuesto a preguntar qué pasaba, se levantó mirándolos con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

-Creo que merecemos algo más que eso Harry- Comenzó con la voz temblorosa –Viktor y yo… hemos estado hablando, llegamos a la conclusión de que después de lo que vivimos en el torneo ahora somos amigos de verdad y para siempre. Te apoyaremos, solo tienes que ser sincero.

-Amigos de verdad- Repitió suavemente, mirándolos avergonzado. Él nunca había tenido amigos, y ahora esos amigos eran sus rivales en el torneo.

Viktor se aclaró la garganta –También… llegamos a la conclusión de que esperaríamos a que despertaras para poder cerrar el asunto de las visiones que tuvimos.

Harry asintió –Hermione tu visión en especial…

-Alto- Cortó firmemente. Respiró profundamente y luego miró a ambos jóvenes con decisión -Soy fuerte- Rompió –Soy más fuerte de lo que creen. Más terca y obstinada que ustedes dos juntos, y mí objetivo es ganar el torneo para agradecerle a mamá Maxime todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero ese agradecimiento está muy lejos de ser sobre lo que ustedes vieron. Pasó y es algo que no puedo remediar, ¡me avergüenza que hayan tenido que enterarse de algo así! Yo ni siquiera lo recordaba…- Cerró los ojos, escuchando a Orlith gorgorear triste –No importa nada.- Sentenció –Es un recuerdo terrible, pero no va a ser la motivación de mi vida. Mamá Maxime me ha cuidado, protegido, educado y amado por encima de todo y todos, es debido a esos días que se dedicó a hacerme su hija que yo peleo por la copa. No me interesa que un enfermo… no, que un pederasta haya intentando abusar de mí, y les suplicaré que a ustedes tampoco les interese. No quiero que cambien la idea que tienen de mí. Se los diré una sola vez: soy una mujer feliz, llena de amor, amistad y fuerza. Soy una bruja capaz, poderosa e inteligente. Soy su rival en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Deseo la copa para dársela a mi madre. Ganaré.

"Ahora yo también sé sus razones, ahora los respeto todavía más, así que pido el mismo respeto de vuelta. No me desestimen, no me menosprecien, no me desvaloren. Peleen con todo lo que tengan porque no quiero que después no haya remordimientos. Y si tienen algo que decir sobre esto, que sea ahora mismo.

Harry sonrió suavemente. Por supuesto no le había perdido respeto a Hermione ni mucho menos después de la visión, tampoco le parecía justo que se avergonzara de ella, pero eran asuntos que luego discutiría a solas con ella. Lo importante era que sentía su corazón más acelerado de lo normal, su estómago lleno de mariposas, y su garganta seca. Escucharla defender su puesto en el torneo, sus motivaciones reales; mostrar ese carácter tan indomable y fogoso solo le hizo saber que estaba enamorándose de ella. Mucho. Y eso era peligroso.

-Yo quiero decir algo- Habló Viktor aclarándose la garganta –Mi infancia fue pobre y gris, perdí a mis padres a muy temprana edad y eso es algo que siempre estará sobre mis hombros, como una sombra que me recuerda que nadie me quiere realmente en este mundo. Con el tiempo todo pareció componerse, me volví exitoso en el Quidditch, soy una súper estrella, y ahora represento a mi colegio en el torneo más importante de las escuelas de Europa. Es cierto, busco recobrar el honor de mi familia y de mis padres, pero no es algo que me avergüence ni desee que se convierta en una razón de lástima. Respeto lo que ustedes también han vivido, me siento incluso feliz de conocerlos ahora más, son rivales grandiosos, sus razones para ganar me inspiran a ser mejor y dar todo de mí para vencerlos honorablemente. Así que ahora que sabemos quiénes somos, por qué luchamos… no sé, solo me queda decirles que gracias por participar conmigo, pero que yo ganaré, sin remordimientos ni vergüenzas.

Hermione le sonrió, asintiendo. Harry chasqueó la boca –Supongo que eso me obliga a decir algo también ¿no?- Bromeó mirándolos con gusto –Estoy de acuerdo con ambos, todos tenemos buenas razones, todos sabemos contra quién competimos, así que no habrá lamentaciones ni arrepentimientos, tenemos el **mismo** derecho de ganar. No olvidemos lo que vivimos en la segunda prueba, no olvidemos nuestros sueños, esa será la mejor manera de honrarnos y competir sanamente. Les deseo suerte para alcanzar el segundo lugar, ya que yo seré el único ganador.

Krum soltó un bufido pero sonrió.

Hermione tomó a cada uno de las manos, haciéndolos inclinarse para no caer de las camas –Creo que seremos grandes amigos.

Harry y Viktor compartieron una mirada, ambos sabían que podrían ser grandes amigos sino estuvieran interesados en Hermione, pero quizá incluso sobre eso lo lograrían.

Orlith soltó un rugido, Zafire y Canth se colocaron junto a ella, observando peligrosos hacia la puerta. Harry sintió la presencia de alguien muy poderoso y conocido, la huella mágica la reconocía de antes pero no estaba seguro quién.

_Es la reina_ le dijo Zafire _La reina humana que monta a la reina dorada. Lessa._

Hermione abrazó a Orlith -¿A qué vendrá?

-Probablemente a ver a los lagartos- Dijo Viktor intentando levantarse para no parecer tan vulnerable.

Las puertas se abrieron, rompiendo los hechizos que Hermione había colocado con maestría, y la vieja mujer de ojos oscuros entró del brazo de su esposo, el caudillo. Su sola presencia llenó la enfermería con una onda de poder y autoridad inigualables, Harry se sintió de pronto temeroso de que Lessa recordara que fue él quien la noqueó en la prueba.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes- Saludó Lessa sonriendo suavemente –Les presento a mi marido Flar, caudillo dragonil del Reino Unido- Flar asintió por todo saludo, sin quitar la mirada de los lagartos de fuego –Hemos venido a verificar la existencia de tres lagartos de fuego… parece ser verdad.

-Buenas tardes, madame Lessa- Se inclinó Hermione sin soltar a Orlith –Es un honor tenerla aquí, quisiera aprovechar para pedirle una disculpa en nombre de Viktor, Harry y yo por haberle volado un colmillo a su Ramoth, y haberla batido en duelo.

Lessa soltó una carcajada amable –No te preocupes querida, todos aceptamos participar en el torneo. Veo que tienes a una pequeña reina en tus brazos. Es bellísima, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Orlith- Presentó dejando que la dorada alzara el cuello para observar a Lessa –Y ellos son Canth y Zafire.

-Un bronce y un cobre- Habló por fin Flar. De tres pasos ya estaba frente a Harry y Viktor –Mi hermano menor tiene un cobre, estaría fascinado de observar a este lagarto, es como una versión diminuta del suyo. Mi dragón, Mnementh, es un bronce por supuesto- Le envió una mirada cálida a Lessa -¿Qué tan parecidos son con los dragones de tamaño normal?

Hermione como siempre respondió –Pueden comunicarse con nosotros también de forma mental, con frases claras y racionales. Pueden producir fuegos de distintos colores. Son también muy vanidosos.

Los lagartos la miraron bufando, sacando una sonrisa de todos.

-¿Han imprimado en ustedes también?- Preguntó Lessa acariciando el párpado de Orlith, provocando un ronroneo instantáneo.

-Ya lo creo. Somos uno solo- Respondió Viktor –De hecho ellos comenzaron a crearse a partir de nosotros mismos. Sufrimos un brote de escamas en el brazo con el que tocamos el huevo dorado de Ramoth, y unos días después el cáliz terminó el proceso.

Lessa asintió –Eso explica todo. Los lagartos llevan siglos extintos, solo así pudieron volver a nosotros. No quiero imponerme con ustedes muchachos, pero deben entender que mi prioridad es que todos los dragones, pequeños o grandes, tengan los mismos derechos y vivan bien. La existencia de estos pequeños desatará una demanda por sus huevos sin precedentes. Todos querrán tener a su propio lagarto de fuego, sin saber lo que realmente significa.

-¿Y qué significa realmente?- Inquirió Harry seriamente. No quería que nada le pasara a Zafirth solo porque él no estuviera al pendiente de sus necesidades.

Lessa lo miró sorprendida –Has perdido el brazo.

-Mantícora- Fue todo lo que dijo.

Flar soltó un chiflido –El torneo ya está tomando cuerpo. Son muy valientes, merecen haber imprimado en lagartos de fuego tan importantes.

Lessa se acercó a Harry -¿Por qué tu brazo está brillando de dorado? No me digan que…- Miró a Orlith -¿En serio donó una parte de ella para ayudarlo?

Hermione enrojeció –Así es…, no piense que no me importó la salud de mi Orlith por favor, fue un caso muy especial. Ellos harían lo mismo por mí, estoy segura y…

-Calma, calma- Tranquilizó la señora pero su rostro reflejaba temor –Comprendo y respeto tu decisión, Hermione, pero me preocupa mucho la salud de Orlith, y su capacidad de vuelo a una gran altitud. La cola de los dragones sirve para maniobrar entre las corrientes más fuertes de viento, sin ella es probable que Orlith solo pueda planear a baja distancia, y siendo una dorada es muy mala noticia para su descendencia.

El rostro de Hermione se iba tornando más pálido a cada palabra. Harry quiso morirse, miró desesperado a Lessa -¿Por qué son malas noticias para su descendencia?

Flar soltó un suspiro –No tienen idea de todo lo que ha caído sobre ustedes con la imprimación de sus lagartos. Es una conversación larga la que tenemos pendiente jóvenes, lo mejor será esperar hasta que Harry se recupere. Están cordialmente invitados al Weyr del Reino Unido, ahí Lessa y yo les explicaremos todo, pueden ir cuando deseen, pero procuren que Orlith pueda manejar un vuelo decente para ese entonces.

Lessa miró una última vez a Harry –La donación que Orlith te hizo es gigantesca. Puedo sentir en ti la misma aura que siento junto a los dragones. ¿Te sientes diferente?

Harry no estaba seguro qué se debía a la donación de Orlith y qué a la destrucción del Horcrux, así que dijo lo único que supo era de Orlith –Tengo la vista muy definida.

-Eso explica por qué no nos habías pedido tus lentes desde que despertaste- Dijo Hermione.

Lessa siguió observándolo –No creo que sea lo único que obtuviste de Orlith, pero ya veremos con los días de qué más te das cuenta. Los estaré esperando ansiosa en el Weyr. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego- Se despidió Hermione escoltándolos hasta la puerta. Al cerrarla soltó un suspiro –Son muy imponentes.

Viktor se giró hacia Harry –Bueno, de nuevo solos. Explica qué demonios salió de tu cicatriz.

-No creo que aquí sea un buen lugar para hacerlo- Harry sintió el enojo en ambos –Prometo que les diré qué fue, pero cuando me haya recuperado y los pueda llevar a un lugar seguro.

Ambos asintieron. Hermione soltó un gruñido –Le hubiéramos preguntado a Lessa si sabe cuánto tiempo tardarás en recuperarte, o qué pasará exactamente con tu brazo.

-Le quitas la emoción a todo- Bromeó acariciando a Zafirth.

Viktor soltó una carcajada –Te noto más relajado de lo normal, ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que no nos puedes decir?

Harry sopesó sus palabras –Probablemente.

Hermione sonrió -¡Bien! Entonces no debe ser malo si sigues sonriendo así.

-Ahora lo único que me preocupa es Orlith- Siguió Harry –Necesita aprender a volar.

Viktor asintió –Y es urgente que vayamos al Weyr, necesitamos saber todo sobre los lagartos. Quizá podamos ocupar las horas libres para ayudar a Orlith a practicar su vuelo.

-¿Horas libres?- Bufó Hermione –Entre la escuela y el torneo no tenemos horas libres.

-Pues algo debemos de pensar si queremos ir pronto al Weyr- Terminó Harry.

-Pero primero deben recobrarse- Mandó la castaña sentándose nuevamente entre ellos –Ya estoy harta de la enfermería, por favor, ambos recupérense pronto.

Viktor y Harry se miraron de nuevo. Por ella, cualquier cosa.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Hermione se arrepentía de haber presionado a Harry. Después de que despertó y pareció perfectamente bien durante unas horas, había caído en una especie de coma mientras su cuerpo se ajustaba a la magia de Orlith y recuperaba su brazo.

Viktor afortunadamente había logrado sobreponerse por completo al veneno, y ahora estaba sentado junto a ella, en mudo apoyo, esperando a que Harry despertara.

Los profesores no habían objetado nada a su ausencia en las clases, tenían permiso de los tres directores para quedarse en la enfermería cuánto quisieran. El rumor de que Harry Potter parecía estar muriendo, rápidamente se había esparcido por el castillo, y aunque madame Pomfrey quisiera negarlo, las lecturas diarias del núcleo mágico del chico iban decayendo más y más.

Zafirth gorgoreaba tristemente junto a su dueño, perdiendo brillo en sus escamas. Los otros dos lagartos de fuego intentaban animarlo como podían sin mucho éxito.

Diariamente los visitaban Tyff, Gette, Chris y Luna, manteniendo flores frescas alrededor. Hagrid solo había tenido corazón para asistir una vez, saliendo casi de inmediato llorando. La profesora McGonagall les traía las tareas del día y acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello negro de Harry, mirándolo sin perder las esperanzas. Ya esos días también algunos alumnos de Hogwarts pasaban por ahí, trayendo dulces y cartas alegres. Ginny y Gette estaban intentando soportarse, así que el caso era obviamente grave.

Por último, Remus estaba ahí cada minuto libre de clases que tenía, con el gesto de un padre que está perdiendo a su hijo y no puede hacer nada para detenerlo.

Hermione acarició el brazo del chico, habían tenido que retirar la venda porque el muñón había empezado a deformarse y crecer, pero no con piel y huesos humanos, cada día era notorio que Harry tendría una extremidad dragonil, si sobrevivía la adaptación.

Arriba de la camilla había un reloj con una sola aguja que apuntaba a "En peligro de Muerte" desde hacía tres días. Hermione no soportaría ver si el reloj avanzaba a "Núcleo Mágico Muerto", que era lo mismo que declarar sin vida a un mago.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Hermione?

Miró confundida a Gette. Sus mejores amigos parecían muy estresados -¿Qué pasa?

-Se ha anunciado la siguiente prueba… será mañana.- Explicó lentamente Tiffany.

-¡No puede ser!- Chistó furiosa –Harry no se ha recuperado… ¡ni siquiera está despierto! ¿Cómo pueden seguir con el torneo así?

Chris la abrazó suavemente -Las reglas dicen que mientras un campeón no esté muerto, entonces sigue participando. No importa que esté en coma, para el cáliz el torneo continúa.

Hermione empezó a sollozar –No… no, Harry merece concursar también, no podemos… no…

Viktor se levantó lentamente, miró a Harry y luego a Hermione –No hay opción. Pasaremos esta prueba y regresaremos con Harry, seguramente él se pondrá al corriente en las siguientes pruebas. Sé fuerte Hermione, dijimos que seguiríamos hasta el final, sin reproches ni remordimientos.

La castaña apretó más a Chris, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Solo pudo asentir.

* * *

Las reglas eran casi las mismas que la de la prueba pasada. No imperdonables. Uso del arma blanca que seleccionaron anteriormente. Uso de varita. El primero en llegar al fondo del lago, recolectar la perla blanca, ganaba. El primero en salir vivo del lago obtenía la mayor puntación.

Los tambores resonaban a lo largo del enorme lago negro que tenía una manta blanca redonda flotando en casi toda su extensión, de manera que se transmitiría lo que sucedería en el fondo. Hermione creyó que nunca lo vio tan grande y peligroso. Gritos felices, excitados venían desde las torretas recién construidas alrededor del lago, en el linde del bosque prohibido, solo Hogwarts mantenía un ambiente de apoyo pasivo porque extrañaban a su representante. Junto a ella Viktor en su traje de baño rojo hacía flexiones aceleradamente, intentando entrar en calor para nadar con toda seguridad.

Ella no se movía, estaba estática recibiendo el viento helado que casi volaba su capa turquesa, congelando su cuerpo completamente desnudo, enredando sus rizos sueltos, sujetando firmemente su lanza. A Hermione no le interesaba calentar o recordar todos los hechizos que pudieran ayudarle en esa prueba: Dimitri tenía razón, esa prueba estaba hecha _para ella_.

Tragó ácido, odiaba que las cosas estuvieran desarrollándose así. Sin Harry y con la obvia ventaja que tenía en el agua. Se giró hacia Viktor, decidiendo ser sincera.

-¡Vas a perder!- Exclamó por encima de la ventisca. Viktor sonrió negando –¡Lo digo en serio, no tienes oportunidad contra mí en el agua!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?- Gritó de regreso, observando nervioso que ella hablaba en serio.

-¡Peisinoe me bendijo cuando era una niña!

-¿Quién es Paisinoe?

-¡La sirena de Beauxbatons!

Viktor la siguió mirando confundido. Por supuesto, él nunca había leído nada de la historia de su academia. Hermione soltó un largo suspiro, estaba a punto de explicarle a qué se refería cuando el cañón sonó. Viktor no se entretuvo más tiempo, utilizando un encantamiento avanzado transfiguró su cabeza por la de un tiburón y se lanzó al lago con un clavado profesional, con su arma bien sujeta. Tuvo el descaro de salir ligeramente a flote y sonreírle con todos sus colmillos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. No remordimientos, no reproches. Todos pelearían con todo lo que tenían así que era hora de entrar en su fase de campeona, donde nada la detendría para llegar a la copa.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento una última vez. Dejó caer su capa, se inclinó y saltó grácilmente hacia el lago. Mientras giraba en el aire sintió sus piernas unirse mágicamente, ser recubiertas por preciosas escamas rosas. Cuando entró como una bala al agua todos sus sentidos eran distintos.

Recordó la noche de verano de 1988 cuando decidió tontamente escaparse del palacio y darse un chapuzón en el mar. Poco sabía ella que las olas que rodean todo el territorio de Beauxbatons poseen magia salvaje de siglos atrás, y que cambiaban de ánimo con velocidad. Pronto se encontró ahogándose entre olas gigantescas que la hundían sin reparos al fondo. Fue la sensación más desesperante que pudo haber vivido nunca, y por más que suplicaba que su madre se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba en su recámara y fuera en su auxilio, sabía que era imposible que llegara a tiempo. Supo que iba a morir.

Entonces vio frente a ella al ser más divino del mundo, por supuesto reconoció que era una sirena, pero no cualquiera, ella era Paisinoe la diosa sirena, amante de Poseidón que había ayudado al levantamiento de Beauxbatons y ahora velaba por su seguridad. Mamá Maxime le había dicho que no era una leyenda, que cada director tenía la oportunidad de conocerla y recibir su bendición y apoyo.

El ser era tan primoroso que no había manera de describirlo con justicia. Cada vez que Hermione la miraba encontraba algo aún más hermoso. Su piel parecía hecha de oro puro, pero suave al tacto. Ojos que azules como una tormenta marina. Cabellos nacarados que brillaban como estrellas. Sus senos cubiertos por un par de conchas de diamante. Era perfecta.

Hermione había pensado que por lo menos moriría viendo algo hermoso. Pero Paisinoe tenía otros planes. Tomándola de la cadera la acercó a ella, la rodeó en un abrazo frío y poderoso, luego se inclinó hasta posar sus labios dorados en los rosas de la pequeña que estaba demasiado impactada para reaccionar, más cuando sintió una lengua rasposa entrar a su boca y jugar con la suya.

El beso pudo haber durado centurias o solo dos segundos, pero a Hermione jamás se le olvidaría la magia que tragó su cuerpo, los calambres en sus piernas y el frío que llenó sus venas para siempre. De pronto pudo respirar en el agua.

Mamá Maxime por supuesto se había enterado, la había castigado por escaparse pero estaba muy feliz de que Paisinoe la hubiera salvado.

Muchas veces Hermione regresó al mar, ahora sin miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar, ella era la princesa de todo Beauxbatons en tierra y agua, y visitaba a Paisinoe con la esperanza de que le dijera por qué había decidido salvarle la vida. La diosa sirena solo repetía que su destino era grande, que iba a cambiar al mundo de muchas maneras y que la bendijo para que continuara su camino. También de esa manera se dio cuenta de las muchas virtudes que ahora poseía cuando se convertía en sirena como por ejemplo hablar sireno, tener una conexión muy poderosa con todos los seres marinos, tener su instinto salvaje más determinante que el humano, y la necesidad de proteger a toda la gente del agua. Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que eso último era el pequeño pago que le iba a hacer a Paisinoe por haberle salvado la vida.

Ahora esa habilidad única en el mundo de poderse transformar en una sirena le iba a dar la victoria en la tercera prueba del torneo o eso pensó hasta que a través de sus ojos revolucionados por mil observó en el fondo del lago a la criatura más aterradora y peligrosa para cualquier ser marino que existía.

Un Leviatán.

Pánico la llenó, jamás imaginó que tendría que enfrentarse con algo así. Viktor claramente no tenía idea de contra qué iban porque se lanzó a nado rápido hacia el fondo oscuro. Hermione "olió" a otros seres escondidos, aterrados; probablemente sirenas, tritones y grindylows, y una variedad de peces y algas. Saboreó el agua dulce del lago para tranquilizarse, apretó la lanza y agitó su cola para nadar hacia el fondo a una velocidad que dejó en ridículo a Viktor.

Incluso dentro del agua escuchaba los gritos amortiguados del resto de los alumnos, impactados de verla en su forma marina.

Viktor cometió el error de conjurar un Lumus. El Leviatán con sus enormes fauces verdes, ojos amarillos, cuerpo alargado lleno de escamas tóxicas, cola afilada, y dos patas con garras deformes, se aventó contra Viktor. El rugido que soltó pareció venir desde el mismo inferno. El agua se agitó furiosa, creando rápidamente un remolino que atrapó al campeón.

Hermione nadó a contracorriente para no ser succionada por el remolino. Intentó no pensar en qué le haría el Leviatán cuando llegara a Viktor, ya que no comían humanos pero tenían la famosa habilidad de voltearlos de adentro a afuera en tres simples movimientos de sus cuatro lenguas azules. Hasta la fecha solo se conocía a seis magos que habían sobrevivido el ataque del diablo marino.

Tratando de concentrarse continuó nadando hacia el fondo, buscando desesperadamente la perla para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. La arena se revolvía entre las algas, dificultando el trabajo. De pronto el sabor a sangre inundó su boca. Aterrada miró hacia donde estaba Viktor.

El Leviatán le había dado un latigazo con una de sus lenguas en la espalda, el corte era probablemente letal. Viktor conjuraba cualquier maldición que se le ocurría, manteniendo a raya al monstruo. Hermione pensó que así jamás le ganaría, los Leviatanes eran casi inmunes a la magia humana, pero no podía ayudarlo, era una competencia y… ¡en la cola del Leviatán había una concha naranja amarrada!

Hermione reconocería una concha con perla en donde sea, y esa concha era la que tenía la perla de la prueba. Agitó su cola poderosamente, impulsándose hacia el ser maldito. Con la varita conjuró un hechizo de camuflaje, no podía permitir que el Leviatán la viera, era especialmente cruel con las sirenas. Llegó hasta la concha gigante, metió su lanza por la hendidura y empujó hacia arriba abriéndola. Una explosión de tinta negra le dio en la cara.

Su nariz, ojos, boca y oídos se llenaron de la desastrosa tinta que adormecía al cuerpo. Mareada se sostuvo a penas de la perla blanca que debía pesar por lo menos 10Kg, concentrándose para no perder el conocimiento repasó en su mente si sabía algún hechizo para limpiarse la tinta. Lamentablemente el Leviatán pareció oler su miedo porque se giró cual largo era, posando sus endemoniados ojos amarillos en ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero de nuevo todo a su alrededor supo a sangre. Abrió los ojos, confundida y luego descorazonada al ver a un tritón sangrante tras haber recibido un latigazo.

_¡NO!_ Chilló ella en sireno soltando la perla y abrazando al tritón _¿Por qué te has atravesado?_

El tritón le sonrió tristemente _Eres la sirena más hermosa que he visto nunca. No debes morir. Paisinoe te ha tocado. Eres nuestra defensora, nuestra esperanza._

Enrojecida y furiosa con el Leviatán disparó una maldición hacia el ojo amarillo más cercano, dando directo en el blanco. El globo ocular se infló peligrosamente hasta estallar, liberando un líquido viscoso gris que provocó una reacción con el agua produciendo un gas verde.

Hermione no tenía idea de qué era ese gas pero no quiso averiguarlo. Tomó al tritón entre sus brazos y lo jaló lo más lejos que pudo hasta una gran roca rodeada de algas.

_No te involucres por favor, ésta es mi prueba, debo superarla sola._

_No lo entiendes, Presea, si yo no te ayudo entonces lo hará otro tritón. No queremos que nada te pase. El Leviatán odia a las sirenas, corres mucho peligro._

_¿Por qué si aceptaron tener al Leviatán aquí no pidieron que los movieran a otro lugar en lo que la prueba duraba?_

El tritón soltó una carcajada amargada _Nadie nos preguntó si aceptábamos tener a un Leviatán en nuestro lago, ¡habríamos dicho que no!_

Hermione negó desesperada, más enojada que nunca en su vida. Miró hacia el Leviatán y dijo seriamente _Lo eliminaré, no dejaré que les haga daño. _

Viktor flotaba con un casco burbuja, intentando recobrarse mientras conjuraba hechizos de sanación en su espalda para no morir desangrado.

El Leviatán comenzaba a enfurecerse de verdad, quería destruir belicosamente a la sirena de cola de rosada y largos cabellos castaños, pero no la podía ver y ya no olía su miedo.

Hermione estaba justo frente a él, aún bajo su hechizo de camuflaje, con una descarga de magia mandó su lanza contra la cola del Leviatán, rebanándola. La concha naranja cayó pesadamente en la arena, y el monstruo rugió de dolor. Hermione ya no le importaba la prueba, su cuerpo ahora era más instintivo que racional, y vengaría al pueblo de agua que había sido ignorado. Nadó hasta recuperar la lanza al mismo tiempo que las lenguas del Leviatán se enredaron en su cuerpo, apretándolo hasta casi romperla en dos.

Gritando por el dolor y la adrenalina giró la lanza cortando las lenguas. Al sentirse libre se arrojó contra el hocico para asestarle el otro corte pero no lo logró. El Leviatán estiró una garra y la atrapó azotándola contra la arena, poniendo todo el peso de su ser encima. La varita se tronó al mismo tiempo que varias costillas. Hermione se sintió desfallecer del sufrimiento. Alcanzó a ver a Viktor tomar la perla y no subir a la superficie, probablemente meditando si ayudarla o no.

Ella negó, para esos momentos era atún frito, ya no tenía escapatoria. El Leviatán abrió sus fauces rebelando una espiral de colmillos amarillos que llevaban a un agujero negro. Mordió una enorme sección del suelo, tragándose arena, piedras, algas, agua y a Hermione por igual.

* * *

Harry consiguió abrir los ojos, aún un poco molesto con su vida en general pero no tenía tiempo de empezar a componer las cosas como deberían de ser. Su instinto le dijo que algo estaba mal.

-¿Harry?

Era Remus, no solo su voz lo delató sino también su penetrante olor a perro mojado.

-¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas?- Gruñó levantándose.

-¡Desde hace dos semanas que has estado en coma! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Harry!

Pero Harry ya estaba corriendo hacia donde todos sus sentidos le alertaban que fuera. Algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

* * *

**NOTAS:** ¡Perdón! Perdón en serio por el retraso, fue de muchísimo tiempo y me da mucha pena haberlos hecho esperar, pero espero que el capítulo haya valido un poquitín la pena por lo menos, y además prometo actualizar el siguiente más rápido de lo regular, en compensación por esta vez. También quiero pedirles una disculpa gigantesca por todos los errores ortográficos y gramáticos que tengo, son vergonzosos!, releí los primeros 6 capítulos y me di cuenta que están plagados de errores, en serio qué pena, poco a poco iré corrigiéndolos sin alterar en nada la historia.

Y bueno, ya hablemos del capítulo. Como dije en las notas pasadas, el torneo se está volviendo más oscuro y pesado pero no solo eso, poco a poco la historia de cada campeón. Hoy Harry descubrió que su cicatriz era un Horcrux, además de que fue destruido gracias a la donación de Orlith que también le permitirá tener un brazo nuevo y habilidades únicas. Eso detona que Harry comience una investigación profunda sobre los Horcrux, y que además otra parte que no se vio en este capítulo, en las dos semanas que está en coma, Harry tiene un encuentro espiritual con seres que lo ayudarán a saber más de lo que le han ocultado toda su vida, pero eso lo dejé para el siguiente capítulo. Mientras, Hermione nos cuenta una pequeña anécdota con Paisinoe de la cual ahora tiene la habilidad de convertirse en sirena. Sí lo sé, eso no se lo veían venir, jaja, quiero recordarles que este fic no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribió JKR en su 4to libro, y estará lleno de seres míticos y magia antigua para todos los personajes. Así es como nuestro Leviatán viene a dar en la tercera prueba, poniendo un verdadero peligro para Viktor y Hermione. Las cosas entre los campeones también se resolvieron, prometieron dar todo de cada uno para ganar y creo que una buena amistad se está sembrando ahí. No girará todo en un triángulo amoroso entre ellos porque de hecho más pronto de lo que creen eso quedará resuelto, pero no diré más.

También aparecieron de nuevo Lessa y Flar, caudillos dragoniles del Reino Unido, que desean que los campeones lleven a sus lagartos de fuego al Weyr para que tengan una conversación sobre todas las responsabilidades que ahora tienen que llevar, y sobre todo la misión que cae sobre ellos. Como dije los lagartos de fuego irán tomando mucha importancia en el fic.

Hay muchos datos que empiezan a darle cuerpo a esta aventura, Harry con su brazo, Hermione sirena, la misión de los lagartos de fuego, Dimitri, la misión de los Horcrux, la profecía, Voldemort, y _por supuesto_ el amor adolescente. Creo que va para largo El Conocimiento de la Pasión, título que aún no tiene sentido pero que aproximadamente a la mitad del relato lo hará.

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews y sus alertas o suscripciones como su favorito, es honor. Gracias.

Saludos,

Less.


	8. 3ra Prueba: Leviatán 2 Parte

Harry Potter no es mío. Cualquier referencia a la saga de los Jinetes de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es solo un homenaje.

_Dedicado a **Loquin**, quien me regaló el review número 100. Muchas gracias :)_

* * *

**El conocimiento de la pasión.**

**Capítulo 8 – 3° Prueba: Leviatán (2° Parte).**

Recordaba haberle prometido a Hermione que se recuperaría pronto, pero ahora ya no sabía ni dónde estaba.

Las colinas rocosas, rojas, hirvientes bajo la luz del Sol lo estaban mareando. Tenía mucha sed. Pensó que debería empezar a caminar o moriría por deshidratación muy pronto.

_No te muevas, joven mortal._

Harry obedeció, no existía manera en que se opusiera a esa rotunda voz mística. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

_Debemos matarlo ahora mismo…_

_¡No! Él es el elegido. Lo necesitamos con vida._

_¡Nosotros no necesitamos nada de ningún mortal! Hay que aniquilarlo por su ofensa._

_Él no consintió nada, no nos ofendió conscientemente._

Harry se aclaró la garganta -¿Hola? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué me quieren matar, qué ofensa cometí?

_¡Nos habla sin respeto, sin adoración! Es un soberbio, un…_

_Calla ya Fireth, el muchacho solo es ignorante igual que el resto de los mortales humanos, no es su culpa._

_Lo mejor será mostrarnos._

_¡Qué más da! Lo hemos traído a nuestro mundo, que nos vea es lo de menos…_

De pronto seis sombras gigantescas rodearon a Harry, pero en un parpadeo se desvanecieron hasta quedar cinco hombres y una mujer vestidos como guerreros dragoniles.

-Hemos tomado una forma agradable a tu vista, mortal, para que sea más sencilla nuestra comunicación- Dijo el que se veía como el más poderoso. Su cabello azul como la noche brillaba recogido en una coleta, ojos grises de reptil lo observaban seriamente –Mi nombre es Gallenth, señor de los dragones.

Harry sintió su estómago brincar, había algo en la voz de ese ser que lo llenó de paz y terror.

-No nos temas, no queremos hacerte daño- Habló la única mujer cuyos cabellos parecían rayos de Sol, sus ojos le recordaron a los de Zafirth, era espectacularmente hermosa –Mi nombre es Raearth, señora de los dragones. Ellos son nuestros hijos, los primeros dragones de tu mundo mortal, Fiyeth, dragón del Fuego, Rinth, dragón del Hielo y el Agua, Wondth, dragón del Viento, y Erearht, dragón de la Tierra. Te hemos invocado para que sepas de tu destino Harry Potter y comprendas todo lo que depende de tus decisiones.

Harry asintió lentamente, mirando nerviosamente a los otros hombres jóvenes a su alrededor. Cada uno vestía y se veía como el elemento que simbolizaban, y Fiyeth en especial se veía molesto con él.

Gallenth tomó a Raearth de la mano y la condujo hasta una roca amplia donde la acostó con amor, dejando que el Sol pegara en toda su piel. Satisfecho se sentó junto a ella y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se acercara –Toma asiento frente a nosotros y pon mucha atención. Hemos estado esperando por este momento durante centurias, que nuestros hijos pródigos los draninos, o lagartos de fuego como tú los conoces, volvieran a aparecer. Tuvimos que ejercer nuestra magia en el cáliz de fuego para que los creara y por fin existen de nuevo, y estamos felices de haberlo hecho ahora que Viktor, Hermione y tú son dueños de cada uno.

Harry sintió una pequeña explosión de calor a su lado. Fiyeth lo miró furioso -¡Hasta que lastimaste a Orlith!

-Él no consintió ese procedimiento, detén tus reproches- Ordenó Raearth con su melodiosa voz.

Gallenth asintió al ver que su hijo bajaba la mirada, avergonzado –Debes entender Harry que nuestro dolor por la posible incapacidad de Orlith para volar es muy grande. Ella es la esperanza para que una raza extinta por el hombre renazca. Fue hace mucho tiempo que las doradas draninas decidieron dejar de volar para dejar de reproducirse, por el dolor que sufrían al ver que sus crías eran maltratadas, explotadas y aniquiladas para uso comercial. El hombre no supo apreciar el regalo divino que son los draninos y acabaron con ellos. Afortunadamente hubo hombres y mujeres lo suficientemente honorables para crear una sociedad que protegió a los dragones, sino hubieran corrido el mismo final.

Harry se sintió aún peor de que Orlith haya sacrificado parte de su preciada cola para salvarle el brazo, él no valía para nada las consecuencias.

Raearth giró sus ojos azules hacia él, en un gesto maternal y bondadoso –No debes culparte, el destino es sabio. Ahora gracias a Orlith te has librado del Horcrux que habitaba en tu cicatriz, y también has tenido acceso a nosotros que seremos sinceros contigo. Harry Potter tu vida es una mentira, una manipulación injusta de hechos lamentables. Desde la muerte de tus padres a través de una traición, hasta la desaparición de tu alma gemela. Ni siquiera sabes que una profecía te marcó como el único que podrá destruir a Tom Riddle, más conocido como Voldemort.

Harry se levantó en cuanto escuchó lo último. Esa era la razón, por eso Voldemort buscaba asesinarlo pero a la vez no lo confrontaba directamente, temía que la profecía se efectuara a su favor. Se lamió los labios, comenzando a ver que en realidad su destino era la venganza perfecta, _solo él_ podría vengar a todos los que han sufrido por ese maldito ser. _Solo él_ acabaría con el monstruo.

Gallenth negó lentamente –Tu corazón está lleno de deseos equivocados, joven mortal, pero solo el tiempo te enseñará lo que verdaderamente vale de la vida. Ahora sigue escuchándonos, somos tus deidades tanto como lo somos para el resto de los dragones, y esto se debe a tu nuevo brazo, ¿si quiera lo has notado?

Harry frunció el ceño, no le había interesado ver su brazo, sabiendo que se seguía sanando pero cuando bajó la vista se sorprendió de ver que ya estaba entero. Era un brazo común, humano, quizá con la piel ligeramente más rosada por ser tan nueva, lo interesante era que parecía tener un guante hecho de escamas de color verde esmeralda que dejaba al descubierto únicamente la punta de sus dedos con uñas oscuras y ligeramente puntiagudas. Abrió y cerró la mano, observando fascinado el movimiento natural de las escamas que en realidad eran su nueva piel.

-Es increíble- Susurró tocándolo con su mano humana, sintiendo la misma sensación que cuando acariciaba a Zafirth.

Gallenth sonrió –Por supuesto que lo es, nunca una reina dorada había donado _tanto_ a un mortal, así que ahora formas parte de la familia dragonil un poco antes de lo que esperábamos.

-¿Me esperaban?- Preguntó sorprendido.

El dios asintió –Al imprimar en Zafirth sellaste tu destino. Cuando la dorada Orlith pueda remontar vuelto y se cruce con Zafirth, automáticamente te convertirías en el caudillo de los draninos, el mismo puesto que ostenta Flar con los dragones. El destino uniéndote terminantemente con tu alma gemela, como debió ser desde el principio.

-¿Mi alma gemela?- Harry había estudiado mucho de dragones antes de la primera prueba, pero sinceramente había omitido cualquier cosa acerca de su apareamiento porque no lo consideró necesario para pasar la prueba. Aun así no tuvo que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos, si Zafirth se cruzaría con Orlith y él se convertiría en caudillo, entonces su alma gemela era -¿Hermione? ¿Cómo debió ser desde el principio?

-Te dije que tu vida había sido manipulada- Siguió Gallenth seriamente –La mortal llamada Hermione Jane Granger debió estar a tu lado desde que cumpliste los once años, y debió haberte ayudado a superar cada prueba que te prepararía para llegar al día que terminarías exitosamente con Voldemort. Pero te la arrebataron.

Furia comenzó a correr por el cuerpo de Harry -¿Cómo supieron que ella me ayudaría?

-A través de la misma vidente que te profetizó contra Voldemort. Han pasado años pero la fuerza del destino los ha vuelto a poner juntos.

Raearth soltó un bufido –Querrás decir el cargo de conciencia de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿El profesor Dumbledore lo sabía?- Dijo Harry sorprendido.

La señora de los dragones se levantó de su descanso, mirándolo alterada –Él sabe más de lo que imaginas, muchacho. Sabe de los Horcrux, él destruyó uno durante el verano, pero fue maldecido y ahora le queda menos de un año de vida, es por eso que comenzó a ver todos sus actos y a ponerlos en duda. Se arrepintió al verte tan solo y triste y buscó la manera de traerte un poco de felicidad, por eso investigó sobre Hermione e inició el Torneo de los Tres Magos para acercarla a ti. También sabía sobre el Horcrux de tu cicatriz, pero no quiso decírtelo porque sigue temiendo que te pases al lado oscuro igual que lo hizo Tom en su momento. Su meta es que antes de morir te deje lo suficientemente preparado para que le ganes a Voldemort, pero que hayas decidido participar en el torneo lo ha detenido, ahora solo espera que no mueras en alguna de las pruebas.

-¿Si él siempre supo que mi destino era pelear contra Voldemort, por qué esperó hasta estar moribundo para intentar prepararme? Han pasado años desperdiciados donde no ha puesto ni un minuto de su tiempo en ayudarme. ¿Y por qué no se deshizo del Horcrux de mi cicatriz si sabía lo que significaba? ¿Por qué si sabe que Hermione y yo estábamos predestinados no nos lo dijo?

Gallenth levantó una mano para detener sus dudas –Albus Dumbledore es un mortal que se siente con el poder suficiente para decidir sobre la vida de muchos sin importarle lo que quiere el destino. Se excusa en el Bien Mayor, y hace todo porque las cosas sucedan como él lo ve conveniente. Aunque sus intenciones muchas veces no son malas.

-Nunca me cayó bien- Dijo Harry apretando los puños –No desde que supe que él fue quien me dejó en la puerta de mis tíos. Ahora todo esto también…- Cerró los ojos, conteniéndose.

-Relájate- Susurró una nueva voz a su lado. Una brizna fresca lo envolvió, era Wondth del Viento.

Harry asintió sin poder contradecir aquellos ojos mieles que le recordaron a los de Hermione. Respiró profundamente, disminuyendo su magia hasta estabilizarla de nuevo.

Raearth le sonrió a su hijo –Gracias Wondth.

Gallenth continuó –No es de nuestro interés intervenir en tu vida, simplemente te apoyaremos ahora que el destino te ha puesto en nuestro camino. Harry ahora sabes de tu profecía, de los Horcrux, y de tu alma gemela. Es tu obligación conseguir que Orlith remonte vuelo y pueda cruzarse con Zafirth, ya después Lessa y Flar les explicarán con detalle el proceso y la búsqueda de candidatos para que impriman a la nueva generación de draninos. Por último, te daremos cada uno un pequeño obsequio para que finalices tu destino exitosamente.

Harry se sintió superado -¿Merezco que me apoyen tanto? Ni siquiera soy un dragón, y Fiyeth tiene razón, Orlith está mal por mi culpa.

Rinth se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa compasiva –Tu corazón es bueno a pesar de tu sed de venganza, con el tiempo entenderás que los dragones solo ayudamos a quienes consideramos valiosos. Toma esto- Le extendió una botellita de hielo llena de agua –Para cuando el más lastimado de tus amigos mortales necesite una cura.

Harry la tomó agradecido, lo miró intentando expresarle lo honrado que se sentía, pero la conmoción no le dejó decir nada. Rinth asintió como si lo hubiera entendido.

Erearth llegó hasta él y lo golpeó en la nariz, tirándolo al suelo –Tendrás la habilidad para oler la varita más poderosa de todas.

Harry asintió escupiendo sangre y tratando de reacomodarse la nariz. Fiyeth soltó una risilla burlona.

Wondth se acuclilló junto a él y sopló sobre su rostro magullado –El viento te llevará por buen camino, por fin las cosas se acomodarán en su lugar, pero cuidado, no siempre es bueno.

-Gracias- Soltó ronco.

Gallenth tomó su brazo dragonil y colocó una gema redonda de color plata que fue rápidamente succionada por su piel, dejándola como un adorno en el guante de escamas –Cada vez que te cruces con un dragón muéstrale esta gema, te ayudará inmediatamente.

Eaerth miró ceñuda a Fiyeth -¿Y tu regalo, hijo mío?

Fiyeth se cruzó de brazos –No le daré nada a este mortal…- Sus padres lo miraron furiosos –Hasta que demuestre que se lo merece- Agregó a regañadientes.

La dama dragón soltó un suspiro pero asintió. Ayudó a Harry a levantarse y le volvió a sonreír maternal –Joven humano, mi regalo no es nada físico pero te será de mucha ayuda: un consejo. Cuando vuelvas en ti y te recuperes busca a tu alma gemela, no permitas que nadie la quite de tu lado y sobre todo permítete amarla libremente, sin importar los peligros o problemas que se desaten por esa decisión. Tú siempre has sido de ella, y ella siempre ha sido tuya. No existe pareja más perfecta y exacta para ti ni para ella. Buena suerte.

* * *

Harry consiguió abrir los ojos, aún un poco molesto con su vida en general pero no tenía tiempo de empezar a componer las cosas como deberían de ser. Su instinto le dijo que algo estaba mal.

-¿Harry?

Era Remus, no solo su voz lo delató sino también su penetrante olor a perro mojado.

-¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas?- Gruñó levantándose.

-¡Desde hace dos semanas que has estado en coma! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Harry!

Pero Harry ya estaba corriendo hacia donde todos sus sentidos le alertaban que fuera. Algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

No paró de correr hasta que llegó al muelle y vio lo que estaba sucediendo. Era la tercera prueba.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo escuchando a los alumnos gritar aterrados señalando la imagen que se desenvolvía en la superficie del lago. No quiso ni siquiera fijarse, se quitó la playera que tenía puesta, quedando solo en su ropa interior y se aventó al lago.

El frío se sintió como cuchillos que lo atravesaban pero no se detuvo de seguir nadando. Su cuerpo se sentía muy poderoso, fuerte, vigoroso. Con cada brazada avanzaba una distancia increíble. Conjuró sin varita un casco burbuja, encontrándose con Viktor que cargaba una enorme perla.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Viktor lo miró de arriba abajo –Despertaste…

-¡Obviamente!

-Tu brazo… ¿ya lo viste?

-Sí. ¿Qué haces con esa perla?

Viktor frunció el ceño, lo apuntó con la varita y le lanzó una maldición. Harry se cubrió con su brazo derecho, rebotando con sus escamas el rayo naranja. Lo miró divertido, así que la perla era importante, debía ser algo de la prueba.

Estiró sus dedos pálidos coronados por las uñas oscuras, una esfera de magia se formó –Esto es una maldición- Le dijo antes de aventarle la esfera que se estiró en el agua hasta volverse un relámpago que dio contra el escudo dorado de Viktor, rompiéndolo y pegándole en el pecho.

El casco burbuja del búlgaro desapareció, soltó la esfera y Harry la cogió. Se giró buscando a Hermione pero todo estaba oscuro incluso con sus ojos mejorados que no estaban hechos para las profundidades del agua.

La perla pesaba lo suficiente para que se fuera hundiendo lentamente, Harry no hizo nada para detener el descenso, sentía que el lago estaba en un silencio extremadamente peligroso, el agua calmada ni siquiera agitaba las pocas algas que alcanzaba a ver. Los gritos amortiguados de los alumnos parecían quererle hacer saber que había algo más cerca de él. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea lanzarse al lago sin saber contra qué rayos se enfrentaría, menos sin varita.

_Harry…_

El susurro femenino lo alteró. Miró a su alrededor, no estaba Hermione pero había sido ella quien lo llamó. Por fin tocó arena, los gritos de los alumnos no llegaban tanto a él ahora. El silencio lo estaba desesperando.

_Harry…_

De acuerdo, no era una persona paciente, y realmente quería saber dónde estaba Hermione así que alzó el brazo y conjuró un Lumus Solem.

La iluminación duró lo mismo que el flash de una cámara al disparar porque fue golpeado en las costillas por algo. Sin embargo esos pequeños segundos que alcanzó a ver a su alrededor sintió su estómago encogerse por el color rojo en el agua y los cientos de ojos que lo miraban aterrados, escondidos entre algas y rocas.

-¡No debiste hacer eso!- Chilló Viktor. Él lo había golpeado con su estúpida arma medieval.

-¿Qué demonios te propones? ¿Romperme en dos?- Gritó atrapando una de las cadenas del arma y jalándolo hacia él.

-¡Salvarte la vida, imbécil!

Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería cuando un rugido sacudió todo el lago. La corriente se aceleró hasta crear un remolino que los atrapó. Viktor y Harry se miraron intentando pensar qué hacer pero la velocidad y el mareo estaban sacando lo mejor de ellos. El remolino los expulsó del lago, mandándolos varios metros hacia el cielo.

Harry escuchó de nuevo a todos los alumnos gritar pero no era de emoción, miró hacia el ojo del remolino, una sombra nadaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Con una explosión de agua un Leviatán se lanzó por ellos con el hocico abierto dejando ver la hilera de colmillos y cuatro lenguas sangrantes.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- Susurró aún en pleno aire. Viktor gritó lanzando una maldición muy poderosa, Harry estiró la mano y estaba a punto de disparar otra cuando notó algo en aquel hoyo negro que estaba al final del hocico. Una escama rosa.

_Harry…_

-¡HERMIONE!

Él sabía que esa escama rosa era de ella, ¿cómo? no tenía idea, pero lo sabía. Se giró hacia Viktor y le mandó una ráfaga que lo quitó del camino del Leviatán, y se dejó tragar.

Cuando el hocico se cerró sintió como los colmillos se incrustaban en todo su cuerpo, desgarrando su delicada piel humana. Su brazo fue lo único que soportó el ataque. La saliva comenzaba a escocerle pero no era nada grave, los Leviatanes no comían humanos, solo los volteaban de adentro a afuera, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo ahí para que sufriera verdadero daño.

Las lenguas por alguna razón ya estaban rebanadas, así que tampoco corría riesgo de ser volteado.

_Harry…_

Ya voy, ya voy, pensó preocupado. Pateó las paredes a su alrededor hasta que sintió que con un trago apestoso era succionado por el hoyo negro. Conjuró otro casco burbuja, claramente no había ni espacio para oxígeno entre todos esos gases y fluidos asquerosos. Siguió el camino que supuso era el esófago hasta el estómago donde tendría la "fortuna" de toparse con cientos de peces en estado de putrefacción. Cayó de rodillas en el puré de atún resbalándose varias veces mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-_Lumus._

La escena era asquerosa y siniestra, esqueletos de distintas especies adornaban las paredes, aún en plena digestión, la carne ensangrentada se mantenía en el piso, burbujeando entre los líquidos digestivos. Harry se preguntó si alguna vez alguien había llegado vivo hasta el estómago de un Leviatán o él era el primero, como siempre rompiendo otra regla universal de cosas que nadie puede lograr.

Entonces notó un brillo nacarado entre el puré de atún. Se acercó sintiendo su corazón palpitar a toda velocidad hasta ver una larga y preciosa cola rosada. Con cuidado tomó la cola y jaló hacia él.

La cintura bronceada de piel delicada le quitó la respiración.

-No… no, ¡no!- La abrazó y usó toda su fuerza para terminarla de sacar de ahí.

A pesar de las heridas sangrantes se veía absolutamente hermosa. Un par de conchas nacaradas cubrían sus pechos, realzándolos sensualmente, su cintura estrecha perfilaba maravillosamente el inicio de su cadera donde la cola suave y mágica bajaba. Su cabello nunca antes tan revuelto enmarcaba su rostro húmedo, las largas pestañas sobre las mejillas pálidas. No respiraba.

-Hermione reacciona, reacciona- La agitó desesperado, sintió como si un cable estuviera jalando de su corazón, arrebatándole su propia vida, como si el alma de Hermione se la estuviera llevando. Tal vez era así, tal vez ninguno podría seguir viviendo sin el otro. El término _almas gemelas_ era muy poco usado con su verdadero significado en el mundo mágico, pero los Gallenth y Raearth lo habían empleado para describirlos a ellos. Harry había leído muy poco sobre eso, sinceramente desinteresado del tema, aún así recordaba que una vez que el lazo se completa entre los dos seres predestinados _nada_ podría separarlos.

Él todavía se sentía muy vivo, debía jalar el cable, traer a Hermione de vuelta, no permitir que ella siguiera jalándolo a él. Pero no recordaba cómo completar la conexión entre ambos, si se trataba de un hechizo, una poción, un ritual…, no tenía idea.

La besó suavemente, sintiéndola más fría de lo normal. La estaba perdiendo de verdad.

Tal vez ese era su verdadero destino, perder a todos los que amaba. Después de todo, estaba marcado para ser asesinado o ser el asesino, ¿Qué más podría merecer alguien así? Su final era triste, solitario. La muerte su única amiga constante. La venganza su única motivación.

_No. No me dejes ir. Quiero vivir, quiero que nos des una oportunidad._

-Pero no sé cómo Hermione- Sollozó apretándola contra su pecho –Tampoco sé por qué quieres que nos dé una oportunidad, ¿no lo ves? Mi destino está maldito.

_Yo soy tu destino, pero no lo has aceptado. La noche que nos besamos supe que había algo muy poderoso entre ambos pero luego tú negaste cualquier oportunidad. Al principio yo también me negué a aceptar que algo ocurriera entre ambos, respeté tu decisión pero cuando estuviste en coma acepté que no quiero perderte, acepté nuestro destino. Ahora solo eres tú el que está deteniendo la culminación de nuestra unión. Déjame vivir contigo, por favor._

Recordó cuando discutieron sobre el futuro de su relación, cómo le aclaró que no podía tener nada con ella porque la pondría en riesgo. Era verdad, no quería ponerla en la misma situación de Parvati.

_No es solo tu decisión. _

Pero era su responsabilidad.

_No seas cobarde, no es por responsabilidades o por quererme proteger, ¡Es por protegerte a ti mismo! Estás harto de sufrir pérdidas, ya no quieres soportar más, pero lo único que vas a lograr alejándome es matarme. Acéptalo Harry, por favor. Nuestras vidas están hechas para ser solo una. Por favor._

-¿Y si no soy capaz de protegerte?

_Siempre lo serás._

-¿Y si no logro detener a Voldemort?

_Lo lograrás._

-¿Y si te llevan de mi lado?

_Nunca lo permitiré._

Comenzó a temblar, aterrado de dejar aceptar a alguien por fin en su vida, y no a cualquiera, sino a la mujer que estaba predestinada a estar a su lado eternamente. No tenía amigos, no tenía familia, lo más cercano era Remus e incluso a él no lo dejaba entrar completamente a su corazón. Era jugar todo el escudo que se forjó desde niño, con cada golpe de la vida, con cada traición, cada abandono, cada muerte. Si aceptaba a Hermione no habría vuelta atrás.

-Vas a ser lo más importante en mi vida. No te voy a querer compartir con nadie. No voy a querer que mires a nadie, ni hables con nadie, ni le sonrías a nadie. Te voy a consumir- Murmuró acariciando sus cabellos mieles –No podrás soportarme.

_Pensaré qué hacer en ese momento._

-Todo va a cambiar Hermione, si dejo que entres… ya no podré estar sin ti jamás.

Esperó alguna respuesta pero nada llegó. Se dio cuenta que había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, ella ya no estaba con él. Era el momento de decidir.

Un beso. Sonrió, esa era la manera en que el lazo de volvía indestructible entre los dos seres predestinados. El problema con su primer beso fue que ninguno estaba dispuesto a que el otro entra en su vida. Ella ya había decidido. Harry se dio cuenta que él también, desde que la vio en la biblioteca, desde que la vio morderse los labios, desde que la escuchó presentarse con aquel acento hermoso, desde que dirigió sus ojos mieles en él.

Se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

El universo cambió, a partir de ese segundo Harry supo que su centro de atracción gravitacional era únicamente Hermione.

* * *

Remus conjuró un escudo sobre la torreta donde estaba, protegiendo al alumnado en ella. Vio como el resto de los profesores distribuidos en las torretas hacían lo mismo. La explosión de agua y Leviatán rostizado cayó sobre los escudos dorados.

Viktor soltó un bufido junto a él –Están vivos, ninguno trae la perla.

-Creo que nadie ganó esta prueba- Dijo aguzando la vista. En medio del lago Harry flotaba abrazando a una Hermione que rápidamente nadó hacia ellos –Nada bastante veloz…

-Sigue siendo sirena- Explicó Viktor acercándose a la escalera por donde subirían los campeones –Pero te equivocas, es Hermione la que obtuvo la mayor puntuación. Fue la primera en llegar al fondo.

-Espero que le den puntos a Harry por la destrucción del Leviatán.

El búlgaro le lanzó una mirada ácida –Espero que no.

Remus sonrió –Tienes que aceptar que volar en pedacitos cocinados a uno de los monstruos marinos más peligrosos merece un par de puntos extras.

-No aceptaré nada.

El licántropo siguió sonriendo, no le caía mal Viktor pero sabía que estaba muy molesto porque lo hayan sacado de la prueba cuando Harry lo mandó a volar hasta el Bosque Prohibido con su _pequeña_ ráfaga. Miró hacia la torreta del otro lado del lago donde madame Maxime estaba al borde de las lágrimas gritándole a su hija que fuera hacia ella.

Pero Harry la había dirigido hacia él, le sonrió al muchacho mientras se quitaba el saco y se lo aventaba para que envolviera a Hermione. Pronto los tuvo temblorosos en la plataforma y los abrazó feliz –Me da mucho gusto que no hayan muerto.

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente –Gracias profesor Lupin.

Sintió la mano de Harry alejarlo ligeramente de Hermione, lo miró confundido. El chico no parecía molesto solo… posesivo. Decidió no hacer ninguna observación y se apartó dejando que Viktor se colocara junto a él.

-¿Qué rayos pensabas cuando me mandaste a volar así?- Gruñó con el agua aún escurriéndole por el rostro. Harry lo miró confundido.

-Evitar que te tragaran, de nada.

-No comiencen a pelear- Pidió Hermione mirándolos seriamente. Luego una sonrisa rompió su rostro -¡Por fin estamos los tres despiertos y bien! Las cosas van mejorando.

-¡Atención!- La voz de Dumbledore llenó el lago –Debido a que ningún campeón fue capaz de recuperar la perla no habrá ganador, pero las puntuaciones se han equilibrado- Hermione gritó feliz al saber que se había puesto a la cabeza, seguida por Harry y Viktor por una diferencia minúscula de un par de puntos –La tercera prueba ha concluido.

Remus se giró hacia Hermione que se veía muy graciosa con su saco hasta las rodillas, la felicidad de hace unos momentos había desaparecido de su rostro -¿Sabían que la gente del agua del lago no aceptó que metieran un Leviatán? Fueron ignorados y maltratados.

Viktor alzó las cejas -¿De quién es responsabilidad ver ese tipo de cosas del torneo?

Hermione giró los ojos –Honestamente. Es obvio que del departamento de Regularización y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, sección que colabora con el departamento de Deportes y Torneos Mágicos. Pero al final los que debieron aprobar todo fueron Dumbledore y Fudge. No pienso permitir que sigan estas injusticias a lo largo del torneo. Hasta ahora hemos puesto en peligro a la única dragón reina del Reino Unido, hemos acabado con una mantícora, y ahora un Leviatán. No importa que tan peligrosas o malévolas sean las criaturas, no merecen ser sacrificadas por una competencia de magos.

Remus asintió –Tiene mucha razón señorita Maxime.

Harry la abrazó con cariño, pegándola a su pecho y besó su cabeza –Ya veremos qué hacemos con eso.

-Ma fille! Ma princesse!- Olympe llegó hasta ellos y tacleó a Harry alejándolo de Hermione.

Harry frunció el ceño y no soltó la mano de Hermione. Remus lo miró cuidadoso –Deja que su madre revise que ella está bien, también se preocupó.

El moreno asintió a regañadientes y la soltó.

-¿No tienes frío?- Le pasó una toalla –Un chocolate caliente me caería bien.

Harry se pasó la mano por los cabellos, alejándolos de su rostro. Remus observó fascinado el brazo nuevo, de piel pálida, uñas oscuras y guante lleno de escamas, pero ahora había una gema plateada que no recordaba que estuviera ahí cuando Harry despertó –Tenemos que hablar Remus, muchas cosas han sucedido desde que perdí la conciencia. Es urgente.

La nota de ansiedad en su voz lo alteró un poco. Asintió firmemente –Cuando tú quieras.

* * *

Harry observó con precisión la cantidad de puntos que madame Pomfrey tuvo que poner en la pierna de Hermione, una de las pocas heridas que no se habían curado cuando su unión se completó. Se encogía cada vez que la aguja rompía carne suave para cerrar la llaga, el olor de la sangre de Hermione era intoxicante, deliciosa pero disparaba una alarma en su mente de que ella estaba en peligro, era solo tenerla frente a él, sonriéndole, que no se volvía loco.

Orlith y Zafirth estaban en sus hombros, anhelantes de salir pronto de la enfermería.

_Orlith dice que creyó que perdería a Hermione para siempre_ le dijo Zafirth. Harry contuvo un temblor, **jamás** volvería a permitir que ella estuviera tan cerca de irse de sus vidas.

-En un par de días el hilo desaparecerá y usted no tendrá cicatriz, madame- Sonrió la enfermera palmeándole cariñosamente la espalda –Nos sacó un buen susto a todos cuando ese monstruo la tragó, me da gusto que siga con nosotros.

-Gracias madame, yo también me asusté- Sinceró riendo suavemente.

La enfermera se giró hacia Harry –Ahora le toca a usted.

Él se levantó, caminó hasta Hermione cogiéndola de las manos y alzándola hasta abrazarla. Su cuerpo pequeño parecía encajar perfectamente en su pecho –No se moleste madam, estoy perfectamente.

-Yo creo que no. Ni siquiera reposó después del coma que sufrió, y me interesaría mucho revisar ese brazo verde.

Harry negó rotundamente –No le conviene meterse en esos temas. Estoy bien, gracias por todo.

Salieron de la enfermería sin dejarla protestar. Al cerrar la puerta Harry tomó los pequeños hombros de Hermione y la pegó a la pared, besándola desesperadamente.

Había tenido que esperar hasta que Olympe la soltó, y luego toda la revisión de Pomfrey para poderla volver a sentir solo para él. Era fascinante la sensación de los labios suaves y carnosos intentar seguirle el ritmo a su beso desesperado; era delicioso sentir la lengua húmeda conectar con la suya, llenándolo de ella.

Colocó sus manos sobre la cadera femenina, pegándola más a él, arrebatándole un gemido. Su mano derecha temblaba desesperada por usar toda su fuerza inhumana en un apretón amoroso, pero solo la lastimaría así que golpeó la pared de piedras, quebrando una a la mitad.

Hermione dio un respingo, asustada por el sonido de su puño contra la pared -¿Estás bien?

La miró, tenía la respiración acelerada, las mejillas arreboladas, se veía absolutamente adorable -¿Qué?- Soltó estúpidamente.

Ella sonrió –Golpeaste la pared.

-Oh… sí- Y la besó de nuevo. Una pequeña risa de Hermione lo obligó a separarse de nuevo -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Estaba pensando que ni siquiera eres mi novio y ya me andas metiendo mano, Harry Potter- Masculló con la mirada juguetona.

Harry miró a su mano izquierda que de hecho se había escabullido por la túnica azul hasta sentir la camisa blanca, luego comprendió lo que dijo –No somos ni seremos novios Hermione.

Ella frunció el ceño, empujándolo molesta -¿Sigues con esa terquedad de no darnos una oportunidad? ¿Ahora qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué también tienes que detener el fin del mundo y solo lo lograrás si llegas sin novia al 2080?

Harry soltó una carcajada, la volvió a abrazar pegando su frente en la de ella –No. Te voy a decir que "ser novios" es un término muy pequeño para lo que quiero que seamos.

Hermione se volvió a sonrojar -¿Oh?

-Cásate conmigo.

* * *

Viktor llegó hasta la orilla del lago negro, soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la hierba. No había podido seguir en el mismo lugar que Harry y Hermione, era muy obvio que estaban absolutamente idiotizados por el otro. De Harry no tenía ninguna queja, pero esperaba mejor gusto de Hermione.

Canth planeó hasta posarse en su cabeza como siempre, estiró el cuello hacia abajo para mirarlo a los ojos _Estas molesto contigo._

Soltó un bufido, eso era lo peor. Debió saber desde un principio que ella no se interesaría por él, un tipo feo, desgarbado, de nariz chueca y ojos demasiado oscuros. Ni siquiera con todo su dinero podría llegar a ser atractivo para Hermione, y eso la hacía más especial, ella en verdad solo se hubiera fijado en quién era él, pero ya no había oportunidad. Harry y Hermione. Pfft, hasta los nombres sonaban bien juntos. Viktor y Hermione. Nah, no sonaba tan _correcto_.

Tomó una piedra y la lanzó al lago. También era su culpa, cuando vio que el Leviatán estaba a punto de tragarla solo pensó en que tendría que soltar la perla para poder ayudarla. Harry no le habría importado nada solo por ir por ella.

No la merecía.

Pensó que dolería más, pero sus sentimientos por ella aún no eran tan profundos, afortunadamente. Quizá solo estaba a gusto con la idea de que ella fuera su pareja, era fácil cuando ella era tan fabulosa, inteligente y linda. Y ese acento…

Como sea, era hora de avanzar. No estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a los primeros verdaderos amigos en su vida solo por un enamoramiento tonto. Además quién sabe… quizá el amor lo esperaba en otro lugar.

-Fue un buen golpe el que te metiste cuando Harry te sacó a volar.

Se giró sorprendido. Era la rubia, no la agresiva, sino la soñadora, amiga de Hermione. Atrás de ella estaban el resto de los franceses.

-Sí me dolió- Respondió mirándolos curioso –Hermione no está conmigo…

La rubia violenta soltó un gruñido –¡Les dije!

El muchacho de rizos castaños le sonrió amistoso –Disculpa ¿no sabrás dónde está?

-Con Harry en la enfermería.

La de largo cabello negro y lindos ojos azules asintió –Muchas gracias Krum.

Viktor la miró profundamente, esos ojos azules eran muy parecidos a los de su madre. Sonrió tontamente –De nada.

-¿Te piensas quedar aquí toda la tarde?- Siguió la rubia soñadora -¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Pensábamos celebrar a Herm y Harry, si vienes también te celebraremos a ti.

-Pero no gané.

-Pero sigues vivo.

Viktor pensó que esa era una muy buena razón para celebrar. Enfrentar a un Leviatán no era cosa de todos los días –Bien, iré con ustedes.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se sirvió una copa de su mejor vino tinto. Temblorosamente bebió, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del sabor.

Un calambre le dio en la mano. La copa cayó haciéndose trizas en el suelo.

Soltó un suspiro. Iba a morir muy pronto y las cosas no estaban como se supondría deberían. Le parecía irónico que el último plan bien calculado de su vida fuera el único que no se realizaría exitosamente.

El chico Potter tenía mucho poder, y ahora gracias a Orlith se había deshecho del Horcrux de su cicatriz, lo que provocaría que comenzara a averiguar si existían más Horcrux. No estaba preparado para lidiar con magia tan maligna, podría ser tentado y caer en la oscuridad, seguir a Tom.

Otro problema era la señorita Maxime, su intervención en la vida de Harry debió haber sido lenta y superficial. Pero cuando Harry decidió (sin su autorización) competir en el torneo, inevitablemente comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella. ¿Cómo motivar al muchacho a que se sacrificara por todos, si estaba enamorado? Maxime solo debió darle un poco de alegría, no ser una estimulación para vivir.

Para colmo ahora son dueños de lagartos de fuego, los primeros que comenzarían a repoblar al mundo con sus grandes dones. Maxime tenía a la dorada, y Harry al bronce, así que terminarían envueltos en una relación, al igual que Lessa y Flar.

Lo único que se le ocurría para solucionar todo era eliminar a Maxime del mapa. Sonaba terrible pero era por el Bien Mayor. Si lo hacía ver como un atentado mortífago o del propio Voldemort entonces Harry definitivamente se quedaría en el lado blanco y se dedicaría a acabar con él. Quizá debería acercarse más al muchacho, ofrecerle una mano amistosa, ganar su confianza…

La mano le volvió a doler profundamente. Cerró sus ojos azules soportando.

La ironía volvía a su mente, ¿Por qué siendo un mago tan extraordinario que dedicó toda su vida al Bien Mayor, moría injustamente bajo una maldición?

* * *

**NOTAS: **Hola! Bien, como dije, después del largo retraso que tuve en el capítulo anterior actualizaría muy pronto, y he cumplido. No solo esa ha sido mi motivación, ayer pasadas de la media noche recibí **el review número 100**! **Gracias, gracias, gracias!**, la respuesta de cada uno de ustedes, sus comentarios, sus opiniones y sugerencias me ayudan a mejorar y escribir más y más. Sé que no puedo llenar las expectativas de todos, pero por lo menos espero no estar haciendo un trabajo tan malo, aunque he de aceptar que 100 reviews en el capítulo número 7 me da una pista de que el fic tiene algo de especial :) y que aún más especiales son todos ustedes. Así que a solo tres o cuatro días de actualizar, traigo el capítulo número 8, la segunda parte de la prueba donde ha ocurrido MUCHO y poco como siempre.

Bien, admito rotundamente que el fic carecía hasta ahora de romance total, pero es que Harry y Hermione se acababan de conocer!, uno no se lanza a los brazos de un completo desconocido, o bueno, no creo que así funcione realmente el amor. Harry se ha enterado gracias a las deidades dragoniles que Hermione es su alma gemela y que no la tiene que dejar ir. Además recibió cinco obsequios muy importantes que lo ayudarán durante la trama de su historia. También ahora saben cómo es su nuevo brazo, ¿Qué opinan?, y que Dumbledore ha maquilado su vida a su antojo.

No, no creo que Dumbledore sea un descorazonado, un mal hombre, solo lo siento muy creído, tanto que ha olvidado que es mejor el trabajo en equipo. Durante los libros de JKR aprendí a querer a ese personaje primero como un abuelo/maestro pero después puse en duda muchas acciones y decisiones que arrastraron a Harry a su miserable final donde 19 años después tiene un hijo llamado Albus Severus! POR FAVOR! Y casado con la hermanita de su "mejor" amigo. Esa es mi opinión, no quiero ofender a nadie, y al final espero que se haya entendido que Dumbledore se ve a sí mismo como un ser incorrupto que siempre buscó el bien mayor, sin importar los medios necesarios para obtenerlo. De hecho en mi otro fic, Tiempos de Guerra, Hermione comparte una opinión muy fuerte sobre él antes de destruir su retrato, quizá no son las mismas circunstancias, pero la esencia del personaje la he mantenido en ambos fics, así que bueno, ese es mi punto de vista de Dumbledore.

Por otro lado Viktor ha comprendido que debe dejar el camino libre a Harry y Hermione, no quiere arruinar su amistad así que piensa seguir adelante. En la prueba con el Leviatán fue obvio quién realmente amaba a Hermione, ya que Viktor seguía un poco más interesado en el Torneo que en ella, y Harry no.

El Harry Potter de El Conocimiento de la Pasión es totalmente diferente al de JKR, ya lo he señalado varias veces pero quiero hacer énfasis a partir de este capítulo. Mi Harry es solitario, medio gruñón, desconfiado, muy poderoso, y con sed de venganza, que haya terminado enamorado de la princesa de Beauxbatons y luego se haya enterado de que es su alma gemela es un golpe muy duro para su plan de "vida". Ahora que ha aceptado el lazo que lo une a Hermione, la tomará como lo más preciado de su existencia. Sí, seguirá siendo él mismo, seguirá buscando venganza y ahora también los Horcrux, pero trayendo consigo todos los miedos de que siempre pierde a la gente que ama será muy impositivo y absorbente con Hermione, él se lo advierte y ella aún así decide aceptar el vínculo.

A pesar de que están predestinados, de que son adolescentes llenos de hormonas y de que son almas gemelas, el verdadero amor se dará con el tiempo, ahora solo estarán absortos en el deseo y la magia que el vínculo les ha dado. En cuanto a la propuesta de matrimonio… tiene una explicación más allá de un arranque adolescente, y se desarrollará en el siguiente capítulo.

Me han preguntado cada cuándo actualizo, bien, fuera de esta ocasión casi siempre es 1 vez por semana, así que los estaré viendo el siguiente Martes o algo así. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas!

Saludos,

Less.


	9. Propuesta

Harry Potter no es mío. Cualquier referencia a la saga de los Jinetes de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es solo un homenaje.

* * *

**El conocimiento de la pasión.**

**Capítulo 9 – Propuesta.**

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose más en la silla que Harry recién había conjurado para ella. Intentó hacerse la desentendida, no dispuesta a cambiar de opinión. Miró sus uñas durante varios minutos, estaba a punto de aparecer una lima cuando el bufido molesto de Harry atrajo su atención.

Él seguía mirándola de _esa_ manera tan irresistible. Sus ojos verdes brillando con adoración, deseo, ganas, **posesión**. Le enviaba un escalofrío por toda la columna, sentía que no podía frenarlo, como si ella fuera una indefensa gatita frente a un letal león. Pero… él no tenía por qué enterarse de eso, sería su ruina si Harry supiera que si ponía un poquito más de esfuerzo ella acabaría haciendo todo lo que él le mandara, y siendo Hermione una mujer independiente no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera.

Así que tuvo que desviarle la mirada antes de hablar –Dije que no, Harry.

-No me has dado ninguna razón.

-¿Y qué hay del torneo? ¿Cómo funcionaríamos durante las pruebas?

-Hermione te dije hace un par de meses que no existía otra posibilidad: yo ganaré.

Sonrió bufando –Bien, entonces esto está fuera del torneo.

-Así es. Ya que lo has aclarado dame tus razones.

Ella se mordió los labios. La voz masculina sonaba completamente inconforme, molesta,… sexy. Se preguntó si informarle que a su temprana edad ya una vez estuvo comprometida, y que de no ser porque Dimitri era un idiota ya estaría casada. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Harry?, no entendería que ella ya vivió el miedo de ser abandonada, de tener el corazón roto, y una sortija muy cara guardada.

Sabía que él no la dejaría, era su alma la que ya estaba atada para siempre con la de él, así que un estúpido trámite que volviera "oficial" el asunto no debería afectarle. Pero no solo el mal trago que Dimitri le dejó la estaba deteniendo de brincar a un _sí_.

Mamá Maxime simplemente se suicidaría. No odiaba a Harry pero definitivamente no estaba en su minúscula lista de Candidatos Aceptables para Desposar a mi Princesita. Esperaba que con el tiempo Harry hiciera suficientes puntos a favor para que Olympe no pusiera tantos frenos.

Además tampoco le parecía justo que Harry se brincara el protocolo al que ella estaba muy acostumbrada y que de hecho le encantaba, ¿Dónde quedó el romance de las primeras citas? ¿Dónde quedó el cortejo, la expectativa, el deseo? Si simplemente se desposaban sería muy aburrido. No historia de amor. Que estuvieran "predestinados" no era un boleto dorado al matrimonio. No, él debía esforzarse.

-Hermione me estás tentando a usar Legilimancia en ti.

Ella sonrió –¿No tienes mucha paciencia verdad?

-No.

-Prefería cuando me sonreías con ternura, ahora parece que me vas a arrancar la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Eso provocó que un brillo cubriera sus ojos verdes, una sonrisa torcida y sensual apareció en su rostro –De todo lo que se me ocurre arrancarte, la cabeza no está en mis opciones.

De pronto ya estaba sobre ella, con sus manos masculinas apoyadas en sus brazos, atrapándola en la silla. Los ojos verdes a centímetros –Harry necesito espacio para pensar.

-Si me vas a seguir haciendo esperar _tanto_, por lo menos déjame besarte mientras.

-¿Tanto? ¿Sabes que muchos hombres esperan hasta meses para saber la respuesta a su propuesta?

-¿En qué siglo?

Giró el rostro disimulando su nerviosismo -¿Me amas?

-Eres lo más importante en mi vida.

-Pero ¿me amas?

Harry se separó de ella -¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

-Creo que lo sabes. Harry ni siquiera nos conocemos…

-Tú aceptaste el vínculo, me pediste que nos diera una oportunidad.

Ella se levantó rápidamente, tomó su túnica negra jalándolo delicadamente hacia ella –Lo sé. No me estoy arrepintiendo, no lo tomes así por favor. A lo que me refiero es que quiero que seamos una pareja normal, ¿Por qué no nos citamos más, nos conocemos de verdad y después pensamos en tomar ese paso?

-_Ya_ nos conocemos.

-Mmh… no lo creo.

-Muy bien, ponme a prueba- Se sentó de nuevo frente a ella. El esqueleto del basilisco quedando justo detrás de él. Hermione se preguntó de nuevo cómo fue que lo mató.

-¿Cómo se llaman mis padres?

Harry soltó un bufido –Olympe Maxime, y Rubeus Hagrid está en proceso.

Hermione soltó una carcajada -Nop. Mis padres biológicos.

-Oh…- Asintió varias veces, revolviéndose el cabello –Tu madre… Jane, obviamente- Carraspeó –Por eso te llamaron Hermione _Jane_, y tu padre… mmh Her… Hermes.

Hermione volvió a reír -¿Hermes? ¿En serio?

-Bien, punto aclarado- Gruñó -¿Cómo se llamaban?

-Cameron y Richard- Susurró. Harry la miró angustiado, había captado el dolor en su voz –Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie ¿sabes? Nadie se preocupa por preguntar por el par de dentistas asesinados.

Quedaron en silencio, escuchando las goteras cayendo en los charcos verdes. En esa calma Hermione notó la magia que ahora los unía, como un lazo de estrellas amarrado a cada uno de sus corazones. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y a _penas _se conocían.

Harry habló lentamente, su voz serena cargada de compromiso –Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Cuando te miré por primera vez no tenía idea de todo lo que ibas a significar, solo podía pensar en tus ojos y tu acento. Pero luego… te observé. Me cautivaste Hermione, me encontré preguntándome por qué hasta ahora te conocía, por qué no tuvimos la oportunidad de compartir más tiempo para conocernos y ser amigos en vez de estar compitiendo contra el otro. Ahora sé que en realidad te sacaron de mi vida, que nos robaron esa oportunidad. No quiero desperdiciar más tiempo, no quiero que pase un día más sabiendo que ya te tengo pero que por causas externas no te puedo reclamar como mía frente al mundo entero.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho. Por muy posesivo y extremo que haya sonado la última frase, el resto de su discurso fue hermoso. Él tenía razón, no era culpa de ninguno que no hayan podido disfrutar del tiempo que por derecho les correspondía solo porque a alguien le pareció buena idea separarlos. Quizá estaba exagerando un poco, se notaba que él la quería, la deseaba, solo era cuestión de muy poco tiempo para que la amara, después de todo ellos estaban hechos para amarse.

Lamentablemente Harry continuó hablando -Soy el heredero de dos antiguas castas mágicas, en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad seré considerado Lord Potter-Black, el poder que me dará ese título no solo será reconocido en el Reino Unido sino en toda Europa. Hermione si te comprometes con un próximo Lord _nadie _se atreverá a cortejarte sin miedo a un duelo mágico conmigo _a muerte_. Además necesito que alguien racional y capaz herede todas las responsabilidades, beneficios y patrimonio de los Potter y los Black después de que Voldemort y yo nos matemos.

Ok, se acabó el momento romántico -¿De qué rayos hablas? Por Merlín, ¿tus razones para que me case contigo son que nadie me coquetee y que haga buen uso de tus títulos?

-Debemos ser razonables.

-_Podría_ matarte, ahora mismo.

Harry se cruzó de brazos -¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Honestamente!- Gritó caminando hacia el pasadizo que la llevaría de vuelta al baño fuera de uso.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Lejos de ti. Necesito que pienses bien lo que me acabas de decir- Se giró rápidamente, encarándolo –_No_ lo de que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, eso me gustó. Pero sí sobre lo demás.

* * *

-¿Whiskey de fuego, en serio?

Harry gruñó –Yo estoy bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Contrario a lo que crees no soy un adolescente descarriado con problemas de alcoholismo por su vida depresiva y destinada a la muerte o el asesinato.

Remus le dirigió una mirada -¿No estás un poco huraño?

-No. Bebe eso, lo necesitarás después de todo lo que tengo que decirte.

Aprovechando que el licántropo le daba un trago a su vaso, miró hacia el mapa del merodeador siguiendo el letrerito que decía Hermione J. Maxime. Bien, seguía con sus amigos _y Viktor_, pero no había riesgo ahí, probablemente solo se estaba quejando de lo mal que la trató y quizá comiendo un poco de ese delicioso pastel de chocolate.

-Entonces…- Comenzó Remus -¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Hermione que la hizo enojar tanto? Cuando la topé en el pasillo parecía preparada para lanzar maldiciones.

-Irrelevante. ¿Ya bebiste? Bien, soy el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort, debo averiguar si existen más Horcrux, Hermione es mi alma gemela, y conocí a los dioses dragones. Ah, y Dumbledore ha estado manipulando mi vida desde _siempre_. También pretendo casarme con Hermione. Y ahora que lo pienso, tener una pequeña conversación con Dimitri Dupont.

Remus miró su vaso vacío –Necesitaré más que un vaso. Comienza con lujo de detalles sobre… pff ni siquiera puedo elegir, supongo que Voldemort… no, no, mejor lo de casarte… no, ¿dijiste dioses dragones?

Harry sonrió, iba a ser una noche muy larga, y a pesar de que intentó concentrarse por completo en Remus y planificar la estrategia a seguir a partir de ahora, Harry continuó mirando hacia el mapa del merodeador. Las horas que pasaban solo lo hacían sentir más culpable.

* * *

Hermione agitó suavemente la varita provocando un chisporroteo dorado. Sus dedos vibraron por la conexión tan perfecta, tan adecuada para ella. Miró esperanzada a su madre, Olympe apretó los labios pero no pudo refutar, era obvio que esa varita era para su hija.

Ollivander aplaudió alegre –Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Madera de vid con nervio de dragón en su interior. Esa varita estuvo esperando por usted mucho tiempo, señorita Maxime. Siempre fue su destino.

Olympe se cruzó de brazos –Mi princesa ya tenía una varita maravillosa, no hay nada de _destino_ aquí.

El creador de varitas la ignoró, se giró hacia Harry sonriéndole –Serán siete galeones.

La castaña frunció el ceño –No es necesario que Harry pague por mi varita nueva.

-Por el contrario- Siguió el viejo recibiendo el oro –De no ser por el señor Potter usted no tendría _su_ varita perfecta. Madam Maxime quería llamar a Chrystelle Breizhlander, que como bien dije antes es una _buena_ hacedora de varitas, pero usted se merece algo mejor.

Olympe soltó un bufido –No piense que le voy a agradecer, joven Potter- Lo miró retadora.

Harry se encogió de hombros –Solo pensé en lo mejor para Hermione.

Ollivander asintió orgulloso –Por supuesto mis varitas son las mejores. En fin, me retiro…

-Ah, señor Ollivander- Harry se adelantó hasta él -¿Sabe algo sobre una varita más poderosa que cualquier otra?

Hermione observó cómo la sonrisa se borró del rostro del hacedor. Quiso saber a qué iba Harry con esa pregunta pero no exteriorizó sus dudas. Desde la "pelea" que tuvieron dos días atrás no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra hasta esa tarde que Harry apareció con Ollivander y una caja con una varita nueva. Mamá se había enojado, precisamente estaban a la mitad de una conversación acerca de Harry y sus intenciones para con ella. Las cosas no iban bien cuando tenía que ocultarle el hecho de que ellos eran almas gemelas y que le había rechazado su muy _original_ propuesta de matrimonio.

Al final Harry y Ollivander salieron de la habitación, dejándolas de nuevo a solas. Orlith se apoyó sobre la puerta, lanzando un suspiro ceniciento, sus ojos verdes justo donde Zafirth había desaparecido.

-Es curioso- Comentó mamá –Se la pasó todo el tiempo evitando mirarte, pero cada vez que hablabas su cuerpo reaccionaba, como queriendo sostenerte. No se dirigió directamente a ti en ningún momento.

-Tal vez tenía prisa- Murmuró un poco dolida. Se suponía que ella era la que estaba molesta, no él. Suspiró, Harry la hacía confundirse mucho, comenzaba a sentirse como una grosera y pésima alma gemela/pero/no/novia/y/tampoco/prometida.

-¿Por qué presiento que no me estás diciendo algo, cariño?

Bajó la mirada, aprovechando para apreciar su nueva varita. Tenía una enredadera grabada a lo largo del mango, la punta ligeramente más gruesa que su anterior varita, era liviana. No tenía la feminidad y delicadeza a la que estaba acostumbrada, parecía más una varita preparada para duelos. Le ayudaría mucho durante el torneo.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué no te cae bien Harry?

-No tengo nada contra él, pero es un imán de problemas.

-Me salvó la vida.

Olympe azotó las manos en la mesa, haciendo brincar a su hija -¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada- Respondió rápidamente, intimidada. Orlith la miró curiosa _¿Por qué no le dices que Harry y tú son almas gemelas? _Ella negó _Tu destino es estar con él, no tiene caso que lo niegues _Pero no podía explicarle nada a su madre aún, Harry ni siquiera le hablaba _Pues arregla las cosas con él_ Suena más fácil de lo que es. No quería comprometerse aún, quería disfrutar de su relación _Lleguen a un acuerdo_.

Su madre asintió con una sonrisa amarga –Supongo que el joven Dupont ya no tiene oportunidad contigo ¿cierto?- Hermione se sintió enrojecer -¿Debo hacerme a la idea de que Potter será mi yerno?

-Mamá no lo digas de esa forma tan… resignada. Harry es increíble, me quiere muchísimo, e incluso heredará dos títulos nobiliarios en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad- Agregó esperando que eso alegrara a su madre, pero Olympe no cambió el gesto –Me gusta mucho. Sé que puedo ser feliz con él.

-Lo sé- Masculló soltando un suspiro –Llegó el momento.

-¿Cuál momento?

-Cuando por fin me dejarás- Le sonrió triste. Hermione corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Mamá! Nunca te dejaré, nunca.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. Ahora él será el inicio de tu nueva familia, la que siempre quisiste.

-_Tú_ eres mi familia, Harry es quien está adentrándose a una nueva, a la familia Maxime- Tomó sus manos amorosamente –No debes temer, soy tu hija pero ¿me prometes que intentarás aceptar a Harry?

-Lo acepté hace más tiempo de lo que crees, princesa- La miró con un destello en sus ojos oscuros –Solo estaba dándome tiempo para disfrutarte.

Hermione la miró confundida pero ya no agregó nada más, satisfecha con que su madre la fuera a apoyar con Harry. Orlith escaló por su capa hasta su hombro _Tu mamá oculta algo _La castaña asintió suavemente.

* * *

Tiffany colocó la punta de su varita en la garganta para incrementar su voz -¡Vamos Orlith! ¡Tú puedes!

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Siguió Chris agitando un par de pompones plateados que reflejaban la luz del frío Sol invernal.

Hermione los miró agradecida, sabía que su dorada se sentía mejor escuchándolos. De pronto tuvo otro vacío en el estómago y se sostuvo de Gette con fuerza. La rubia sonrió divertida –Eres patética, ¿Qué harás si alguna prueba del torneo te obliga a volar?

La castaña negó mareada –Vomitar y ganar.

En el cielo Viktor soltó una carcajada, cogiendo a la pequeña Orlith que había perdido estabilidad e iba a caer. Canth rió también, llamas tornasoles expedidas desde su hocico.

Hermione respiró aprovechando la pausa pero no duró lo suficiente, nuevamente Viktor inclinó su escoba y remontó vuelo, seguido de Canth y una temblorosa Orlith.

Luna se detuvo de cepillarse el cabello, Hermione le había prestado el cepillo plateado y ahora su melena rubia brillaba sedosa, ensortijándose en las puntas de manera delicada –No creo que estés ayudando a Orlith. Cada vez que ella siente tu mareo, se distrae y pierde estabilidad.

Gette pareció pensarlo unos momentos –Lun tiene razón, debes volar con ella.

-¿Yo en una escoba?- Hermione soltó un chillido al mismo tiempo que Orlith voló en picada –Imposible.

-Debes hacer que Orlith vuele- Dijo Chris acercándose –Es vital para su reproducción.

Hermione apretó los labios, sabía que ellos tenían razón, y no había nada que quisiera más que ayudar a su dorada, pero volar le aterraba. Ella era un ser terrestre… _marino _incluso, nada que involucrara andar sobre el viento. Gritó nuevamente, Orlith perdió vuelo y Viktor la cachó a tiempo.

Una sensación cálida llegó a ella, no tuvo que voltear para saber que Harry había salido hacia los jardines donde se encontraban practicando. Decidió no mirarlo, seguía esperando que él diera el primer paso porque él se había equivocado, por lo menos una disculpa no estaría mal.

-Hola Harry, hola Zafirth- Sonrió Luna soñadora -¿Vienen a ayudar a Orlith?

-Sí.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?- Se giró para verlo a los ojos. Notó que seguía sin tratar de hablarle o encararla, lo que la hizo enojarse más.

-Tengo una amiga que sabe volar maravillosamente sin necesidad de una cola- Explicó mirando al cielo –Y que también te quiero presentar… ahí está, justo a tiempo como siempre que la necesito- Extendió el brazo para que una preciosa lechuza blanca aterrizara, agitando sus alas para lanzarle una suave brisa. Zafirth bufó celoso.

Momentáneamente olvidó su enojo -Oh Harry es hermosa.

-Su nombre es Hedwing, y sé que ayudará a Orlith a volar- La lechuza picoteó cariñosamente la oreja de su dueño, luego miró curiosa a Hermione –Sí, es ella de quién te hablé- Respondió la pregunta silenciosa de la lechuza.

A la castaña le hubiera gustado saber a qué se refería con eso, pero no tuvo tiempo, Hedwing aleteó hasta su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas con sus plumas.

-Hola preciosa- La acarició suavemente –Gracias por ayudar a mi Orlith.

Después de un par de horas la dorada podía alzar vuelo de forma más controlada, pero no lograba mantenerse mucho tiempo así. Era obvio que Hermione seguía afectándola desde la tierra.

Viktor había decidido marcharse a dar un paseo, aún un poco incómodo con Harry y Hermione. Curiosamente Tiffany lo siguió para conversar un poco más.

Chris y Luna seguían alentando a Orlith, mientras Georgette escribía afanosamente una carta.

Hermione había permanecido un poco apartada de Harry, ignorándolo al igual que él a ella. Comenzaba a pensar que sería mejor obligarlo a arreglar las cosas cuando lo sintió acercársele.

-¿Podemos intentar algo?

Lo miró esperanzada, _lo que sea_ pensó _lo que sea para arreglarnos_. Asintió y frunció el ceño cuando Harry apareció una escoba nueva. Recordaba que la saeta de fuego se había quebrado durante la primera prueba del torneo, y por lo visto esa era una mucho mejor, lo que era lo mismo que decir mucho más rápida y peligrosa.

Harry se subió y levitó unos centímetros, le extendió la mano dragonil, sus pálidos dedos señalándola de forma hipnótica –Sube conmigo.

-¡No!- Exclamó parpadeando, alejándose de la atractiva imagen. Por alguna razón se sintió mareada, como si las escamas verdes la hubieran encantado por segundos.

-Confía en mí. Por Orlith.

Confiar en él era lo último que quería. No se sentía feliz después de ver la manera en cómo Harry actuaba tras una discusión, en vez de hablar las cosas y solucionarlas prefería ignorarla y luego pedirle cosas mortales como subirse a una escoba.

_Por favor, ¡necesito volar!_ Le pidió Orlith ansiosa _Quiero subir tan alto como Zafirth, atravesar el cielo con él._

Suspiró, no podía negarle nada a su pequeña dorada. Esquivó la mano pálida y subió tras Harry, envolviéndolo. Tuvo que contener un gemido de placer, como siempre la temperatura de él contrastaba gratamente con la suya. Lo sintió temblar, sonrió escondiendo su rostro en la ancha espalda, por lo menos él también la extrañaba.

Escuchó la patada que dio en el suelo, y el vacío en su estómago se hizo presente. Lo apretó con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios.

-Tienes que relajarte. Debes entender que nunca dejaré que te pase nada.

-Miedo… alturas…- Fue su fabulosa respuesta. Sintió a Orlith alzar vuelo, respiró profundamente intentando soportar por la dorada.

-¿Sabías que mi papá y mi padrino eran animagos?- Lo escuchó decir de pronto. Negó –Lo lograron cuando cumplieron 13 años, eran ilegales.

Abrió los ojos, colocando su mentón en el hombro de él –No puede ser, es muy difícil ser animago, más aún a tan joven edad, ¿Quién los instruyó?

-Nadie. Se propusieron aprender a hacerlo para poder acompañar a Remus durante las noches de Luna llena. Eran los mejores amigos. Papá se convertía en Prongs, un ciervo, Sirius en Padfoot, un perro grande color negro.

-¿Lo hicieron por amistad?- Sonrió –Esa es una linda motivación.

-De las mejores- Asintió Harry inclinando suavemente el mango, zigzagueando por encima de las copas de los árboles a poca velocidad –Siempre he querido tener un amigo así, que de todo por ti.

Hermione se sintió entristecer –Harry…

-Pero no importa. Ahora te tengo a ti. Me cuesta trabajo comprender cómo ahora todo parece depender de cada respiro tuyo. Los colores brillan más cuando estoy contigo. Tu aroma opaca a cualquier otro. Tu piel es lo más suave que existe. Me tienes en tus manos, y soy muy feliz por eso.

El cargo de consciencia comenzó a abrumarla. Estaba a punto de pedirle perdón por haber sido tan obsesa cuando sintió un jalón en la escoba y de pronto Harry se había girado lo suficiente para besarla. La abrazó firmemente, apretándola contra su pecho, separando sus labios para profundizar el beso.

Lo sintió temblar mientras movía su lengua furiosamente contra la de ella, como si hubiera necesitado de ese beso durante milenios y fuera lo más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado. Acarició con una mano su espalda, deslizándola hasta estrujar su cintura. Con la otra mano oprimió suavemente su hombro y subió enredando sus dedos entre los rizos, obligándola a inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello que pronto se vio atacado por los labios hirvientes de Harry.

Cerró los ojos en medio del placer, con el Sol bañando su rostro. Cada beso era una descarga sobre su piel, enviando toques por sus músculos, acelerando su corazón. El calor de toda la figura de Harry la obnubilaba en sentimientos y sensaciones que jamás había sentido. De pronto deseaba poder acariciarlo también, pero sus brazos estaban atrapados entre ambos. Desesperada inclinó las rodillas, envolviendo sus piernas entre las de él, arrebatándole un suspiro ronco que chocó contra su sensible cuello.

¿Qué era esa necesidad? Sentía su vientre en llamas, su cuerpo exigirle más Harry.

-Oh Harry- Gimió temblorosa. Él se detuvo, congelado. La apretó un poco más fuerte mientras respiraba con dificultad, escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-No hagas eso.

Confundida abrió los ojos, notó que estaban muy por encima de las copas de los árboles, habían ganado demasiada altura. La corriente a su alrededor agitaba sus rizos en todas direcciones. De nuevo se concentró en él -¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó con la voz aún ronca. Él la apretó aún más.

-Necesito que te calmes o no podré controlarme.

Sonrió divertida, sintiendo una nueva clase de poder que jamás había tenido. Apoyó sus labios contra la oreja de Harry y suspiró suavemente antes de volver a gemir –Oh Harry.

La escoba se descontroló pero a ella no le importó. De alguna manera inexplicable Harry había logrado girarse y montarla en su regazo, metiendo sus manos calientes por el dobladillo de la falda hasta su cintura, dejando un rastro de llamas invisibles. Con su otra mano la tomó del cuello para volverla a besar apasionadamente.

Hermione aprovechó para revolverle el cabello, y cruzar sus piernas detrás de su cadera, atrapándolo solo para ella. Nuevamente el fuego en su vientre apareció ahora acompañado por un extraño hormigueo. Se sintió avergonzada al notar sus pantaletas húmedas, y deseó que Harry no se fuera a dar cuenta.

Pero ella sí se dio cuenta de la _situación_ de Harry. Inevitablemente en el abrazo sus nalgas quedaban convenientemente presionadas contra la pelvis masculina, y sintió la dureza atrapada en los pantalones, punzante.

Entre miedosa y sorprendida rompió el beso, cogiendo un poco de aire en el proceso. Los ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos, las pupilas dilatadas como un par de líneas, recordándole a un dragón. Quiso preguntarle si estaba bien cuando lo escuchó.

-Te puedo oler- Susurró ronco contra su rostro.

Ella tembló, se lamió los labios mientras pensaba exactamente a qué se refería. De pronto sintió su mano tibia deslizar un pulgar por toda la orilla de sus pantaletas, hasta la parte mojada.

Hermione dio un pequeño brinco, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer al máximo –Lo siento- Murmuró bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Es vergonzoso- Masculló apretando la túnica de Harry –Lo sien…

-_No_ digas eso jamás- La tomó del mentón obligándola a mirarlo. Los labios de Harry estaban temblando, su respiración profunda –Tu olor es lo más incitante… lo más… _exacto_ del planeta- La abrazó pegando su nariz contra su mejilla, oliéndola con deleite –Te quiero hacer el amor. Pero quiero que tú me desees igual.

_¿Igual?_ Hermione no era una santa, sabía que lo deseaba, por Merlín incluso estaba mojada, eso jamás le había pasado. Pero en cuanto Harry había dicho que lo que le quería hacer, un nuevo vacío, completamente distinto, se apoderó de su estómago.

Solo había tenido sexo una vez en su vida. Con Dimitri el asunto había sido tierno y lento, pero no excitante ni mucho menos satisfactorio. Dolió lo suficiente para poder evitar cualquier orgasmo, y Hermione hasta ahora no había tenido problemas con eso, poco o nada le importaba que jamás hubiera tenido un orgasmo, pero ahora su cuerpo parecía haber cambiado de opinión.

Un poco más de esos besos, a metros sobre el suelo, y sabía que podía llegar. Sus piernas estaban temblando, los dedos de sus pies apretados, sus pantaletas muy mojadas. Un roce más contra la cadera de Harry…

Se separó aterrada, mirándolo confundida. Él seguramente ya había tenido muchos orgasmos… _con Cho!_ La furia y los celos que sintió la motivaron a volverlo a agarrar de la túnica, acercándolo a ella. Pero un nuevo pensamiento atacó su mente, seguramente Harry estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres que tal vez no eran las reinas del sexo, pero sí tenían experiencia, y sí sabían cómo satisfacerlo. Ella ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar a Dimitri _completamente_ desnudo, y claro que sabía cómo eran los hombres pero…, le puso de nuevo atención a la dureza de Harry, intentó imaginarlo y la timidez y miedo la golpearon de nuevo, separándose de él.

-Hermione me estas confundiendo un poco. No dejas de acercarme y luego empujarme.

-Tengo miedo- Replicó sincera.

-¿De la altura?

Negó, eso ya no le interesaba para nada.

Harry se tensó, sacando sus mano de debajo de la falda lentamente -¿De mí?

Negó de nuevo. Se apuró a atrapar la mano masculina sobre su muslo, no quería que dejara de tocarla, la sensación de su partida la estaba llenando de frío.

-Muy bien, necesito un poco de comunicación aquí- Le dijo de nuevo, pasándole un rizo detrás de la oreja.

_Comunicación._ Eso reactivó (por fin) el cerebro de Hermione -¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme comunicación cuando te la has pasado ignorándome estos días?

Los ojos verdes de Harry recuperaron su brillo normal, las pupilas también –He estado ocupado.

-¿_Ocupado_?- El enojo la hizo volver a alejarlo. Se cruzó de brazos –Bájame. Ahora.

Harry soltó un suspiro –No me dejaste terminar de decirte en qué he estado ocupado.

-Ahora.

-Es sobre nosotros, he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste…

-Ahora.

-Remus también me aconsejó sobre qué hacer y…

-¡Ahora!

-¿No querías hablar sobre esto?

-¡Sí pero no cuando me acabo de dar cuenta que seguramente has tenido como _cinco mil_ orgasmos con Chang!

Harry la miró sorprendido unos segundos, luego sonrió divertido -¿Cinco mil?

-¿Qué? ¿Han sido más?

-¿Es en serio?- Su sonrisa se volvió dulce, la agarró de la mano y la jaló hacia él –Hermione por favor olvida que alguna vez estuve con ella ¿sí? Y por favor nunca pienses en esa clase de detalles de mi pasado sexual. Yo soy tuyo ahora, si alguna vez llego a tener orgasmos será únicamente gracias a ti.

Contuvo una sonrisa estúpida, no le debería de hacer feliz que Harry hablara con tanta tranquilidad acerca de un posible encuentro sexual con ella, pero después de lo que acababan de hacer era un poco hipócrita de su parte.

-Además…- Continuó Harry frunciendo el ceño –Es lo justo. Yo no pienso para nada en tu pasado con Dupont.

-Oh- Hermione se volvió a sonrojar –No, por favor te pido que no pienses en eso.

-No lo hago, así me mantengo cuerdo- Farfulló acariciando sus manos –Me dan ganas de matarlo solo de pensar que alguna vez te tuvo gimiendo de _la_ manera que hiciste hace un rato.

-Pues puedes estar tranquilo por ese lado- Dijo rápidamente, intentando hacerle ver cuánto le gustaba de verdad, cuán nuevo fue todo eso para ella, cuán poderoso –Es la primera vez que hago un sonido así.

Harry pareció feliz con la información, la tomó de los muslos y terminó de cerrar la distancia entre los dos, poniéndola sobre él de nuevo. Hermione notó que la dureza en sus pantalones había desaparecido –Eres absolutamente hermosa.

-Los halagos no te salvarán. Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-¿Quieres hablarlo sobre una escoba a muchos metros sobre el suelo?

-Sí. Orlith se siente feliz de que este yo también aquí arriba, planea mejor ahora… dice que es en gran parte gracias a Hedwing. Gracias Harry- Acarició su mejilla –Fue una excelente idea.

-¿Puedo besarte?

-¿Ahora me pides permiso?

Él se sonrojó –Lo siento, hace rato ya no me pude contener. Te tuve lejos mucho tiempo, _necesitaba_ un poco de ti. Tenerte completamente apoyada en mi espalda no hizo más sencillo eso. Y no sé si sigues molesta conmigo.

-Ya no tanto, te extrañé mucho.

-Yo más- Dijo antes de besarla suavemente.

Contrario al último beso que compartieron, este fue dulce y pausado, lleno de suspiros. Hermione acarició el pecho masculino, sintiendo su corazón latir a toda velocidad. De verdad Harry la quería, la necesitaba mucho, probablemente más que ella a él, y quería saber por qué.

Se separó robándole un pequeño beso al final, sonriéndole para darle fuerzas -¿Qué has pensado sobre lo que me propusiste?

Él tomó un largo respiro antes de comenzar a hablar -No quiero que te cases conmigo solo porque necesite que administres mis herencias cuando muera. Quiero que te cases conmigo para que siempre estemos juntos.

Hermione alzó una ceja –Harry… _siempre_ estaremos juntos.

-No lo entiendes- Soltó un suspiro –Creo que el matrimonio es eterno y sagrado. Es un contrato vinculante que te deja sin opción a conseguir otras parejas. Mis padres lo tuvieron. Incluso mis tíos siguen juntos por eso.

-Si estoy decidiendo estar contigo entonces estoy decidiendo también _no_ conseguir otras parejas- Refutó ofendida.

-Pero puede que otros te quieran como pareja, al saber que estas casada ya no podrán hacer nada.

-Simplemente no me involucraré con ellos ni motivaré nada. Seremos exclusivos.

Harry se revolvió el cabello, las escamas verdes destellando bajo el Sol –También así te estaré protegiendo. Serás mi esposa y no dejaré que nada te pase.

-No necesito un guardaespaldas, necesito una pareja. Además falta poco más de siete meses para que seas mayor de edad así que no nos podemos casar aún.

-Pero serás mi prometida.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos –Harry si vamos a empezar a tener una vida juntos, entonces vas a tener que empezar a confiar en mí _por completo_. Eso incluye comunicación. Ahora dime qué pasa realmente.

Lo miró hacer un gesto de fastidio, una pequeña ola de magia la empujó, probablemente lo había hecho enojar con eso. Parecía increíble que antes pudieran conversar tan sencillamente y ahora que sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro discutieran todo el tiempo.

-Bien, te diré qué pasa- Gruñó de pronto tomándola de la cintura, apretándola contra él. Cerró los ojos, apoyó su frente en la de ella y comenzó a susurrar –Necesito algo que me asegure que quieres estar conmigo para siempre. Algo que me ampare por si llegas a cambiar de decisión. Algo que me recuerde que aceptaste compartir tu vida conmigo. Hacer oficial y público que eres una Potter y debes ser tratada por el mundo como tal. Suena estúpido, lo sé, porque somos almas gemelas y no hay manera de que nos separemos pero… cuando parece que algo va a ir bien en mi vida, siempre todo ocurre mal. La muerte es mi más vieja amiga, se lleva a quienes desean traerme paz y cariño, pero simplemente _no es una posibilidad_ que te deje morir, pelearé por tu bienestar por encima de todo y todos; así que solo queda la alternativa de que por tu propia cuenta decidas dejarme, y no puedo. No puedo con esa idea. Me mata.

"Me dijiste que aún no me amas. Por supuesto es normal, pero activaste todos mis sensores paranoicos. Necesito que aceptes o me volveré loco, comportándome como un imbécil que te mantendrá encerrada en la torre más alta, del castillo más impenetrable, en la montaña más recóndita, del…

-¡Harry!- Interrumpió sonrojada. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos frías, sintiendo su calor. Podría jurar que había un par de lágrimas atrapadas entre las pestañas negras pero no diría nada que lo dejara más expuesto –Debes confiar en mí, no voy a dejarte. Seremos Harry y Hermione para siempre.

-Confío en ti… pero…- Negó suavemente. La mano derecha se encajó en su cintura, Hermione contuvo un gemido de dolor, él no sabía que la estaba lastimando, era su fuerza sobrehumana –Pero _nunca_ me pasa nada bueno, si te arrepientes…

La bruja respiró profundo, tenía que pensar muy bien sobre la situación. Ya no estaba tan ilusionada con la idea del matrimonio después de lo que pasó con Dimitri, pero no podía pasarle factura a Harry por eso. Si tanto decía que no lo iba a dejar, ¿Por qué negarse a comprometerse?. De pronto se sintió muy joven y tonta, algo que no había sucedido con Dimitri, tal vez en aquella ocasión muy dentro de ella no lo había visto de manera real, como si fuera todo un cuento maravilloso donde el príncipe se casaba con la princesa y eran felices eternamente.

Pero Harry tenía poco o nada de príncipe. Pese a ser heredero de dos castas mágicas puras antiquísimas, no tenía ni la más ligera educación de primera para poder ser el digno Lord de ambas, de hecho era más un guerrero, un rebelde ignorado, marginado y señalado. La suerte no estaba de su lado porque parecía que todo lo malo le seguía. Los debacles que producía con su varita y sus ojos verdes eran incomparables.

Recordó las promesas de Dimitri: dinero, posición, sangre, educación, vida de primer nivel, amor, apoyo y tranquilidad. Él era un partido deseado fácilmente por el 90% de las mujeres en el mundo, ella había pensado que sería feliz rodeada de todo eso porque su vida _ya_ era así.

Hermione era millonaria, tenía posición política y social en Francia, Italia y España, siempre fue educada por los mejores maestros de cada área, y su madre la llenó de amor a tope. Así que una vida con Dimitri sería tan fácil como seguir respirando.

Por el contrario Harry usaba sus cartas más fuertes, le ofrecía desesperadamente protección, amor y eternidad. El dinero y la posición social solo eran efectos secundarios que la mantendrían bien si él muere. Tampoco podía prometerle tranquilidad, más bien un buen enfrentamiento contra el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, sería como cambiar su copa diaria de vino por un vaso de agua.

Pero el agua era vital para vivir.

Sin embargo no por eso podía declinar así como así. Había aprendido con Dimitri que las cosas no tienen por qué apurarse, y Harry merecía conocer también lo que era un noviazgo normal y juvenil, sin tantas responsabilidades. Ya tendrían una eternidad en adelante para enfrentar un matrimonio y firmar papeles. Pero ¿Cómo convencerlo de que quería estar siempre con él?

Harry sonrió un poco afectado –Te está costando más trabajo de lo que creí.

-Lo siento- Se apuró a decir –No dudo de nosotros, pero no sé cómo mostrarte que siempre querré estar contigo. Debes aprender a confiar en mí.

-¿Y si lo piensas durante un tiempo? Dejemos pasar navidad y año nuevo, quizá después ya estés segura…

Hermione asintió –Eso me gustaría. Pero mientras quiero que intentes convencerte de que no te dejaré.

-Bien…- Gruñó no muy feliz –El primero de Enero me darás tu respuesta.

-Lo haré- Se apoyó en su pecho para poder besarlo. Rápidamente se sintió envuelta por él.

Harry se giró un poco hacia donde los lagartos de fuego jugaban con una experimentada Hedwing, intentando atraparla –Parece que Orlith ha mejorado mucho. A ese paso probablemente para Enero ya podrá volar igual de rápido que Zafirth.

-No sé si eso sea posible. Zafirth es el más veloz de los tres lagartos. Orlith se tiene que concentrar en mantener el vuelo, no acelera mucho.

-Confiemos en ella.

Asintió enternecida por su pequeña dorada que reía alegre alrededor de la lechuza blanca.

-Tengo que contarte otras cosas- Murmuró seriamente –Es sobre Voldemort y yo.

Harry tardó casi una hora en relatarle sobre la profecía, los Horcrux y los dioses dragoniles. Sus sospechas sobre Dumbledore fueron rápidamente suportadas por Hermione quien no dudó en besarlo durante los momentos más difíciles del relato. Al final la estrategia terminó siendo que Tonks y Remus se encargarían de investigar la existencia y localización de los otros Horcrux, y seguir entrenándose para destruir al mago tenebroso. Mientras ignoraría a Dumbledore todo lo posible.

-Supongo que esta es tu primera prueba- Masculló Harry incómodo –Ahora que sabes que Voldemort está oficialmente tras de mí ¿sigues queriendo estar conmigo?

-_Honestamente_- Bufó abrazándolo –Eternamente.

Harry se relajó visiblemente pero no hizo ningún otro comentario –También estaba pensando en que casi no nos conocemos y tengo un plan- Sacó de su túnica una esfera que parecía contener un pequeño universo lleno de estrellas y constelaciones –Es un juguete que hace preguntas al azar, pueden ser muy estúpidas o muy íntimas. Lo podemos usar en nuestros ratos libres.

-Oh Harry, es una gran idea- Le sonrió enternecida -¿Lo probamos?

-Claro- Agitó la esfera varias veces, las estrellas brillaron mientras cruzaban el firmamento negro hasta formar una pregunta sobre la superficie -_¿Te bañas diariamente?_- Soltó una carcajada. Hermione lo miró expectante, haciéndolo sonrojar –Bueno… hay algunos domingos que me da mucha flojera.

Ella comenzó a reír –Creo que se valen algunos domingos. Dame la esfera, quiero intentarlo- La agitó con fuerza -_¿Con cuántas personas has tenido sexo?_ Mmh… no sé si quiero saber la respuesta- Gruñó mirándolo –Deberíamos hacer reglas sobre si responder o no algunas preguntas.

-Propongo que la única regla sea responder _todo_. Te quiero conocer tanto como sea posible, no quiero que pase un día más sabiendo que me ocultas algo, por favor. Yo también seré completamente sincero.

Hermione suspiró –Bien. Yo con una persona.

-Cuatro.

-¿_Cuatro_?- Se cruzó de brazos -¿Quiénes?

-Cho, Daphne Greengrass, Angelina Johnson y Hannah Abbott.

-Mmhh… bien, la agitaré de nuevo… _¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

-No lo sé, negro supongo- Se encogió de hombros.

-Verde esmeralda- Respondió insinuante. Harry sonrió antes de besarla y continuar con el juego.

* * *

La noche no tenía Luna, así que los jardines del castillo estaban en penumbras absolutas. A pesar de eso Harry caminaba muy seguro pudiendo ver a la perfección. Olfateó ligeramente, sonriendo al sentir la esencia de Hermione tan cerca, el carruaje estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Al llegar lo rodeó hasta donde supo instintivamente que estaba la ventana de su novia. Tomó asiento contra la enorme rueda y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de tenerla próxima nuevamente. La brisa fría revolvió sus cabellos, relajándolo.

Recordó las horas que pasaron sonriendo tontamente por las respuestas estúpidas que se les venían a la mente por el juguete. Ahora sabía cosas insignificantes sobre Hermione, pero parecían valer mil veces sus bóvedas de Gringotts.

Al final Hermione había preferido esperar un poco más para darle una respuesta, tuvo que aceptar que por lo menos meditara un poco más antes de seguirse negando rotundamente. No la culpaba, sabía que el matrimonio era algo difícil aunque sinceramente no se imaginaba ninguna otra posibilidad con ella. Fuera hoy, mañana o en cien años, en cuanto Hermione dijera _acepto_ la tendría en el Ministerio firmando que es su esposa. Pero por ahora tendría que esperar hasta Enero. Podía lograrlo si seguían teniendo esas sesiones de besos y caricias.

Sonrió excitado al rememorarla sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo su nombre, _mojada_ por él. El olor que lo atacó durante esos minutos fue intoxicante, mucho más que el de su sangre el día de la enfermería. Jamás había estado tan excitado en su vida, ni siquiera con Cho en los momentos más apasionados, que no eran pocos. Sabía que se debía también al súper desarrollo que tuvieron sus sentidos después de la donación de Orlith, y no podía estar más agradecido. Quería oler la esencia de Hermione para siempre, estar impregnado de ella, e impregnarla a ella del de él. No solo sexualmente, sino de todas las maneras posibles. Había notado que después de sus últimos besos ella tenía un poco de él mismo en sus labios, y eso le había fascinado. Ella era suya.

Un ulular atrajo su atención. Levantó los ojos verdes mientras extendía su brazo para que Hedwing arribara con la respuesta de su carta atada en la pata derecha. La acarició un rato antes de retirar la misiva. No tenía mucha prisa, ya sabía la respuesta.

_Estás muerto. Ella es mía._

Por supuesto, era la misma respuesta que él daría si alguien más le hubiera informado que acababa de proponérsele a Hermione. Sonrió pensando muy bien el siguiente movimiento, ahora que Dupont estaba sobre aviso solo faltaba evitar cualquier contacto que tuviera con su novia, y eso también podría resolverlo.

-Dobby.

_¡Pop! _-¿Llamó Harry Potter señor?- Saludó su siempre festivo elfo doméstico.

Harry asintió notando los ojos saltones más brillantes de lo normal -¿Cómo estás Dobby?

-Dobby está feliz Harry Potter señor, Dobby ha estado ayudando mucho.

-No lo dudo. Y aún así te has hecho tiempo para tener siempre galletas en mi escritorio.

-Oh a Harry Potter señor le gustan mucho las galletas de Dobby, así que Dobby siempre procura tenerlas listas- Asintió velozmente, provocando que sus orejas chocaran como si aplaudieran.

-Gracias Dobby, sí me gustan mucho. Quería saber si no estabas muy ocupado para hacerme un gran favor, probablemente te quite el tiempo libre que tienes, pero es algo que me interesa mucho.

-¡Lo que Harry Potter señor diga!- Gritó emocionado.

Harry aguantó una risa esperando que las chicas francesas no se hayan despertado con semejante grito –Necesito que cuides muy bien de Hermione Jane Maxime.

Los ojos de Dobby brillaron más si era posible, para el elfo mágico solo existía algo que lo hiciera aún más feliz que servirle a Harry Potter, y eso era que Harry Potter por fin tuviera una familia a la cual también servir. Saber que Hermione Maxime era la candidata para ser su señora casi lo hizo llorar de gusto.

* * *

Viktor gruñó por lo bajo, no estaba de ánimos para soportar a Vladimir e Ian, sus supuestos mejores amigos del colegio, bromearle incesantemente acerca de "La buenísima francesa millonaria que le ha pateado el trasero en las pruebas y además lo ha rechazado". Para empezar odiaba que hablaran de esa manera sobre Hermione, la consideraba una amiga real, y le tenía un gran respeto por su fuerza, poder y carácter. En segundo lugar… bueno, no podía decir nada para defenderse, efectivamente lo había rechazado; quizá nunca se le había declarado en forma pero las señales fueron claras y ella tomó su decisión.

Harry no le caía mal y… Rayos seguía en el mismo maldito tema, no dejaba de pensar lo mismo una y otra vez.

Bajaron por el muelle hacia los jardines para ir al desayuno, Viktor se detuvo en seco cuando vio la cabellera oscura ondear al viento.

-Tiffany- Susurró nervioso. Últimamente la francesa lo seguía mucho, intentando conversar con él sobre sus sentimientos. Una locura definitivamente, él no hablaba sobre eso, él pensaba y hacía, pero no sentía… no mostraba que sentía. ¡Él era Viktor Orgulloso Krum! No necesitaba… de esos ojos azules.

El problema de intentar ignorar a Tiffany era evitar aquellos impresionantes zafiros que usaba para analizarlo todo el tiempo. Le recordaban inevitablemente a su madre y hacían que le pusiera atención.

-Bonjour Viktor, ¿no es un hermoso día?

Ese era otro problema. Insistía en hablarle en francés a pesar de que ya tenía suficiente con el maldito inglés que apenas pronunciaba decentemente para no quedar como un estúpido. Sonrió asintiendo y ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar, era un caballero después de todo.

-¿A qué debo la sorpresa, Tyff?

-Oh, nada en especial, verás…- Su labio rosa tembló ligeramente –Extraño un poco mi hogar.

-Ah.

_Otro_ problema. Tiffany se la pasaba contestando cosas completamente ilógicas que lo hacían preguntarse si realmente no se habría equivocado al formular la pregunta en inglés.

Caminaron en silencio hasta las puertas dobles del castillo, entonces la joven se detuvo y se giró para verlo, sus ojos casi a la misma altura de los del búlgaro. Era despampanantemente bella, y con esa altura bien podría ser una top model, pero su actitud humilde y sonrisa bondadosa no la ponía en esa categoría.

Siendo un jugador profesional de Quidditch, Viktor había conocido ya a muchas modelos que tenían un carácter agrio y vanidoso, la mitad de ellas no era ni tantito tan hermosas como Tiffany. Se preguntó cómo los verían los estudiantes que pasaran cerca, seguramente señalarían qué hacía una bellísima chica con el esperpento que solo sabe manejar bien una escoba.

-Viktor… ¿crees en el amor?

De nuevo con el tema de los sentimientos. Asintió una vez.

Tiffany le sonrió, iluminando todo el pasillo. Estuvo seguro que incluso un estudiante se tropezó de solo verla hacer eso.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Dijo lenta y claramente.

-A veces me dan ganas de comerme un pastel entero de chocolate- Respondió comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

Viktor frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más. Llegaron justo cuando el director parecía estarse sentando luego de un anuncio, la mirada de todos los alumnos se detuvo sobre ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha anunciado la siguiente prueba?- Murmuró ansioso.

Entonces vio a un joven de Ravenclaw levantarse furioso y caminar hacia ellos. Sintió a Tiffany tensarse y reconoció a Terry, su novio.

-¿Qué significa esto, Tiffany?- Siseó cruzándose de brazos -¿Es lo que creo?

-¿De qué hablas Terry?- Preguntó ella nerviosa, sus ojos azules dilatados. Viktor se molestó, no le gustaba el tono que usó el inglés para dirigirse a ella, era muy delicada, merecía un trato mejor.

-Pensé que eras diferente- Siguió Terry –Pero ahora veo que solo te interesa la fama y la fortuna, has preferido a este simio a alguien inteligente y atractivo como yo. Pues que te vaya bien en la vida.

Viktor apretó los dientes, acababa de ser insultado de la peor manera, frente a todo el comedor en silencio. Abrió la boca preparado para gritarle al niñito varias cosas cuando Tiffany se le adelantó.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Viktor es más que fama y fortuna! Claramente aquí el único simio eres tú- Chistó.

Rápidamente Hermione, Chris y Gette estuvieron junto a su amiga, furiosos como si los hubieran golpeado a todos con la misma vara ardiente. Terry pareció pensar bien las cosas y salió del comedor.

Gette abrazó a Tiffany –No le hagas caso, solo se ha puesto celoso porque irás con Viktor al baile.

-¿_Baile_?- Chistó el búlgaro comenzando a sudar.

Hermione le sonrió divertida –Oh ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo el director Dumbledore? Habrá un baile para celebrar el torneo. Los campeones abrirán el vals.

* * *

Hermione observó sospechosa a su mochila por tercera ocasión. Estaba segura de que estaba más limpia de lo normal. Se giró hacia el profesor Snape que seguía quejándose de la fastidiosa existencia de más alumnos inútiles en sus clases, respiró profundamente pensando que tenía mucha sed en medio de tanto humo de los calderos.

De pronto un vaso de agua fresca apareció junto a ella.

-¿Qué rayos?- Susurró. Chris se giró a verla confundido. Agitó la varita desapareciendo el vaso para no meterse en problemas con el peor profesor que había tenido en su vida. Sabía que no se metía con ella porque mamá Maxime lo había amenazado pero no estaba dispuesta a tentar su suerte.

Mientras se dedicó a pensar sobre el baile que se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas más. Se sentía un poco decepcionada de que Harry no pudiera ser su pareja, la profesora McGonagall se los había advertido en cuanto salieron del comedor, y tampoco parecía muy feliz por eso pero dijo que eran órdenes de Dumbledore.

Ahora tenía que pensar con quién ir. Chris estaba descartado, seguía en plena obsesión con Neville Longbottom y no estaba dispuesto a claudicar.

Viktor también era campeón… además iría con Tiffany de entre todas las personas.

De Ravenclaw ya conocía a casi todos los hombres, pero no estaba segura de ir con ninguno, lo mejor sería esperar hasta que le preguntaran y dependiendo de quién era aceptaría.

Miró su reloj de pulso, extrañaba a Harry.

Por fin sonó la campana y salió arrastrando los pies. Hogwarts estaba resultando ser una experiencia enriquecedora en más de un aspecto, pero cuando se trataba de Severus Snape… honestamente, ¿Cómo podían mantener a un tipo que odiaba a los jóvenes dando clases?

-Hola princesa.

Sonrió como una tonta mientras se giraba a ver a su novio, colgándosele del cuello -¡Te extrañé mucho!

-Yo más- Respondió besándole el cuello, enviando cosquillas por todo su cuerpo –Aproveché el cambio de clases para darte esto- Le extendió un caramelo dorado –Me recordó a tus ojos.

Lo tomó enternecida –Gracias Harry- Parpadeó coqueta mientras abría el dulce y se lo metía a la boca. Harry le sonrió fascinado. Adoraba que la mirara así, como si comerse un dulce fuera una odisea digna de observar y amar -¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

-Transformaciones.

-Podemos ir juntos hasta el tercer corredor, tengo Encantamientos.

-Excelente- Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras, la sonrisa sabionda le hizo saber a Hermione que él ya sabía su horario –Por cierto, Ginny me invitó al baile.

-¿La inglesita roja?- Chistó molesta.

-_Ginny_. No sé por qué sigues molesta con ella, ya se demostró que no fue quien te atacó en la fiesta. Fue Cho.

-Entonces la inglesita roja te invitó- Masculló ignorándolo.

Harry soltó un suspiro -¿Qué quieres que haga? Ninguna otra mujer en el castillo quiere salir con un próximo mortífago. Además tengo que conseguir pareja a fuerza por lo del estúpido vals.

-¿Y Luna?- Preguntó esperanzada.

-Luna irá con Anthony Goldstein.

Hermione sonrió emocionada -¿En serio? Es muy guapo, bien por Luna.

-Sí, su reputación ha aumentado mucho desde que se peina y anda con ustedes. Como sea, eso me deja sin opciones.

-Gette…

-Neville.

Gruñó –Por favor ve con quien quieras menos ella. Ni Cho obviamente. Harry sé que la inglesita roja quiere algo más contigo.

-Si tan solo estuviéramos comprometidos…- Soltó casualmente. Hermione soltó una exclamación.

-Eso fue bajo- Bufó separándose de él al llegar al aula de Transformaciones.

-Nadie podría refutar nada si aceptas mi propuesta- Continuó mirándola profundamente.

-Pues ve con quien se te pegue la gana. Llegamos a un acuerdo y no responderé la propuesta hasta Enero.

-Bien, iré con Ginny.

Sabía que Harry la estaba poniendo lo suficientemente celosa para que aceptara sin razonar correctamente la propuesta, pero no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

Moviendo sus ojos rápidamente por la clase de Harry encontró a quien buscaba, le sonrió una última vez a su novio antes de dirigirse hacia el pelirrojo –Hola, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

La cara de pez fuera del agua que recibió la hizo sentir un poco incómoda, pero pronto obtuvo un SÍ muy agudo y alto. Las orejas del pelirrojo copiaron el color de su cabello.

La mirada celosa del resto de los hombres presentes, Gryffindor y Hafflepuff, hicieron hinchar de orgullo a Ron Weasley, sacándole una sonrisa real por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo en Hogwarts.

Hermione se encontró observando el gesto infantil de orgullo, quizá el chico no fuera tan malo.

Las ventanas de todo el tercer piso explotaron.

**NOTAS: **Buenas noches!, wow, pues intenté que el capítulo fuera largo para compensar el retraso que tuve (de nuevo) pero ahora tengo un muy buen pretexto, fue mi cumpleaños! Así es, 6 de Julio ha llegado con mis 22 años de edad, ¿Cómo ven? Pues entre los festejos y todo no tuve tiempo para escribir mucho pero he intentado dedicarle todo el día a este chap. El torneo no estuvo muy presente pero creo que es válido después de dos pruebas consecutivas, se viene el baile de navidad y luego las vacaciones (en las cuales les tengo una gran sorpresa para nuestra parejita HHr) y hasta enero será la 4ta prueba, así que habrá mucho romance y muchas hormonas revoloteando hasta entonces. Como siempre, vámonos por partes…

El capítulo comienza con una discusión entre Harry y Hermione sobre la propuesta de matrimonio, como ven Harry no tiene todas las razones románticas que uno esperaría, sino también unas un poco frías y calculadoras, pero así es él, sin embargo lo que más pesa en su propuesta es la necesidad de posesión que tiene con Hermione, que hasta ahora no parece gran cosa ¿o sí? Les recuerdo que prefirió pasar la noche junto a su carruaje, y mandó a Dobby a "cuidarla", esos son señas de un hombre muy celoso y posesivo, cuidado con esos!, en este caso es muy romántico jaja, bueno o eso creo, porque como ya he dicho Harry esta aterrado de que algo le quite a su Hermione, pero ya veremos cómo se desarrolla eso.

Hermione logró negociar un plazo de tiempo para poderle dar su respuesta a Harry, comprendan también a la chica, después de su experiencia con Dimitri ahora piensa doble antes de brincar con cualquier propuesta, incluso si es del amor de su vida. Pero siguió aceptando a Harry a pesar de saber de la profecía y los Horcrux, ese tema a Hermione poco a nada le importa, ella lo apoyará.

Hedwing ha rescatado el día enseñándole a planear a Orlith, cuya importancia en cuanto aprenda a volar decentemente se catapultará a niveles que no tienen idea, pero ya se verá.

Viktor tuvo poca participación en este capítulo pero no fue totalmente ignorado, ahora está atascado en una cita con Tiffany, y el pobre tendrá que bailar. La relación entre ambos se mantiene ambivalente, no agregaré nada más.

Y mientras Harry y Hermione han tenido su primer encuentro _cercano_ ¡en una escoba!, ¿Qué les pareció? Un poco impulsivo, lo sé, pero son adolescentes, es lo genial de tener esa edad. Harry además está sacándole provecho a sus sentidos, en especial el olfato, y ha puesto en vergüenza a nuestra ingenua Hermione cuyos pensamientos sobre el sexo y los orgasmos la dejaron en shock por unos momentos. El tema no se olvidará, de nuevo digo que el fic está en rating M, por lo que habrá mucha pasión y conversaciones o pensamientos muy claros sobre la sexualidad, sino están a gusto les recomiendo que dejen de leer a partir de este capítulo. Y bueno, les recuerdo que es muy sensato que Hermione se haya acobardado ya que haya pensando en TODO lo que implica acostarse con Harry, empezando con su falta de "experiencia", porque seamos sinceros, ¿en serio quién ha tenido un orgasmo en su primera vez? Hablo de mujeres por supuesto, no lo creo posible, o por lo menos el caso de Hermione fue así, estaba muy nerviosa y adolorida para si quiera disfrutar como se debe del sexo, pero okeeey será tema para los próximos capítulos.

Harry intentó manejar una estrategia de celos sobre Hermione para obligarla a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, pero ahora se le ha volteado todo y… _sí, por fin_, Ronald Weasley ha entrado oficialmente al fic. Como dije antes, se necesitará de algo muy grande para hacerlo amigo de Harry y eso va a llegar en el próximo capítulo.

Ya tengo establecido el final del fic e incluso estoy pensando que quizá podría tener continuación, pero por supuesto no adelantaré nada ni me emocionaré, el objetivo es terminar este fic como sea, y de manera correcta así que así será.

Escribí lo más rápido que pude así que LO SIENTO MUCHO si hay faltas de ortografía o problemas con la gramática, luego lo corregiré.

Quiero agradecer como siempre a toda la gente que me sigue leyendo y apoyando de forma tan maravillosa, _**gracias son los mejores!**_, me han preguntado también que cuál es mi facebook para unirme a un grupo de HHr, mañana mismo me apuntaré ;) muchas gracias por la invitación. Y por último quiero pedirles sus comentarios sobre cómo sienten que va avanzando el fic, críticas constructivas con completamente recibidas, mil gracias!

Saludos,

Less.

P.D. Para aquellos que siguen esperando noticias de Tiempos de Guerra: NO he abandonado el fic, pero el capítulo en el que estoy trabajando me está resultando especialmente difícil de definir, la trama está en un punto donde cualquier cosa podría echarla a perder y no quiero quedar mal, prefiero estar completamente segura de algo antes de publicarlo. Una enorme disculpa, y gracias de nuevo.


	10. Confianza

Harry Potter no es mío. Cualquier referencia a la saga de los Jinetes de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es solo un homenaje.

* * *

**El conocimiento de la pasión.**

**Capítulo 10 – Confianza.**

La miró fijamente antes de besarla furiosamente. Tomándola de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo se encargó de que no escapara, y su brazo derecho se estrelló contra el muro para sacar un poco del coraje que estaba sintiendo.

El beso era un duelo que ninguno quería perder. La podía sentir intentar pelear con toda su fuerza pero no le estaba alcanzando para mantenerse, Harry estaba ganando rotundamente.

Le robaba el poco aire que le quedaba a Hermione, su mente repitiendo la escena donde Ron Weasley ganaba la oportunidad de poder escoltar a _su_ novia a un estúpido baile, mientras su magia se desbordaba y una partecita de su mente le decía que estaba exagerando.

Permitió que Hermione tomara aire, cargándola cuando sus delicadas rodillas se doblaron, y siguió besando su mejilla, bajando hacia el cuello. Su piel era deliciosa, suave, adictiva, lo hacía sentir que comía un fruto prohibido para todo mortal porque ella era una diosa. La escuchó gemir contra su oído, algo maravilloso pero no dejó su furia atrás. Se pegó más a ella, mostrándole claramente lo excitado que estaba. Pensó que sería un buen momento para hacer el amor, para acariciar toda su espalda, sus piernas, besar sus pies y sus tobillos, adorándola, pero no podía dejarse ir por el libido a la mitad de la cámara de Slytherin, sería un horrible recuerdo que su primera vez fuera junto al esqueleto de un monstruo que lo envenenó cuando tenía doce años.

-_Oh… Harry…_

Cerró los ojos mientras sonreía por el gemidito de Hermione, tenía que detenerse ya. Pasó un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y con el otro la sostuvo de la espalda, cargándola fácilmente hacia la silla de su escritorio, tomando asiento con ella en su regazo. Podía oler que estaba excitada, incluso sentía el calor de su intimidad subir hacia su vientre y bajar por sus dulces muslos. No le diría lo fabulosa y divina que era porque de nuevo no le creería o probablemente la avergonzaría, no quería romper ese momento tan hermoso. Miró anhelante los pechos femeninos subir y bajar agitadamente, hipnotizándolo.

Levantó su mano derecha y cubrió el cuello delicado, en una caricia posesiva y protectora, sintió las escamas de su brazo alzarse ligeramente, respondiendo al deseo animalesco que solo imaginaba tenerla desnuda contra él.

Se acercó a su oído y le dijo roncamente –Te adoro. Te necesito.

El olor de su flujo femenino aumentó exponencialmente. Ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos tan dorados como Orlith, rebosantes de antojo. Harry amaba su mirada miel así que se sintió un poco confundido por el cambio repentino, pero no pudo decir nada porque Hermione se movió con esa agilidad que solo le veía en las pruebas del torneo, poniéndose a horcadas sobre él, presionando contra su excitación en un movimiento circular de sus preciosas caderas.

Atacado por una corriente de excitación echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cogiendo aire mientras la tomaba de la cintura para frenarla, no quería obligarla, no quería que se dejaran llevar y lo hicieran ahí. Pero Hermione parecía tener otro objetivo, aprovechando su abrazo se inclinó sobre él y le comenzó a mordisquear el cuello, haciéndolo olvidar cualquier freno.

Su boca era pequeña, húmeda y tibia, a penas abarcaba una porción de su cuello así que no se detenía mucho tiempo en cada beso, y seguía hasta su clavícula. Sus manos delicadas lo acariciaron hasta revolverle el cabello y la escuchó quejarse suavemente. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba apretando mucho con su mano derecha, la quiso soltar para no lastimarla pero ella no lo dejó, casi echándose sobre él.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, la actitud de Hermione pese a fascinante y erótica no iba a juego con la tímida joven que tuvo en la escoba el otro día. La tomó del cabello para voltearla hacia él, de nuevo miró atentamente los ojos dorados consumiéndose en llamas de pasión, una sonrisa sugerente que jamás le había visto.

-¿Estás bien?- Murmuró contra sus labios.

Hermione le sonrió un poco más, y de pronto sintió su mano introducirse por su pantalón, rozando su miembro.

Casi brincó entre la sorpresa y el éxtasis. En su brazo derecho cada escama se endureció al punto de dolerle y notó al mismo tiempo los ojos de Hermione brillar más. Comprendió qué estaba pasando.

Con toda su fuerza se levantó, girándola para dejarla en la silla, y se alejó hasta el otro lado de la cámara. Respiró varias veces para volver a tomar control de su cuerpo, tuvo que acomodar el _problemita_ en sus pantalones, luego se volteó para verla.

Aún tenía el olor de su excitación encima, pero ahora un sonrojo sobrenatural estaba en todo su rostro, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos mieles lo miraban avergonzados.

Inevitablemente le llegó un pensamiento muy poderoso que la abrumaba _Soy una… ¡una terrible mujer de cascos ligeros!_ Agitó su cabeza concentrándose para dejar de usar Legilimancia, una vez que estuvo seguro de haber salido de su mente casi rió por su angustiado insulto a ella misma.

Regresó hacia ella, tratando de sonreírle dulcemente para devolverle la confianza. Se sentó en el escritorio encarándola, le tomó la mano y se la besó –Perdóname.

La expresión de Hermione no tuvo precio, aún no entendía lo que había sucedido. Se apresuró a explicarle –Mi deseo por ti fue tanto que sin querer te seduje con mi magia nueva, aquella que es más animal que humana. Te tenía bajo una especie de trance. Te juro que no sabía que podía hacer eso, no quise aprovecharme de ti, no lo volveré a hacer. Perdón.

-¿Trance?- Se relajó visiblemente –Oh, por un momento creí que me había convertido en una mujer fatal.

Harry sonrió de nuevo al detectar la decepción en su voz -¿Por qué parece que te entristeció saber eso?

-Porque…- Se sonrojó de nuevo, desviándole la mirada –Porque me gustas mucho y quiero demostrarte cuánto y… y que me desees tanto como yo te deseo a ti. Pero parece que solo consigo hacerte perder el control cuando de hecho tú me estas controlando a mí.

De nuevo contuvo una carcajada y la jaló hacia él, abrazándola y dándole besos en su rostro –Hermione _siempre_ te deseo. Eres la mujer más bella, sensual y dulce del mundo- Mientras se lo decía besaba con más ahínco sus mejillas –Una mirada tuya y ya me pusiste a cien.

-Oh vamos, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto- Masculló abrazándolo por el cuello –Hace rato intentaba besarte apasionadamente y solo logré que me cargaras y me trajeras a esta silla.

-Porque si seguías besándome así terminaría arrancándote la ropa y haciéndote el amor aquí. No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en una cámara húmeda y altamente antihigiénica.

Logró hacerla reír con eso –Bien, te doy la razón en ese aspecto, pero igual quiero aprender a seducirte.

-Cada vez que respiras me seduces, princesa- Le susurró mirándola con amor –Y créeme, sé cuando tú también me estás deseando- Le sonrió suspicaz. Ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-Eso es injusto… e invasivo. Debes pensar que soy una cualquiera.

-Solo pienso que quiero que toda la vida reacciones así solo conmigo, y siempre que te acaricie. Quiero que tu olor solo yo lo pueda disfrutar.

-Sigue siendo vergonzoso- Pareció quedarse pensando en algo, de nuevo tuvo que frenarse de leer su mente –Creo que sería buena idea ir pronto al Weyr con Lessa y Flar, probablemente ellos deben saber más efectos secundarios en humanos que han recibido una donación de dragón. Hasta ahora hemos comprobado que sigues hablando pársel, tienes los sentidos revolucionados, fuerza inhumana en tu brazo derecho, y ahora también hipnosis.

-Orlith debe volar bien antes de poder ir al Weyr. Tendremos que esperar un poco más.

Ella asintió, aún pensativa -¿Crees que puedas tener control de esa clase de hipnosis?- Lo miró temerosa –Sino podrías ocuparla con _cualquier_ mujer y…

-Ni siquiera termines esa oración. Estoy seguro de que logré hacer eso solo porque ya te estaba deseando demasiado, así que no hay riesgo con nadie más porque no deseo a nadie más.

-De acuerdo, creo que es un asunto de confianza- Le echó una mirada molesta –Y creo que la confianza es un tema que debemos pulir en nuestra relación. Explotaste todas las ventanas del tercer piso e hiciste que Gryffindor perdiera 80 puntos.

-Tú invitaste a salir a Weasley.

-Lo invité al baile al que tú irás con la inglesita roja.

-¿No me tienes confianza?

-¿No me tienes tú confianza?

Ambos se miraron molestos. Harry suspiró -¿Cómo arreglaremos esto?

Ella le sonrió –Supongo que solo el tiempo nos hará sentir más seguros. Por ahora solo podemos cerrar los ojos en plena caída libre.

-Eso no me ayuda a controlarme. Necesito una garantía.

Lo tomó de la mano mientras lo miraba dulcemente. Harry pasó saliva, ¿tendría idea Hermione del poder de esos ojos mieles?

-Necesitamos tiempo para conocernos más. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

Suspiró volviéndola a abrazar, respiró de sus cabellos disfrutando de su inigualable aroma. Solo pudo asentir esperando que fuera así.

* * *

Hermione contuvo un gruñido, frente a ella Ron Weasley estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Ambos abrieron la boca para protestar y volvieron a cerrarla. Repitieron el proceso varias veces hasta que gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tienes el rango emocional de una cucharilla de té, Ronald!

-¡Eres una insufrible sabelotodo, Hermione!

-Mon Diu…- Suspiró dramáticamente Chris. Georgette junto a él soltó una enorme carcajada, atrayendo la atención de la castaña y el pelirrojo.

Se encontraban en el carruaje por petición de Chris para tomar las medidas de ambos y mandar a hacer las túnicas de gala que portarían durante el baile. No habían pasado ni veinte minutos para que Ron comenzara a hacer comentarios ridículos sobre que no quería que un gay lo vistiera, y tampoco quería verse como gay. Hermione lo corrigió de inmediato, como a un niño pequeño y berrinchudo, provocando la ira del pelirrojo. Ahora el tema era de todo menos sobre Chris, la diferencia entre ambos era catastrófica, como poner en un pequeño espacio a un gato y un perro.

Tiffany había intentado fungir de intermediaria pero no había servido de nada, así que se fue a sentar a su cama y leer una revista, aún deprimida tras su ruptura con Terry. Lo extrañaba horrores y tener que soportar los chismes de que ahora era novia de Krum la ponían peor. Viktor ni siquiera se había aparecido cerca de ella desde el incidente, haciéndola sentir como una apestada.

Luna y Gette eran las únicas que parecían disfrutar del enfrentamiento continuo de Hermione y Ron, cambiando la mirada de un lado a otro como un partido de tenis muy emocionante. Luna seguía cepillando su cabello con dedicación, ensoñada con Anthony Goldstein que la llevaría al baile, su primera cita.

Georgette seguía sin decir con quién iría, atrayendo la atención de Chris quien sospechaba que se trataba de Neville.

El baile era el único tema sobre la mesa, no solo entre los franceses sino entre cada alumno de cada escuela.

Hermione extrañaba muchísimo a Harry, apenas habían tenido tiempo de verse en las noches porque durante el día se encontraban en clases y luego ensayando el vals. Ese día en especial su novio había ido con la inglesita roja y varios amigos más a comprar sus túnicas en Hogsmeade, así que intentaba ser positiva y no ponerse celosa de nuevo. Diariamente se recordaban que debían tenerse confianza y no quería ser la primera en claudicar. Además si en algo se parecía la inglesita roja a Ronald entonces Harry no la estaría pasando tan bien.

Los ojos azules de Ron parecieron perder un poco la furia infantil que lo llenaba segundos atrás, reconociendo su exabrupto. Hermione respiró hondamente, dándose paciencia y relajándose.

-Los elfos domésticos sí son maltratados algunas veces- Masculló desviando la mirada, rascándose la nuca en una muestra de nerviosismo.

Ella sonrió -Y merecen derechos,… pero no todos los magos son malos con los elfos- Aceptó al final.

Ron se encogió de hombros –Como sea, no puedes negar que P.E.D.D.O. son las siglas más estúpidas que se te pudieron ocurrir.

Pese a que se sintió nuevamente ofendida y molesta, reconoció que por lo menos dijo las iniciales en vez de su nombre de corrido, él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por aplacar el ambiente, así que no iría en contra.

-Pues sugiere algo mejor- Refutó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah… no lo sé- Se cubrió las orejas con las manos, cerrando los ojos.

Lo observó curiosa, ¿lo había hecho enojar de nuevo? Miró a sus amigos que parecían igual de confundidos que ella. Luna de pronto sonrió y susurró –Creo que está pensando.

Hermione contuvo una risilla, Ronald era un personaje muy gracioso. Torpe, indolente, insolente, disperso pero… dulce en algunos momentos, como ese.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- Gritó feliz –P.A.S.T.E.L., Plataforma Altamente Segura y Tenaz para Elfos Legalizados.

El silencio en la recámara duró lo suficiente para volverlo a hacer sonrojar como un tomate. Bajó la mirada avergonzado, adoptando esa postura encorvada que Hermione recordó haberle visto en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó –Oh Ronald, eso también apesta- Lo sintió tensarse, pensó que lo volvió a ofender, pero de pronto soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que tengo hambre- Dijo entre risas, devolviéndole el abrazo un poco incómodo.

Luna se levantó –Iré a las cocinas por algo de comer, yo también tengo hambre.

-Te acompaño- Se apresuró Ron, aprovechando para quitarse las cintas métricas mágicas que estaban pegadas a su cuerpo.

Hermione alcanzó a escuchar a Luna suspirar y decirle que _pastel _le había parecido un nombre divino para la causa de los elfos domésticos. Sonrió notando el sonrojo de Ron. Ese chico se sonrojaba tanto como respiraba.

Aprovechó para echarse en la cama junto a Tiffany, jugando con el vestido azul de su amiga -¿Sigues muy triste?

Gette no tardó mucho en estar del otro lado de la morena, y Chris tomó asiento a los pies de la cama.

La revista entre las manos blancas de Tiffany tembló, sus grandes ojos azules perdidos entre el texto -Realmente me gustaba Terry- Murmuró –Y Viktor no me habla.

-¿Has intentado arreglarte con Terry?- Preguntó Chris.

Gette bufó –No debería arreglarse con ese imbécil. La trato horrible enfrente de todo mundo, haciéndola quedar como una cualquiera.

Chris frunció el ceño –Pero le _gusta_.

-Pero no le _conviene_.

-¿Y Krum sí le conviene?- Chistó con las manos en las caderas.

-Viktor es un caballero- Siguió Georgette –Neville me dijo que el otro día habló con él y…

-¡Neville!- Chilló Chris -¿Cuándo hablaste con él? ¿Te dijo algo sobre mí?

-Claro que no. Te odia desde que lo_ besaste_.

-No me odia, solo no acepta sus sentimientos- Reiteró necio.

Hermione se levantó –Chicos basta. Es momento de apoyar a Tyff, no de pelear por Neville.

Tiffnay se encogió de hombros –No pueden hacer nada. Mejor olvidemos todo por favor.

-Estas triste porque Viktor no te habla- Murmuró la castaña cogiéndole la mano -¿Te gusta?

-No. Pero creí que ya éramos amigos.

-Hablaré con él.

* * *

Viktor frunció el ceño mirando a una agitada Hermione coger aire tras la carrera. Junto a él sus compañeros Vladimir e Ian la observaban fascinados, apreciando su sencilla belleza, sus largos rizos canelas y los grandes ojos mieles. Les dio un codazo para que dejaran de ser tan obvios, haciéndolos sonrojarse.

La carreta ya iba a mayor velocidad así que sería un poco estúpido de su parte si saltaba para escapar de ella, además él no era un cobarde.

-Creí que me habías escuchado llamarte- Refutó la castaña cruzándose de brazos, ocupando un asiento completo de la carreta porque sus compañeros habían saltado junto a él cuando ella logró subirse a tiempo.

-Creí que fue el viento- Respondió suavemente, esperando que no le entendiera.

Hermione bufó -¿Estás molesto conmigo también?

-¿También?

-No le hablas a Tiffany.

Sus amigos soltaron risillas, se contuvo de gruñir. Por supuesto que había estado evadiendo a la joven francesa, se sentía ridiculizado por todas las escuelas y no quería avergonzarla también. Debía ser terrible para alguien tan hermosa como ella ser emparejada con un simio como él. Lo mejor era mantener distancia… o eso creía hasta que tenía a Hermione mirándolo _así_.

Podía llegar a ser un poco mojigata, siempre recta y sincera, pero eso la hacía más especial…, _cambio de curso de pensamientos_ se dijo a sí mismo, Canth apoyándolo de inmediato. Cuando comenzaba a pensar así sobre Hermione siempre acababa con ganas de golpear a Harry y era injusto, ya se había convencido de que no estaba enamorado de ella, así que sus celos eran estúpidos.

Orlith alzó la mirada verde, pareciendo reconocer su conflicto interno, prefirió ignorarla y siguió hablando directo con Hermione –He estado ocupado.

-¿Vas a Hogsmeade a comprar tu túnica de gala, no? Pudieron haber ido juntos, ya que de hecho irán juntos al baile.

_Si no me deja plantado_ pensó amargado. Canth bufó pero se mantuvo en silencio, y agradeció eso.

Decidió el camino fácil –Las mujeres se tardan mucho en elegir un simple vestido. Los hombres nos desesperamos, los hombres vamos directo por algo práctico y elegante, los hombres…

-Son unos idiotas- Terminó ella sacando risas de Vladimir e Ian. Viktor frunció de nuevo el ceño –No seas insensible, Tiffany está triste porque cree que te avergüenzas de ir con ella al baile.

-_Imposible_- Gruñó ronco.

-Pues aunque no lo quieras creer, así es- Soltó un suspiro, dirigiendo sus ojos mieles a la ventana. El panorama nevado reflejó la luz del frío Sol en sus mejillas bronceadas, haciéndola parecer una princesa dorada. Su corazón se estremeció. -¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?

Se acomodó en el asiento, irritado de que le preguntara cosas tan sentimentales, sobre todo enfrente de sus compañeros –No lo estoy- Dijo seriamente.

Ella por fin lo miró de nuevo, haciéndolo sentir expuesto. Tiffany ni con sus increíbles ojos azules lograba eso en él –Quiero comprarle unos dulces a Tyff para alegrarla un poco, ¿quieres acompañarme? Así podrías comprarle algo también, remendar tu infantil actitud y quedar bien con ella para pasar una linda noche en el baile.

La oferta era tentadora, si Hermione tenía razón, que probablemente era así, como siempre, entonces él se había comportado como un imbécil, hecho sentir mal a una damita sin culpa. Asintió derrotado, pensó que una tarjeta no caería mal tampoco.

La sonrisa que se expandió en los labios de Hermione lo hizo sentir fantástico de inmediato. Pensó que Harry era afortunado si siempre recibía esa clase de sonrisas.

El carruaje se detuvo y desmontaron. Le ofreció su brazo para caminar por el pueblo y la condujo entra las tiendas con lentitud.

-Hace tanto frío- La escuchó decir. Sonrió divertido.

-Es un día cálido para mí.

-Crecí en Cannes, esto es insoportable para mí.

-Pronto vendrán las vacaciones y podrás volver a tu palacio, princesa- Le bromeó acercándola un poco más, intentando darle calor.

Ella asintió sonriendo de nuevo –Extraño mucho mi casa. Sobre todo el mar, no he nadado por gusto desde que llegué a Hogwarts y ya siento que es una eternidad. Oh, ahora que lo pienso sería una buena idea si me visitas durante las festividades, Viktor, no sé si eres muy adepto a celebrar la Navidad, pero te aseguro que tendré un regalo a tu nombre en los pies de mi árbol decorado, esperando por ti.

Viktor apretó la mandíbula. Claro que no celebraba la Navidad. De niño era muy pobre para apreciar la festividad, y de adolescente se la pasaba rodeado de reporteros y jugadores vanidosos que solo se emborrachaban. Recibía cientos de regalos de sus admiradores cada año, pero pensar que Hermione le tendría uno fue increíble. La miró abrumado –Gra…gracias- Carraspeó componiéndose –Sería agradable visitarte. También te tendré un regalo.

-Gracias- Le apretó el brazo cariñosamente.

La gente a su alrededor los señalaban impresionados, soltando chillidos de emoción y admiración. Comúnmente Viktor recibía esa atención porque era una súper estrella del Quidditch, e imaginó que Hermione al ser la princesa heredera de los Maxime estaba también muy acostumbrada. Pero esta vez ellos no tenían nada que ver con la emoción.

Orlith y Canth se mantenían agarrados en sus hombros, sonriendo vanidosos a los transeúntes, agitando las alas a modo de saludo, como si fueran realeza. _Soy realeza _replicó Canth en su mente. Viktor asintió divertido, claro que ellos eran realeza, los únicos en su tipo.

Tuvo que lanzar varias miradas intimidantes para evitar que se les acercaran, y por fin entraron a la tienda de dulces más _mágica_ que Viktor hubiera conocido, y siendo un jugador mundial que viajaba siempre, era mucho decir.

Los lagartos de fuego se refugiaron en lo alto de los anaqueles, escondiéndose un rato.

Rápidamente Hermione tomó una canastilla para empezar a llenarla de toda clase de dulces, frituras, gomitas, polvos, caramelos y más. Parecía una niña corriendo entre los anaqueles, con sus manos enguantadas cogiendo sin parar.

Aprovechó para tomar una canastilla también, miró algunos frascos de vidrio llenos de paletas y chicles, caminó lentamente, evadiendo en lo posible a los niños que parecían tener una inyección de azúcar en su corazón, así que terminó en un pasillo con sobres de colores fríos.

Tomó uno azul zafiro, tenía el paisaje de una montaña nevada, y con letras plateadas decía _Polvo de menta dulce_. Sintió su mano temblar hasta dejar caer el sobre en su canastilla. Algo en esa frase lo hizo pensar en Tiffany, en su mirada azul, su fresca conversación y su dulce personalidad. Agarró más sobres y los echó en la canastilla. Siguió caminando hasta que vio una rosa de azúcar cristalizada.

La observó largamente. Si le daba esa rosa que competía contra la belleza de Tiffany, podría mal interpretar su relación, las rosas son símbolos de coquetería en todo el mundo. Pero a la vez no había nada que fuera más perfecto para ella.

Agarró la rosa brillante y la depositó con cuidado en la canastilla. Se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando aceleradamente, como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Casi corrió hacia la caja y entregó el botín.

La señora regordeta de mejillas rojas le sonrió afable mientras pasaba con velocidad los sobres, cuando miró la rosa, su sonrisa se torció a una sabionda -¿Te lo envuelvo todo para regalo?

-Sí- Masculló mirando a cualquier lado menos a los ojos oscuros de la vendedora.

-¿De qué color quieres el lazo? Tengo rojo, rosa, plateado…

-Azul- Cortó impaciente.

Pagó y tomó la bolsa de papel donde habían metido su regalo, miró hacia atrás, Hermione venía cargando tres canastillas llenas a tope. Le sonrió aliviado de que no hubiera visto su compra.

-¿Viene ella con usted?- Preguntó la vendedora -¿O cierro la cuenta?

Viktor negó –Cárguelo todo a mi nombre.

Hermione echó todos los dulces sobre la barra, respirando satisfecha –Ya le llevo a Chris, a Gette, a Lun, a Harry, a mamá Maxime, a la profesora McGonagall, y a Neville- Sacó su cartera morada, probablemente para mostrar su tarjeta platino, la misma que todo mago y bruja importante cargaba siempre, para no tener que traer los bolsillos llenos de galeones.

La tomó de la mano, deteniéndola –Yo pagaré todo.

-Pero Viktor- Chistó.

-He dicho. Es una compensación por haberme hecho ver lo idiota que me estaba comportando.

Ella sonrió divertida –Si lo pones así…

Ambos se encogieron de hombros. En realidad era solo una cuestión amistosa, Viktor era bastante adinerado, si bien no millonario como ella, gozaba de una sustancial cantidad de oro, así que no había motivo para seguir con el tema.

-Pero déjame pagar solo este- Tomó un rollo color naranja chillón –Es para ti.

-¿Oh?- Miró el sospechoso rollo de azúcar, intentando descifrarlo.

-Su exterior es polvo acidito cristalizado, envuelve una capa de goma agridulce y luego está el interior líquido de dulce de manzana. Es como tú- Explicó sonriente –En el fondo eres dulce.

Se sintió enrojecer y desvió la mirada –Ustedes mujeres y sus pensamientos cursis- Masculló arrebatándole una carcajada.

La vendedora tomó la tarjeta platino y la comparó en la lista mágica de compradores importantes, halló el nombre de Hermione y la miró impresionada –Eh… disculpe… ¿Es usted Hermione Jane Maxime?

La castaña asintió -¿Pasa algo malo? Estoy segura que puede cargar este dulce a mi nombre.

-Ah claro, solo que… ¿a cuál de sus cuentas lo cargo?

Hermione alzó una ceja –Solo tengo una cuenta, la cuenta de la familia Maxime.

La bruja negó –Usted tiene la cuenta Maxime, la cuenta Black y la cuenta Potter- Susurró un poco pálida.

Viktor miró a Hermione impresionado, estaba a punto de preguntarle si se había casado con Harry cuando vio la sorpresa en su rostro. Ella no tenía idea tampoco de qué pasaba, luego su gesto pasó a ser de enojo.

-Cárguelo a _mi_ cuenta, Maxime, por favor- Gruñó.

Salieron de Honeydukes con cuatro bolsas pesadas que pronto redujeron e introdujeron en sus abrigos. Viktor prefirió no tocar el tema de las cuentas así que continuó la conversación amena de la bruja siguiendo con el recorrido, hasta que notó que Hermione se detenía, sus ojos mieles aguzándose hacia el final del camino.

Siguió la mirada y se tensó también.

Acababan de aparecer cinco mortífagos frente a ellos.

* * *

Harry contuvo una sonrisa, negó. Ginny soltó un bufido y le mostró otra túnica, ahora color marrón. Negó de nuevo.

-Harry nos tardaremos años si no eliges de una buena vez el color- Gruñó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Te dije que primero eligieras tu vestido, yo luego compraría algo que le fuera a juego.

-No, necesito saber tus gustos. Quiero parecerte bonita ese día.

-Ya eres bonita, Ginny, no es necesario.

Con una sonrisa la niña continuó buscando entre la ropa –Pero quiero deslumbrarte.

Él asintió, no importándole mucho. Sabía qué tan molestas podían llegar a ser las jóvenes cuando se trataba de los bailes, siempre querían ser las más hermosas, las más originales, las más femeninas. Pero no importaba qué, solo podía imaginar a Hermione ese día, nada mas tenía sentido. Sin embargo no por eso iba a arruinarle la velada a Ginny, era bastante amable con él así que intentaría ser un buen acompañante.

Neville salió de un cambiador con una túnica azul rey -¿Qué les parece?

-Bien- Respondió.

Ginny soltó un gritito -¡Te ves guapísimo, Neville! Romperás corazones esa noche… es una lástima que lleves a esa francesita rubia.

Harry y Neville intercambiaron una mirada divertida, el castaño se giró hacia Ginny –Se llama Georgette, y no es una lástima. Aún no puedo creer que haya aceptado ir conmigo.

-Aún no puedo creer que la hayas invitado a salir- Masculló la pelirroja sacando otra túnica negra -¿Esta?- Harry la miró un poco, asintió -¡Por fin!

Salieron de la tienda conversando sobre Quidditch, incluso Neville parecía tener el humor para olvidar momentáneamente la herbología. Harry suponía que se debía a Gette, y le daba gusto por su amigo. En realidad él también estaba muy feliz, desde que inició su relación con Hermione todo parecía más agradable. Aunque tenían poco tiempo para compartir, cada segundo que estaba con ella lo sentía como un regalo sagrado. Nunca pensó que enamorarse fuera así de hermoso, se sentía tan… normal, tan joven, tan lleno de vida. Todo era por ella.

-Harry no es necesario que pagues mis cosas para el baile- Insistió Ginny agitando su melena roja.

-No importa, es un protocolo social- Explicó tranquilamente.

-Muchas gracias- Lo tomó de la mano y Harry se frenó. Eso estaba mal.

Miró incómodo a Neville, quien pareció comprender lo que pasaba –Ah… Ginny- Comenzó aclarándose la garganta -¿Por qué me tomas de la mano?

-Tranquilízate, no es como si nos estuviéramos casando- Desestimó jalándolo ligeramente para volver a caminar. Harry no separó sus talones del suelo -¿Por qué te molesta?

-No creo que a Hermione le guste que me tomes de la mano.

-¿Maxime?- Alzó una ceja –Pues para empezar no la veo por aquí, y además ella ahora está con mi hermano- Sonrió de nuevo, jaló. Harry no se movió.

-Ella no _está_ con tu hermano. No en el contexto al que te refieres. Solo son pareja para el baile, como tú y yo.

-Pero así empezamos ¿no? Una cita, conocernos más, hacernos más cercanos- Con cada palabra iba dando un paso hasta quedar casi recargada en él. El olor a flores silvestres, equipo de Quidditch y goma de mascar dulce lo tomó desprevenido, no había dejado que _nadie_ se le acercara tanto para reconocer claramente su aroma, no quería saber el de nadie más que el de Hermione.

-Mi novia no tiene ninguna cita con tu hermano, no lo conocerá más, y no se volverán más cercanos, al igual que tú y yo- Rectificó comenzando a molestarse. Zafirth en su hombro bufó por el contacto entre ambos _Me gusta Hermione, la roja es diferente_ muy diferente pensó Harry.

-¿Tu novia?- Se separó de él, confundida -¿Maxime y tú…?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no lo han hecho público?

-Porque quería hacer público nuestro compromiso, pero Hermione aún no acepta.

El silencio los invadió hasta que Neville comenzó a toser gravemente -¿Le propusiste _matrimonio_?

Ginny sonrió tristemente –Ni siquiera entré en la competencia ¿verdad? Como sea Potter, tú te lo pierdes- Intentó sonar bromista pero era obvio que estaba lastimada. Harry se sintió ligeramente mal, algo que antes nunca le habría pasado.

-Encontrarás a alguien Gin- Apretó suavemente su hombro pequeño, ella asintió.

-¿Aún así irás al baile conmigo?

-Por supuesto- Siguieron caminando decidiendo ir por un helado. Harry apreció la fortaleza de la pelirroja, agradecido porque no le hubiera hecho un drama a la mitad del pueblo.

De pronto un horrible dolor en el pecho lo atacó. Se tuvo que recargar de Neville para no caer mareado por la fuerza del sufrimiento. Cerró los ojos intentando respirar pero no podía. Zafirth soltó un gemido agudo _¡Orlith! ¡Orlith y Hermione!_ eso fue suficiente para hacerlo regresar. Concentró su magia hasta reponerse y olfateó. Sangre. Tierra. Sudor. **Hermione**. El aroma de Hermione estaba en el pueblo _No puede ser, se iban a quedar en el carruaje_ masculló Zafirth remontando vuelo para buscarlas.

-Neville saca a todos los alumnos que veas del pueblo. Hay magia negra muy cerca de aquí, es un ataque mortífago.

El joven Gryffindor palideció, pero no de temor, sino de ira. Tomó a una reluctante Ginny del brazo, asintió y comenzó a llamar a los alumnos, su insignia de Prefecto brillando.

_Las he encontrado, están enfrente de las Tres Escobas_ asintió a Zafirth, corriendo hacia donde le dijo _¡Orlith! _La desesperación en la voz de su dragón aterró a Harry, cuando dobló en la esquina ya tenía la varita afuera para atacar.

La calle estaba ensombrecida por el humo proveniente de una de las tiendas prendida en llamas. Alumnos de todos los colegios se mantenían apretujados detrás de Viktor que se alzaba en batalla con dos mortífagos, contaba con el apoyo de algunos pero nadie parecía tener la capacidad de detener a esos dos rufianes.

En medio estaba Bellatrix Lastrange, si Harry no se equivocaba, el olor a muerte y furia rectificó su suposición. Junto a ella estaba Lucius tras la máscara blanca, pero su melena platinada bailaba con el viento. En el suelo estaba un hombre gordo, tal vez Crabbe o Goyle padre, noqueado y sangrando copiosamente del oído. Frente a ellos, Hermione se retorcía bajo un crucio, abrazando a Orlith para protegerla.

Harry vio rojo.

Con una mirada conjuró un escudo sobre Hermione, y con un latigazo de su varita, una onda morada brillante golpeó la espalda de Bellatrix, abriendo la piel, floreándola de sangre y músculos destrozados. Lucius se giró creando un escudo, pero Harry no lo vio como un problema, avanzó mientras seguía golpeando a la mortífago con el látigo mágico, sin separar sus ojos verdes de un aterrado Malfoy.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Siseó turbado, observando su brazo con escamas y los ojos extraños –Eres una serpiente.

Estando a solo dos metros de distancia, Harry proyectó un abanico negro, invocando magia de ultratumba, de todos los seres mutilados y enfermos que murieron en vergüenza. Los gritos de los fantasmas destrozaron las ventanas de alrededor, mientras la energía muerta se alzaba alrededor del rubio, apretándolo poco a poco.

Lucius chilló desesperado, sintiendo su carne cocerse con cada roce de los espíritus, dejando llagas y erupciones amarillentas.

Harry llegó hasta él y lo cargó del cuello, casi fracturándolo en medio de su furia, lo miró a la cara, memorizando los ojos plateados detrás de la máscara quebrada, jurándose que no volverían a tener vida. Colocó la punta de su varita sobre un ojo, empujándola lentamente mientras pensaba una sola palabra. _Incendio_.

Lo dejó caer escuchando sus berridos, como un muñeco de paja cuya cabeza había sido tocada por una chispa hirviente y ahora destellaba en una llama gigante. Se giró hacia Bellatrix que había perdido el conocimiento por el dolor, se arrodilló junto a ella y rápidamente la despertó con un hechizo. Antes de que la bruja pudiera hacer nada, atrapó su boca con su mano derecha, apretando hasta romperle la quijada.

-Regresa con Voldemort. Dile que sus malditos días están contados. Lo asesinaré.

Se levantó y apuntó hacia los otros dos mortífagos, desarmándolos y apresándolos en sogas ardientes. La pelea había terminado.

Viktor le alcanzó a dar una mirada, agradecido. Canth y Zafirth volaron en círculos sobre ellos, celebrando.

Miró entonces a Hermione, impresionado notó que había detenido el fuego de Lucius y lo estaba intentando mantener con vida. Sus tiernas manos empujando sobre la caja torácica, reanimando su corazón.

Se apresuró hasta ella, tomándola de los hombros y abrazándola aterrado. Oliendo su cabello, escuchando su corazón, acariciando su espalda.

-¿Estás bien, mi princesa?- Gimió contra su oído, sin darse cuenta de que temblaba como una hoja al viento. El alma le regresó al cuerpo cuando la sintió abrazarlo y besarle su cuello.

-Gracias a ti, mi héroe- Bromeó débilmente, sus ojos mieles llenos de lágrimas.

La besó desesperadamente, detectando la sal de las lágrimas entre la saliva dulce de su novia. Respiró hondo hasta calmarse.

Se separaron un poco más tranquilos, pronto se vieron rodeados de alumnos agradecidos y pueblerinos chismosos, que no habían hecho nada para proteger a los jóvenes estudiantes.

Viktor abrazó a Hermione, avergonzado –Perdón, no te pude proteger.

-Está bien, estabas cuidando de los otros- Le sonrió ella. Harry asintió, no notó en el abrazo o la sonrisa ningún rastro de coquetería, sino cariño puro y fraternal. Palmeó la espalda de Viktor.

-Gracias por haber estado aquí. Tal vez hubiera salido más lastimada.

-Ni me lo digas- Respondió temeroso del prospecto –Aunque fue ella quien mantuvo a raya a los peores mortífagos. Es una guerrera.

Hermione sonrió orgullosa –Por eso les ganaré en el torneo- Dijo vanidosa, haciéndolos reír y relajarse.

La besó en la frente antes de volver a mirar a Lucius. Respiraba -¿Por qué lo salvaste?

-No quiero que tengas la muerte de alguien en tus hombros, Harry. No lo vale- Lo besó suavemente -¿Y Bellatrix?

-Desapareció. Tenía que darle un mensaje a su amo- Gruñó irritado.

-Todo lo que utilizaste fue magia negra, ¿no es cierto?- Murmuró contra su pecho. La miró cuidadoso, asintiendo.

Al momento una docena de luces blancas aparecieron alrededor, apuntando con sus varitas a los estudiantes. Los aurores como siempre habían llegado tarde. Rápidamente Remus lo sacó del lugar, evitándole la penosa necesidad de echarle en cara al Ministerio su ineptitud.

* * *

Harry tomó asiento en su silla, observando curioso el hermoso reclinable color cereza que su novia acababa de conjurar en la cámara de Slytherin. Se preguntó qué pensaría el mago antiguo al saber que una jovencita comenzaba a redecorar su espacio personal, su guarida.

Hermione soltó un suspiro resignado –No sé ni por dónde empezar a reclamarte.

La miró sorprendido -¿A mí? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Zafirth soltó un gorgoreo burlón, Hermione continuó –Para empezar… ¿Quién es el elfo doméstico que me ha estado siguiendo a todos lados?

Cerró los ojos, frustrado. Debió saber que ella se daría cuenta, era demasiado inteligente, nunca más la volvería a subestimar –Su nombre es Dobby, es mi elfo doméstico.

-¿Le pagas?

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso también se suma a la lista de reclamos. Tuve que ordenarle a Dobby que se largara de la batalla para que no resultara lastimado. Al parecer Malfoy le tiene un odio especial. Lo peor es que Dobby me _obedeció_ automáticamente, frustrado, aterrado de dejarme, en lucha con su propia esencia que le dictaba seguir mi mandato, y sus sentimientos por mi bienestar.

Se removió incómodo en la silla, probablemente Dobby la estaba pasando mal después de eso. Hermione continuó.

-Además ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que me has dado poder sobre tus bóvedas de Gringotts? Aun no he aceptado nuestro compromiso, y si sigues haciendo cosas a mis espaldas menos. Pero no comprendo por qué tomaste esa decisión.

Abrió la boca para refutar pero ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-_Además _casi matas a un hombre hoy. Esa no es una solución y…

Harry se levantó, olvidando que él era el regañado -¡Te estaba torturando! No sé si sea una solución, ¡pero era lo que se _merecía_!

Hermione imitó su movimiento, parándose sonrojada -¡Harry! Esa no es razón para matar.

-¡Lo es!- Apretó los puños, furioso –Pude haber llegado tarde… si Lucius hubiera deseado acabar contigo rápidamente…

La mirada miel se suavizó. Con una sonrisa tierna llegó hasta él y acarició su cabello en un abrazo amoroso –Pero no fue así. Sabía que llegarías a protegerme, te estaba esperando.

-No es cierto, no tenías idea de que estaba cerca, de que sentía tu dolor…

-_Te estaba esperando_- Repitió lentamente –Desde que vi a los mortífagos solo podía pensar en detenerlos durante el mayor tiempo posible para que llegaras no solo a salvarme a mí, sino al resto de los alumnos y pueblerinos.

-¿Cómo sabías si llegaría? Debiste salir huyendo de ahí, no enfrentarlos.

-Porque confío en ti- Dijo seriamente, con la voz cargada de sentimiento. Harry sintió su corazón oprimirse –Confío en lo que me prometiste, ¿la recuerdas? Fue cuando Ronald me dio los periódicos que hablaban sobre Parvati Patil, ese día me prometiste que no dejarías que nada me ocurriera. A partir de entonces yo me siento la mujer más protegida del mundo, porque confío en tu promesa.

Quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que Harry masculló con la voz ronca –Creí que teníamos un problema de confianza.

Ella sonrió –Creo que tenemos problemas de _celos_, pero confiamos el uno en el otro completamente, o por lo menos yo confío en ti- Apretó sus manos pequeñas en la túnica negra, parpadeando para detener las lágrimas –Recuerdo la magia que invocaste hoy. Fue atroz, negra y cruel. A pesar de eso no te dejé de querer ni desconfié de ti, porque sé quién eres de verdad, y no puedo ser más feliz de estar contigo. De estar con un hombre terco, celoso, inseguro, pero de enorme corazón, gran calidez, y maravilloso ser. Solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, Harry, con cada día nos hacemos más unidos, pronto seremos la pareja que _siempre debió ser_, pero también debes poner de tu parte, no quiero a Dobby siguiéndome a todas partes, y no quiero tu dinero, ¿por favor?

Harry respiró profundamente –El dinero olvídalo, es lo de menos. Lo puse a tu nombre también como muestra de que no importa tu respuesta a mi propuesta, aún así yo te veré como mi única posibilidad de esposa. Por otro lado… Dobby, hablaré con él.

-Y le pagarás.

-¿Esto es por la asociación de la que me hablaste el otro día? ¿Cómo era? ¿Sudor?

-¡PASTEL!- Gritó soltando una carcajada. Harry alzó una ceja.

* * *

-Un, deux, trois, quatre... Muévete bien pelirrojo, no puedes avergonzar a mi hermanita, así, mejor… un poco mejor, un, deux, trois, quatre… no, la mano en la cintura, bien… un, deux, trois-¿Qué haces, quieres dejar sin pies a mi hermanita?

Ron se giró molesto -¡Lo siento! Este estúpido vals va muy rápido.

Hermione se separó soltando un suspiro –Oh Ron me vas a moler los pies.

El Gryffindor se sonrojó –De verdad lo estoy intentando.

Ella sonrió –Lo sé, ¿Por qué no descansamos un rato? Tengo sed.

-Podríamos pedir unos emparedados…- Continuó Ron sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Chris soltó un bufido –No puedes seguir comiendo, ya te tomé las medidas para el traje que usarás. No quiero pensar qué sucederá si engordas más.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar pero Hermione se adelantó –Chris eso fue muy grosero, Ron no está gordo.

Gette soltó una carcajada –Es de otro planeta, con todo lo que come…

Neville asintió.

-¡Harry!- Chilló Ginny del otro lado del salón, alzando la pierna para sobarse el pie. Todos rieron.

-Parece que Ron no es el único con dos pies izquierdos- Murmuró Chris dramáticamente -¿Por qué no aprenden a Neville? Ha estado fabuloso durante toda la lección- Le echó una mirada soñadora. El castaño dio un paso atrás de Gette.

-¿Interrumpimos?- Sonrió dulcemente Tiffany entrando con sus tacones plateados, los mismos que usaría para la noche del baile. Venía del brazo de Viktor que observaba a Harry muy divertido –Queremos practicar un poco también.

Hermione sonrió feliz por sus amigos, Viktor al final se había disculpado con Tyff y dejado de ser un idiota, ahora ambos estaban tranquilos.

Mientras la conversación sobre los emparedados fluía, aprovechó para apreciar la cara de sus amigos. Chris estaba incómodo, un poco menos alegre de lo normal ya que tenía que ver a Neville bailar con Gette. Ella en cambio parecía por fin accesible a dejarse llevar por lo que Neville la hacía sentir, y bailaba con él lentamente, sin dejarlo de ver a sus ojos cafés. Tiffany pronto halló un espacio en la enorme pista improvisada y comenzó un vals fabuloso con Viktor, recordándole a la historia de la Bella y la Bestia solo que sin amor… por ahora, esperaba Hermione. Del otro lado de la pista, alejado por decisión propia, Harry intentaba seguir el ritmo marcado por la pequeña pelirroja, pero estaba complicándose solito. Era divertido ver por fin algo en lo que no fuera grandioso como en todo lo demás, desde combatir hasta besar.

-¿Vas a querer un emparedado o también temes engordar _más_?- Preguntó Ron inocentemente.

Hermione reprimió otro bufido –_Honestamente_ Ronald, nunca se le dice a una mujer esa clase de cosas, me acabas de llamar gorda.

Ron bajó su mirada por su cuerpo, sonriendo estúpidamente -¿Sabes? Cuando te vi me gustaste, pero ahora solo pienso que eres como una odiosa hermana mayor.

Pese al insulto supo reconocer el aprecio en esas palabras. Sonriendo lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la pista -¿Un último intento antes de comer?

-_Último _de todo el día, por Merlín, estoy exhausto.

-Mmh… uno pensaría que el guardián de Gryffindor tenía mejor condición.

-Soy el Rey- Chistó comenzando a moverse. Le dio un giro y la mirada de Hermione se conectó con la verde de Harry, quien también le estaba dando una vuelta a Ginny.

Durante esos segundos su corazón echó a galope acelerado, feliz de notar que si bien Harry aún no soportaba al pelirrojo, tampoco parecía querer matarlo. Tal vez era porque Ronald ya no mostraba un interés verdadero en ella, pero Hermione quería creer que era porque por fin estaban confiando el uno en el otro. Por fin.

* * *

Luna siguió caminando sobre el rastro baboso de la Yuyumeta Terrestre que la conduciría hacia donde sus zapatos fueron escondidos. Ya casi no sufría de las maldades de sus compañeros de torre, pero nunca faltaba el gracioso. Sonrió tristemente al pensar que no todos podían contar con la grandiosa ayuda de las Yuyumetas, seres cuyo único propósito era encontrar cosas perdidas, porque la gente no creía en ellas. La mayoría de esa gente era mala también, encerrados en su propia visión, sin ánimos de ver más allá.

Pero no toda era así, su mejor amiga Hermione pese a ser muy obstinada y "racional", procuraba respetar sus opiniones e incluso tomarlas en cuenta muchas veces. Luna pensó que tal vez también era porque la quería, pero era difícil de saber si alguien te quiere cuando solo tu padre te ha querido toda la vida. Quizá con el tiempo lograría saber la verdad.

Iba cerca de los lindes del Bosque Prohibido cuando sintió algo extraño cerca. Recorrió con sus grandes ojos azules los pinos y la maleza… nada, o por lo menos nada que pudiera ser visto así. Sacó sus lentes especiales y se los colocó, efectivamente ahí había alguien, y sabía quién era.

Miró el camino baboso, si se desviaba podría no volver a encontrarlo, y ya se le había hecho tarde para practicar el vals con sus amigos. Pero la curiosidad siempre podía más con ella.

Medio giro a la izquierda y ya estaba bajando hacia el bosque, pronto se quedó parada frente al atractivo hombre, concentrada en los ojos verdes que le recordaron vagamente a Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó dulcemente, como si fuera un animalillo asustado.

-¿Ella está bien?

Luna inclinó la cabeza, sopesando si darle esa información. Decidió que no tenía nada de malo –Sí.

-La torturaron.

-Harry llegó a tiempo para salvarla. Es un gran mago- Sonrió alegre, como siempre que recordaba a su primer amigo.

-Hermione no puede regresar a Hogsmeade _nunca más_, ¿me escuchaste?

-Claro que te escuché, no estás tan lejos, pero ¿Por qué no puede regresar a Hogsmeade?

-Simplemente no puede.

-Claro que puede, solo debe tomar un carruaje y…

-¡Es peligroso para ella!- Gritó haciendo que algunos pájaros alrededor salieran volando.

Luna no se movió, solo sintió la brizna jugar con sus cabellos rubios, atrayendo la esencia de ese hombre. Olía a pan recién horneado. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar –Ella estará bien. Es fuerte.

-No. No lo estará- Se revolvió el cabello cobrizo, desesperado –No lo estará. Tengo que hablar con ella, me tiene que escuchar.

Luna asintió –Si esa te parece la mejor decisión. Suerte.

Se giró livianamente, caminando hacia el castillo y pensando aún en todas las clases de personas que existían en el mundo. Al parpadear la imagen de Dimitri la asaltó de nuevo. Olía a pan recién horneado, igual que su madre.

**NOTAS: **Hullo! Por fiiiin el capítulo número 10 del fic! Bueno ¿lo revisamos rápidamente? Creo que han pasado cosas interesantes jeje, veamos… Harry y Hermione ya se están comportando más como una parejita, ¿Qué tal eh? Harry es un poco apasionado, y no tenía idea de que podía manipular ligeramente a Hermione para hacer las cosas más _interesantes_, pero sirvió para conocer un poco más sus poderes dragoniles. Hermione estaba un poco preocupada de no ser excitante para Harry pero bueno, ya vimos las respuestas de ambos. Continuamos con el planteamiento de este capítulo: la confianza.

Ron y Hermione ya se están conociendo y por supuesto… peleando, esa es su relación, no la pienso cambiar más que hacerla ligeramente más tierna, ya que Ron ha estado solo mucho tiempo y Hermione es muy dulce en general, pero igual se caen pesados casi todo el tiempo. Chris, Gette y Neville siguen en su pequeña trama, por ahora un poco dejada de lado pero ya la profundizaré en los siguientes capítulos. Mientras Tiffany y Viktor tuvieron un pequeño malentendido, y nuestro búlgaro favorito está confundiéndose en sus sentimientos. Hermione se mete para solucionar las cosas, dándose una vuelta por Hogsmeade y descubriendo que Harry ha puesto sus bóvedas a su nombre también, luego para enfrentarse a Bella y Lucius.

Harry ha mostrado un poquito de lo que de verdad sabe hacer, en las pruebas del torneo siempre mantiene un perfil bajo pero seguro, sin embargo ahora era un duelo de verdad y estaba muy enojado porque torturaron a su novia, sí, sé que fue un poco fuerte y oscuro, pero así es mi Harry. Gracias a eso nuestra pareja favorita pudo llegar a un acuerdo más seguro sobre la confianza que se tienen, y soportar más a Ginny y Ron.

Casi no tuvimos Luna hoy pero al final del capítulo abrí una puerta muy poderosa sobre su involucración en el fic, porque sinceramente ¿Quién no ama a Luna? Debe tener un buen papel. El siguiente capítulo será del baile y la salida a las vacaciones invernales, con un poco del Ministerio entrometiéndose donde nadie le llama. Espero que les haya gustado, **¡GRACIAS!** Por leerme, por comentarme y agregarme, son geniales todos.

Saludos,

Less.


	11. Guardianes

Harry Potter no es mío. Cualquier referencia a la saga de los Jinetes de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es solo un homenaje.

* * *

**El conocimiento de la pasión.**

**Capítulo 11 – Guardianes.**

Canth brincó hacia las rodillas de Chris, olfateando su vientre desesperadamente. El francés soltó un grito y lo quitó, sonrojado.

Hermione rió junto a él –Creo que hueles bien para Canth.

Gette soltó un bufido –Casi te quita las pantaletas, ¿Qué rayos le pasa, y dónde está Viktor? Que controle a su lagarto.

Canth estiró su cuello, intentando oler más a Chris, pero él lo mantenía bien agarrado, a un brazo de distancia.

_Es su naturaleza. Está rastreando_ explicó Orlith. Hermione miró confundida a su dorada -¿Rastreando qué?

El rugido de Canth las interrumpió, agitó sus alas vigorosamente hasta que escapó y continuó olfateando sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw, casi tirándosele encima a un chico de tercer grado.

Zafirth descendió junto a él, soltó un gruñido poderoso, Canth se alejó con la cabeza abajo.

-¿Qué está pasando? Se portan muy extraños- Siguió diciendo Georgette.

_Canth y Zafirth están alcanzando su madurez, en tres días serán machos listos para aparearse_ dijo Orlith incómoda, Hermione alzó las cejas _Yo tardaré un poco más. Las doradas duramos en nuestra infancia más tiempo._

-Lo sé, y me da gusto- Sonrió Hermione abrazándola. Cada día notaba más detalles sobre los lagartos que la hacían desear que Orlith volara ya para ir al Weyr y que Lessa les explicara todo.

Canth brincó entre los platillos, sacando sonrisas de los estudiantes. Todos amaban a los lagartos de fuego, les parecían criaturas bellísimas y dulces, así que nadie se molestaba si la cola de alguno tiraba su jugo de calabaza, o un pequeño estornudo freía su plato.

Orlith alzó la mirada verde, sonriendo a su amigo. Pero Zafirth cayó entre ambos, rugiendo violentamente, extendiendo sus alas para alejar a Canth.

-¡Zafirth!

La voz atronadora de Harry solo se comparó con la bestialidad del bronce. Entró al comedor junto con Viktor, ambos ligeramente sudados. Hermione se preguntó de dónde venían.

Canth bajó la cabeza, sumiso y temeroso, robándole una última mirada a Orlith antes de volar directo a la cabeza de Viktor.

Harry tomó a Zafirth firmemente -¿Por qué actúas así con tu amigo?- Gruñó.

_Zafirth está celoso. No quiere que Canth me mire _le dijo Orlith. Hermione soltó un suspiro cansado –Es igual de posesivo que su dueño…

Harry la miró divertido, habiendo captado el comentario perfectamente. Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron de cariño.

Viktor llegó junto a ellos, su ceño fruncido –Potter controla a tu mascota. Canth está indignado.

-¿Mascota, Krum?- Chistó –Zafirth es el lagarto de fuego más poderoso y grande, es normal que se imponga ante Canth, él es superior.

Hermione se levantó –Tranquilícense. ¿Qué les pasa?

Ambos se miraron, luego fruncieron el ceño. Harry la miró –No sé, me enojé de pronto.

-Yo tampoco entiendo qué pasó.

-Yo sí- Sonrió Luna poniéndose entre ellos –Zafirth y Canth les transmitieron sus sentimientos, y ustedes se dejaron llevar. Deben ser más cuidadosos, conforme alcancen su madurez sus lagartos, serán mágicamente más influyentes en ustedes.

-Ni siquiera preguntaré cómo sabes eso- Sonrió Harry.

-¿Están listos para la noche?- Preguntó Hermione emocionada –Será maravilloso, y además mañana saldremos de vacaciones.

Harry frunció el ceño –Sí, claro- Murmuró.

Viktor asintió –Es imposible no estar listos con Chris detrás de nosotros organizándolo todo.

-Entonces nos vemos en la noche- Masculló Harry girándose y saliendo del comedor.

Hermione miró a Viktor –Tú sabes qué está pasando ¿cierto?

El búlgaro miró nerviosamente al techo -¿De qué hablas?

-Harry. Ha estado raro, casi no ha pasado tiempo conmigo, y anda más huraño de lo normal.

-Me da gusto que aceptes que es un huraño, porque dentro de algunos años cuando sea un anciano va a ser absolutamente insoportable. Además de que…

-Viktooor- Cortó Hermione -¿Es algo malo? ¿Ya no quiere estar conmigo verdad?

-Esa es la cosa más imposible que podría suceder en este universo y en cualquier otro. Lo mejor será que hables con él. Suerte.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del comedor, antes de salir escuchó el gritito de Ron cuando Canth se le aventó a los pantalones, y luego el grito de Viktor -¡Canth aléjate de _ahí_!

* * *

Harry se consideraba un mago de _excelente_ memoria, eso le ayudaba en sus clases, en sus prácticas de hechizos, en sus horas en la biblioteca, y _ahora_ también en cumplir cualquier capricho de su novia.

Hermione no era una niñita obstinada que exigía cualquier estupidez. Era maravillosa, humilde, inteligente, tolerante,… en fin, la concentración de todas las cosas más bellas que pueden existir. O así la veía Harry.

El punto es que hacía pocas solicitudes, decía pocos deseos y pedía menos anhelos. Así que nunca se le olvidaría la primera noche que estuvo en la cámara de Slytherin y confesó que le gustaría regresar al día que sus padres fueron asesinados. Sus precisas palabras fueron "_¿Te confieso algo? A veces imagino que puedo regresar en el tiempo, que voy directo al 6 de Julio de 1981, al chalet de los Campos Elíseos donde mataron a mis padres biológicos. Imagino que descubro cómo fue que sobreviví a la masacre. Imagino que logro llegar un poco antes para observarlos felices, jugando conmigo. Reconocer sus rostros, hallarme en sus facciones. Sé, por supuesto, que no podría cambiar el curso de la historia. He estudiado mucho acerca de paradojas y universos alternativos como para arriesgarme así, pero quisiera… saber_"

Memoria excelente, pero para Hermione tenía una memoria eidética, nada que lo ayudara a convencerse de que no era un novio obsesionado posesivo. Pero es que la adoraba tanto…

Agitó su cabeza, intentando borrar ese curso de pensamientos, tenía que concentrarse, estaba a punto de lograr la hazaña que ningún otro mago antes había logrado, o por lo menos vivido para contarlo. Él por supuesto iba a sobrevivir. No solo su magia le garantizaba un viaje exitoso, sino también su voluntad inquebrantable de cumplirle su deseo a Hermione.

Pero no podía llevarla en el primer viaje, debía de experimentar primero, por cualquier eventualidad.

Un poco asqueado tomó el ojo viscoso posado elegantemente en la cima de la copa a su medida. El iris café se giró hasta compartir una mirada con él, revolviéndole el estómago.

Le había costado mucho trabajo, reducir su tiempo con Hermione, y haberse puesto de malas por los fallidos intentos, pero por fin lo tenía. Todo valdría la pena.

-Eres horrible- Murmuró cerrando los ojos y tragándoselo.

El ojo era una invocación extremadamente poderosa, ilegal y algo _divina_, que estaba seguro de no haber podido realizar de no ser por su brazo dragonil. El ojo de Las Grayas, las viejas hermanas griegas que compartían un diente y ese ojo, hilanderas del destino. Pasado, Presente y Futuro.

Mientras lo masticaba recitó el hechizo correcto, tragó y esperó ansiosamente que algo pasara además de una mega infección estomacal. Luego de unos minutos aceptó su fallo y se giró para convocar a Dobby junto con un enorme enjuague bucal.

Pero ya no estaba en la cámara. No sabía cuándo había cambiado su alrededor pero ahora estaba en un hospital muggle. Enfermeras y doctores caminaban velozmente por los pasillos, inmersos en sus encargos.

Harry caminó un poco, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Había regresado al 19 de Septiembre de 1979, cuando Hermione nació, y esperaba que su lazo mágico fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para atraerlo hacia ella.

Esperó unos segundos intentando localizar su núcleo mágico. Nada.

Un poco triste estaba a punto de volver al presente cuando escuchó un llanto, e inmediatamente el núcleo mágico se hizo presente.

Casi corrió hacia el quirófano. Una mujer acababa de dar a luz. La enfermera cargó al bebe lloroso y sucio hasta una camilla donde se apresuró a limpiarlo.

Harry no necesitó nada más, sentía su corazón ser arrastrado por la presencia de Hermione. Acababa de presenciar su nacimiento. Satisfecho volvió al presente.

Vomitó doblándose del dolor, el ojo salió intacto, mirándolo resentido por engullirlo.

Conjuró un vaso de agua y bebió desesperadamente. El viaje fue asombroso, casi perfecto. Pero no podía arriesgarse, tenía que volver a otro punto, seguir probando. Quería estar preparado para mañana en la tarde cuando todos volvieran a sus casas por las vacaciones de Navidad, ese sería su regalo para Hermione, viajar al pasado.

El baile que sería esa misma noche le quitaba demasiado tiempo, así que no podía recuperar el aliento, tomó el ojo y lo comió de nuevo. Pensó en otra fecha… 1987… 13 de Febrero.

El vaso de agua que seguía en su mano también había viajado con él, tenía que tener cuidado de no olvidar nada en tiempos distintos, podría joder todo el futuro. Aprovechó para hechizarse de manera que fuera invisible para el mundo, y revisó su alrededor.

Una habitación lujosísima… pero triste. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y el olor a polvo le llegó. 13 de Febrero de 1987 es la fecha en la que Olympe Maxime adoptó a Hermione. Quería revisar ese día en especial después de lo que vio en el torneo. Sinceramente solo necesitaba asegurarse de que la bruja mayor llegara a tiempo para salvar a la niña Hermione de las garras de su director… y aprovechar para darle una lección al bastardo.

Pero ese lugar no parecía un orfanato, todo lo contrario. Destilaba elegancia y opulencia en cada centímetro. Intentó sentir el rastro mágico de Hermione pero no halló nada, solo otro núcleo acercándose con velocidad, un poco conocido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una enorme mujer ingresó. Olympe.

Se pegó a la pared y desaceleró su respiración. No podía dejarse descubrir.

La vio suspirar cansada y quitarse lentamente el saco y los tacones, abrir sus cajones y sacar su pijama. No podía ser, debería estarse arreglando para ir al orfanato. La bruja se sentó en la cama y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos, triste.

Había algo en su mirada que Harry reconoció rápidamente, era la misma mirada que tenía él antes de conocer a Hermione. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

De pronto Olympe comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, las lágrimas deslizándose sin control por las mejillas cenicientas.

Harry decidió apurar las cosas, un poco de Legilimancia no haría mal.

Luego de unos minutos salió de la mente de la bruja, cansado por la revoltura emocional. Olympe estaba deprimida, sola, sentía que su vida no tenía sentido. Odiaba a su madre por haberse metido con un medio gigante, por hacerla distinta. La última Maxime en línea, la herencia se perdería porque no existía hombre que la amara… que la deseara.

Se sentía burlada por sus alumnos, criticada, señalada. Única en su especie. Apestada.

Se iba a suicidar esa misma noche. Ya tenía todo preparado, le dejaría el cargo a Jannette Milan, todo su dinero pasaría a la caja de Beauxbatons, una carta donde pedía que su cuerpo fuera incinerado y echado al mar del palacio. La poción mortífera en su buró.

Harry estaba impresionado, jamás creyó que ese era el pasado de la madre de Hermione, siempre la vio fuerte, feliz, orgullosa… ahora entendía que todo eso se debía a su novia.

Reaccionó a tiempo cuando la vio llevarse la botella a los labios -¡NO!

Olympe se congeló, aterrada. Miró a todas partes, sacando su varita -¿Quién es?

No podía arriesgarse… ¿y si ya había cambiado el futuro por ese grito? ¿Qué tal que Olympe entraba en razón antes de beber, por cuenta propia, y decidía tener un hijo? ¿Qué tal si en medio del envenenamiento tenía la epifanía de adoptar a una niña, se sobreponía y lo hacía?

Merlín.

-¡Quién anda ahí!- Gritó furiosa -¿Eres tú? ¿La propia muerte me frena de mi destino? ¿Has venido a burlarte como el resto de la gente? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para morir? ¡Responde!

Merlín.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, ahora que la había regado tenía que componer las cosas.

Agitó su varita y se hizo visible. Olympe alzó una ceja -¿La muerte es un muchachito de ojos verdes?

-No soy la muerte. Soy Harry Potter.

-¿Potter? ¿Cómo de la familia Potter, la inglesa?

-La misma.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Dudó unos segundos antes de acercarse a ella y quitarle el frasco –Vengo del futuro. Es un error lo que estás haciendo. Tu vida cambiará para bien.

-¿Futuro? ¿Para bien?- Cerró la boca, sintiéndose estúpida por repetir todo. Lo miró sagaz –Pruébalo.

Harry cerró los ojos, conteniéndose de salir corriendo. Ya había cambiado el futuro, estaba seguro –El vaso en mi mano, has un encantamiento de apreciación sobre él. Te dirá la verdad.

Ese encantamiento era para calcular la edad, el tiempo, y el momento de creación del objeto, comúnmente utilizado en obras de arte como pinturas o estatuas. Sabía que Olympe lo podía hacer, viniendo de una familia de sangres puras… hasta su padre.

El brillo violeta del vaso fue suficiente para transmitirle la información a la bruja que permaneció quieta, impactada –Es verdad, ¿Por qué dices que mi futuro cambiará para mejor?

-Porque lo hará. Cuando yo te conozca serás una bruja feliz, orgullosa, con ganas de vivir mucho tiempo más.

-Pero estaba a punto de suicidarme…

-No debería ser así, deberías ir en camino a un orfanato- Dijo atropelladamente -¡Tienes que adoptar a Hermione!

-¿A quién? No… no importa, claro que no adoptaré a nadie, y mucho menos a una niña. En todo caso sería un hombre para continuar la línea Maxime y…

-¡Lo harás!- Cayó de rodillas –Ella es lo que necesitas. Y tú eres lo que ella necesita.

-Pero… no puede ser, en serio.

Harry se talló la cara, ¿Cómo convencerla? -¿Sabes usar Legilimancia?

-Lo más básico pero no contra magos muy poderosos.

-No importa, te dejaré entrar, rápido.

-¿Por qué quieres que lea tu mente?

-Para que sepas quién será Hermione. Convencerte. Rápido.

Olympe se encogió de hombros, colocó su varita en su frente y se concentró.

Harry sintió la suave invasión, como una hormiga intentando mover un edificio, tuvo que esforzarse para abrir su mente lo suficiente y se centró en la imagen de Hermione.

Olympe contuvo un gritito de sorpresa, nunca fue buena en Legilimancia así que esa experiencia resultaba nueva. Pronto todo era blanco, infinito, puro. En medio había alguien, pero estaba muy lejos, caminó para acercarse y notó que era una jovencita.

Ella por sí sola no presentaba la gran cosa. Era linda claro, pero no de forma peculiar, solo sencilla. Lo primero que le gustó fue el largo cabello domado, rizado a la perfección, de alguna manera supo que era gracias al cepillo de plata de las Maxime, pero no podía ser… Entonces ella se dio la vuelta, los ojos mieles aterrizaron sobre ella y se abrieron emocionados, llenos de amor.

-_¡Mamá Maxime!_- Su voz aterciopelada, con un acento extraño, la golpeó. Le dijo mamá. De pronto la tuvo entre sus brazos, sintiendo el cariño que le daba en ese gesto tan íntimo y aparentemente practicado. Le devolvió lentamente el abrazo, oliendo el perfume elegante que portaba. La jovencita alzó la mirada, y Olympe casi pudo contar las pecas repartidas bajo las mejillas bronceadas. Era preciosa.

El lujo de detalles en esa imagen fue impresionante. Potter la tenía grabada a fuego en su memoria para hacerla tan real, tan perfecta.

La joven se separó sonriéndole, Olympe captó el destello en su muñeca: el reloj de diamantes de las Maxime. Definitivamente esa joven tenía que ser su hija.

Entonces todo se agitó, como una cascada llegó a ella la información de quién era Hermione. Valiente, inteligente, sagaz, amorosa, honesta, poderosa, determinada, estudiosa, santurrona, feliz, su hija.

Harry sacó a Olympe justo a tiempo para que no se enterara de cómo _sabía_ Hermione. Esa información era solo de él.

Esperó a que la bruja se recuperara. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraron ansiosos -¡Ella será una grandiosa mujer!

-Pero solo se cumplirá de _ésa _manera si la adoptas. Corre, es hoy, si dejas pasar este día… todo irá mal.

Olympe se levantó –Orfanato… orfanato… sí, me llegó un panfleto la semana pasada, para reunir fondos para el orfanato de la ciudad de Paris. Tengo que apurarme- Se puso los tacones y se volteó a verlo -¿La amas verdad? ¿Eres el novio de mi hija?

Harry dio un paso atrás. Ni siquiera le había dicho a la Olympe de 1996 que ya salía con Hermione.

-Sí- Murmuró intentando calcular cómo afectaría todo eso al futuro.

-Ya veo… te veré _después_ entonces.

Asintió mirándola salir de la habitación.

Respiró profundamente… tenía que ir por Hermione, si Olympe no llegaba a tiempo…, no le importaría destrozar todo el futuro si podía salvarla.

Cerró los ojos concentrando toda su magia, buscando a su alma gemela. Estaba muy lejos. Sería arriesgado… _¡crack!_

Cayó al suelo un poco mareado, gritó al sentir su pierna desprendida. Se desmayó.

Al abrir los ojos se sintió el frío de la muerte envolverle. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un charco de su propia sangre. Si no se curaba pronto no lo contaría. Alzó su varita y consiguió su pierna, luego la unió con tres potentes hechizos. Afortunadamente la despartición por aparición sí tenía corrección, o ahora tendía una pierna menos también. Se levantó moribundo, borró la sangre del suelo y vio el cielo. Atardecer. Tal vez era muy tarde. Cerró los ojos, se desilusionó, y volvió a desaparecer.

_¡Crack!_

-¡Frederick! Rápido, vístela, hay una mujer aquí que está como loca preguntando por esa niña.

El Director se detuvo, congelado. Gruñó furioso subiéndose el pantalón -¿No escuchaste, mocosa? Ponte la ropa, carajo- Miró al profesor -¿Estás seguro que pregunta por ésta? Es muy común, puede ser otra.

-No, no. Dijo su nombre. Creo que la quiere adoptar.

Harry apretó los puños y la quijada, había llegado a tiempo, al igual que Olympe, justo como el recuerdo de Hermione le había mostrado desde un principio. ¿Acaso ese era el verdadero pasado? Tenía que dejar pasar las cosas como se suponían. Se sentó tragándose la furia, esperando por la venganza.

Miró dolido a la pequeña Hermione, de cabello como arbusto y los dientes incisivos más largos, dejar de llorar cuando escuchó eso. Le pareció absolutamente adorable.

-¿Estás seguro? Me estaba divirtiendo mucho, hasta pensé en cambiar a Laureen por esta niña.

Hermione lo miró aterrorizada. Harry se contuvo de nuevo de estallarle la cabeza, **jamás** dejaría a su novia regresar a esa oficina.

-Lo siento. Es ella.

-¡Abran paso!- Una enormísima mujer entró dando zancadas tan grandes que llegó hasta la mitad de la oficina. Miró con lástima al Director, como si fuera muy poca cosa, y luego miró a Hermione, cambiando su severo rostro por uno lleno de emoción. Caminó hasta ella y tomó su muñeca, colocando un reloj de diamantes que pareció ajustarse mágicamente a ella –A partir de hoy serás mi hija, yo te protegeré hasta que seas una grandiosa mujer. Hermione Jane Maxime.

La mirada de agradecimiento fue infinita, y la niña se enganchó al cuello del mujerón, llorando aliviada. Olympe le palmeó la espada, cariñosa.

El otro tipo la dirigió rápidamente hacia los cuartos, para recoger todas las cosas de la niña mientras el director Frederick preparaba el papeleo. Obviamente dándole tiempo al imbécil para reponerse un poco y no hacer sospechar a Olympe.

Harry aguantó un par de horas más, aprovechando para acercarse continuamente a Hermione y transmitirle un poco de calma con ondas de magia cálidas. Ella no volvería a sufrir. Pero por más que lo intentaba la niña no dejaba de rememorar lo que acababa de vivir.

Tomó la decisión de enterrar ese recuerdo en la parte más profunda de la gran mente de Hermione, haciéndola pensar que solo fue una pesadilla, y que ella seguía intocada. Así tendría un crecimiento normal.

Entonces recordó cómo ella sufrió un shock enorme en el torneo, cuando la Mantícora le devolvió el recuerdo con toda su vivencia. Eso había sido obra de él. Todo había ocurrido porque él viajó al pasado.

Se contuvo de besarle la frente y la despidió en la puerta, observando cómo subía a la limusina y miraba por última vez el orfanato con una sonrisa en su inocente rostro.

Entonces se giró hacia el director y su cómplice, y comenzó con la tortura.

Harry se encargó de que ambos hombres nunca más fueran funcionales sexualmente, y les implantó demonios en su alma que los atormentarían para siempre. Por último les quebró las rodillas y los abandonó en una comunidad de bajos recursos, donde no podrían ayudarlos a volver a caminar jamás.

No estaba satisfecho pero tampoco los pudo matar. Ni la propia Hermione le habría perdonado eso, y solo por ella les dejó vivir.

Regresó al presente con un gesto sombrío y ácido. Observó la cámara intentando distinguir algo fuera de lo normal, pero todo estaba igual. Era un hecho: él había viajado desde un principio para que Olympe adoptara a Hermione. Él la había salvado de su director. Era con él la deuda, no con Maxime… pero jamás se lo diría. La niña que se subió a la limusina ese día había amado automáticamente a Olympe por haberla ayudado, y eso sería algo que no le quitaría.

La historia estaba escrita, como fuera, ellos seguían encontrándose durante toda la vida.

Escupió la saliva viscosa que le dejó el ojo de las hermanas Grayas, tomó asiento y descansó unos minutos. Apuntó todo en una libreta, uniendo cabos para que no se le escapara nada. Si todo era verdad entonces Olympe siempre supo que él y Hermione…

Recordó que Hermione le comentó que su madre había aceptado la relación que ambos tenían, mencionando algo así como _Lo acepté hace más tiempo de lo que crees, princesa. Solo estaba dándome tiempo para disfrutarte._ ¡Ella lo supo siempre! Tenía que hablar con Olympe…

Zafirth soltó un gruñido _No es bueno que los humanos brinquen en el tiempo tantas veces, tan lejos, en un solo día. Detente ya._

Harry asintió –Solo un viaje más, tengo que practicar. Al parecer el salto temporal me conduce hacia algo que tiene que ver inevitablemente con Hermione, cerca de ella. Debe ser por nuestro lazo. Ya fui al pasado… ahora probemos el futuro.

Su lagarto alzó la cabeza, alertado _No es bueno que conozcas el futuro, podrías obsesionarte con él. Detente ya._

-Solo un vistazo. Elige el año Zafirth.

Con un bufido el bronce habló _Algo no muy lejos… dos mil. _

-¿Día, mes?

_Tu cumpleaños del año dos mil. Tus veinte años._

-Me gusta- Tomó el ojo y lo masticó. El sabor fue distinto, mientras viajar al pasado era ácido, ahora era demasiado salado. Pasó con trabajo y parpadeó.

-Mmm veo que has vuelto, no pudiste contenerte ¿cierto?

El lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, había una ligera brizna fresca, con su mirada desarrollada notó que era una especie de cueva decorada con telas finas de colores rojos y negros, una enorme cama a contra piso y un tocador de madera, tallado espléndidamente.

La voz seductora le envió un escalofrío por la espalda. Se giró curioso. Una preciosísima mujer de largos cabellos negros, ojos rasgados lo observaba deseosa. Caminó sinuosa hacia él, en solo un camisón transparente que iba perfecto con su piel cremosa.

Dio un paso atrás, incómodo con la situación, ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

-Querido te he extrañado tanto- Ronroneó jalándose el moño de uno de los hombros, exponiendo el principio de un seno turgente –Te necesito Harry.

-No…- Susurró incrédulo. Ella lo estaba confundiendo con el Harry del año dos mil… eso quería decir que ella y él… ¿eran amantes?

La mujer llegó hasta él, y por fin la reconoció… _Cho Chang_. Genial. Tal vez tenía sometido al Harry del futuro con cientos de pociones amorosas… pero ¿Por qué Hermione no lo había ayudado?

-¿No? Vamos… ambos sabemos que lo deseas.

Con un movimiento felino se enredó en él y le plantó un beso apasionado. Las manos femeninas, con largas uñas le recorrieron la espalda. Fue un segundo antes de que Harry se la quitara de encima, que ella se separó extrañada.

-Estás más delgado… ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Merlín, incluso conocía su físico, ¡eran amantes!

-No… tú y yo no…

Cho se cruzó de brazos -¿Qué rayos te sucede? Suenas tan raro, ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Dónde está Zafirth? Prideth no me anunció su llegada.

-¿Quién?- Masculló alejándose un poco más de ella.

-_¡Prideth!_ Por Merlín, ¿Qué te pasa? No te atrevas olvidar el nombre de mi dorada, la más hermosa y poderosa de todas. Incluso más que esa estúpida Wirenth.

-¿Tienes una dorada?- Harry la miró aterrado. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser… ¡no! Solo podía haber una dorada en el Reino Unido, eso quería decir que Hermione… -¿Pero Orlith?

-¿Orlith? Murió hace años, obviamente- Bufó harta –Me has quitado todo el apetito sexual, vete ya.

Harry literalmente salió corriendo de ahí, pensando en el encantamiento hasta que cayó y vomitó todo, incluido el ojo.

Zafirth rápidamente se colocó junto a él, mirándolo asustado _¿Estás herido? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

-Hermione… no… Orlith… ¡Hermione!

* * *

Cerró el libro de golpe, levantándose aterrada –Algo le pasó a Harry.

Chris la miró confundido, estaba a la mitad de su peinado para esa noche. El resto se giró hacia ella, todas pintándose las uñas o retocándose el maquillaje.

Luna alzó una ceja -¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí!- Tomó su abrigo y corrió hacia la puerta, saliendo apresurada.

Subió hacia el castillo y cuando alcanzó las puertas dobles, Harry llegó también, abrazándola, cargándola mientras le besaba el cuello y la olía desesperadamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando.

Lo abrazó devuelta, sintiéndolo temblar, contener los sollozos pero incapaz de detener las lágrimas. Le dio terror pensar qué lo puso en ese estado.

-Hermione… no mueras, no…

Sonrió sinceramente –Claro que no, bobo. Solo moriré hasta que sea muy vieja y haya tenido una vida muy larga a tu lado, ¿eso te preocupa?

Lo sintió asentir.

-Es una tontería Harry- Le talló la espalda. Intentó concentrar su magia para relajarlo pero notó algo distinto… otra huella mágica, poderosa. Lo separó un poco, mirándolo curiosa, y sintió su mundo estrellarse –Tienes… tienes labial corrido en la boca- Murmuró sin voz.

Harry la miró aterrado.

Oh Merlín.

-¡Bájame!- Chilló feroz. Él aún la tenía cargada contra él, a unos buenos centímetros del suelo. Al no obedecerla comenzó a enfurecerse de verdad, le golpeó el pecho -¡Que me bajes! ¡Tú… ruin… despreciable… indolente!- Cada palabra lo volvía a golpear.

-No, no Hermione no es lo que crees…

-¿Ah no? ¿No has besado a nadie?

-¡No!... bueno _ella_ me besó a mí, pero no fue nada, de verdad.

-¿Quién fue?

-¿Quién?... no tiene importancia.

-¡Sí la tiene! ¿Quién fue?

-No… no importa…

-¿Quién carajo fue?- Chistó con lágrimas en los ojos. Él la miró consternado.

-Cho pero no…

-¡Me va a escuchar esa… esa… mujer infame… mujer sucia!

-No le puedes decir nada.

La furia se le bajó durante un segundo mientras procesaba esa estatificación, luego regresó con el triple de fuerza -¿Por qué no? ¿La vas a defender?

-No, pero por favor _escúchame_, las cosas no son tan fáciles, Cho no tendrá idea de lo que le hablas.

Se quedó ahí congelada un rato, aún entre sus brazos, aún suspendida en el aire. Lo miró confundida, dolida, temerosa. Comenzó a llorar sin control –Ya no quieres estar conmigo ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? Eso es lo más estúpido que…

-¡Cállate! Besaste a alguien, no me quieres decir quién es. Por eso has estado tan lejano últimamente, y tan de malas, ¡mejor me hubieras cortado antes de involucrarte con otra!

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! **Jamás** te dejaré, y no me he involucrado con ninguna otra. ¡Te amo a ti!

Quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Hermione repitió una y otra vez lo que dijo, momentáneamente olvidando toda la discusión. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que casi le dolió, lo miró abrumada por el nuevo sentimiento, sabiendo a través de su lazo que era verdad. Totalmente verdad. Él la amaba.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía, y ella no estaba preparada para responderle en forma, así que solo se irguió suavemente y presionó sus labios sobre los de él, borrando rastro absoluto de la intrusa, haciéndolo suyo.

Enredó sus manos en la cabellera negra mientras profundizaba el beso y se pegaba más a él. ¿Cómo demostrarle todo lo que sentía? ¿Lo feliz que estaba?

Siguió llorando pero ya no de dolor, se separó un poco para jalar aire y volver a besarlo. Quería tenerlo para ella, besarlo sin control, sin ropa, sin contratiempo, sin pudor. Quería tenerlo en ella, que la hiciera suya.z

-Oh Hermione…- Gimió entre los besos, acariciándole la espalda, bajando una mano hasta su cintura y luego más abajo, apretando deseoso –Estás excitada- Susurró mirándola con amor.

Ella sonrió –Tú también, y no necesito súper olfato para eso- Respondió inclinando un poco más su cadera, sintiéndolo duro contra su vientre.

-Necesitarás un ejército para quitarme de ti sino nos separamos _ya_.

Sonrojada se alejó un poco hasta que lo sintió bajarla al suelo. No quería pero no podían permitirse continuar con esos juegos seductivos, cada vez llegaban más lejos… ¡Además estaban en la entrada de Hogwarts! Qué vergüenza.

Bajó la mirada, recomponiéndose –Todo esto es muy raro Harry. Sentí que algo malo te pasó, luego me besas como loco, me pides que no me muera, me doy cuenta que has besado a alguien, me mientes diciendo que fue Cho, pero luego dices que ella no recordará nada, y por último dices que me amas. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Muy bien, sé que parece una locura, pero necesito que confíes en mí. En serio te amo, te amo más que a nada Hermione, el solo pensamiento de perderte me vuelve loco, y te juro que jamás dejaré que eso pase. Siempre estaremos juntos. Siempre. Y por favor créeme que no te engañé, pero no puedo explicarte qué sucedió, solo te puedo decir que _jamás sucederá_.

Con semejante explicación Hermione pensó que lo debería mandar a volar, pero lo cierto es que notó la sinceridad en cada palabra, y debía de confiar en él, no solo porque era su alma gemela, ni porque él la amaba, sino porque ella decidió en hacerlo. Lo besó suavemente, asintiendo.

-Confiaré… pero si vuelvo a descubrir algo remotamente sospechoso… te juro que te mataré- Gruñó abrazándolo.

-Jamás, princesa mía. Jamás.

-Debo volver, Chris me estaba peinando para el baile- Murmuró contra su pecho, aprovechando para oler su increíble fragancia. Tan adictiva, tan perfecta, tan Harry.

Se separaron y tras un beso comenzó a alejarse. Un par de metros después lo volteó a ver -¿Dijiste que me amabas verdad?

Él sonrió, de esa manera que era exclusiva para ella –Sí.

Regresó corriendo, brincando para abrazarlo y besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

El baile estaba a punto de comenzar, y Harry seguía esperando en la Sala Común, junto con Dean.

-Mujeres- Bufó su compañero -¿Cuánto pueden tardar en arreglarse?

-Calma, Lavender y Ginny estaban muy emocionadas por el baile, se paciente.

-Paciente- Farfulló cruzándose de brazos, su túnica escarlata relampagueando contra la chimenea –Que se apure porque me largo en cinco minutos sin importar si está o no… ¡Lavender!- Gimió agudo.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa, de alguna manera observar los problemas rutinarios y banales que vivían sus compañeros lo hacían sentir mejor. Se había estado mentalizando para no pensar en profecías, ni futuros desastrosos, ni Voldemort durante esa noche. Pasaría más rápido así, y mañana llevaría a Hermione al pasado a visitar a sus padres… luego se desharía del maldito ojo que le metió el miedo más grande que se imaginaba.

Una vida sin Hermione.

Su alma se partía de solo pensarlo. La vida de Orlith estaba íntimamente ligada con la de Hermione, eso cualquier conocedor básico de dragones lo sabía, así que su plan era mantener a ambas lo más protegidas posible.

-Ejem…

Se giró sorprendido, Ginny también había bajado y probablemente esperaba algún halago. Su cabello rojo estaba amarrado en una trenza elegante, y la túnica negra acentuaba su piel lechosa, bajando desde sus pechos hasta sus tobillos.

-Te ves preciosa- Le extendió el brazo y la condujo tras Dean y Lavender.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo Harry, ¿estás dispuesto a pasar un buen rato?

-Creo que me he mentalizado lo suficiente.

-Me da gusto porque… quiero hacer un pequeño experimento.

-Mmh por qué presiento que esto será muy ingeniosamente _Weasley_- La miró sonreír, asintiendo –Bueno, estoy dispuesto a ser un caballero Gin. Habla.

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar al vals, ¿te parece?

Llegaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor se encontraron con Viktor y Tiffany que hacían una espectacular pareja. Viktor vestía pieles de zorro, elegantes, masculinas, con su chaqueta de guerrero de Dumstrang y una capa roja que llegaba al suelo. Tiffany traía un vestido tipo princesa, con la enorme falda brillante de color negra, y el pecho que se amarraba al cuello lleno de pequeños diamantes resplandecientes. Su cabello negro recogido tenía una rosa de azúcar cristalizada. Ambos estaban sonrientes, claramente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Cielos Luc, te ves maravillosa- Halagó Ginny sinceramente.

-Gracias Weasely, tú también estás hermosa- Respondió Tiffany con una pequeña sonrisa, luego miró a Viktor –Te dije que te verías más guapo que Harry.

Harry soltó un bufido -¿A qué viene eso?

Viktor se encogió de hombros –Tyff insiste en que somos la pareja más complementada _y chic_ de la noche- Burló mirándola con ligero cariño, haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Somos la más chic!- Replicó la morena.

Ginny sonrió –Quizá pero Harry y yo somos los más combinados y elegantes.

-Todavía falta ver a Hermione y Ronald- Dijo Tiffany ignorándola.

Harry contuvo un gruñido, no quería ni pensar que iban a bailar juntos.

Entonces las puertas dobles de Hogwarts se abrieron y con una ventisca entró la pareja faltante… peleando por algo. Pero a Harry no le interesó saber el motivo, quedó paralizado al ver a su novia.

El vestido azul turquesa comenzaba bajo los hombros, con un pequeño lazo en cada brazo, luego entraba ligero en un escote cuadrado, pegándose a sus pechos, bajando entallado hasta la cadera donde una falda escalonada permitía ver sus largas piernas doradas, dejando una cola larga y elegante a su paso, con holanes de seda reflejando la luz del pasillo. Sus zapatillas de lazos a los tobillos eran color plata, y resonaban con distinción a cada paso. El cabello suelto parecía recién cortado, en un alaciado que en marcaba su rostro ligeramente maquillado, y bajaba por la espalda.

Ron usaba un traje azul rey, combinando con sus ojos y resaltando su cabello rojo. Ginny al verlo quedó sin aire –Se ve… guapo- Murmuró impresionada.

Mientras iban acercándose alcanzaron a escuchar la discusión.

-…no es como si no fuera lo suficientemente bonita. Luna es preciosa- Gruñó Hermione.

-No quise decir eso, solo dije que no tenía sentido que Goldstein la haya invitado al baile. Él está acostumbrado a salir con las más guapas de Hogwarts.

-¡Estás diciendo que Luna _no_ es guapa!

-Solo digo que no entiendo qué hace Goldtein con ella.

-Que tú no puedas apreciar la verdadera belleza de Luna, no quiere decir que el resto tampoco- Replicó pasándose un mechón lacio tras la oreja.

Ron giró los ojos –Eres insoportable.

-Y tú insufrible- Se miraron enojados antes de soltar un suspiro y enganchar sus brazos, volteando a ver a las otras parejas.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros, por lo menos sabía que Weasley con esa actitud jamás ganaría el corazón de su novia.

Hermione lo miró y suspiró suavemente, sus ojos mieles brillando de cariño y… deseo. Contuvo la respiración. Su novia acababa de excitarse _solo de verlo_, por Merlín, el solo pensar en quitarle ese vestido y hacerle el amor. La miró intentando transmitirle todos sus sentimientos, ella se sonrojó profundamente, claramente le había entendido.

-Oh là là, Hermione- Se acercó Tiffany abrazándola emocionada –Eres tan preciosa. Magnífica.

-Tyff tú también luces fabulosa, y esa rosa de cristal, qué detalle- Respondió echándole una mirada divertida a Viktor que se sonrojó ligeramente.

Ron intercambió un saludo rápido con Viktor, luego lo miró incómodo, asintiendo.

Harry alzó una ceja, increíblemente el pelirrojo estaba siendo político, nada de gritos sobre su inexistente marca tenebrosa ni la injusticia que era que representara a Hogwarts en el torneo. Sintió la mirada penetrante de Hermione y se obligó a asentir de vuelta.

Las puertas del comedor dejaron pasar a la profesora McGonagall que los miró aprobadora, pero sobre todo sonriéndole a Harry, como siempre que podía a su león favorito.

-Muy elegantes señores, estoy orgullosa de ustedes- Revisó su reloj de bolsillo –Deben entrar ya, la música sonará al estar en posiciones. Mucha suerte y… pasen una noche inolvidable- Abrió las puertas y los seis se miraron indecisos.

Viktor hinchó el pecho y abrió la comitiva, deslizando a Tiffany que parecía flotar. Los aplausos comenzaron y pronto Hermione obligó a Ron a caminar, sonriéndole para darle confianzas al verde muchacho.

Ginny le tomó la mano –No me pises.

-Intentaré no hacerlo- Respondió bromeando. Los últimos días, pese a su orgullo masculino, había pedido ayuda de Viktor para mejorar al bailar. Por supuesto habían invocado a dos muñecas para practicar, no iban a bailar _entre ellos_, qué horror. Pero ahora se sentía mucho más seguro, además esperaba que Hermione apreciara el esfuerzo y le regalara una pieza durante la noche. Le debía un baile decente.

Caminaron hasta colocarse en triángulo con las otras dos parejas, y la música sonó.

Harry no reconoció la pieza y no le importó, tomó a Ginny de la cintura y de la mano y comenzó a balancearse lentamente. La pelirroja le sonrió gustosa –Creo que es momento de poner en práctica mi experimento.

-Bien, habla.

-¿Ves a Maxime y Ron allá? ¿No crees que se ven muy bien juntos?

-Sus túnicas combinan.

-Pero sus almas más- Replicó astutamente. Harry gruñó –Solo piénsalo Harry, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Maxime no hubiera sido adoptada? Si hubiera seguido con sus padres, la familia Granger, y viniera a Hogwarts. Tal vez hubieran sido amigos desde niños, los mejores, y Ron se les habría pegado, porque obviamente no tiene amigos cercanos, quizá él y tú estaban desinados a ser los mejores amigos, y así serían el trío famoso de Gryffindor. Pudieron haber pasado por aventuras juntos, Hermione te habría ayudado a superar las pruebas y Ron te habría dado el apoyo que necesitabas. Entonces, con el tiempo, Ron y Hermione dejarían de pelear, dándose cuenta que solo era pasión lo que sentían, y se enamorarían. Así tú y yo comenzaríamos a salir, todo quedaría en familia. Harry y Ginny Potter. Ron y Hermione Weasley. Habríamos tenido hijos que irían a Hogwarts, primos que crecerían juntos. Y todos viviríamos felices para siempre.

Harry soltó una enorme carcajada –En serio le dedicaste tiempo a esa teoría.

-Por supuesto, es más, hasta tengo la imagen perfecta en mi cabeza. Imagínalo también: la plataforma 9¾, nuestro hijo mayor ansioso por regresar a Hogwarts, el siguiente nervioso porque no sabe en qué casa quedará, y tú le darás una charla padre e hijo, lo motivarás a seguir. Luego nuestra niña pequeña quejándose de no ver a sus hermanos mayores por tanto tiempo, y tú le prometerás un helado. Cerca de nosotros, Ron y Hermione abrazando a su hija mayor, su primer año en Hogwarts, tan inteligente como su madre, y tan divertida como su padre. Tendrán otro hijo que también irá a tomar helado con nuestra niña. Los veremos partir en el tren. Te tomaré la mano y sabrás que eres el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La giró rápidamente, evitando que apreciara su gesto de molestia –Gin no creo que tengas idea de lo que dices.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es tan imposible para ti verte en un futuro siendo completamente feliz?

Aunque la pelirroja había dado muy cerca del blanco, prefirió desviar ligeramente el tema –Todo lo que dijiste está mal, carece de lógica. En caso de que Hermione se hubiera vuelto loca o hubiera perdido su cerebro y haya terminado casándose con Weasley, se habrían divorciado casi de inmediato, no soportando sus constantes peleas y formas de ser tan distintas. Él no habría significado un reto para ella, y ella habría significado un reto demasiado grande para él. Quizá hubieran tenido un hijo, pero no habría servido para mantenerlos juntos, al contrario. Luego entonces al mismo tiempo tú y yo comenzamos una relación, pero viendo tu deseo para un futuro habríamos tenido muchísimas discusiones. No quiero tener tres hijos, y si llegara a tener alguno, no me gustaría que fuera a Hogwarts. Pero tú sí quieres ser mamá, así que rápidamente nos habríamos separado para cumplir nuestros sueños. El final sería el mismo que siempre debió ser: me encontraría con una Hermione divorciada y pronto empezaríamos a salir, hasta ser una pareja.

Ginny frunció el ceño –Pero… hubieran crecido juntos, la verías como una hermana, no como una mujer.

-Tendría que ser un imbécil monumental para no verla como una mujer.

-No estás tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

-Lo que tú no entiendes es que _no_ importan las circunstancias, tarde o temprano Hermione y yo…

-Eres un negado, ¿no lo ves? Estás tan ensimismado con la idea de que solo pueden ser ustedes dos, que no te das otras oportunidades, ¿Cómo puedes saber que la amas tanto sin antes haber conocido a otras mujeres?

Harry soltó un suspiro cansado, el vals estaba a punto de terminar. Robó una mirada a Hermione que regañaba en susurros a Ron, con una sonrisa forzada en los labios rosas. Sonrió sin quererlo.

-Ginny… mírame a los ojos- Ella obedeció de inmediato, sonrojándose ligeramente. Él nunca había concentrado su mirada tan fuertemente en ella –Cuando un hombre ama de verdad, lo sabe. No lo duda, no lo piensa, no lo pone en tela de juicio. Solo ama y ya. No somos complejos como las mujeres que analizan todo. Somos simples.

Ella frunció el ceño -¿Cómo así? Qué tontería.

-Pues así es.

-Pero ¿Cómo saben si es real? ¿Si será eterno?

-Si no fuera real, no estaría seguro.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo sabes si será eterno? Puede que en unos años cambie todo, decidas dejarla…

Los aplausos los interrumpieron. Se detuvo sin dejar de verla –Espero sinceramente que algún día un hombre te ame sin reparos. Lo deseo para que seas feliz, pero también para que me comprendas ahora. Cuando Hermione me mira, _sabe_ que la amaré eternamente. Eso es lo único importante.

* * *

Hermione respiró feliz de que el vals hubiera acabado. Las sesiones de baile con Chris había surtido un efecto fabuloso en Ron, que si bien no fue el bailarín estrella de la noche, supo moverse sin pisarla. Caminaron hacia una de la mesa de los campeones y esperaron por los demás.

Ron se inclinó curioso -¿Esa es Luna?

Miró hacia donde señalaba: efectivamente, Luna en su hermoso vestido gris brillante, con lazos rosas en los costados, platicaba alegremente con Goldstein que parecía muy entretenido en el escote de la rubia.

-Sí, es ella.

-¿No está muy desajustado ese vestido?

-Creo que se le ve perfecto.

-Me refiero a la parte del pecho. Ese idiota de Goldstein está babeando sobre ella.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros. Su amiga Luna era delgada, pequeña y delicada, pero tenía un par de senos bastante prominentes, que siempre estaban ocultos bajo la túnica negra de la escuela, pero con ese vestido…

Tiffany se sentó junto a ella -¿Has visto el escote de Luna? Creo que Chris se pasó un poco.

Se encogió de hombros –Ella le dijo que quería que Goldstein llegara a segunda base- Susurró.

Ron dio un brinco -¿Qué dijo _qué_?- Chilló.

Tiffany alzó una ceja -¿Escuchaste eso? Qué buen oído.

Viktor y Harry llegaron con vasos llenos de ponche. Ginny se mantuvo parada junto a la mesa.

-¿No te vas a sentar?- Preguntó Ron hoscamente –Si no quítate, no puedo ver a Luna.

Ginny lo golpeó en el brazo –Eres un bruto. No deberías estar buscando a Luna, tu pareja es Maxime, mírala, se ve linda- Giró su rostro hacia Hermione que sonrió divertida –Ogh… Harry… ¿bailamos de nuevo?

Harry estaba tomando asiento justo frente a Hermione -¿De nuevo? Pero… ¿no quieres ponche?

-Quiero bailar, es un baile. Dijiste que te habías mentalizado.

Hermione alzó su pie y acarició suavemente la pierna de Harry. Lo miró tensarse, sonrió encantada, nadie parecía notar lo que pasaba bajo la mesa.

Ron apuró a su hermana –No quiere bailar, siéntate ya.

Ginny hizo un puchero –Solo un ponche y bailaremos ¿bien?- Le dijo a Harry, pero él solo pudo asentir, se mantuvo con la mirada fija en la sonrisa de su novia.

Viktor miró molesto a Ron -¿Por qué no le traes algo de beber a Hermione? Es tu pareja del baile, debes consentirla.

Hermione rió ligeramente. A pesar de que Ron ya le estaba cayendo mejor, la verdad era que sabía que era un anticaballero natural, no esperaba nada de él más que risas, bromas y peleas, y se sentía bien así, pasaría una buena noche.

Entonces se fijó por dónde estaba el ponche y codeó al pelirrojo –Mira, Luna está junto al ponche…

-¡Voy por dos ponches!- Chistó levantándose.

Viktor frunció el ceño -¿No te molesta que parezca más interesado en otra dama, hoy?

Se encogió de hombros –Ron es mi amigo, además es divertido que le guste Luna y no lo acepte.

Tiffany rió -¿Le gusta de verdad?

Ginny soltó un bufido –Le ha gustado desde que nos conocimos de niños, pero mi hermano es un cabezota insoportable. Me da gusto que Luna haya salido con Goldstein, es guapo y educado, se merece algo así- Miró a los tres campeones –Por cierto ¿y sus lagartos de fuego?

Harry gruñó –Están en la torre de Astronomía. Viktor y yo castigamos a Zafirth y Canth por estar tan bravucones y gruñones últimamente. Orlith decidió acompañarlos para no aburrirse.

Hermione dejó de acariciarle la pierna, al parecer ya no estaba surtiendo ningún efecto, así que continuó la conversación –Los machos están a punto de llegar a su adultez, por eso traen tan mal carácter… ¡oh miren, son Neville y Gette!

Todos voltearon hacia la pista de baile donde un espléndido Neville giraba a una sonriente Gette cuyo cabello dorado había sido rizado y alzado en una red de diamantes, su vestido rojo de terciopelo parecía del siglo pasado e iba a juego con el collar de rubíes que portaba.

-Lisandru parece tener dinero- Murmuró sorprendida Ginny. Hermione notó que pareció avergonzada por sus pequeña perla colgada del cuello.

Tiffany asintió –Los Lisandru son una familia real del viejo imperio Francés. Ella ha heredado todas las joyas de la familia al ser la única mujer en generaciones. Tiene cinco hermanos mayores que han logrado forjarle el carácter rudo y fuerte que tiene, pero es una ternura en realidad.

Ginny pareció más avergonzada -¿En serio? Yo también soy la única en una familia de puros hombres, sé lo que significa. No creí… bueno, creí que ella…- Se sonrojó –La mal juzgué.

Hermione y Tiffany compartieron una mirada, luego la francesa habló –Gette es difícil de comprender. Estoy segura de que no fue tu intención, Weasley.

Viktor carraspeó –No es que me aburran terriblemente las conversaciones sentimentales pero preferiría cambiar el tema.

Hermione se encogió de hombros –Somos mujeres, hablamos de ese tipo de cosas, es inevitable. Quizá te interese saber que uno de los hermanos de Gette está enamorado de Tiffany.

-¿Qué dices?- Brincó el búlgaro bajo la mirada divertida de Harry.

Tiffany miró molesta a la castaña –No es gracioso. Además tú también tienes un enamorado en esa familia. Terrance siempre te ha dicho que su intención es que seas su esposa.

Harry frunció el ceño -¿Quién?

Ron eligió ese momento para regresar, completamente sonrojado, a la mesa. Depositó bruscamente el ponche frente a Hermione y se sentó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó la campeona sorprendida.

Harry interrumpió –No, no, díganme quién es ese tal Terrance.

-El hermano mayor de Gette- Respondió Tiffany.

Ron los ignoró y habló hacia Hermione –Goldstein es un imbécil, dile a tu amiga que se aleje de él.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que alguien más se quería casar contigo?- Siguió Harry.

El pelirrojo bufó –Me dijo que planeaba pasar una excelente noche con Luna, ¡con Luna!

Tiffany se encogió de hombros –No es tan importante Harry, además Terrance tiene 32 años, créeme que no es opción.

Hermione se giró hacia ella –En cambio Fernand solo tiene 25 años, perfecto para ti amiga.

Viktor azotó el ponche en la mesa –El protocolo social dice que durante una cita, ninguna de las dos partes hable sobre posibles romances, incluso pasados, así que abstengan esa conversación también.

Harry negó –Yo lo quiero saber todo. Dijimos que nos diríamos todo Hermione.

Hermione se volteó hacia Ron –No tiene nada de malo que Goldstein quiera pasar una buena noche con Luna.

-No seas ingenua- Gruñó el Gryffindor –Se refería a que se acostaría con ella.

Ginny soltó un chillido -¡Ron! No es cierto, Goldstein no es así.

-Hermanita _todos_ los hombres somos así.

-Oh, entonces solo aceptaste venir con Maxime para acostarte con ella.

Hermione se tensó, sintiendo la furia de Harry atravesar la mesa, pero Ron ni siquiera parpadeó antes de responder –Hermione es mi amiga, qué asco.

-Pero no era tu amiga cuando te invitó. No me mientas- Siguió la pelirroja –Desde que la viste te gustó.

-Bueno eso fue hasta que descubrí que era una insufrible sabelotodo- Miró a Hermione –Sin ofender.

Ella sonrió –No problema aquí.

Ginny miró a Viktor -¿Tú qué tienes que decir eh?

El búlgaro casi escupe el ponche -¿Yo qué?

-¿También has venido con Luc solo para acostarte con ella?

Tiffany se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello. Viktor gritó avergonzado -¡Jamás me acostaría con ella!

-Tampoco tenías que ser tan definitivo- Murmuró la francesa.

Hermione decidió intervenir –Ron no todos los hombres son así, muchos solo salen por diversión. Estoy segura que Luna pasará una noche divertida y…- Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando vio a la rubia en cuestión besándose apasionadamente con su pareja –Oh.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, desarreglándoselo aún más –Sigo esperando una explicación sobre Terrance.

-¿Qué con mi hermano?- Gette llegó del brazo de Neville, ambos agitados y sonrientes.

-Oh querida te ves preciosa- Halagó Hermione levantándose para abrazar a su amiga. Neville aprovechó para estrechar las manos con Viktor, Harry y Ron.

-Merci, ustedes también- Les sonrió antes de ver a Ginny –Ah, qué tal Weasley.

-¿Ya no soy inglesita roja?- Preguntó bromista. Gette alzó una ceja. Ginny soltó un suspiro y le ofreció la mano –Ginny Weasley, perdón por haberme portado tan infantil contigo.

Tiffany codeó suavemente a la rubia –Mm… bien, Georgette Geraldine Sun Lisandru, sí, sé que mi nombre es terrible, así que déjalo en Gette.

Neville sonrió tiernamente, pasándole un brazo por la cintura -¿Geraldine Sun?

-No sé en qué pensaban mis padres- Replicó sonrojada. Neville le besó la frente, deshaciendo el ceño fruncido de la rubia.

-Es precioso, como tú.

Hermione sonrió conmovida –Oh Neville eres perfecto para nuestra Gette.

El castaño se sonrojó, riendo nerviosamente.

-Ese es el Neville que yo conozco- Sonrió Harry.

Ron azotó su cabeza contra la mesa –Tengo hambre, y odio a Goldstein.

Gette lo miró confundida -¿Por qué no vas al bufete que está al fondo del salón? Puedes agarrar lo que quieras…

Ron se levantó de inmediato –Ahora vuelvo…- Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando se volteó hacia Hermione -¿Quieres algo de comer o te vas a poner de necia porque el bufete lo hicieron los elfos domésticos?

-No es necedad- Chistó ofendida –Es una realidad, lo increíble es que tú puedas comer todo lo que quieras sin preocuparte por esas pobres criaturas que son explotadas.

-¿Quieres o no?

-Un bocadillo- Masculló dándole la espalda. Ron asintió alejándose.

-Bueno, creo que eso fue un avance en su caballerosidad- Dijo Viktor.

-Oigan ¿alguien sabe dónde está Chris?- Preguntó Gette mirando a todos lados –Ni siquiera me quiso decir con quién iba a venir.

Harry inclinó ligeramente la cabeza –Está cerca de la entrada.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia allá, pero había muchísimos alumnos bailando y pasando, no lo localizaron.

Ginny lo miró confundida -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Siento su núcleo mágico, de hecho está muy cerca de otro…- Sus ojos brillaron peligrosos, se levantó enfurecido -¿Qué hace ese imbécil aquí?

-¿Quién?- Dijeron todos.

Hermione colocó su mano sobre la de él -¿De quién hablas?- Susurró cariñosa, intentando calmarlo.

-¡Dupont!- Gritó.

Sintió su estómago contraerse, no había sabido nada de él desde su última carta, y sospechaba que Harry había tenido algo que ver, pero no quiso averiguar. Ahora estaba ahí… con Chris.

-Quizá ahora es gay- Dijo Neville esperanzado –Y ahora son pareja, muy enamorados.

Gette rió –Lo dudo mucho.

-Iré a sacarlo de aquí inmediatamente- Siseó Harry haciendo temblar la mesa por su magia.

Ginny lo tomó del brazo -¡No!, dijiste que estabas metalizado para pasarla bien y ni siquiera has bailado de nuevo. Deja de preocuparte por él, por Terrance y por el pasado. Tu novia es Hermione, la amas ¿no? Me lo dijiste hace unos momentos, así que ¿Cuál es el problema?

Hermione casi besa a Ginny en ese momento, le sonrió agradecida antes de hablarle a Harry –Escúchala, no tienes que arruinar esta noche, todos nos divertiremos ¿bien?

Harry apretó la mandíbula, su mano derecha crujió por la furia –Lo intentaré.

Viktor le extendió la mano a Tiffany -¿Bailamos?

-Encantada- Se levantaron hacia la pista.

-¿Bailamos?- Suplicó Ginny. Harry soltó un suspiro, asintiendo. Se levantaron y él le echó una mirada de advertencia a Hermione.

-Increíble, me mira como si en cualquier momento me levantara corriendo hacia Dimitri- Masculló cruzándose de brazos. Miró a Neville y Gette -¿Me pueden hacer compañía en lo que regresa Ron?

Georgette asintió –Claro que sí, estamos un poco cansados. Además ese troglodita pelirrojo tardará horas en volver.

Neville le arrimó la silla y se sentó junto a ella -¿Por qué crees que Dupont haya venido?

-No lo sé, y sinceramente no quiero saberlo. Harry ha demostrado un increíble autocontrol, estoy muy orgullosa de él- Sonrió emocionada –Me dijo que me ama, y sé que yo pronto lo amaré igual. Todo es perfecto.

Gette soltó un suave _mmh…_ -¿Y qué hay del beso con Cho?

Neville alzó las cejas -¿Beso con Cho?

Hermione negó –No importa, estoy segura que tiene una explicación.

-Una explicación que no te quiso dar- Insistió la rubia.

-¿Cómo que Harry y Cho se besaron?- Preguntó Neville.

-Pues eso es lo que queremos saber todos- Siguió Gette –Pero si tú dices que confías en él, de acuerdo- Se encogió de hombros –Solo creo que es muy sospechoso.

-Harry me ama- Afirmó Hermione tranquila –Lo sé. Lo siento.

Gette robó el vaso de ponche de Ginny –Como sea, no quiero ser pesimista ni nada, y créeme que me da gusto que estés tan feliz con Harry, pero ya sabes lo que opino: no existen lo amores eternos, así que vete con cuidado. Por cierto ¿Qué le pasó a la inglesita roja? ¿Por qué se comportó tan agradable conmigo?

Neville la volteó a ver -¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no hay amores eternos?

La rubia se encogió de hombros –Pues lo que dije. En fin, ¿entonces qué con la inglesita roja?

Hermione los miró alternativamente –Nada, solo le comentó Tiffany sobre tu familia, eso pareció ablandarla mucho. Dijo que también es la única mujer entre hombres de su familia.

-¿Por qué no crees en el amor eterno?- Insistió el Gryffindor.

-Tyff no tiene que andar hablando sobre mi familia- Gruñó incómoda –Menos a la inglesita, tiene algo que no me gusta.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé, solo _algo_.

Neville se levantó, molesto –Iré por algo de comer.

Hermione lo observó irse –Lo hiciste sentir mal, no debiste mencionar eso. No es su culpa.

-Tampoco mía. Que me conozca como soy.

-Creí que en serio te gustaba.

-Me gusta mucho pero…- Desvió la mirada -…pero Chris…

Hermione se cruzó de brazos -¿En serio? ¿Sigues enamorada de Chris? ¿Entonces por qué estás con Neville? Es injusto para él.

-No solo es eso. Siento algo grande por Neville, pero aún siento algo por Chris. Es difícil, los sentimientos no se borran de un día a otro, y yo he pasado toda mi vida esperando a que nuestro amigo gay decida cambiar de sexualidad. Es una tontería, lo sé, pero Neville debe saber a qué se está metiendo conmigo, que no puede esperar un amor eterno, simplemente no soy así.

-Si quieres ser tan sincera con Neville para que sepa en qué se está metiendo, dile la verdad y cuéntale de Chris. Si así él desea seguir saliendo contigo, bien, si no entonces afronta las consecuencias de tus actos Georgette, y te lo digo como amiga. Nada bueno acabará de eso.

Gette bajó la mirada –Pero me gusta Neville…

-¿Lo quieres?

-No lo sé. Tú quieres a Harry ¿cierto? Pero sabes que aún no lo amas, ¿Cómo puedes definir eso tan bien?

Hermione sonrió, tomó la mano de su amiga con un apretón cariñoso –Solo sé fiel a ti misma. Una siempre sabe si ama o no, solo que algunas veces es más fácil no afrontar las cosas.

Georgette asintió suavemente –Una siempre sabe- Susurró.

Ron regresó equilibrando tres platos repletos de toda clase de guisados. Los colocó en la mesa y saludó con la boca llena a Gette.

-He decidido algo- Masculló escupiendo ligeramente sobre el mantel –Comeré hasta que olvide a todas las mujeres. Me tienen harto.

-¿De qué hablas?- Sonrió Hermione tomando una papita frita -¿Todo esto es por Luna?

-No solo por Luna, todas son iguales. Lavender estuvo obsesionada conmigo unos tres meses, luego me botó por Dean. Tú eres insufrible. Ginny es rara. En ninguna se puede confiar.

-No es cierto, solo no has conocido a la indicada para ti- Siguió Hermione.

Gette robó una alita de pollo –Creo que Weasley tiene razón. En nadie se puede confiar.

-Gracias- Eructó Ron.

Ambas hicieron un gesto de asco.

De pronto sintió la mano de Harry tomarla del hombro. Se volteó para verlo, sonriéndole, pero frunció el ceño al notar su molestia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dupont viene para acá.

Efectivamente Dimitri y Chris llegaron hasta ellos. Hermione le echó una mirada interrogante a su mejor amigo, esperando alguna explicación sobre por qué venía con su exprometido. Todos guardaron silencio incómodo. Hermione sentía la mano de Harry temblar, y se sintió tremendamente orgullosa de él por contener su furia y no mandar una maldición contra Dimitri.

Al fin Gette no contuvo más tiempo su lengua -¿En qué carajo pensabas cuando decidiste traer a Dupont, Chris?

El francés la miró airado –Dimitri me mandó una muy cordial carta donde me explicaba sus razones para querer hablar con mi hermanita. Confía en mí, me conoces.

Harry habló fríamente, provocando un estremecimiento en todos –Yo no te conozco tanto Chris, así que me encantaría saber esas increíbles razones.

Dimitri se adelantó –Por favor Potter, no tienes poder sobre todos. Es odiosa la manera en cómo quieres controlar y dirigir a cada persona a tu alrededor, sobre todo a Mione. Usaste a tu elfo doméstico para intervenir toda mi correspondencia hacia ella, así que no me dejaste otra opción.

Hermione contuvo un suspiro cansado. Así que de esa manera Harry había logrado mantener a Dimitri lejos. Tenía que aceptar que sus celos eran tiernos a veces, pero en otras ocasiones como esa…

Tiffany llegó con Viktor, su siempre tranquilo y tierno rostro estaba transformado en una máscara de frialdad asombrosa –Dupont, qué sorpresa tenerte aquí, ¿te podemos ayudar?

Dimitri apretó los labios, como Hermione lo había visto hacer tantas veces en el pasado. Sabía que estaba desesperándose, pero era demasiado educado para decir algo muy grosero. Decidió detener el circo.

-Dupont- Llamó levantándose –Esperaba pasar una noche maravillosa con mis amigos. Sinceramente no quiero que se arruine, así que si tienes que decirme algo hazlo rápido por favor.

-Tiene que ser a solas.

-Jamás- Casi rugió Harry tomándola de la cintura.

Hermione lo miró enojada –No me puedes ordenar nada- Susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él escuchara –Tú tienes la culpa por no dejar que me llegaran sus cartas. Saldré a hablar con él diez minutos, no más ¿bien? Confía en mí.

Él negó -¿Y si te hace algo?

-¿Qué me puede hacer? Honestamente, soy una chica fuerte. Diez minutos.

Harry miró con odio a Dupont –Cinco.

-_Diez_- Reiteró separándose de él.

Dimitri la condujo hasta los jardines más bellos del colegio, directo a una fuente iluminada por la luz de la Luna.

Hermione se sintió sola, desnuda junto a él. Recordó cuánto lo amó de verdad, y como todo ese amor ahora era opacado por el cariño que le tenía a Harry. Pensó que probablemente las cosas sucedían por algo, y que ella nunca estuvo destinada a estar con Dimitri. Pero estar a solas con él ahora era incómodo.

Un destello dorado llamó su atención. Sonrió aliviada de ver a Orlith aguardando por ella, como si hubiera sabido que la necesitaría justo ahí a esa hora. Acarició a la pequeña dragón, relajándose.

-Es el colmo que sigas con Potter. Y ese vestido que traes… es muy revelador.

Se tensó de nuevo.

-No puedes simplemente aparecerte aquí y hacerme reclamos de ese tipo, no te corresponde… _ya no_ te corresponde- Chistó Hermione –Has tenido suerte de que Harry se contuvo, no lo quieres conocer enojado.

El francés soltó un bufido –Potter… ¿Crees que él representa una verdadera amenaza? ¿Crees que él podría ganarme? Hermione no tienes idea de lo débil y poco preparado que está ese niño, no podría defenderte realmente nunca.

-¡Claro que sí!- Gritó ofendida. El cariño y respeto que sentía por Dimitri poco a poco iba desapareciendo, escucharlo expresarse de esa manera tan agria de su Harry la volvía loca –Él es muy poderoso, más que cualquier otro, y se ha entrenado durante años para enfrentar su destino, ¡él es el único que puede vencer a Voldemort!- Agregó intentando callar de una vez al mago pero solo pareció disgustarlo más.

-Potter jamás podrá ganarle al señor Tenebroso. He visto la magia negra actuar, he visto sus efectos…- La miró dolido –¿Por qué insistes en ponerte en medio del peligro, cariño? He intentado protegerte pero sigues tomando caminos que me dificultan el trabajo.

Hermione sintió agua fría caerle encima al escucharlo decir "cariño". Él no merecía seguir queriéndola, no merecía intentar protegerla, esos gustos o responsabilidades eran únicamente de Harry, y decidió hacérselo saber –No desperdicies tu tiempo en mí, Dupont. Soy la mujer más querida, la más protegida, jamás te necesitaré porque siempre tendré a Harry.

Dimitri dejó caer sus hombros, el gesto de desconsuelo absoluto casi la hizo sentir mal –Mione… escúchame, sé que lo quieres pero tienes que alejarte de él, es un imán de problemas, el señor Oscuro lo está cazando y no se detendrá ante nadie para atraparlo.

-Es mi decisión- Replicó orgullosa.

Quedaron en silencio por interminables segundos. El atractivo rostro de Dimitri ensombrecido más allá de la noche. Sus ojos pálidos verdes temblaban entre las lágrimas contenidas. Por fin, el joven pudo hablar –Creí que me amabas.

El viento agitó el precioso vestido turquesa, haciendo temblar a Hermione antes de responder –Lo hice… pero me abandonaste.

Dimitri cerró los ojos, como golpeado por una verdad insuperable. En sus labios delgados una sonrisa agria se formó –Debí explicarte por qué vine a Inglaterra, quizá si lo hubieras sabido…- Se detuvo, negando –Hubiera sido peor. Conociéndote me hubieras seguido para detenerme o para pelear a mi lado, de la misma manera que ahora estas junto a Potter. Oh Mione, oh amor mío- Su mano derecha tembló mientras se alzaba la manga izquierda, rebelando la marca tenebrosa y sacando un gemido de sorpresa y traición de Hermione –¿Por qué crees que el señor Tenebroso no ha hecho acto contra Potter últimamente? ¡Porque has estado cerca de él y _yo no lo he permitido_! Él quiso matarte, querida. Por alguna razón que aún no logro averiguar tú eres una pieza clave para su victoria. Debe eliminarte para estar tranquilo. Cuando atrapé al mortífago que se atrevió a intentar hacerte daño, enloquecí, lo obligué a llevarme ante _él_, y me ofrecí a cambio de tu vida.

"Nunca pensé que correrías a Inglaterra por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y me tuve que involucrar mucho más para intentar mantenerte viva. La prueba que logré arreglar a tu favor me costó casi la mitad de mi fortuna, pero no me importó. Soy un hombre acabado, mi futuro arruinado por el tatuaje en mi brazo. La política y el dinero ya no tienen sentido, ahora todo girará en torno a los mandatos del señor Oscuro cuando venza.

"No dejaré de pelear, mi niña. Te amo muchísimo, seguiré haciéndome un lugar de valor en las filas tenebrosas para garantizar que el señor Oscuro te deje vivir. Quizá para esos días hayas podido pensar un poco más en todo y decidas regresar a mi lado, si no también lo entenderé. No hay condiciones, Hermione, seguiré para que puedas vivir.

Hermione se sostuvo del barandal blanco que rodeaba la fuente, mareada por la información recién escuchada. Si eso era verdad entonces Dimitri nunca la abandonó ni la dejó de amar, al contrario, cada día se ha dedicado a darle una oportunidad de vivir en caso de que Voldemort gane, pero… ¿Por qué Voldemort desea tanto acabar con ella? ¿Sabría acaso del lazo que la unía a Harry? ¿Era por eso que sus padres fueron asesinados?

No podía pensar en eso ahora. La prioridad era Dimitri… su querido Dimitri.

Por supuesto ya no lo amaba; mucho tiempo y muchas cosas habían pasado, pero sabiendo todo lo que ha hecho por ella jamás podría juzgarlo ni odiarlo. Le debía su vida y una protección que no tenía idea que había gozado desde que la dejó. Todo porque la amaba.

¿Qué le podía responder ahora? Era muy tarde para ellos. Pero no muy tarde para él.

Cruzó el espacio que los separaba y lo abrazó –Lo siento tanto- Sollozó contra su pecho, oliendo la colonia que antes la volvía loca y ahora solo le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y amistad profunda –Oh Dimitri ¡lo siento!- Lloró sin control, sintiéndolo abrazarla en su propio dolor. Era una terrible persona, no debería estarse desahogando con el hombre que aún la amaba y no era correspondido, no debería estar necesitándolo como apoyo, sino ofreciéndole una solución.

_Debes calmarte, siempre piensas en una salida _le recordó su querida Orlith en la orilla de la fuente. Hermione asintió, tenía que pensar…

-No te quiero olvidar- Murmuró Dimitri contra su cabello –No quiero tener que vivir sin ti. Por favor dame otra oportunidad. Ven conmigo, te mantendré a salvo.

Se separó instantáneamente. Había sido un error abrazarlo así, él aún estaba influenciado por el amor que le tenía, no podía abusar de eso –Imposible. Mi lugar es junto a Harry. Él me protegerá.

-¿Lo amas?

-Aún no pero…

-¡Entonces aún tengo oportunidad!

-¡No!- Se limpió las lágrimas, sintiéndose un insecto rastrero por romperle el corazón a ese hombre que había arriesgado _todo_ por ella –Harry y yo somos almas gemelas. Predestinados. No existe otra alternativa, somos Harry y Hermione para siempre- Lo miró de nuevo, abrumada –Lo siento Dimitri, no puedo estar contigo _así_. Pero aún me tienes como amiga, te ayudaré, vamos con mamá, ella te puede ocultar hasta que Harry detenga a Voldemort…

-Potter no lo logrará- Interrumpió desesperado -¿Por qué le tienes tanta fe?

-Porque tiene una gran razón para matarlo.

-Todos tenemos razones Hermione- Gruñó harto –No es el único cuyos padres han sido asesinados.

La castaña apretó los labios. Negó –Va más allá de la venganza. Harry peleará por todos nosotros…

-¿Estás segura?- Bufó –Lo he observado y sé que sus motivaciones son oscuras. El señor Oscuro también lo sabe. Su motor es la venganza. Nadie gana por esa razón.

-¡Lo hará!- Gritó dolida, confundida. Quería creer en su Harry, en el enorme corazón que llevaba años en desuso dentro del cuerpo de ese joven poderoso –Él no sabe por qué más pelear, no ha tenido nadie que le enseñe que lo más importante es el amor, _la confianza_, la esperanza en los demás. Pero él lo aprenderá pronto porque ahora me tiene a mí, y no me rendiré.

-Sigues siendo una dulce niña ingenua, inocente- Le sonrió condescendiente, poniéndole los nervios de punta de nuevo a Hermione –No importa cariño, ahora sabes mis razones. Seguiré al lado del señor Tenebroso para asegurar tu bienestar. Algún día estaremos juntos.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás, negando de nuevo -¿No escuchaste Dimitri? _Estoy destinada a Harry_. No hay otro futuro para mí.

-¿Y no te da coraje? ¿No es injusto que algo más haya decidido por ti? Me amaste por ti misma, Harry solo es lo que el destino te ofrece, pero tú puedes elegir.

-Va más allá de eso- Le sonrió triste –Él… yo…- Se encogió de hombros –No puedo explicártelo.

-No puedes explicártelo a ti misma- Se cruzó de brazos.

-No Dimitri, no puedo explicártelo porque te destrozaría- Suspiró cansada –No hay nada de mí, de Hermione Jane Maxime, que no esté atraída irremediablemente a Harry. Somos uno solo. Lo más importante para mí es que él sea feliz. Ésa es la descripción de amor sincero. Lo siento mucho si no lo quieres entender, y siento más que no quieras mi ayuda y sigas de terco con tu plan. Solo te puedo decir que en el momento en que decidas rehacer tu vida, dejar la magia negra atrás, podrás contar conmigo, seré tu amiga de verdad.

-Prefiero que me dejes de hablar para siempre en vez de que seas solo mi amiga.

-Es lo único que obtendrás de mí. Amistad absoluta.

Dimitri abrió la boca para replicar, pero se frenó. Sus ojos verdes concentrados detrás de Hermione.

Ella sabía por qué. Sentía la magia y la presencia de Harry, había llegado a los exactos diez minutos. Miró una vez más a su exprometido, triste de toda la situación.

-Buenas noches Dimitri, piensa lo que te dije.

-Buenas noches Hermione, tú también piensa en lo que te dije.

* * *

Harry escuchó su despedida y decidió que era suficiente. Avanzó los tres pasos que lo separaban de la delicada figura de su novia, y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, colocando sus labios en el hombro desnudo.

La giró suavemente para besarla. Seguía maravillándose de lo suaves que eran sus labios, con la cantidad justa de dulzura.

La presencia de Dimitri desapareció, relajándolo de inmediato.

-Harry- Susurró ella entre el beso. Se separó para escucharla –Él siempre me ha protegido. No es una mala persona como creía. Le debo mucho.

Besó su frente –Eres una persona maravillosa, amor mío, digna de ser protegida. Pero no sientas una deuda por eso. Fue su decisión arriesgarlo todo por ti.

-Pero ha perdido tanto…

-¿Si te digo que haré todo lo posible para que salga bien de la guerra, te sentirías mejor?- Ella asintió. Debió haberlo sabido, tenía un corazón de oro. Él no soportaba a Dupont, pero lo cierto era que le debía una muy grande: haberle salvado la vida a Hermione. Eso jamás lo olvidaría –Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que salga bien después de que le patee el trasero a Voldemort.

Ella asintió de nuevo, pero su mirada se mantuvo inquieta. Esperó unos minutos para que hablara, mientras acariciaba su espada –Dijo que tus motivaciones para ganarle a Voldemort no eran las adecuadas, dijo que jamás ganarías por venganza. Pero… eso ya no es lo único que te mueve ¿verdad?

-No te mentiré. La venganza es una de mis prioridades. No descansaré hasta estar satisfecho. Pero… te amo, y esa es la única razón que me motiva a _todo_ lo que hago y haré de mi vida. Te amo.

-Harry… ¿Te puedo pedir tres cosas hoy, y prometes cumplirlas completamente?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Quiero que bailemos una canción entera.

-Hecho, ¿Qué más?

-Quiero que olvidemos lo que pasó hace rato. Quiero divertirme, pasarla bien con nuestros amigos. Mañana volveremos a preocuparnos por el mundo real.

-De acuerdo- La besó tiernamente -¿Y por último?

-Quiero que cuando termine el baile, me hagas el amor.

**NOTAS: **Jaja, sí, en serio, aquí se acaba el capítulo. Lo sé, me odian. Pff pues bueno antes que nada quiero hacer la observación de que este capítulo contiene 12MIL PALABRAS, lo cual excede cualquier otro capítulo anterior, así que por favor un review a cambio no caería mal jaja. Ok, empecemos porque no quiero que se les escape nada, han pasado muchísimas cosas.

El capítulo se llama Guardianes, ¿Por qué? Pues porque trata especialmente de cómo Harry y Dimitri se la han pasado protegiendo a Hermione, son sus guardianes y no hay duda. Sé que todas amamos a Harry y pensamos "Obvio la ha protegido siempre, la ama y él es perfecto" jaja, pero… ¿ahora qué opinan de Dimitri? Se sabrá muchísimo más de él muy pronto, y con una involucración muy diferente.

Pero claro, como siempre, Harry es quien se la ha pasado presente en la vida de Hermione desde su nacimiento. Ha viajado al pasado, ayudando a Olympe a adoptarla, vengándose del director infame que abusó de ella, cerrando esa paradoja. Pero decidió viajar al futuro también. Quiero aclarar algo: el destino ya está escrito; a veces pensamos que podemos decidir nuestro camino, pero lo cierto es que el camino que decidimos era el que el destino ya sabía que elegiríamos. Así que en pocas palabras les digo que la visión de Harry con la Cho del futuro: **es real. **Pero no diré nada más.

Los lagartos de fuego han madurado, dejando a Orlith aún en pubertad, pero eso traerá más consecuencias de lo que creen. Aviso que solo faltan dos capítulos más para que nuestros héroes visiten el Weyr con Lessa y Flar, donde todo cambiará.

Luego por fin Harry le declara su amor a Hermione, ¿no son la mejor pareja del mundo?

Inicia el baile y hay varias conversaciones que les pueden resultar banales hoy, pero no pongo nada sin antes pensar muy bien por qué. Todo lo que se dijeron durante el baile es muy importante. Viktor y Tiffany parecen sin seguir definiendo su relación. Conocimos un poco más de Gette, familiar y emocionalmente. Harry se mostró por primera vez contenido, que si bien no expliqué completamente por qué, haré énfasis en eso el siguiente capítulo. Ginny relató un futuro iluso… ¿les pareció conocido?. Ron parece un poco enojado con Luna. Luna quiere que alguien la toque!, pero vamos es normal, Goldstein es guapísimo, listo y carismático, y ella nunca ha tenido ni perro que le ladre, tomar la decisión de que la acaricie un poco no tiene nada de malo.

Y apareció Dimitri soltando su rollo sobre Voldemort. Tocó un punto muy importante: las motivaciones de Harry. Luego Harry se defiende un poco, pero dejó muy en claro que la venganza es algo que no ha dejado atrás.

El capítulo está tan cargado de hechos que impulsarán el desarrollo y la conclusión del fic completo, que no he podido profundizar mucho en las emociones y pensamientos de todos, o por lo menos de Harry y Hermione, como siempre procuro hacer, así que el próximo capítulo será bastante sentimental. Claro, también por la propuesta de Hermione.

¿Les ha gustado?

_Mil_ gracias por sus reviews, he actualizado por todos aquellos que siempre tienen el tiempo para darme sus opiniones. No tienen idea de lo maravillosos que son. Gracias. Por cierto, ¿vieron la nueva imagen del fic?

Saludos,

Less.


	12. Experiencias

Harry Potter no es mío. Cualquier referencia a la saga de los Jinetes de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es solo un homenaje.

* * *

**El conocimiento de la pasión.**

**Capítulo 12 – Experiencias.**

Christian Sébastien es el heredero máximo de la antigua familia francesa. Su carácter siempre fue dócil y tierno, colmando la paciencia de su padre Pierre. Fue educado para ser un caballero _y un guerrero_, podía fácilmente blandir una espada, un arco, un hacha e incluso una lanza, pero fuera de los entrenamientos no prestaba atención a esas artes. Se la pasaba mejor compartiendo la hora del té con su madre Ophelia, ayudándola a terminar de bordar cuadros enormes.

Cuando cumplió once años lo único que deseaba de regalo era un pony rosa, lo que obtuvo fue la espada legendaria de los Sébastien.

Al entrar a Beauxbatons se vio tentado de robar una de las primorosas boinas femeninas y usarla, pero sabía que sería juzgado y ridiculizado. Su padre le había advertido que se comportara lo menos _él_, siempre yendo en contra de sus deseos, para que sobreviviera en el colegio. Sabía que lo quería proteger, y en parte seguir negando la obvia sexualidad de su hijo.

Christian intentó no moverse con gracia, no hablar con tantos diminutivos, y evitar los chillidos de emoción que soltaba siempre. Creyó que todo estaría bien si seguía actuando, hasta que conoció a Louis. Fue amor a primera vista. Louis era alto, fuerte, de grandes ojos dorados por su herencia licántropa, y de sonrisa letal.

Le escribió cientos de poemas y canciones que nunca quiso darle, lo perseguía por los pasillos, robaba sus suéteres para olerlos. Chris estaba muy enamorado.

Entonces la pequeña y odiosa Georgette Lisandru le robó el baúl donde guardaba todos los poemas, y comenzó a hacerle la vida un infierno.

Él conocía a Georgette desde antes, en una de las fiestas más distinguidas que ofreció la familia Luc. Siempre le pareció brusca y grosera, nada femenina, y por eso no se llevó bien con ella. Prefirió convivir esa noche con la dulce Tiffany.

Así que sabía qué esperar de la rubia, pero no por eso dolió menos. Estaba harto de que se burlara de él, de que le susurrara fragmentos de sus poemas en un tonito ridículo y desesperante. Quería venganza.

Pronto observó que no solo él era objeto de desquite de Georgette: Hermione Maxime seguía de puesto en la lista de enemigos. A pesar de ser la hija de la directora, y verdadera princesa del palacio de Beaxbatons, a Georgette no le importaba meterse con ella, mofarse y hacerla sentir una tonta consentida.

Chris le propuso venganza a Hermione.

Hermione era sincera y buena, una niña feliz que rápidamente contagió de sonrisas a Christian. No tardaron mucho en llamarse hermanos. Compartían secretos y deseos, ambos se cuidaban las espaldas de Georgette, casi nunca consiguiendo devolverle alguna broma.

Muchas cosas pasaron durante ese primer año de colegio. Chris estuvo tan ocupado entre Hermione y Gette que olvidó a Louis… hasta que uno de sus poemas cayó en sus manos.

Fue un descuido propio. Chris le prestó su libreta de apuntes a Louis, olvidando que al final estaba escrita una declaración muy precisa.

Louis lo golpeó, sintiéndose ofendido,… y Georgette lo salvó. No solo eso, además amenazó a Louis con romperle la cara si se atrevía a difundir la sexualidad de Chris.

Después de eso Christian miró con una nueva luz a Georgette, e iniciando el segundo curso se volvieron amigos. Pronto se les unió Tiffany, y desde entonces Chris se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Contaba con amigas verdaderas, raras y difíciles, pero que lo amaban igual que él a ellas. Siempre daría todo por ellas, por eso cuando Dimitri Dupont le escribió una carta solicitando su ayuda para hablar con Hermione, primero investigó todo lo que pudo.

Ser un Sébastien te abre la puerta a cualquier información que desees, solo tienes que pagar lo justo por cada fuente. Encontró verídico el discurso de Dimitri, y decidió apoyarlo para que su hermana se enterara de que no cometió un error al enamorarse de Dupont. Sabía que Hermione muchas veces se reprochaba eso, ahora podría dejar atrás ese inútil remordimiento. Puede que se ganara un poco el desprecio de Harry, pero no le importaba, su prioridad siempre sería su hermana.

Durante el resto del hermoso baile que organizó Hogwarts, observó gustoso a sus amigas regocijarse de la comida, la plática y los bailes, cada una del brazo de un grandioso hombre… bueno, Ron Weasley no era precisamente su modelo de caballero, pero podía distinguir el buen corazón del pelirrojo, así que lo aceptó también. Disfrutó cada minuto puesto que mañana saldrían de vacaciones y tendría que regresar a su castillo a ver a sus padres e informarles que seguía sin conseguir una prometida y recibir el castigo pertinente.

No pudo evitar mirar hacia Gette, tan preciosa en aquel vestido del color de uno de los vinos favoritos de Chris, y envidiarla por recibir las sonrisas y consideraciones del joven Longbottom. Entonces Gette lo volteó a ver, sus ojos pardos llenos de cariño.

Se sintió mal por haberla envidiado.

* * *

Luna se dejó apoyar contra la pared detrás de una columna decorada para ocultarse de los chismosos y alzó su barbilla exponiendo su cuello. De inmediato los labios ardientes de Anthony estaban sobre ella, y sus manos grandes y masculinas apretándola de la cintura.

Esa sensación tan cálida en el pecho, y el hormigueo en el vientre jamás lo había experimentado. Supuso que eso pasaba cuando un hombre te tocaba de esa forma, tan íntima y fogosa, pero sentía que no todo estaba bien.

Recordó los ojos azules de Ronald, observándola con sorpresa y enojo. ¿Habrá estado celoso? No. Seguro solo pensó que se había convertido en una cualquiera. Pero ¿estaba mal dejarse besar y acariciar? Nunca nadie había querido hacerle eso. Era normal su curiosidad… ¿o de verdad se había convertido en una mujer, como decía Hermione, "de cascos ligeros"?

Anthony se apoyó más contra ella, haciéndole sentir la dureza entre sus pantalones. Luna pensó que su papá jamás tuvo _la conversación_ con ella, para advertirle y explicarle todo lo que sucedería en esos momentos.

Extrañó mucho a su mamá.

De los pocos recuerdos que tenía sobre su madre, era que siempre olía a pan recién horneado. No conocía a nadie más con esa cualidad… hasta que se topó a Dimitri Dupont el otro día en los lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Sabía que había ido al baile, podía sentir el ligero aroma revolotear por ahí, pero procuró no darle importancia: Harry resolvería cualquier inconveniente con Dimitri.

Aun así fue sorprendente saber que el francés olía igual que su mamá, desconcertante y cautivador. Ni siquiera Ronald, el pelirrojo más sexy del planeta, olía así sino a tarta de cerezas.

-Ah, Luna- El gemidito de Anthony la trajo a la realidad. ¿Era normal pensar en otras cosas cuando estabas besándote con alguien? No. Ni siquiera eso era normal para Luna Lovegood. Debería estar absorta en el momento, con la mente en blanco.

Se separó de Anthony, incómoda –Creo que no quiero seguir aquí.

Él asintió veloz –Tienes razón, vamos a mi recámara.

Luna alzó las cejas -¿Cómo? No, no quiero seguir contigo- Aclaró separándose. Poco sabría que su rechazo provocaría tantas cosas.

Cuando el baile terminó, estaba en la enfermería tomando de la mano a su salvador Ronald cuya nariz estaba quebrada y tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara. No pudo contenerse, para agradecerle su heroico rescate del mentecato calenturiento que resultó ser Goldstein, lo besó profundamente.

Su mente quedó en blanco.

* * *

Viktor y Tiffany llevaban casi veinte minutos mirándose en silencio, frente a la puerta del carruaje de Beauxbatons a las cuatro de la madrugada, después de que el baile terminara tan sorpresivamente.

La cita se había ejecutado, Viktor sabía que solo existían dos posibilidades: o la besaba o quedaba como un cobarde. Así funcionaba la mente del búlgaro, y nunca había tenido problemas de besuquear a las súper modelos huecas con las que salía constantemente, pero ninguna tenía la finura, clase y mente brillante que Tiffany. Ninguna era tan absurdamente preciosa.

Recordó cómo su corazón brincó cuando la vio por primera vez en la noche, ataviada en ese espectacular vestido de brillantes y de holanes negros. Pero su cerebro había dejado de funcionar al notar la rosa de cristal prendada de su hermoso cabello negro.

No pudo evitar hacer una comparación entre Hermione y Tiffany, porque ambas eran tan parecidas y distintas a la vez, y de una había estado seguro de poderse enamorar fácilmente. Pero Hermione solo tenía ojos para Potter… y ese pensamiento ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas a su cabeza.

¿Qué hacer? La mujer frente a él podría tener a cualquiera, mil veces mejores de lo que él podría ser nunca. ¿Valdría la pena ser rechazado? Ni siquiera estaba seguro si realmente quería algo con ella.

De pronto Tiffany sacó algo del bolso plateado que traía: un sobre azul zafiro, tenía el paisaje de una montaña nevada, y con letras plateadas decía _Polvo de menta dulce_. Era uno de los dulces que le había comprado para disculparse con ella.

La observó comer el polvo, sonreír por la dulzura, mirarlo coqueta. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, a lo largo de los días que convivían de pronto se hallaba objeto de esa mirada letal, poderosa, desquiciante que podría volver sumiso a cualquier hombre. Pero Viktor no era _cualquier_ hombre. Él no era sentimental, ni delicado, ni emocional. Era…

Tiffany lo tomó de cuello, inclinándolo contra los labios femeninos.

Todo le supo a menta dulce.

* * *

Georgette sintió un horrible vacío en el estómago cuando vio a Neville darse la vuelta, furioso, y salir caminando en sentido contrario a ella. Era obvio que había llegado al límite de la paciencia del castaño hasta volverlo irascible y maleducado, se merecía que la dejara ahí sola en las puertas del colegio.

Lo observó dar pasos seguros, vertiginosos, moviendo la espalda de forma varonil y firme. Era muy guapo. No era sexy ni sensual, era del tipo de guapos lindos. Labios de corazón, mejillas ruborizadas, piel suave, grandes ojos expresivos, pestañas tupidas. Todo sin perder su masculinidad. Neville sería un hombre tremendo, y por alguna razón se fijó en ella.

Fueron casi diez segundos, mientras Neville cruzaba el pasillo antes de dar vuelta en la esquina, lo que tuvo Gette para pensar sobre su vida.

Sus hermanos mayores siempre la trataron como se le trata a una figurilla de cristal. Nunca permitían que le pasara nada, ni que jugara en lugares sucios o peligrosos, menos que escuchara conversaciones inapropiadas. La mantenían "entretenida" bordando y aprendiendo el piano, igual que se le entretiene a cualquier niñita sangre pura, pero ella no era como todas. Gette tocaba un par de teclas y cuando sabía que nadie se daría cuenta, salía por la ventana hacia los pastizales a jugar con los perros de la familia. Fue hasta que cumplió nueve años cuando las cosas se complicaron: sus hermanos querían convencerla de que dejara de ser tan brusca, tan obstinada; le presentaban a sus novias, jovencitas de grandes cualidades femeninas y delicadas, para que sirvieran como ejemplo; le hablaban acerca de lo prestigiosa que era su posición siendo la primer mujer Lisandru en generaciones, obteniendo la _maravillosa_ oportunidad de decidir a su futuro esposo de entre los más altos congéneres de la época; la mandaban a cursos de etiqueta, recordándole que papá quería que fuera una gran dama. Pero nada servía, para Gette lo único importante era que ella quería ser libre, quería ser todo lo contrario a su madre.

Majjo Lisandru, su madre. Débil. Sumisa. Sin aspiraciones. Sin opinión propia. Sin pasiones.

No. Ella no quería ser la hija de Majjo, quería ser la más grande mujer Lisandru de todos los tiempos, así que tenía que combatir el principal enemigo en su objetivo: los hombres. Era su padre quien sometía a su madre, eran sus hermanos quienes consumían a su madre, era la sociedad machista sangre pura la que posicionaba tan bajo a su madre. Se juró nunca enamorarse.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera. Conoció al dulce Christian Sébastien y cayó rendida por su romántica poesía, sus grandes ojos, su risa chillona. Ahora que lo analizaba fríamente, quizá eligió conscientemente a un homosexual, de esa manera él nunca la correspondería, y nunca correría riesgo de salir lastimada o acabar casada.

Sin embargo, ahora todo estaba en un plano distinto. Estaba harta de suspirarle a Christian, pese a amarlo como amigo y desearlo como hombre, no estaba dispuesta a seguir provocándole pena. Ella merecía algo mejor. Neville era _mucho_ mejor. Su valentía se hacía obvia en su mirada, en sus expresiones, en sus opiniones políticas, sociales y culturales; no dudaba que fuera capaz de blandir una varita para proteger a los que ama. Su manera tan dulce de ver las cosas, de no querer reconocer el mal en alguien, de siempre dar segundas oportunidades, era una virtud y un gran defecto, pero reconocía que adoraba eso de él.

Ahora lo había echado todo a perder, si permitía que él diera la vuelta en esa esquina, lo perdería. ¿Valía la pena arriesgar todo lo que siempre quiso creer? ¿Resultaría lastimada, humillada o degradada? ¿Terminaría siendo como su madre?... No. Neville era mejor que su padre y que sus hermanos juntos.

-¡Espera!- Su grito fue chillón y cursi, como el de esas películas americanas de Hollywood de las que Chris era fanático. La clásica escena en el aeropuerto, donde dos enamorados están a punto de separarse, y llega el otro a pedir una segunda oportunidad. Vio a Neville frenarse y voltear a verla con el aire contenido. No permitió que él dijera nada, arrancó hasta quedar frente a él –Estoy enamorada de Chris. Sí, de Christian Sébastien. O por lo menos eso creí, pero ya no estoy segura. El punto es que estoy peleada con la idea de tener una relación normal y sana. Soy una terca, obstinada y tengo terror a salir lastimada o perder mi forma de ser por estar con alguien. Pero prometo, si tú quieres, dar todo de mí. En serio. Voy a abrirme, nos voy a dar una oportunidad, pero solo si tú aún lo deseas…

Gette apretó sus manos y sus labios, mirando a Neville que permaneció serio. Le pareció ridículo que en diez segundos hubiera podido pensar tantas cosas, pero ahora que prácticamente se le había declarado, sintiera el transcurrir del tiempo como golpes de hielo en la cabeza, provocando que ninguna idea coherente se formulara.

Neville soltó un suspiro –Debes prometerme que lo intentarás de verdad, y que si ya no quieres me lo dirás directamente, sin excusas ni escenas.

-Lo prometo.

La rubia le sonrió suavemente. Él le regresó una sonrisa mayor que le aceleró el corazón.

Tal vez no fue tan mala decisión…

* * *

Hermione recordó la noche que perdió la virginidad.

París, 1995. El mejor hotel de la ciudad. La habitación más exquisita. La noche más fresca y viva.

Todo parecía revolucionado. Su piel, su olfato, su gusto. Algo dentro de ella explotaba de emoción. Recordó cómo tembló bajo las grandes manos de Dimitri, conteniendo un suspiro de miedo, ansiedad y nerviosismo. Recordó que a pesar del enorme cariño que sentía por, en ese entonces, su novio, no tenía flujo íntimo que la ayudara en el proceso, ni excitación. Recordó que su mente procesaba todo lo que ocurría, haciendo cientos de preguntas que nunca quedaron respondidas. _¿Mamá Maxime me descubrirá?, ¿Por qué todo el mundo habla del sexo como lo mejor que existe?, ¿Cuándo se supone que comienza el placer?, ¿Es normal que Dimitri esté tan... duro?, ¿Es normal que me duela un poco cuando presiona su pelvis contra mi cadera?, ¿Los besos deben ser así de incómodos?, ¿Habrá servicio a la habitación?, ¿Estoy cometiendo un error?, ¿Por qué siento que si no me concentro lo suficiente, comenzaré a llorar en cualquier momento?, ¿Por qué rayos no le pedí consejo a alguien sobre esto? _Recordó cuando Dimitri, en medio de las sombras, se desnudó, y luego rápida y torpemente la desnudó a ella también; las velas estaban casi apagadas para entonces, así que se evitó la vergüenza de verlo en toda su gloria, pero no se contuvo de cubrir sus pechos con sus brazos, y cerrar las piernas. Recordó que cuando Dimitri le separó las piernas, se posicionó sobre ella, y empujó, tuvo la tremenda sensación de arrepentimiento junto con un dolor agudo y grotesco.

Pero Dimitri no hizo nada mal. De hecho, Hermione reconocía, probablemente había sido la noche que cualquier chica soñaría para perder su virginidad. Tenía todo lo necesario: el novio amoroso, cuidadoso, protector y extremadamente guapo; la habitación a media luz; la champagne y las fresas con chocolate en la mesita de junto; la cama gigante llena de almohadas de plumas; cariño y sinceridad. Así que Hermione nunca comprendió qué falló, y sabía muy bien que de todo lo que recordaba lo más marcado fue el alivio cuando acabó.

Un año y un par de meses después, supo muy bien cuál fue el detalle que provocó que su primera vez no fuera mágica y perfecta.

No amaba a Dimitri.

Hoy, en los brazos de Harry, a las 6:27 de la madrugada, tenía sudor en todo el cuerpo, un cosquilleo en su vientre, los labios de su intimidad completamente empapados, el cabello deshecho, la boca seca, y el corazón atestado de felicidad.

El lugar en donde lo hicieron no fue el más ideal. Harry se las había arreglado para acondicionar la torre de astronomía, pero el piso duro les había sacado algunos golpes y carcajadas; la ventisca casi les vuela las cobijas dos veces; y aguantaron un leve rocío. La luz era nítida y blanca, la Luna los enmarcaba a la perfección, por lo que ambos se vieron la sombra de cada músculo de sus cuerpos (Harry era hermoso. Delgado, con el vientre firme. Las piernas un poco huesudas, las rodillas nudosas. Una espalda tan blanca, tan falta de Sol que daba un poco de pena. El cuello grueso. Las manos delgadas pero no femeninas. Sudaba. Mucho.). La cadencia y los sonidos logrados fueron exquisitos (Hermione descubrió que gemía. Mucho. Harry apretaba la boca, y cuando estaba sintiendo demasiado placer cerraba los ojos y abría la boca en una O perfecta. Ambos mordían el cuello y los hombros del otro. Él podía cargarla sin problemas. Ella aguantaba mucho más tiempo arriba.). La forma en cómo se miraron fue auténtica, llena de amor sincero. Y lo mejor: Hermione descubrió lo que es un orgasmo.

Sus piernas aún temblaban ligeramente, su garganta parecía el cascarón olvidado en plena playa de algún cangrejo, y estaba segura de que podía sentir claramente cada uno de sus cabellos por separado. Su cuerpo estaba en el clímax de su existencia.

Esa era la magia del sexo: el placer mezclado con amor.

-¿Hermione?- El susurro ronco le llegó desde su nuca. Harry estaba completamente encajado en ella, como un manto hirviente; su voz de nuevo parecía en desuso, como cuando lo conoció, pero esta vez era por _exceso_ de uso la razón de su ronquera. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja, como una hormiga juguetona. Abrió los ojos sintiendo que veía por primera vez al mundo como era de verdad: la roca de la torre era porosa y gris, brillante por la humedad y la luz blanquecina del amanecer; la manta bajo ellos era rugosa, llena de deshilaches multicolores, apestaba a Harry, a ella y a la excitación de ambos; el aire era fresco, casi doloroso al entrar en sus pulmones calientes, pero traía una calma sobrenatural; el corazón de Harry golpeaba contra su columna, como un tambor que marcaba ahora su vida. Cerca de ellos, pegados al muro de la torre, Orlith y Zafirth estaban agazapados en un abrazo de escamas resplandecientes, con la cabeza escondida bajo el ala del otro.

-¿_Mmh?_- Respondió sin voz. Lo sintió sonreír con la piel de su espalda.

-Te amo.

Hermione suspiró, de nuevo el aire frío le hizo daño, se giró hasta quedar frente a los ojos verdes –Te adoro.

No iba a mentir, aún no estaba segura de amarlo por completo. Lo adoraba, sí. Tenían fabuloso sexo, Merlín sí. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, definitivamente. Pero aún faltaba tanto tiempo por compartir, conocerse y apreciarse que no quería decirlo hasta que estuviera completamente segura. Además, él no la presionaba. La sonrisa que le devolvió fue más que suficiente para saberlo.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- Dijo Harry comenzando a desperezarse. Se estiró, jalando todos sus músculos al máximo, con los brazos arriba. Hermione apreció la vista con deleite.

-¿Comida?

Rieron suavemente, ambos de verdad estaban hambrientos.

-Bueno, podemos pasar a las cocinas antes, pero luego directo por tu sorpresa.

-Me parece un plan perfecto- Se quitó las cobijas y copió el estiramiento de Harry. No le daba pena que la mirara. No se sentía especialmente bella, pero después de todo lo que hicieron en la noche sería ridículo cubrirse.

O eso pensó hasta que los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron y lo tuvo encima de ella de nuevo, besándola con pasión. Entre cada beso le susurraba lo hermosa y perfecta que era. La magia de ambos los envolvió como una espuma sedosa, mezclándose fanáticamente. Sintió la erección de Harry contra su vientre. Se excitó enseguida. Él casi rugió al olerla.

-Te amo- Repitió su novio antes de cargarla con facilidad y volver a unirse.

Hermione estiró el cuello, dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás. Un gemido murió antes de salir de sus labios rosas entreabiertos. El sudor de Harry ayudó a mecerse sobre él a mayor velocidad, provocando un temblor desde sus ingles hasta sus tobillos. Lo sintió sostenerla únicamente con su brazo dragonil, y usar el otro para apretar su cintura y subir hasta sus senos. Regresó su cabeza y lo besó con afán, la saliva de toda la noche sabía un poco rara, probablemente porque aún tenía rastros de su propio flujo. A Harry parecía no molestarle nada de eso, de ser posible solo lo excitó más. Se agitó dentro de ella con más fuerza, y de pronto Hermione sintió sus paredes íntimas contraerse. Se pescó de la espalda de Harry, como si se fuera a caer, y gritó sorprendida. Otro orgasmo. Toda fuerza la abandonó, se recargó en el cuello masculino y esperó a que él terminara. Harry había sentido la presión y el orgasmo, por lo que no le faltó mucho para llegar al propio.

La sostuvo más cariñosamente, dejándose caer de rodillas. Se estuvieron besando hasta que el fresco de la mañana les puso la piel de gallina.

-Te amo- Repitió Harry con una sonrisa ridículamente satisfecha.

-Tengo hambre- Replicó juguetona, mordiéndole el cuello –Quizá te coma a ti.

-Ah, mejor vamos a las cocinas.

Se levantaron y Harry transfiguró los trajes de noche en ropa más cómoda. Fueron a la cocina donde pidieron una canasta llena de comida. Hermione aprovechó para quejarse del deficiente sistema de Hogwarts y su abuso a los elfos domésticos.

-En Beauxbatons hay chefs y cocineros bien pagados y con horarios claros. Esto es una injusticia.

-Es lo hay, amor.

-Pues algún día me encargaré de cambiarlo.

Lo miró sonreírle mientras la dirigía a la cámara de Slytherin. Descendieron, saludaron al esqueleto, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer. El hambre que traían era suficiente para que evitaran usar sus bocas para otra cosa que no fuera masticar y tragar, pero no dejaron de mirarse y sonreírse estúpidamente. Hermione sentía que todo era maravilloso.

-Quería decirte algo…- Mencionó la castaña rascando con la cucharilla el refractario de gelatina –Quiero que vengas conmigo al palacio todas las vacaciones.

Harry dejó caer su natilla, un poco asquerosamente, desde su boca hasta su plato -¿Cómo?

-Te estoy invitando, como princesa del palacio de Beauxbatons, a que pases las vacaciones de invierno conmigo.

-¿Puedo hacer eso?

-Sí. Si tú lo deseas…

-¡Sí!- Casi brincó emocionado. Hermione sonrió, esas eran las ocasiones donde tenía ganas de matar a todos los que le negaron cariño en la infancia a Harry, pero ahora la tenía a ella, y trataría de hacerlo muy feliz.

-Serán unas vacaciones fabulosas, Harry, ya lo verás- Le tomó la mano y besó el dorso.

Harry la miró con cariño –Hermione descubrí la manera de que conozcas a tus padres.

Se congeló en su sitio, lo miró confundida y expectante.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Descubrí la manera de viajar en el tiempo. Podemos ir ahora mismo al seis de julio de mil novecientos ochenta y uno. Conocerás a tus padres. Pero debes prometerme que permanecerás callada, escondida, _junto a mí_. No harás ninguna locura, y definitivamente no afectarás el pasado. Sé que será una escena muy fuerte en tu vida, pero fuiste tú la que mencionó que daría todo por verla suceder, así que… lo hice.

Hermione tragó seco. Nunca pensó que fuera a ser posible. No sabía por qué estaba más sorprendida, si porque estaba a punto de conocer a sus padres, o porque Harry había violado toda las leyes mágicas y físicas solo para concederle su deseo.

-Quiero verlos- Susurró con la voz rota.

-Hecho.

* * *

El chalet era muy hermoso, más de lo que nunca imaginó. El color de los tapices, el olor a madera, y la dulce risa de aquella mujer castaña traían a su cuerpo sensaciones nostálgicas.

Ella cargaba a una pequeña niña de rizos esponjados cafés. La niña, por supuesto, era ella misma. Y por ende la mujer debía ser su madre.

Sintió lágrimas hirvientes rodar sin cesar por sus mejillas, tuvo que contener un sollozo para que no supieran que estaban aquí. Observó famélica la interacción entre madre e hija, la forma en que ambas conversaban y jugaban alegremente, compartiendo gestos únicos que solo pueden ser transmitidos genéticamente. Por un instante deseó que nada de lo predestinado ocurriera, que simplemente las cosas continuaran así de felices, pero el sentimiento de traición y vergüenza llenó su corazón, arrepintiéndose al santiamén por ese infantil deseo. La imagen de mamá Maxime sonriéndole fue suficiente para que aceptara sin reproches lo que le deparaba a esa niña de cabello alborotado.

De pronto, un hombre alto entró descuidadamente, revisando la correspondencia que acababa de recoger. Mientras caminaba hacia la madre y la hija iba comentando que se había topado con un hombre vestido de manera estrafalaria (incluso para Paris) afuera del chalet.

Su voz masculina y áspera hizo temblar todo su cuerpo. Él era papá.

Mientras podía limitarse en sus sentimientos por su madre biológica, el asunto de papá era muy distinto. Él ha sido y siempre será irremplazable.

Mamá sonrió bromeándole, quitándole importancia al comentario sobre el tipo de vestimentas extrañas. Le pidió a papá que abriera una botella de vino para que estuviera lista para la cena.

Cuando papá se giró hacia la cocineta, las hermosas ventanas del chalet explotaron. Una lluvia de cristales cayó sobre ellos. Observó a mamá proteger a la pequeña niña, a ella misma, con amor y miedo.

Había comenzado.

Sintió la mano, siempre cálida, tomar la suya firmemente, en una muestra universal de apoyo. Quiso darle las gracias pero no encontró voz en su garganta. Simplemente apretó la mano conteniendo su histeria.

Frente a ella, el suceso que siempre había querido ver, se desarrollaba a una velocidad abrumadora.

Seis mortífagos acorralaron a sus padres contra la pared. Cuando papá intentó defender a su familia, un mortífago lo torturó con un crucio. Luego otro, y otro, y otro.

Mamá chillaba aterrada, inconsciente de qué le hacían a su marido pero desesperada de ver su dolor. Al parecer hartó lo suficiente a los mortífagos porque procedieron a torturarla también.

-Esto no está bien- Escuchó decir en un susurro a Harry –No detecto ningún otro mago cerca. Tú no pareces capaz de defenderte de ninguna manera. Tus papás ya no pueden protegerte. Las cosas están mal.

-No te preocupes. Algo pasará sino no estaría aquí.

Él asintió pero Hermione supo que no estaba convencido. Con forme los minutos pasaban ella tampoco se sentía tan segura.

Gimió horrorizada cuando un hechizo amputó la pierna de papá. Harry la abrazó de inmediato.

-No debí traerte. No fue buena idea- Masculló intentando girarla para que no viera la escena –Se acabó. Nos largamos de aquí ya.

-No- Sollozó temblorosa –Por favor. Solo quiero saber por qué sobreviví.

Harry soltó un suspiro desesperado pero respetó su decisión. Observaron apretados en la esquina, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, la masacre inhumana a la que sometieron al matrimonio Granger. Cuando al fin murieron, los mortífagos se giraron hacia la nena de dos años que lloraba sin control, sentada en medio de la sangre de sus padres.

-¿Cómo la matamos? ¿Rápido?- Preguntó uno de ellos en un claro acento inglés.

-¡No! Hay que jugar con ella.

-Lo mejor será terminar con el encargo. Es de máxima prioridad aniquilarla.

-El señor Tenebroso dijo que nos aseguráramos de que muriera, pero no nos prohibió un poco de diversión a su costa.

-No lo sé…

-¡Crucio!

El chillido de la niña fue secundado por las risas de los mortífagos. Uno de ellos golpeó al que lanzó la maldición –Estúpido, a penas estábamos decidiendo qué hacer.

-Me aburren. ¡Crucio!

Hermione se sintió mareada de solo observarse siendo torturada, seguía esperando que algún milagro ocurriera para que la pesadilla acabara, para que saliera viva.

Entonces una onda de magia muy poderosa y conocida la atravesó. Se volteó para ver a un energúmeno Harry temblando, con los ojos verdes brillantes –No lo permitiré- Lo escuchó decir.

-No te involucres. Cambiarás la historia- Bramó intentando contenerlo pero fue muy tarde.

Harry la apuntó con su varita y pronto se quedó congelada. La había petrificado.

Observó aterrada cómo salía de la capa de invisibilidad, dejándola escondida, para dirigirse en dos pasos hacia los mortífagos y lanzar un hechizo que no tenía idea de cuál era pero estaba segura que era de magia negra. Harry estaba descontrolado, sus encantamientos eran letales pero su varita no soportaba toda la magia que estaba volatilizando, así fue cómo una ola de poder blanco estalló desde él, destrozando los cuerpos de los mortífagos, desapareciéndolos.

Hermione comprendió entonces la paradoja. Estaba segura de que esos momentos el Ministerio Francés estaba registrando un perfecto 374 en escala de Merlín.

Cuando la hermosa luz blanca desapareció, Harry se giró angustiado buscando a la Hermione bebé de ese año. Se acuclilló frente a ella, observándola con una adoración que la Hermione de 18 años casi se desmaya de la emoción.

-Hola- Escuchó decir a Harry. La bebé había dejado de llorar, probablemente demasiado impactada por la explosión de luz. Miró directo a los ojos de Harry.

La Hermione mayor supo que su yo niña acababa de quedar hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes. Era imposible no hacerlo.

-Todo va a estar bien- Siguió diciendo Harry, extendiendo una mano para acariciar los cabellos llenos de sangre –Te prometo que siempre te cuidaré, y para empezar: no dejaré que recuerdes nada de esto ¿bien?- La apuntó con su varita y un destello plateado salió.

La niña cayó dormida. Harry la levantó, besó su frente y la recostó en un sillón cercano.

Hermione se enteró de que tenía una deuda de vida con Harry, pero comprendió que estaba absolutamente enamorada de él.

* * *

-Siempre fuiste tú.

Harry la miró silencioso. Nunca esperó que algo así hubiera podido ocurrir, pero, de nuevo, la paradoja estaba completa. De nuevo la historia había resultado tal y como fue. Ya estaba hecho que él viajara al pasado a salvar a la pequeña Hermione, al igual que ya estaba hecho que viajara al pasado para convencer a Madame Maxime a adoptar a Hermione. Inevitablemente pensó acerca de su visita al futuro… _Cho Chang_. Todo apuntaba a que no había manera de cambiar las cosas… ¿o quizá no había manera de cambiar únicamente el pasado? Tal vez el futuro aún era transformable. De ser así lo primero que tenía que hacer era sacar a Chang de sus vidas, definitivamente; en segundo lugar tenía que cuidar muy bien a Hermione, ya que Chang había asegurado que Orlith estaba muerta, y por consiguiente también la castaña.

-¿Harry?- Susurró Hermione aún atrapada en sus brazos. Revisó que no la estuviera lastimando con la fuerza sobrehumana de su brazo, al notar que todo estaba bien se recargó en la coronilla de su novia. –Me salvaste. Te debo la vida.

Zafirth soltó un rugido cadencioso _También te debe haber sido adoptada por Maxime_ Harry asintió, ya lo sabía, pero no iba a decírselo nunca.

-Siempre te protegeré. Lo prometí.

Ella respiró profundamente –Mamá era muy bella, ¿verdad? Y papá tenía un gran porte. Iban a tomar vino y cenar tranquilamente. ¿Por qué crees que Voldemort me haya mandado a matar? ¿Será porque tú y yo somos almas gemelas? Él ya sabía de la profecía, ¿Tendré algo que ver ahí?

-No.- Respondió automáticamente. Solo pensar que Hermione estuviera envuelta directamente en el asunto de Voldemort y él, lo ponía mal –Creo que lo hizo porque de alguna manera se enteró de que ibas a convertirte en mi fortaleza, en mis ganas de vivir. Es lo que se me ocurre.

-No lo sé. Debe haber algo más. Tú ya estabas motivado a destruirlo mucho antes de conocerme. Cuando entré en tu vida quizá cambié las razones, pero no el objetivo.

-Deja de pensar en eso, por favor. El punto aquí es que conociste a tus padres. Lamento mucho que hayas visto cómo los mataron.

-Sé que debo sonar como una loca por decir esto, pero: gracias. Gracias por permitirme verlos. Ahora me siento más tranquila, sé que eran felices, que eran un matrimonio relajado y amoroso. Ya sé cómo murieron, ya no tengo nada más que seguir preguntándome al respecto. Es momento de cerrar ese capítulo y archivarlo.

Harry besó la frente femenina. Respiró profundamente, llenándose de ella.

-Es momento de partir- Le comunicó jalándola hacia la salida de la cámara.

Llegaron hasta las puertas del castillo donde los estudiantes se despedían emocionados. No tardaron mucho en ubicar a sus amigos, gracias al oído y ojo revolucionado de Harry.

-¡Hermione!- Saludó Tiffany muy emocionada -¿Adivina quién está estrenando novio?

La castaña rió -¿Viktor por fin te lo pidió?

Harry soltó una carcajada al ver al búlgaro sonrojarse y gruñir. Tiffany soltó un bufido.

-No. Gette.

La rubia chasqueó la boca –Bueno y qué. Así es. Neville es mi novio. Hurra. Cambiemos el tema- Junto a ella Neville sonrió enternecido, la abrazó y plantó un beso en su boca.

Hermione los abrazó feliz -¡Son encantadores! Sabía que harían una estupenda pareja. Felicidades.

Harry palmeó fraternalmente la espalda de Neville.

Viktor los miró sospechoso –Por cierto ¿dónde estaban? El tren está a punto de partir, y Madame Maxime los estaba buscando junto con el director Dumbledore.

Harry frunció el ceño -¿Qué pasa con Dumbledore?

-Parece que traía una carta para nosotros- Explicó Viktor –Una carta de Lessa.

-¡Ahí están!- Escucharon la atronadora voz de Olympe.

Hermione se reacomodó lo mejor que pudo su cabello. Harry le apretó suavemente la mano para relajarla.

-Hola mamá- Sonrió la castaña abrazándola. El gesto serio y molesto de Olympe desapareció enseguida.

-Princesa necesitaba hablar contigo y con Harry. Al parecer él no puede venir con nosotras.

-¿Por qué no?- Se separó Hermione, tomando la mano de Harry inmediatamente –Es mi derecho como princesa del palacio…

-No es por eso- Cortó Olympe –Albus me dijo que Harry debe regresar a casa de sus tíos o quedarse en Hogwarts, no hay otra opción.

Dumbledore decidió ese momento para llegar hasta ellos. Notó curioso que los amigos de la niña Hermione parecían molestos con él, y el propio Harry estaba a punto de reventar. Decidió aproximarse cálidamente.

-¿Listos para unas bien merecidas vacaciones, jóvenes?

-No me pienso quedar en Hogwarts- Gruñó Harry ferozmente. Zafirth en su hombro se erizó, preparándose para atacar –No puedes tomar esa decisión por mí.

-Me temo que sí- Dijo firme pero suavemente Dumbledore –Como tu tutor tengo el poder de decidir esa y otras cosas más. Eres menor de edad aún. Lo hago por tu seguridad.

Olympe fue más rápida que Harry al reaccionar -¿Estas insinuando que Beauxbatons no es seguro? ¡Es el palacio más seguro del planeta, Albus!

-No quise decir eso, mi estimada directora- Sonrió afable el mago –Pero no quiero poner en riesgo a tu hija.

Harry contuvo otro gruñido, era obvio que Dumbledore se estaba yendo por la carta fuerte: la sobreprotección de Olympe con Hermione. Sin embargo, su novia no se quedó callada.

-Suficiente riesgo corro en el torneo. Harry no representará ningún peligro para mí. Vendrá a Beauxbatons.

Albus suspiró calmadamente –No puedo consentirlo, señorita Maxime. Lo siento.

-Pero yo sí- Dijo de pronto Remus. Venía con su chaqueta vieja y llena de parches, el bigote un poco despeinado y los ojos dorados brillantes. En su brazo Tonks sonreía esplendorosamente. Harry intentó distinguir dónde empezaba y terminaba la magia de cada uno, pero parecía arremolinarse entre ambos; claramente no fue el único que tuvo una excelente noche –Como mentor de Harry en el torneo, puedo llevármelo a entrenar a cualquier lado que yo desee. Según he escuchado Beauxbatons tiene varios salones de duelos y hechizos muy avanzados. No sé si la princesa de dicho palacio tenga algún inconveniente con dejarnos entrenar ahí…

Hermione lo abrazó extasiada -¡Eres bienvenido! Y tu dama también, por supuesto.

Tonks rió alegre -¿Dama?

Dumbledore se concentró en Remus –Debes ver por el bien del chico, ¿no es muy arriesgado tu plan?

-No.- Cortó Remus sin despegar la mirada de Harry.

Olympe sonrió –Serán bienvenidos en el castillo- Miró a Viktor y el resto –Ustedes también. Creo que mi hija está planeando hacer una cena privada para festejar la Navidad. Espero contar con ustedes.

-¡Sí, fiesta!- Exclamó Chris chillonamente.

-Dijo cena, bobo- Corrigió Gette girando los ojos.

-Siempre termina en fiesta- Replicó Chris.

Viktor salvó a Hermione de avergonzarse frente a su madre, se giró hacia Dumbledore –Bueno, con eso resuelto, ¿no nos tenía que dar una carta, director?

Dumbledore extendió el sobre dorado, cuando Hermione lo tomó salió caminado sin despedirse, pero Harry podría jurar que escuchó un pensamiento muy poderoso venir desde él _Ese vínculo debe quebrarse. El muchacho debe llegar solo para sacrificarse. No arriesgará el Bien Mayor solo por un enamoramiento._

Estaba a punto de seguirlo y pedirle explicaciones, pero el grito de su novia lo frenó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó temeroso de que algo representara un peligro para ella.

-Lessa dice que aprovechemos las vacaciones para ir a verla. Nos espera en el Weyr del Reino Unido dentro de una semana, justo después de Navidad.- Miró nerviosa a su dorada –Orlith aún no vuela perfectamente.

-Calma, tendremos tiempo para seguir practicando. Lo logrará- Sonrió Harry abrazándola.

Escucharon a Igor apurar a Krum desde lejos. Lamentablemente se tuvieron que despedir con la promesa de verse pronto o por lo menos en Navidad. Remus les pidió un poco de tiempo para ir por sus cosas, ya que se iría junto con Harry y Tonks en el carruaje. Neville y Gette se separaron de los demás para despedirse. Luna abrazó a todos y prometió estar en Beauxbatons para el veinticuatro.

-¿Puedo llevar a papá?

-Claro que sí- Sonrió Hermione abrazándola –Te extrañaré Lun. Escríbenos.

La vieron alejarse hacia los carruajes, cruzándose con Cho que venía hacia ellos.

Hermione se tensó junto a Harry, apretándole con fuerza la mano. Él agradeció que las escamas lo protegieran del apretón de su novia, o quedaría sin dedos.

-Buen día- Saludó falsamente a Hermione y los demás, luego se giró sonriendo sinceramente a Harry –Espero pases una excelente Navidad, Harry. Te extrañaré mucho.

-Gracias- Respondió secamente. En su mente la idea de cómo deshacerse de ella seguía dándole vueltas.

-Toma este regalo, con mucho cariño.

Recibió el paquetito plateado con moño rojo. Asintió.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, una onda de celos cubriéndola. Harry se giró y la besó, calmándola.

-Nos vemos después, Cho.

Hermione agregó –Y claro que pasará una excelente Navidad. Estará conmigo- Como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, remató -En_ mi_ palacio- Sacando un gesto de furia en la asiática.

-¡Au revoir!- Rieron Tiffany y Chris haciéndole gestos para que se fuera.

Harry miró divertido a su novia –Oh ¿muy orgullosa de poseer un castillo, princesa?

Ella se sonrojó –Me dejé llevar, es algo de lo que nunca he presumido.

-Uhm, bien, y por cierto ¿a qué se debe que seas la princesa de Beauxbatons? Al principio creí que tu madre te decía así por cariño, pero creo que es oficial, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero esa historia te la contaré después. Es tiempo de partir- Señaló a Remus y Tonks que regresaban con sus maletas.

Harry asintió emocionado. Por primera vez en su vida tendría vacaciones, y, además, con la mujer que amaba.

**NOTAS: **Bueno qué tal con el retraso ¿verdad? No merezco ni que lean este pobre capítulo, pero bueno, algo he hecho hoy Halloween y aniversario de la muerte de James y Lily, un pequeño homenaje pese a que no trata para nada este fic con la fecha. El punto es que ¡qué trabajo me ha costado escribir últimamente! Pero insisto en que eso no quiere decir que dejaré botados todos los fics que tengo. Terminaré.

En fin, el capítulo ha estado corto, según yo, pero bastante ¿romántico?, y sí, ya entramos en la categoría M de lleno. Hoy no quise ser tan descriptiva por lo físico, sino más bien irme a los sentimientos que enfrentan todos los personajes y sobre todo Harry y Hermione en la primera vez que lo hacen. Habrá mucho más de eso después claro. Entramos en vacaciones y pareciera que las cosas se relajan un poco alejados del Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero ni tanto, nuestros héroes visitarán el Weyr y se enterarán de algo que cambiará sus vidas para siempre.

Espero verlos pronto, escribiré cada que tenga oportunidad, aunque probablemente mi próxima actualización será para mi minific Es mi madre la señora Potter, que por cierto se me borró completito de la máquina y he tenido que reescribirlo, cosa que me ha puesto muy mal.

Muchísimas gracias como siempre por sus reviews, espero contar con un par de comentarios sobre el capítulo. Tengan un excelente Halloween,

Saludos,

Less.


	13. Cannes 1ra Parte

Harry Potter no es mío. Cualquier referencia a la saga de los Jinetes de Pern de Anne McCaffrey es solo un homenaje.

**El conocimiento de la pasión**

**Capítulo 13 – Cannes (1° Parte)**

Harry admitía que no se fijaba mucho en las piernas o senos de Hermione, para él era una escultura suave y perfecta, sin comienzo ni final, como una onda florida que andaba y regresaba del cielo, y por pura suerte cruzaba su cuerpo en un orgasmo divino. La primera vez que _lo hicieron_, estuvo tan ensimismado en quedar bien y disfrutar de cada porción de jugosa piel, que no se dio el tiempo para apreciar lo especial y único que era el momento. En experiencias pasadas, el sexo era fulminante (lleno de pasión pero efímero y satisfactorio); el cuerpo de su pareja en turno era lo menos importante, si bien le interesaba que estuviera bien proporcionada, no le interesaba si el color de sus pezones era justo como se lo había imaginado (o ni siquiera lo imaginó nunca), o si su vello púbico era bonito; no, para él sólo era necesario acariciar un poco, mordisquear suavemente, penetrar y obtener el orgasmo. Ahora comprendía por qué la gente decía que era distinto tener sexo a hacer el amor. Estaba seguro que él le hacía el amor a Hermione.

Desde que llegó a Beauxbatons su perspectiva del mundo se amplió considerablemente: conoció el mar. Su primer vistazo de la enorme concentración de agua salada fue desde el carruaje, de la mano de su novia, a través de la ventana principal. El color marino se transformó a un maravilloso turquesa tan puro y lúcido que no lo pudo comparar con nada que antes hubiera visto. Notó, después, el oleaje rompiendo en espuma seductora contra las piedras picadas; el sonido imponente de cada onda recogiendo arena y trayendo cangrejos. Pensó que no podría haber nada más bello, pero claro, sólo tuvo que voltear a ver a Hermione para saber que estaba equivocado. Quizá para él el mar resultaba grandioso por su novedad, pero ella había crecido ahí, ella era una sirena, ella era la princesa de esas aguas; la mirada ansiosa, casi febril, sobre el mar le hizo saber a Harry que si quería hacer verdaderamente feliz a Hermione para siempre, debía de asegurarse de tener una playa muy cerca. A pesar de escuchar, cada vez más cerca, las olas crujir en la orilla, no quitó la mirada de su novia… era un espectáculo más hermoso.

Como si no hubiera sido suficiente conocer el mar, Harry se paseó por el palacio más majestuoso que existía sobre tierra: no podía terminar de ver una compleja y magnifica silla de madera de ocre con rosas de oro, cuando miraba un florero fabulosamente detallado, una alfombra con hilos que cambiaban su tonalidad, un candelabro de dieciocho pisos (los contó) con velas violetas que subían en espiral hasta una estrella dorada, y un sinfín de adornos y muebles exquisitos; Tonks tuvo el tino de chocar y tirar varios de ellos. También, observó práctico, notó que la edificación era mucho más sencilla de vivir que Hogwarts; sin escaleras que se movían, torres interminables, calabozos malolientes; Beauxbatons estaba distribuido de tal manera que cada planta tuviera una función específica, de manera que solo fuera necesario recorrer un piso para concretar un quehacer, como por ejemplo: estudiar. Las enormes aulas bien iluminadas, escalonadas, llenas de pupitres relucientes, estaban en un solo piso, y había un pasadizo relativamente corto para llegar a la zona de estudio de pociones en el sótano (no calabozo). Todo excelentemente pensado; Remus aprovechó para señalárselo a Madame Maxime, ganándose una sonrisa altiva pero agradecida. En seguida, estaba el jardín posterior con el zoológico más emocionante que Harry había tenido el gusto de recorrer (la falta de jaulas hacía la aventura, aunque la magia mantenía a las especies alejadas), llegando hasta la falda de la selva tropical, donde tomaron un gran descanso y fueron servidos de un picnic exquisito que hicieron los chefs con gran cariño –Para la princesa, Hermione, que tanto extrañábamos- dijeron. Al terminar el almuerzo, regresaron por un camino rodeado de estatuas de sirenas, hadas, ninfas y diosas que parecían seguirte con la mirada llena de sabiduría y dulzura. Hermione aprovechó para contarles que el palacio de Beauxbatons gozaba de la protección de varias criaturas mágicas femeninas, cuyos poderes ancestrales lo mantenían reluciente y en pie; las esculturas era una manera de agradecerles su favor.

Para desencanto de Harry, fue obligado a conocer su recámara (no quería ir, pensando que sería un desperdicio de tiempo teniendo el mar tan cerca y a su novia tan desesperada de ir a la playa), pero pronto comprendió que era todo parte del plan. Describir la habitación era una tarea para la que Harry se vio falto de palabras; ya no se le ocurría manera de seguir diciendo que todo era casi irreal por su hermosura, sobre todo por el enorme balcón, flanqueado de cortinas de seda azul marina, que daba al mar. Según entendió, ese cuarto era reservado para los invitados de honor de la princesa, y, hasta ese día, nadie lo había ocupado. Sin embargo, lo más importante de aquella alcoba era que el vestidor (que bien podría ser un pequeño departamento extra) estaba lleno de ropa a su medida, incluyendo un traje de baño color verde. Se cambió velozmente y salió ansioso de ir a descubrir cómo se sentía el mar.

El pasillo que daba a su recámara era, obviamente, enorme, recorrerlo podía significar perder unos buenos tres minutos de tu vida, luego había que bajar unas escaleras que se abrían como un arco hacia una estancia pentagonal por la que bajaban otras cuatro escaleras de la misma manera; eran las cinco habitaciones más lujosas del palacio, hechas para los invitados de honor, siendo la de Harry la única con balcón. En la estancia de mármol donde se juntaban todas las escaleras, Remus y Tonks lo esperaban sonrientes. Ella traía un vestido corto color melón, donde se trasparentaba su bikini color rojo, un enorme sombrero de paja y lentes oscuros; llevaba el cabello chino y esponjado color naranja, como si fuera adorno del mismo sombrero. Remus traía una camiseta blanca de algodón y unos shorts cafés.

─No puedo creer que haga tanto calor, ¡es casi Navidad!─ Exclamó feliz Tonks.

Remus palmeó amistosamente la espalda de Harry ─¿Dónde está Zafirth?

El moreno frunció el ceño ─Desde que llegamos fue directo a una de las piedras más altas de la playa, se puso a tomar el Sol junto con Orlith. Deben estar panza arriba disfrutando del calor. Los lagartos necesitan mantenerse tibios, ya que su sangre es fría.

─-¿Te molesta eso?─ Inquirió Tonks confundida.

─Claro que sí─ Asintió Harry cruzándose de brazos ─Yo he querido ir a la playa desde hace horas.

Los aurores rieron divertidos. Se apresuraron a cruzar hacia el recibidor del palacio, donde quedaron de verse con Hermione. Al llegar Harry estuvo seguro de que una ninfa verde estaba platicando con su novia, pero un segundo después solo había una pequeña palmera en una maceta junto a ella. Hermione les sonrió emocionada, traía una túnica color salmón que colgaba peligrosamente desde su hombro izquierdo, sostenida por un pequeño broche dorado; su largo cabello castaño estaba engarzado en una red de perlas, dejándole el rostro descubierto.

Esperó hasta que estuvieron frente a ella para hablar ─Se debe de cruzar un pequeño laberinto de flores para entrar a la playa. No es complicado, pero algunas de ellas tienen la costumbre de tirar esporas si las pisan por error. Será más fácil si voy con ustedes. ¿Les ha gustado el palacio, hasta ahora?

─No tiene igual, Hermione─ Dijo Tonks colgándose del brazo de Remus y comenzando a seguirlos. Harry aprovechó para pasar su brazo por la cintura de su novia; a penas se habían alejado para cambiarse, y ya sentía que la extrañaba terriblemente. Sin acercarse más, olió su piel brillante por el sudor, el cabello recién cepillado y la sal de las perlas naturales en su cabello. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para evitar excitarse.

La castaña lo miró de forma tierna, sin imaginarse sus pensamientos, parecía abstraída en la felicidad de estar de vuelta en su casa ─Extrañaba tanto el calor. En Hogwarts ya no podía sentir mi nariz por el frío.

Remus asintió ─Para ti debe ser espantoso el cambio de clima. En cambio los estudiantes de Dumstrang parecían acalorados.

─Yo estoy muy acalorado─ Sinceró Harry quitándose el fleco húmedo de la frente ─La única parte de mi cuerpo que está a buena temperatura es mi brazo derecho, y créanme, es muy extraño.

Salieron por la puerta principal del palacio, había otras seis puertas que daban al mar, y bajaron por un camino empedrado hacia un pastizal multicolor. Harry se sintió un poco mareado por la explosión de olores de todas las flores distintas; pegó su nariz a la cabellera de su novia, relajándose de inmediato. Como dijo Hermione, algunas flores soltaron esporas venenosas (Tonks no pudo evitar casi caerse y pisar un arbusto amarillo), pero un par de hadas acudieron rápidamente y deshicieron el efecto de hinchazón.

─Las hadas no salen casi nunca─ Explicó Hermione ─Pero como vienen conmigo, han hecho el favor de aparecer. Son muy buenas, pero recelan de los humanos. Solo algunas mujeres son de su agrado.

─Como tú─ Dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Ella se sonrojó asintiendo. Continuaron caminando hasta que el pasto se fue llenando gradualmente de arena blanca, y cuando desapareció el último trocito verde del suelo, fue como si hubieran cruzado una pared invisible que aumentó la temperatura otros diez grados. Harry gimió alzando los pies de la arena hirviente.

─Dentro de la playa se acaba el hechizo aclimatador─ Señaló Hermione ─Vamos a la sombra de esas palmeras, no están acostumbrados a la arena tibia.

─¿_Tibia_?─ Gritaron los otros tres corriendo hacia un grupo de seis palmeras llenas de cocos.

Tonks se echó en la arena fresca, mirando el mar estrellarse en las rocas deformes. El cielo se reflejaba en sus lentes oscuros. Remus se sentó junto a ella, acariciándole la cintura, en su bigote había granos de arena perdidos. Harry se detuvo junto a ellos, parado frente al mar, observándolo a esa distancia sentía que ya lo mojaba; la humedad y la sal golpeaban su nariz y piel como si se tratase de una roca más en la orilla; sus escamas se erizaron. Estuvieron los tres perdidos en el paisaje durante varios minutos. Harry supo que su novia lo observaba fijamente, feliz de tenerlo en sus tierras, de poder darle un gusto nuevo en su vida. Por fin el hechizo pareció acabar: Remus soltó un suspiro y aplaudió quitándose la arena de las palmas.

─Bueno─ Dijo mirando al campeón de Hogwarts ─¿Cuál va a ser el plan?

Hermione se adelantó ─Propongo que hoy terminemos de disfrutar el día. Nos quedan horas de Sol y acabamos de llegar. Nademos y comamos hasta el anochecer. A partir de mañana podemos seguir una rutina de entrenamiento matutino, por separado por supuesto, y en las tardes lograr que Orlith vuele lo mejor que pueda, las noches serán libres para lo que queramos, y solo los días que mamá Maxime quiera tener una cena especial, será necesario estar en el comedor imperial. Así hasta Navidad, donde nos daremos otros dos días de descanso para recibir a nuestros amigos e invitados. Después… iremos al Weyr. De esa manera, pase lo que pase, tendremos una semana más para recuperarnos, seguir entrenando y recibir el año nuevo. ¿Les parece bien?

Harry soltó una risilla. Tonks aplaudió ─¡Esa mujer sí que sabe organizar!

Remus se apoyó en sus codos, casi acostándose en la arena ─Me parece bien, ¿tú qué dices, Harry?

─Excelente─ Zanjó abrazando a Hermione ─¿Ya podemos entrar al mar?

─¡Sí!─ Se giraron corriendo hacia las rocas. Hermione volteó ligeramente para gritarles a Remus y Tonks ─¡Si necesitan cualquier cosa, solo pídanselo a Nina!

Harry sintió las plantas de sus pies quemarse, así que tomó a Hermione por las piernas y la cintura, y la cargó para correr a mayor velocidad. Subió por una roca picada, al estar mojada sintió sus pies enfriarse pero resbalarse así que fue con más cuidado. Sentía el corazón de su novia palpitar a gran velocidad, pero no supo si era por la emoción de estar a punto de nadar, o porque la estaba cargando.

─Harry─ Susurró. El ruido de las olas no hubiera dejado que la escuchara, pero gracias a sus habilidades incrementadas por la donación de Orlith, fue como si le hubiera gritado su nombre, y ella lo sabía -¿Puedes bajar por las rocas de allá? Quiero mostrarte algo.

La obedeció y llegó a una pequeña luna de rocas. Se hundió levemente en la arena empapada, constantemente una ola espumosa entraba pasivamente hasta cubrir sus pantorrillas. Como bien supuso, el agua era completamente distinta a la del lago de Hogwarts, no tenía esa frialdad aunque estaba muy fresca, pero la sal la volvía pesada y cremosa. Alcanzó a ver pequeñas conchas revolverse en la espuma, algunas con cangrejos diminutos escondidos; piedras completamente lisas y redondas quedar atrapadas en la arena; no había partículas de algas dulces. Bajó con cuidado a Hermione, notando que el agua le subía por la túnica hasta la cintura, transparentando sus preciosas piernas y el inicio de sus nalgas.

─Estás desnuda─ Susurró ronco.

─Eso es lo que te quería enseñar.

Sonrió ladino ─Me encanta que me enseñes tu cuerpo denudo, ¿sabes?

Hermione rió sonrojada ─¡No me refería a eso!─ Tomó el broche dorado y lo zafó sencillamente. La tela cayó pesada a su alrededor, como un anillo que se confundió con el mar. A Harry no le interesó frenar su excitación, estaban en una zona donde era imposible que los vieran, y no escuchaba ni percibía a nadie cerca. La tomó posesivamente de los hombros y la pegó a él, sintiendo los pezones duros de sus senos redondos, la piel más delgada y suave de su cuello, y el ombligo pequeño lleno de sudor. Supuso que nadie sin habilidades dragoniles podría ser capaz de detectar todo lo que él, y agradeció, por millonésima vez, a Orlith. Apretó la espalda delgada, cuidando de no lastimarla, bajó una mano hasta acariciar una nalga, y la escuchó gemir.

De alguna manera cayeron a la arena. El agua se le metió a las orejas a Harry, pero no le importó, tenía a su novia desnuda sobre él, y la espuma salada ayudaba a acariciarla con mayor velocidad. Besó su clavícula, lamiendo hacia uno de los pequeños hombros, ella volvió a gemir. La mezcla de sensaciones y olores era avasallante para Harry, que en un descuido, usó su mano derecha para apretar el cabello de Hermione, lastimándola. El quejido que soltó heló a Harry, pero antes de poder quitarse y pedirle una disculpa, una ola inexplicablemente enorme se azotó contra él, revolviéndolo y succionándolo hacia el mar abierto.

Abrió los ojos verdes intentando ubicarse, pero el agua era tan clara que no sabía dónde estaba el cielo y dónde la profundidad. Siguió dando vueltas en una pelea de espuma y burbujas hasta que sintió un abrazo cálido envolverlo desde atrás, y el mar detuvo su ataque cruel, dejándolo flotar con delicadeza. No tuvo que voltear para saber que era Hermione; ya reconocía el tamaño de sus brazos y la pequeña fuerza que siempre utilizaba al clavarle las uñas, como una caricia erótica, pero al mirar hacia abajo sonrió por encontrar una cola rosa brillante envolverse en una de sus piernas. Al quedar enredado a ella, se soltaron y giraron para quedar frente a frente.

Harry sonrió enamorado nuevamente de verla así. El cabello de su novia flotaba como una onda color miel, envuelta en las perlas brillantes que reflejaban el Sol que entraba; su cuello, recién marcado por una de sus mordidas, bajaba fino hasta los senos firmes y levantados por el par de conchas nacaradas que iban a juego con la cola rosada. Los ojos de Hermione parecían oro puro, rodeados de pestañas rizadas color chocolate. Sus labios curvos eran completamente pálidos, igual que los de la gente del agua. Ella le hizo un gesto y de un impulso con su cola, lo mandó como una flecha hacia la superficie. Dio una bocanada de aire muy necesitada y miró sorprendido que estaba bastante lejos de la orilla de la playa. Hermione salió frente a él, chorreando agua desde sus pestañas hasta su nariz.

─Debes tener cuidado. El mar es un poco celoso conmigo.

Harry chasqueó la lengua ─¿No me digas?─ La cogió de la cintura, pegándola a él. Ella le sonrió ─¿Esto es lo que me querías enseñar?

─Quería mostrarte cómo me convierto en sirena. No se me ocurrió que te me fueras a aventar de esa manera al verme desnuda─ Regañó claramente halagada. Harry besó su frente, riendo ─Además, te quiero presentar a Paisinoe.

─Es gracias a ella que eres una sirena, ¿verdad?

─Me salvó la vida─ Asintió Hermione comenzando a nadar sin dificultad, jalando a Harry.

─¿No hay tiburones o algo así de lo que deba estar preocupado?

Hermione rió negando ─No hay animal marino que ataque a una sirena, excepto…

─Un Leviatán─ Completó Harry ─¿Incluso su muerte te pareció trágica en el torneo?

─Sí. Pese a ser un monstruo marino, no tenemos derecho a meterlo a un torneo de magos. Ya me encargaré de eso. Ahora, conjura con casco burbuja, iremos muy profundo.

Después de unos minutos, Harry comenzaba a pensar que un casco burbuja no sería suficiente, la presión del agua estaba apretando su cuerpo, sobre todo su pecho, de forma desesperante. La luz del Sol ya no llegaba hasta donde estaban, pero podía ver a la perfección el azul marino que los envolvía, como si estuvieran volando en el espacio exterior en vez del océano. Peces extraños pasaban nadando tranquilos, sus ojos ciegos acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Llegaron a una cueva, Hermione lo jaló pero la detuvo.

─No creo poder avanzar más. Siento mi pecho reventarse─ Confesó nervioso. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

─Confía en mí.

No podía contrariarla en eso, así que dejó que siguiera jalando de su brazo. Entraron a la cueva y Harry sintió una onda de magia fría. La sorpresa fue que segundos antes no sentía ni siquiera una mínima parte de esa magia, era como si la orilla de la cueva fuera un tapón que la mantenía atrapada e inexplorada del mundo. De la misma manera, la magia fría cubrió su piel, llenándola de oxígeno. Más seguro comenzó a patalear, ansioso de llegar por fin con la famosa Paisinoe.

Al fin, una edificación de cristal que podría ser un, Harry no encontró mejor palabra, castillo, pero que algo tenía de falso y etéreo, apareció frente a ellos. Antes de avanzar más, un tritón les detuvo el paso, pero al ver a Hermione su gesto salvaje se suavizó hasta una sonrisa casi amorosa. Harry tomó de la cintura a su novia, avisando al tritón que se mantuviera quieto con ese tipo de sonrisas. El hombre pez pareció incómodo, desvió la mirada opaca, acostumbrada a la oscuridad, al darles la bienvenida.

─Presea, te hemos extrañado tanto, ahora entiendo por qué las aguas se endulzaron hace un rato. Tú y tu amigo son bien recibidos.

─Es mi novio─ Corrigió Hermione de forma sencilla y feliz, inocente del dolor que provocó con tan sencillas palabras al tritón.

Harry decidió no ser más grosero, entendiendo al hombre pez ─Harry Potter, es un honor estar aquí─ Dijo extendiendo su mano.

─Prronto, el honor es mío─ Estrechó su mano. Harry sintió a través de sus propias escamas dragoniles, las del tritón que era mucho más pequeñas y algo aceitosas. A simple vista parecía tener piel de la cadera para arriba, pero en realidad eran una multitud de diminutas escamas suaves que daban ese efecto ─Vengan conmigo, los escoltaré hasta nuestra amada Paisinoe.

─Gracias, Prronto, pero conozco el camino muy bien─ Explicó Hermione colocando una mano blanca en el hombro de la criatura ─Ve con paz.

Prronto miró la mano de Hermione alejarse de él, como quien mira un trozo de pan ser alejado cuando más hambre se tiene. No tuvo más opción que asentir, y dejarlos continuar.

─¿Sabes algo?─ Dijo Harry dejándose jalar por su novia a través de la marea ─Comienzo a pensar que no debería ponerme celoso cada vez que alguien se fija en ti, porque simplemente me la viviría enojado. Eres tremendamente bella, Hermione.

Ella giró la cabeza para verlo, un sonrojo en sus mejillas ─Oh Harry, no estarás insinuando que le gusto a Prronto. Es ridículo.

─Ridículo es que no entiendas qué tan hermosa eres, pero lo dejaré así. Es parte de tus encantos.

Hermione rió, agitando el agua y produciendo burbujas de colores a su alrededor. Harry notó a tritones y sirenas mirar a su novia con sincero anhelo y admiración; le recordó a un pueblo que ve una procesión con su santo en lo alto.

Por fin entraron a una de las múltiples estaciones que hacía la edificación de cristal, parecida a una cámara o habitación, pero que no parecía comenzar ni terminar nunca. Harry supuso que todo ese juego de dimensiones relativas se debía a la magia de Paisinoe, quien probablemente protegía su morada de seres terrestres así, porque Hermione y el resto de los acuáticos se veían muy seguros al andar por ahí. En medio, o lo que parecía ser en medio, estaba una sirena gigante, dormida envuelta en sus cabellos nacarados, la poca piel que se alcanzaba a ver entre los rizos parecía hecha de oro puro. La cola kilométrica se extendía hasta más allá de las profundidades, brillando como un astro en combustión. Hermione aleteó con fuerza, creando un pequeño remolino que pegó en la cadera de la sirena. Harry casi la detuvo, ligeramente espantado de lo que pasaría al despertar a tamaña criatura. Un rugido cruzó el océano. Una explosión de burbujas incrustó a Harry, que apenas tuvo tiempo de abrazar a Hermione para protegerla y crear un escudo de magia, en la pared de cristal; los trozos filosos se clavaron en su espalda, soltando sangre por doquier. Hermione la saboreó y lo miró apenada y dolida, regalándole un beso para reconfortarlo hasta que la tormenta acabó. Entonces en vez del gigante marino, había una sirena de tamaño normal frente a ellos, sonriéndoles como si no hubiera estado a punto de matarlos.

─Mi hija pródiga, mi Presea favorita─ La voz de la criatura era omnipresente, el eco dulzón perduró en Harry incluso después de que ella siguió hablando ─Me alegra mucho que puedas visitarme nuevamente; tu ida a Hogwarts me ha sentado más de lo que creí. Además, has traído compañía grandiosa; su magia brilla casi tanto como la tuya, y de alguna manera más. Son distintos e iguales. Ah, hay un lazo ya creado, ¿Cómo es que te fuiste virgen de magia y ahora regresas siendo dueña y siendo mujer de un hombre mortal?─ Sus ojos opalescentes vibraron sobre la pareja ─Oh, el amor. Amor. Amor. Amor. Recuerdo cuando yo también fui dueña, mujer, posesión, amante y querida. Poseidón, ahora mi estimado amigo, fue quizá el evento más relevante de mi existencia, y lo seguirá siendo porque lamentablemente nada supera un dios. ¿Qué me queda sino extrañarlo y aborrecerlo por dejarme sin nada más que lo releve de mi corazón? Querida Presea, cuidado, detecto en este mortal sangre animal, sangre milenaria que va más allá de lo humano, pero no llega a ser divino… ¿dragonil? Sí, lo es. Curioso… curioso…

Hermione nadó lentamente hacia ella, tomó sus manos y las besó amorosamente ─Querida reina mía, disculpa que haya venido sin avisar, te extrañaba mucho y deseaba urgentemente presentarte a mi Harry, mi novio, mi alma gemela. Es cierto lo que has dicho, tiene sangre dragonil en él; fue producto de un enfrentamiento con una mantícora, perdió su brazo y Orlith, mi dragón dorada, donó parte de sí misma para salvarle el brazo. Ahora tiene habilidades especiales, pero no dejes que esa historia opaque la verdadera naturaleza de Harry junto con sus virtudes y su alma pura; él es por mucho el mejor ser que he conocido, pese a estar encaminado a un final mortal, sabe que debe justificarlo en una filosofía que lo lleve a la absolución. Lo amo, mi reina, lo amo profundamente, y soy feliz de decirlo.

Harry se sintió enrojecer por el excesivo concepto en que lo tenía su novia. Le pareció que lo dejó como un mártir grandioso que era muy bueno para ser humano; lejos estaba de la verdad, si bien ya le estaba dando nuevas justificaciones al asesinato que llevará a cabo, no quitaba que estaba potenciado por la venganza y la ira, defectos y no virtudes. Aun así, la dejó hablar, un poco intimidado por la casi diosa sirena, que además parecía un poco molesta con los hombres… ¿quizá por su mención sobre Poseidón y su antigua relación? Como fuese, permanecería en bajo perfil, era lo que su instinto y su sangre le estaban indicando, y sería un idiota si fuese contra sí mismo.

Paisinoe asintió, aceptando las palabras maravillosas de su hija adoptiva ─Sé lo que está ocurriendo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ha llegado hasta mis oídos que los magos han ocupado un lago, metido un Leviatán, ¡nada menos!, y violado los derechos de la gente en el agua. ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Presea? Te elegí para defender y proteger a los nuestros, ¿Por qué has dejado que eso ocurra?

─¡No tenía idea!─ Se defendió Hermione ─Pero en cuanto lo supe, olvidé el torneo, nada fue más importante para mí que defenderlos. Afortunadamente Harry se deshizo del Leviatán─ Mencionó como si nada, cuando en realidad sabía que estaba dejando a su novio como un héroe frente a Paisinoe ─Desde entonces he estado investigando, no descansaré hasta lograr que ningún otro evento hecho por magos afecte a cualquier comunidad de criaturas mágicas. Lo juro.

La reina la observó largos minutos, luego asintió. Miró a Harry de arriba abajo y dijo ─El destino de ambos está cayendo a penas sobre sus cabezas. Lo veo como un torbellino de luces que se entrelaza, rescatando lo mejor y peor de cada uno. Ejecutarán sus vidas, quizá juntos, quizá separados. Por ahora creen que ser almas gemelas es garantía de una eternidad unidos, pero no se equivoquen: los más grandes amores están hechos para vivir en miseria. Son tan jóvenes…─ Sonrió tristemente. Pareció razonar algo durante minutos y continuó ─Veo que han sido engañados. Muchas clases de vidas han y debieron haber vivido. Sí, sí. Mejores amigos. Conocidos. Rivales. Amantes. Tantas alternativas para sus almas tan compatibles. Son como el juguete perfecto para cualquier dios malévolo: ¿qué más divertido podría ser sino poner obstáculos frente a dos imanes que rompen todo para unirse? ¿hasta dónde llegará esa desesperación por estar juntos? Muchos días. Muchos años. Ah, mis estimados, no tienen idea de lo que pasará. Mi único consejo: disfrútense mientras se tengan.

* * *

De todas las palabras que esperaba de su reina acuática, Hermione nunca esperó eso. Ahora se arrepentía de haber llevado a Harry con ella, lo único que provocó fue que su paranoia y deseos de casarse fueran mayores. Habían acordado que le daría una respuesta hasta el 1° de Enero, pero ahora Harry no estaba dispuesto a esperar… ni ella a claudicar.

Estaban sentados en la arena fresca. Habían observado el Sol ser tragado por el mar, creando naranjas y violetas maravillosos; ahora solo estaba el manto nocturno y las olas alebrestadas por la Luna llena en medio del paisaje. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que salieron del mar, ahora sus cabellos secos jugaban con el viento. El aroma de Harry: sudor, escamas, saliva, sal; caía sobre ella como un estallido eterno. Lo amaba, no tenía duda. Se había entregado a él física y emocionalmente. Le debía su vida. Tal vez sólo estaba reniega al matrimonio por su mala experiencia con Dimitri, ¿era justo para Harry?... ¿era justo para ella tomar una decisión si no estaba completamente segura, sólo para no herirlo?... ¿realmente ser alamas gemelas no era garantía suficiente para una vida juntos?

─Harry…─ Susurró sin quererlo, sin pensarlo. Su voz tembló como si llorara, pero no había lágrimas que lo avalaran. Aunque no giró la mirada supo que él le estaba poniendo atención: todos los sentidos de Harry sobre ella se sentían como un escáner, y no tenía nada de nuevo o lo echaba a sus sentidos dragoniles, desde la primera vez que se miraron él comenzó a hacerlo: dirigir todo su ser a lo que dijera o hiciera. Podría ser obsesivo, y ella debería sentirse un poco abrumada, lo extraño era que no. Ahora sabía que era su alma la que respondía a la de Harry, y viceversa, por eso no había exceso en sus actos, y secretamente estaba feliz por eso ─…te prometo que _nunca_ te voy a dejar. De mí no será la decisión de separarnos. Has de confiar en mí, por ese amor que me profesas, has de hacerlo.

Sabía que no tendría respuesta, no sólo por pedirle algo que escapaba de lo que él podía darle sinceramente, sino también porque su orgullo, miedo y estilo de vida le indicaban que no podía confiar en nadie. Aun así le hizo esa súplica, esa promesa que esperaba valiera por el simple hecho de que venía de ella, su alma gemela. Eso no evitaba que su corazón se deshiciera por su falta de fe en ella, y estaba a punto de llorar de verdad, cuando lo escuchó decir ─He de hacerlo.

* * *

─Mmm veo que has vuelto, no pudiste contenerte ¿cierto?─ La voz seductora le envió un escalofrío por la espalda. Se giró curioso. Una preciosísima mujer de largos cabellos negros, ojos rasgados lo observaba deseosa. Caminó sinuosa hacia él, en solo un camisón transparente que iba perfecto con su piel cremosa ─Querido, te he extrañado tanto─ Ronroneó jalándose el moño de uno de los hombros, exponiendo el principio de un seno turgente ─Te necesito Harry─ La mujer llegó hasta él, y por fin la reconoció… _Cho Chang_ ─Vamos… ambos sabemos que lo deseas─ Con un movimiento felino se enredó en él y le plantó un beso apasionado. Las manos femeninas, con largas uñas le recorrieron la espalda.

Despertó alterado y sudoroso. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que estaba en el lecho finísimo de su habitación en Beauxbatons, con las sábanas más suaves que había sentido en su vida. Zafirth estaba sobre su pecho, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules, esperando una explicación.

─Tuve una pesadilla…─ Se incorporó lentamente, todo le daba vueltas ─Mejor dicho: un recuerdo del futuro. Era Cho Chang, insinuándoseme en su cámara, hablaba sobre la muerte de Orlith y por lo tanto de Hermione, parecía que ella y yo éramos amantes.

Zafirth gorgoreó molesto _No quiero a esa mujer para ti. Somos felices con Orlith y Hermione. Ellas no pueden morir._

─No, no dejaré que pase.

Salió de la cama, disfrutando del suelo de mármol frío, cruzó la habitación, sin importarle su desnudez, y llegó al balcón. El mar se revolvía con salvajismo, un espectáculo que incluso Harry supo era anormal: magia antigua movía cada ola, celebrando la Luna llena y el regreso de Presea, nombre sireno de su novia, a sus tierras. Permaneció horas contemplando el mar, ignorando la música que venía e intentaba convencerlo de entrar a nadar; no era nada más que una trampa mortal: el mar quería ahogarlo por haber robado el corazón de su más amada Presea. Pero no caería. Estaba dispuesto a vivir y hacer honor a la promesa que aceptó de Hermione esa misma noche. Ahora estaba seguro: si había algo que los podía separar era sólo la muerte. Su vistazo al futuro le servía como una lección, no dejaría que sucediera, no habría sucesora a una nueva dorada: tendría que deshacerse de Chang… pero cómo.

─Deberías descansar, mañana entrenaremos desde temprano.

Harry se volteó sorprendido. Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, con una playera azul de tirantes y un short café claro; su pecho y frente estaban perlados de sudor.

─¿Cómo llegaste aquí… sin que te notara?─ Inquirió sonriendo por su belleza. Ella le extendió la mano y no tardó en tomarla y sentarse a su lado.

─Soy la princesa de este castillo, puedo moverme a mi libertad sin que nadie lo sepa. Un hada me dijo que estabas despierto, ¿has tenido pesadillas?

─El calor no me deja dormir─ Replicó sin más. La abrazó colocando su mentón en la coronilla castaña ─¿Por qué eres la princesa del castillo?

─Cuando mamá Maxime me trajo por primera vez al castillo un hada, una ninfa, una sirena y la ama de llaves del palacio, me besaron la frente. Nunca todas habían coincidido en que una mujer fuera al fin la princesa que necesitaba Beauxbatons en tierra para distinguirse y protegerse. No fue planeado. Mamá Maxime estaba muy sorprendida, pero pareció tomarlo con gusto. Yo simplemente crecí con la bendición de esas damas, y mi título prospera en el mundo mágico como si lo hubiera heredado. Después, cuando Paisinoe me besó y salvó la vida, cualquier duda acerca de mi estatus en Beauxbatons y Cannes, desapareció.

Harry se dejó caer, trayéndola consigo sobre su pecho. Le acarició el cabello largo rato, pensando en lo que acababa de contarle ─¿Te das cuenta de lo especial que eres, verdad? Deidades te han elegido para ser princesa, el cáliz te eligió para ser guerrera, Orlith para ser una dragonera. Debes ser la mujer más única del mundo.

─No exageres─ Murmuró escondiendo más su rostro en el pecho hirviente de su novio.

─Además, el gran Harry Potter se enamoró de ti…

Ella rió enternecida, levantó sus ojos dorados hacia él, mirándolo entre sus pestañas ─Y el gran Harry Potter se enamoró de la princesa.

─Completamente─ Asintió besando su frente.

Estuvieron así hasta que el cielo empezó a aclarar. Harry pensó que habían visto el amanecer y anochecer muchas veces juntos, y quería que siguiera así para siempre. Escuchó la respiración de su novia relajarse hasta entrar a un sueño profundo, así que la cargó con suavidad y la colocó sobre los almohadones y las sedas, observándola. No supo en qué momento también él se durmió.

* * *

Remus había tenido que hablar con varios contactos importantes, pero sinceramente creyó que todo iba a ser peor hasta que mencionaba que se encontraba en el palacio de Beauxbatons, como invitado de la mismísima princesa Hermione Maxime, entonces el grandioso Aldebarán Hewitt Spark, "Grandioso señor de las espadas" como le llamaban sus fans, apareció al siguiente día. El plan era sencillo: entrenar a Harry para que pudiera defenderse con su ridículo cuchillo en las pruebas del torneo, aunque el grandioso Spark no fue muy feliz con la idea.

─La cosa es así, mi estimado Potter─ Dijo Aldebarán que mantenía su chaqueta de cuero negro aún bajo el potente Sol de la playa. Había hecho rápida conexión con Harry al no perder el tiempo ni fanfarroneando ni admirándolo, era un guerrero seco y claro ─Un cuchillo es mortal, sí, pero en el torneo donde se encuentra, necesitará una espada de verdad para mantenerse con vida. El cuchillo es el arma más íntima para el asesinato, sólo profesionales lo usamos. Un principiante se vale mucho del largo de la espada para mantener espacio entre él y su oponente, así como la fuerza de sus brazos, que además, en su caso con esas escamas, es brutal. No señor Potter, debe conseguir que le permitan usar una espada.

Remus negó lamentoso ─No podemos hacer nada. Las reglas fueron claras: al elegir su arma blanca, tendrá que continuar con ella hasta el final.

Harry se encogió de hombros ─Tendremos que trabajar con lo que hay.

Aldebarán asintió derrotado ─Siempre se puede hacer eso, pero déjame decirle algo señor Potter, algo que espero le ayude durante su vida no sólo como próximo lord, sino también como hombre y mago: en todas las reglas, un astuto encuentra la nota al pie de página. Y no se preocupe, lo ayudaré a ser un maestro del cuchillo… y yo mismo buscaré alguna manera para darle una espada, ya lo verá, así que también practicaremos con ella, ¿le parece bien?

─Por mí bien, Spark, pero no tengo ninguna espada.

El espadachín rió, agitando su enorme pecho ─¿Dónde cree que estamos? Es el palacio de Beauxbatons, y aquí hay un cuarto lleno de armas. Según tengo entendido, usted tiene muy buena relación con la princesa Maxime. No creo que se nos impida visitar ese cuarto y tomar prestada una espada, ¿verdad?

Tal como sugirió Aldebarán, Nani, la dama de compañía que se les asignó durante las mañanas a Remus y Harry, los condujo hasta la recámara de las armas más preciosas. Estuvieron un rato buscando la espada que más se ajustara al peso, fuerza y estatura de Harry, pero no fue sencillo ya que con su brazo derecho podía blandir las más grandes y pesadas, pero no se equilibraban con su cuerpo. Al fin eligieron una clásica medieval, de casi metro y medio de largo, hecha de brillante metal platinado, con esmeraldas y rubíes en el mango. Y la práctica comenzó.

* * *

─¿Esto no es hacer trampa?─ Inquirió nerviosa, inclinándose para combatir a su nueva amiga.

Tonks rió ─Eres un encanto, Hermione. Claro que no es trampa. Harry tiene a uno de los mejores aurores como tutor en el torneo, creo que se vale que una auror, tal vez no tan buena pero que sabe algunas mañas, te ayude ¿no?─ Su cabello dorado pasó a un morado uva ─¿O no te caigo bien y no quieres entrenar conmigo?

─¡Oh, Dora!─ Hermione deshizo su posición de batalla ─¿Cómo puedes…

─_¡Bombarda!_ Primera lección, nunca dejes de estar a la defensiva.

La castaña se levantó, rodillas temblorosas, rostro lleno de ceniza, y una sonrisa. Eso iba a ser divertido.

* * *

Harry comenzaba a pensar que todas las comidas en Beauxbatons serían así: exquisitas pero con un o varios invitados muy vanidosos y molestos. Gente de política que aprovechaba que Hermione y Olympe estaban de vuelta para hablarles de proyectos y campañas electorales. El nombre de Dimitri Dupont se tocaba siempre, como referencia de un puesto que ya estaba tomado en Francia y era intocable. Ambas mujeres Maxime disimulaban maravillosamente sus gestos de aburrimiento y desencanto cuando se hablaba de Dimitri, y de alguna manera Olympe siempre encontraba la manera de hacerles saber que Harry Potter estaba hospedado en el palacio como invitado de honor de la princesa, y que era un candidato obvio para la mano de su hija. Sobre esto, Harry se permitía sonreír una única vez, mirar con cariño a Hermione, y continuar ignorándolos mientras hablaba con el otro gran invitado Aldebarán Hewitt.

El espadachín tenía más historias de las que creía poder se contadas. Su gesto serio y honrado lo hacían creer cada una de ellas, por más espectaculares o aburridas que fueran. En algunos momentos le recordaba a Viktor, por su porte torpe cuando estaba relajado, pero letal cuando era necesario.

Remus y Tonks aprovechaban esa hora para presumirse mutuamente cómo iban sus entrenamientos. La broma disfrazada de amenaza los divertía bastante, creando una coquetería tan sexual que Harry a veces tenía que ponerse la copa de vino en la nariz para evitar oler las feromonas de Tonks.

* * *

_Querido Viktor:_

_Lamento responderte tan tarde, pero la ida al mar se extendió más de lo que creí. Te reirás mucho, amigo, cuando te comparta un secreto sobre Harry: se ha vuelto un adicto a las motocicletas de agua. Se la pasa montado en la más veloz, cruzando las olas como si quisiera domarlas. Yo aprovecho para nadar como Presea a su lado, riendo de sólo verlo tan feliz y libre. Estas vacaciones era lo que necesitaba, tenías razón. _

_Yo también te extraño mucho, no creas que los días de Sol y mar provocan que me olvide de ti y de Canth, espero tenerlos en el palacio para la víspera de Navidad, y darte el regalo que te prometí. Los preparativos ya están hechos, lo único que falta es que mamá Maxime termine de firmar todas las invitaciones para la fiesta que será más grande de lo que pensé: ha invitado a la profesora McGonagall (sí, a mí también me sorprendió, quizá ya son más amigas), a los Lovegood, a los Weasley (no le pareció correcto que invitáramos sólo a Ron, así que extendió pareja la carta), a los Lisandru (Gette tiene una cantidad tremenda de hermanos), y sí, aunque probablemente ya lo sabías porque te carteas con ella, los Luc también están invitados. Oh vamos Viktor, ¿seguirás negando lo obvio? Bueno de ser así te quiero recordar que Tiffany es una de mis mejores amigas y me contó todo sobre el beso, así que espero que seas un caballero y continúes cortejándola o mejor habla con ella y zanja ese asunto por lo sano, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Como sea, esos son los invitados más importantes, ¡oh, cómo pude olvidar a Chris! Desde hace dos días llegó al palacio, más triste que nunca: su familia lo ha desheredado, ya no es más un Sébastien. Fue por su inclinación sexual, creo que ya te había comentado cómo estaban las cosas en su familia. En lo personal me parece una estupidez, ¡Chris es la persona más bella que conozco! ¿no lo crees así?_

_Gracias por preguntar por Orlith. Su vuelo ha mejorado mucho, cuento con la ayuda de Zafirth y Hedwing, ambos han logrado que mi dorada tome confianza en sí misma, y las grandes ventiscas marinas ayudan a mantener su vuelo. Lo cierto es que me sigo mareando cada vez que da una voltereta. Espero algún día se me pase._

_Me da gusto que hayas podido detener a tiempo esa campaña publicitaria: Viktor to the Viktory!, suena ridículo, tienes razón. Tu agente sólo quiere hacer más dinero explotando tu participación en el torneo. No basta con que seas el jugador más famoso ¿verdad?, eso me hace pensar por qué lo habrás contratado en primer lugar, pero bueno, cada quién. Gracias por adjuntarme el panfleto, me reí mucho._

_Debo cerrar la carta o nunca terminaré de escribir, lo cierto es que estoy rendida por el entrenamiento y luego nadar tanto. Estate al pendiente, en cualquier momento recibirás la invitación a la fiesta. Por cierto: no tienes otro boleto de entrada. Llámame tramposa, pero no estoy dispuesta a consentirte que traigas a alguna de tus exparejas modelos huecas, cuando tienes a mi Tiffany, la más hermosa, esperando ansiosa por verte. _

_Sinceramente,_

_H. J. Maxime._

Viktor sonrió mientras guardaba la carta en su secreter, junto con las otras seis que se había envidado con Hermione. Aún le parecía sorprendente que meses atrás su corazón hubiera latido sólo por ella, ahora en cambio la amistad, casi fraternal, lo embargaba al leer sus palabras. Miró hacia donde sus maletas estaban preparadas, faltaban dos días para navidad, pero estaba ansioso por irse, y tenía que confesar: era por ver a Tiffany.

─Señor Krum, ha recibido otra carta─ Dijo uno de sus mozos extendiéndole una bandeja de plata con la carta mencionada en el centro.

Viktor la tomó sin mucha prisa, aún perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que vio el remitente: Dimitri Dupont.

* * *

Luna volvió a negar con la cabeza, en un movimiento casi mecánico. Sus grandes ojos perdidos en la tela violeta del vestido que Ginny agitaba frente a ella.

─Vamos Lun, sabes que será un evento de lo más elegante y estirado─ Giró los ojos la pelirroja ─Y prometiste que me ayudarías a escoger un vestido.

─Te verás muy rara en ese vestido─ Respondió sinceramente.

Ginny iba a preguntarle por qué, pero escuchó a su madre gritarles que se apuraran. Los Weasley estaban histéricos, intentando comprar trajes decentes para la fiesta en el palacio de Beauxbatons. Tuvo que gritarle de regreso a su madre para que les diera diez minutos más.

─Luna, debes elegir un vestido tú también. Apúrate.

─Oh, no te preocupes Gin─ Sonrió la rubia levantándose y acompañándola a pagar el vestido violeta ─Herm me dijo que podía usar cualquiera de sus vestidos. Tiene un vestidor del tamaño del Gran Comedor. Seguro tiene algo que me quede.

La Weasley contuvo un gruñido de exasperación: además de todo la princesita tenía un guardarropa más grande que su casa, genial.

Salieron de la tienda con la bolsa del vestido en brazos, y esperaron a que una carreta pasara para poder cruzar hacia donde estaban Molly, Fred y George, pero al avanzar chocaron con Cho Chang y su amiguita Marietta. Ginny no tenía ningún problema con la oriental, si bien le caía un poco mal por haber engañado a Cedric Diggory, así que no esperó ni que les hablara, pero Cho tomó del brazo a Luna, y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo:

─No vas a creer quién me visitó ayer: un dragonero azul. ¿Sabes para a qué se dedican los jinetes de dragones azules? Son los que seleccionan a los candidatos que podrían imprimar en la siguiente nidada que eclosione. Desde hace años no se ha buscado a ninguna mujer porque Lessa se mantenía firme en su puesto, pero Ramoth puso un huevo dorado ¿sabías?... me han elegido a mí. Yo podría ser la siguiente señora del Weyr del Reino Unido. Dile eso a tu querida amiguita Maxime. Dile que muy pronto me tendrá que servir a mí, y que su estúpido título de princesa será nada contra mi estatus. Veremos entonces a quién quiere Harry.

Ginny quedó con la boca abierta, superada por la información que soltó de carrerilla Cho, pero Luna no podía estar más tranquila, le sonrió y asintió antes de agregar ─No creo que ni siendo la reina del mundo, Chang, cambies los sentimientos que Harry le profesa a Hermione, pero haré saber la estupenda noticia de tu candidatura. Felicidades─ Separó su brazo y siguió caminando como si nada, ignorando el gesto de furia en Cho.

**NOTAS: **Hola! Lamento mucho el retraso. No tengo mucho que decir, creo que he dejado las cosas claras aunque he despertado nuevas incógnitas en el capítulo. Lo cierto es que tarde mucho escribiéndolo porque me la paso en el trabajo en la mañana, en un diplomado por las tardes, y otro más los sábados, y… tengo novio, eso quita mucho tiempo jaja, pero no me quejo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar o si mejor me concentraré en Tiempos de Guerra, lo importante es que sigo escribiendo y acabaré todos los fics que tengo, lo prometo. ¿Reviews? ¡gracias!

Saludos, Less.


End file.
